Sam's Life
by Minxheart
Summary: Sam Nicholls a Dr at Holby city for a year on the surface seems fine. However underneath she is severly stressed and nobody knows it, she has a teenage sister who is an absoulute brat, a dad who is like a big baby who never leaves the house exept to get himself drunk, and then there is her Sam Nicholls who is a dr and basically a mother to her own sister. Sorry summery is awful!
1. Jobs

"Hey Sam do you want go out for drinks with us?" Tom asked in his casual hang dog way.  
"Sorry Tom, sorry you guys" she appoligsed and grabbed her coat from the staff room.  
"See ya tommorow" she waved good bye to them all and walked out of the ED with them watching them laugh and joke together. She left them in the car park and she wished them a happy drinking session and got in her car to drive home.

She arrived home annoyed because she was very late thanks to the traffic. "Dad, Alexa" she called and she entered her sitting room "Dad" she said on seeing him apparently asleep on the chair. "You're late Samantha" he said anoyance seeping though his tone  
"Sorry their was redicolous traffic" she laughed but stopped laughing at his expression "Do you want me to fix us some dinner?" she asked quietly.  
"Me yes you no you know the rules Sam come home on time you eat, You don't then you don't eat it is not difficult" he informed her smiling. Sam nodded slowly and entered the kitchen and turned the gas on and boiled some water in a sauce pan. She poured in some pasta and put tomato sauce in the microwave after 3 minutes both were done and she combined them tommorow. "Dad dinner" she called and it was with difficulty that she didn't take anything to eat for herself. He followed her into the kitchen and sat at the counter "Open your mouth" he instructed and beckoned her to come closer.  
"I haven't had anything" she told him avoiding eye contact.  
"Did I ask you whether you had eaten anything, no I didn't I asked you to come here" he yelled getting up suddenly and grabbing her platted hair pulling her closer to where he sat. He twisted her hair and she screeched in pain and he thrust open her jaw and looked in her throat. He looked satisfied and released her twisted hair which now looked like she had slept on it and thrust her jaw shut and pushed her away from him onto the floor. She hit the floor and had to fight back a cry of pain she looked up and her dad met her gaze for a second but turned back to food. Suddenly Britany Spears Toxic started verbrating around the house. "SAMANTHA NICHOLLAS IF YOU DON'T SORT THAT OUT I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL NOT BE RESPONSIBLE FOR MY ACTIONS" he shouted at her and she jumped up and ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs stopping at the top of the stairs and quickly entering the room on the left.  
"Alexa can you turn it down please?" she asked polietly and Alexa ignored her  
"Please" she begged and Alexa turned round to look at her and obviously something in her apperance made her heart soften and she agreed and turned it down.  
"Thanks" she said appricativley and left the room and went down stairs to see her dad but he had left the kitchen and suprisingly left her with all the washing up to do. She poured washing up liquid in the sink and turned the tap on to fill the sink up and slowly started washing up the pans. It was when she was washing up one of the dishes when she saw the note her dad had left her.

**I need all of this done by tonight: **

**Clean kitchen **

**Clean your bedroom**

**Clean the conservatory **

**Organize CD's **

**Vacucum the living room**

**Wash clothes**

**Ironing**

"No I am happy to help" she said quickly and went back to doing the dishes.  
"You are so helpful" he muttered to her and sat at the counter she continued with the dishes "ARE YOU NOT GOING TO ASK WE WHAT I WANT?" he yelled. "Sorry" she muttered rather pathetically "What did you want?" she asked as pollietly as she could.  
"I want a drink" he said exagerating each silable.  
"Ok what would you like?" she asked turning round to him  
"Cider" he growled and sat drumming his fingers on the counter waiting for her to get it. She quickly grabbed a bottle and poured it in a glass and handed it to him. He left the room and she heard him walk up the stairs his weight making him easy to hear and Sam finished the dishes and started on the list of jobs her dad had set her.


	2. Late

Yes she had been right it had taken her most of the night and it was 1:00 in the morning when was able to go to bed. Consequentlly she had got up late and it was 8:00 already "ALEXA" she yelled as she sat up quickly.  
"Alexa" she shouted again running into her room and seeing that her sister was still lying in bed she cursed and shook her sister awake.  
"Alexa you need to get up for school" she prompted and went back into her room and quickly got dressed into the first thing she found. A sudden wave of sickness came over her and ran to the bathroom and threw up. She wiped her mouth and took a mint trying to get the acid taste out the back of her mouth.

She went back to Alexa's room and smiled as she ran down stairs "Ok Alexa are you ready for..." she trailed off as her dad was waiting at the bottom of the stairs.  
"Samantha it is 8:05 you are late and I NEED BREAKFAST" he shouted and she gulped going down the remainder of stairs and ducking under his arm to the kitchen. Sam grabbed a bowl and poured some cereal and added milk and thrust it on the counter top "Dad breakfast on the table" she shouted.  
"I don't want cereal" he shouted and threw the bowl back across the counter  
"Please dad I'm running late I can't afford to..." she started. Her dad picked up the bowl and threw it against the wall and she watched it smash into several peices. "Dad" she begged and she went to grab the dustpan and brush "Alexa can you get Dad som breakfast please" she yelled though to the living room. Alexa didn't respond and she called her sister's name again and while she was brushing the remains of the bowl into the dustpan she set about getting the toaster out. "I don't want toast" he said again  
"Ok Dad what do you want?" she asked hoping that he would hurry up.  
"DON'T TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME YOUNG LADY" he yelled and she jumped back into the counter and hurt her hip.  
"Sorry" she muttered "What would you like dad?" she asked  
"Pancakes" he answered trying to be as difficult as possible.  
"Dad I really don't have time to..." she started very quickly  
"I loved your mother..." he started and Sam quickly grabbed some instance pancake mix and mixed it with water. She quickly put the pan on and cooked some pancakes infront of her dad and looking at the time realised she had 10 minutes before she was due in the ED. "Look Dad I really have to go love you" she kissed him on the cheek. "Alexa school" she called and opened the front door and sat in the car with the engine turned on and 3 minutes later Alexa came out from the house with her bag.  
"What took you so long?" Sam begged and put the car in reverse and when Alexa didn't answer she didn't persist. She drove Alexa to school and had to sign her in at reception as they were so late.  
"And again Miss Nicholls it is advisable to get to school at least 5 minutes early" the secutary said rather snobbishly and looking down on her.  
"First of all it's Dr Nicholls and I usually do get here early exept I got up late today and..." she looked at her watch "And I'm going to late to work" she cursed and said goodbye to Alexa and quickly drove to work. She parked quickly in the car park and ran into the ED hoping that nobody would notice that she was 5 minutes late "Dr Nicholls your here" Noel said loudly and she sushed him. She ran quickly though to the staff room and was about to change but Tom was in there changing as well.

Tom turned round as the staff room door opened and Sam entered it was so obvious that she was late her hair was really messy and she looked tired and pale.  
"Sam you ok?"he asked  
"I'm fine thanks chaotic morning thats all" she laughed hoping that he wouldn't see how obviously hollow it was. Tom finished changing and Sam quickly changed examining the bruise on her hip. She let a moan of pain escape her lips and she quickly pulled a scrub top on top of the bruise and fully changed and left the staff room quickly.  
"Hey Noel have you got a patient for me?"she asked  
"Um no but we have Waybrook Secondary school about a girl called Alexa" Noel said calmly to her.  
"WHAT IS SHE OK?" Sam asked panicked  
"I don't know, they said you need to call them directly they wouldn't talk to me" Noel informed her and Sam picked up the phone and dialled the number Noel had left her.  
"Hello this is Samantha Nicholls what's wrong with Alexa?" she asked nervously and bit her lip.  
"Ah Samantha Nicholls your sister fainted and hit her head on the table as she did so" A teacher on the other end of the line told her  
"Have you called an ambulance if so which hospital?" she asked.  
"We haven't called an ambulance" the teacher told her  
"WHAT you need to call an ambulance actually wait..." she took the phone away from her ear and called to Dixie and Jeff. "Dixie, Jeff I have a shout for you Waybrook school a child fainted and hit their head on a table" Sam called to them.  
"Ok sweetheart we are on our way" Dixie called to her as they left the ED. Sam put the phone back to her ear  
"Ok I have an ambulance on it's way" she informed the teacher on the other end.  
"Tom" she shouted over to him and he looked up from his case reports. and turned his head to her  
"What do you want?" he asked  
"We have an incoming teenage female head injury and fainting" Sam informed him. She waited impatiently for her sister to enter pacing up and down and nobody could calm her down. She started to try and breath deeply and stop pacing for a second but it didn't work and she ended up just pacing faster in the certain spot. It took what seemed like forever to Sam which in reality was 17 minutes for her sister to arrive in the ED and didn't she make an entrance.  
"No, no get off me I don't like you, leave me alone" she screamed and Sam rushed foreward suddenly not caring that her sister was being rude more than anything she was glad that her sister was being normal.  
"Sam, Sam, Sam" her sister said a note of panic in her voice which Sam hadn't heard since their mum died.  
"Tom" she called over to him and he ran over to asist "Ok lets get into paeds rhesus please" Tom instructed as he led the way in with Lloyd and Linda.  
"Hello Alexa I'm Dr Kent but you can call me Tom right we need some contact information to contact your parents" Tom told her.  
"No I don't want my..." Alexa's voice trailed off  
"I'm sorry as you are under 16 you do need a guradian over the age of 18 with you" Tom informed her plainly and signalled for someone to take blood.  
"What about Sam?" she asked quickly  
"Well Sam is..." Tom started but Sam interupted him.  
"Yes Alexa I count we won't need the info Tom" Sam said relieved as she had her own reasons for not wanting her father in the ED the place where she worked.  
"Sam" Tom tilted his head to her  
"Her name is Alexa Nicholls" Sam informed him grimicing and Tom nodded and made a ah noise in recognistion.  
"Ok Alexa I need to ask you about why you collapsed?" he asked and Alexa nodded.  
"Ok can you tell me when the last time you ate was?" he asked starting with the simple questions. "Um yesterday lunch" she said and then her expression turned guilty and Sam looked stunned. "Hang on" Sam interupted "Surley you had something yesterday for dinner" Sam clarrified sure that her dad would not have forgotten that Alexa needed to eat. "No I didn't want anything" she lied so quickly and convincingly that something in Sam broke.  
"Look by your response and your BP it is very clear that your episode today was due to low Blood preassure and lack of food in your system." Tom explained "Can I also ask your age?" Tom asked  
"13" Alexa replied.  
"Well really we should report this to social services" Tom said nervously and Sam's heart sank if Social services were called.  
"NO" Alexa and Sam yelled and everybody in the room looked at her and Alexa. and at their sudden outbuurst. Both Sam and Alexa looked at each other for a second trying to decide what to do next. "Please Tom" she begged and Tom bit his lip torn between doing the right thing and protecting a friend and collegue. "Sam I really should..." his voice trailed off as she looked into his eyes. "Please Tom it's not like it was a massivley long time" Sam pleaded and Tom consented.  
"Fine but understand Sam I am going against..." his voice trailed off at the look she gave him. "Ahh" Sam clutched her stomach in pain  
"Sam are you ok?" Tom asked and Sam felt her world go dizzy for a second and she blacked out on the floor...


	3. Alexa Nicholls

"Sam, Sam" Tom called her name and she gentley woke up and opened her eyes gently in paeds rhesus.  
"What happened Tom?" she asked her memory still blurry as she felt a blinding pain in her stomach and she grabbed her stomach. Sam tried to stand after all she couldn't stay down there forever but nealy fell down again and Tom caught her. "Ok Sam I would like to take you to a cubicle" he told her  
"I have to stay..." she started but Alexa interupted her  
"Go Sam make sure you are ok" Alexa said confidently. Tom nodded his thank you to her and he held her hand and they left rhesus  
"Ok Sam cubicle 5's free we will go in there" he told her and he pulled back the curtain and she hopped on the bed. Tom closed the curtain behind her and all the questions started "Ok Sam can I ask you when the last time you ate something was?" Sam had to close her eyes for a second knowing she would have to lie and worse it would have to be to one of the best friends. "Um this morning" she lied hoping that it was convincing  
"Ok Sam I need to know the truth in order to diagnose you" he had seen straight though her lie and Sam hoped now he would not judge her  
"Yesterday" she admitted and he nodded. Relieved that he didn't see this as a problem he continued.  
"Ok then have you had a head injury or vomited in the last 24 hours?" he asked and she nodded  
"Vomited this morning" she told him.  
"Can I ask what if anything triggered it?" he asked and she didn't really get the line of questioning  
"Well I just walked out of my room and Alexa was using hair spray and... Tom am I..." she trailed off as she clutched her stomach in pain. Tom suddenly started to pay more attention and took her hand off her stomach and replaced it with his own. He gently started rubbing the place where it hurt. Sam looked up into his eyes and smiled thanking him for everything. "Tom am I pregnant?" she asked calmly and with a scared note in her voice that Tom had never heard before from the army medic.  
"Hey look at me" he said and he sat down on the bed next to her still rubbing her stomach "We both know it is a strong possibility" he smiled and stroked her arm now as well.  
"As far as I am concerned I am going to get you a pregnancy test and depending on that result depends how we are going to proceed" he told her firmly but gently. She nooded her understanding and he got up from the bed and walked to the curtain and left her alone. She just couldn't cope there was no way she could cope with a baby, she had her dad who was incopitent enough to be a baby and her sister who needed her at full strength to cope with not having a proper mum. No she couldn't look after a baby on top of that it wouldn't be fair, it woudn't be fair to the... she couldn't even say the word "Baby" she said a loud. But she didn't have to focus on that right now all she had to concentrate on was doing the test and finding out. Tom returned in and held out the stick "Put this in your pocket and I will take you to the staff toilets" he told her holding the pregnancy test to her which she took and stuffed it in her scrub pocket. They walked out of the cubicle and Tom started talking to her "Now if the test for the patient is positive then there are several options but most importantly the patient would have lots of support from her friend even if the dad isn't around" Tom's reasurrance soothed her but he always that effect on her. They walked to the staff toilets and Tom followed her inside as she went into a cubicle.

Sam came out the cubicle about 30 seconds later and put the test on the sink. Tom knew that Sam was worried about the outcome and he also knew there were several questions that she wanted the answers to that she wouldn't ask. Sam paced around the bathroom not stopping partly due to nerves partly because her stomach still hurt and the sound of Tom's phone mdae her jump. "Times up Sam" he said and went to pick it up  
"WAIT" she shouted and he stopped and turned to her  
"What?" he asked her.  
"Did you mean it?" she asked  
"What?" he said again confused  
"About being there for me" she said scared that he would say he wouldn't.  
"Yeh of course Sam I would always be there for you" Tom told her stroking her arm "Are we ready now?" he asked and Sam nodded as the test was turned over...

"I WANT TO SEE MY SISTER" Alexa shouted and despite how much Linda tried to calm her down it wouldn't work.  
"Look your sister is doing something else at the moment" Linda explained for now what must have been the 10th time.  
"I DON'T CARE I WANT TO SEE MY SISTER" she yelled  
"Look Alexa iif you don't calm down we are going to have to call your parents" Linda said hoping that if her parents were brought it then Alexa would calm down.  
"I NEED TO SEE HER" she screemed and Linda motioned to Lloyd  
"Call her parents" she mouthed and Lloyd left "Look Alexa all I asked was why you didn't eat anything yesterday" Linda said reasonably.  
"And I told you I wasn't hungry" she said again though she had calmed down.  
"BUT YOU DIDN'T BELIEVE ME" She shouted and Linda's thought about her calming down had been to early.  
"I didn't say I didn't believe you I just asked was that the real reason" Linda reason again but the reaction she got was very dramatic.  
"I NEED TO SEE SAM" she demanded but there was something about the over reaction that struck Linda as completly odd. She was about to enquire more when Lloyd re-entered "Alexa can you tell me where your dad works?" he asked.  
"NO" she responded still in a foul mood with Linda which she was taking out on Lloyd.  
"Look it is important as he needs to come in" Lloyd said with a pleading note in his voice that Alexa softened to because it was the note that was so often in Sam's voice.  
"He dosen't work" she looked up calmed by his voice and Lloyd looked puzzled back  
"Ok do you know have a mobile number for him or any idea of where he could be?" Lloyd asked worried about her.  
"My dad dosen't go out" she replied simply  
"What about food shopping?" he asked  
"Sam does that" she replied and Lloyd exchanged a look with Linda.  
"What about friends?" Lloyd asked again optermistic  
"No I told you my dad dosen't leave the house" she repeated again as she started to sound like a broken record.  
"Would your sister know how to get hold of him or is there anyone else?" he asked and to both of these Alexa shook her head. Lloyd left rhesus and he was still no clearer as to how to track down her dad. He searched the computer looking for her records to again search for another relative. "MY DAUGHTER" the ED doors opened and Lloyd rushed out behind the desk to discover the problem.  
"MY DAUGHTER IS HERE" he said quickly approaching Lloyd  
"Can I ask your daughter's name?" he asked.  
"Dad" Sam said loudly suprised.

**So what do you think of this it was just an idea that came to me...**


	4. Free to Go

**CASUALTY THIS EVENING! Come on who is exited? Who's the favourite nurse?**

_Sam came out the cubicle about 30 seconds later and put the test on the sink. Tom knew that Sam was worried about the outcome and he also knew there were several questions that she wanted the answers to that she wouldn't ask. Sam paced around the bathroom not stopping partly due to nerves partly because her stomach still hurt and the sound of Tom's phone mdae her jump. "Times up Sam" he said and went to pick it up_  
_"WAIT" she shouted and he stopped and turned to her_  
_"What?" he asked her._  
_"Did you mean it?" she asked_  
_"What?" he said again confused_  
_"About being there for me" she said scared that he would say he wouldn't._  
_"Yeh of course Sam I would always be there for you" Tom told her stroking her arm "Are we ready now?" he asked and Sam nodded as the test was turned over..._

Sam turned away she couldn't look at it "Sam you need to look" she turned round and closed her eyes and stepped away again  
"I can't you do it" she said desperation bleeding though her voice. He picked up the test and she opened her eyes and Sam waited to see Tom's reaction his eyes went wide and his mouth opened in suprise "It's negative" he whispered to her. "Are you sure?" she whispered a single tear trickled down her cheek. It felt warm and comforting but there was something else a pain in her stomach where for a brief 10 minutes she thought her baby would be. She put her hand on her stomach and Tom put the test down and came over to stroke her face "Hey, hey Sam what's wrong I thought you didn't want a baby" he reasurred her.  
"No I couldn't have a baby I didn't say I didn't want" and Sam broke down in tears her tears seeped down her cheeks.  
"Hey Sam" he stroked her hair again and he pulled her into a hug just as she felt acid sicknes in her throat and she wriggled out his grip as she ran to the cubicle and vomited. "Sam you're pregnant" just as she turned to him.  
"What did you just say" she said angriliy  
"Sam your pregnant" he stuttered turning the pregnancy test over and showing her the 2 blue lines. Again Sam felt the familar pain in her stomach and she realised it was nerves "Tom" she whispered. He pulled her into a hug  
"I meant what I said Sam I will be here for you as a friend or whatever you want me to be" he bargined.  
"I want you to be you Tom" she smiled and the way she was standing with tears down her cheek made Tom forget the image she usually displayed to the world and instead made him remember the first time he had met her.

_Her hair was a mess and she looked awful her determination though shinned though  
"I want to go with him" she protested  
"Well there really isn't enough fuel for the extra weight unless.." the pilot trailed off.  
"She can take my place" Tom gave in there was something about this girl the way she was so commited to this patient and the way that after the hard day she had had she was still so beautiful. Plus he was still scared of heights and he smiled as she entered the helicopter and again her true vaunrability started to show._

She honestly couldn't believe it "Dad" she said as she saw him standing at the ED counter. He turned to her his brown eyes glad to see a familiar face but at the same time telling her off that he wasn't called sooner. "Samantha where is Alexa?" he asked in his raspy low voice  
"Alexa's going to be..." she started but Tom interupted her.  
"Hello I'm Dr Kent Alexa's physician, Alexa's though here but before we go though I want to talk to you about" he stopped as Sam jabbed him in the ribs.  
"As said your daughter is though here" he said polietly and as he went foreward they hung back.  
"What's wrong Sam?" he asked  
"Nothing it dosen't matter" she shook him off and walked into rhesus behind her dad.  
"So what's wrong with her?" her dad asked his rough voice slightly concerned  
"Mr Nicholls it is very important to..." he started but he was interupted.  
"Just tell me whats wrong doc" he instructed loudly  
"Your daughter was brought in from school after she faited due to a low blood pressure" Tom explained.  
"Why did she have low Blood pressure?" he asked highly concerned  
"Look if it wasn't for the fact that Sam works here and we trust that this time it was an honest mistake we would have to be calling social services..." he said quickly and trying to stay calm.  
"What happened why did she..." he started but Sam interupted him  
"Dad just let Dr Kent explain he is an exelent" she started but her dad cut him her off  
"I asked the Dr not you" he snapped. She flinched at his tone and stepped back as Tom took her hand reasuring her  
"Mr Nicholls that is not a nice way to talk to..." he started but Mr Nicholls interupted him.  
"EXUSE ME ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME HOW TO TALK TO MY CHILDREN" he shouted coming right up Tom's face threatening and Sam rolled her eyes.  
"Dad he is just doing his job" Sam stepped in the way trying to calm him down and relesing Tom's hand  
"I'm sorry is his job to judge me as a parent?" he asked snidley and Sam rolled her eyes again.  
"Dad he isn't he just needs to keep Alexa calm as she is his patient" she reasurred him and he calmed glad that he wasn't being judged.  
"Ok Alexa's blood pressure was low because she hasn't eaten anything since yesterday's lunch now normally we would have to inform social services but as I said Sam work's here and she is a very responsible person and I'm sure she would let no harm come to your daughter" Tom explained as her dad looked madly at her.  
"SAMANTHA" he yelled  
"Look it is not Sam's fault" Tom reasoned but Sam's dad interupted.  
"It is her bloody fault she gives her dinner" he shouted at Sam  
"Look it was an accident" she argued back glad that she could argue back.  
"My daughter is in hospital because of..." he started  
"Mr Nicholls, Brian" he chanced "Sit down and shut up" he instructed and Sam tensed as nobody talked to her dad that way and she noticed that her dad actually listened.  
"I like you Tom" Brian said respecfully  
"Well isn't that nice" Tom responded "Perhaps I can come over to dinner tommorow then" Tom said cheekily "I'll even bring Pizza" he laughed and Brian nodded in agreement and extended his hand and they shook hands.  
"Tommorow at 7:00" Tom checked and Brian nodded  
"Plus Alexa you are free to go when your dad signs a form" he said and Lloyd brought in a form which Brian signed. Alexa got up and out of the bed  
"Right Sam you know the symptoms to bring her back in if she displays them" Tom told her and they walked out of rhesus and her family left the ED where her dad placed a hand on and around her waist.


	5. Pizza

It was weird Sam had spent the whole day planning for Tom's arrival and she wasn't sure completly why she knew part of it was because her Dad would kill her if they displayed a home that wasn't completly tidy. It was ironic they called it a day off as she had spent the entire day working just after she had taken Alexa to school she had gone to the super market. She was hoping that if she showed Tom a great home where there was lots of food avaliable it would make Tom feel better about not calling social services in.  
"Sam can you help me with my homework?" Alexa came into the dining room where she was dusting  
"Look Alexa I am in the middle of something now how about later" she said continuing to dust.  
"DON'T BOTHER" she shouted slamming the door and storming up the stairs  
"Alexa" she said pleadingly dropping the duster and trying to follow her upstairs but she was pulled aside by her dad.  
"SAMANTHA ARE YOU SLAMMING DOORS?" he asked her loudly yelling in her ear making her jump and then feeling foolish for it he was her Dad for godsake.  
"Sorry it was a total accident it will not happen again" she said more confidently than she felt and she walked away toward the dinning room again. She was vagually aware of someone coming down stairs and thought it was Alexa calming down at last. She grabbed some wax from a cuboard and started to wax the table down "SAMANTHA GET HERE NOW" her dad shouted and she jumped as she ran to locate him. She found out he was in the kitchen and she entered pulling her skirt down  
"What is it?" she asked kindly  
"WHAT IS THIS?" he pointed out glass on the kitchen floor and she sighed.  
"Dad I..." she tried to say but her dad was off  
"DO YOU WANT TO EMBARESS ME SAMANTHA" he shouted and she winced stepping back cutting her feet on the glass.  
"Dad I wasn't aware there was glass there" she stuttered trying to defend herself again but her Dad had given up and pushed her on the floor across the glass and she bit her lip as glass cut into her. "CLEAR IT UP" he shouted and he left her alone in the kitchen and she got up and grabbed the dust pan and brush and ignored the pain that was cutting into her shoulders and her feet. She only had 10 minutes until Tom arrived and she had to get it done quickly and it was with 3 minutes to spare. She was able to wipe the blood from the floor and put plasters on the cuts and slip on a jacket just as the door bell rang "SAM THE DOOR" her dad shouted and she ran to get it. "Tom" she smiled as she invited him inside with Pizzas  
"Your healthy" she laughed and she invited him inside and took the pizzas off him and put them on the table in the dinning room.  
"Alexa, Dad dinner" she called up the stairs and they both came down stairs and sat at the table  
"I wasn't sure what everybody wanted so I thought why not get a mixure" he laughed. "Margerita, Vegetarian, Meat Feast and my personal favourite Chicken Feast" he pointed them out as he said them and showed them the garlic bread and chicken strips. "Ketchup and plates Sam" Her Dad ordered she nodded and quickly grabbed the plates and ketchup and took them in. They started helping themselves to Pizza Alexa only touching the meat. "So Alexa how's school?" Tom asked polietly  
"Ok have horrible amounts of homework though and Sam dosen't help me" she said snidley.  
"I do my best" Sam said defencivley and Tom put his hand on her leg reasuringly.  
"Alexa have you tried any of the chicken Pizza that Tom brought?" Sam asked trying to change the subject. "Sam I really don't want to..." she started but Sam handed her a peice "Come on you might as well try" she prompted smiling.  
"Fine" Alexa said taking a bite of the pizza  
"So what have you been up to latley Alexa?" Tom asked but she didn't respond she put her hand to her throat and picked up her glass of water and tried to take a gulp of water. The water was spat out straight back onto the table and she struggled at her throat and toppled off her chair...


	6. The hospital

"Alexa, Alexa" her dad said panicked as Sam watched her fall to the floor and just sat there unable to move rigid with fear, worse fear than even her dad had installed in her. Luckily someone was on the ball "Alexa its Tom can you hear me?" he asked and looked in her mouth "Sam call me an ambulance" he orderered and she grabbed the phone from behind her. "Hello I need an ambulance" she said to the person on the phone. "Right she's gone into anaphylaxis, Sam can you tell me if she is allergic to anything?" he asked keeping a steady hand on her pulse checking her breathing.  
"No, no nothing" she stuttered to Tom trying despratly to keep herself calm  
"Ok does anyone have any adrenline Sam?" he asked and she shook her head but it didn't matter as the door went and Sam ran to get it.  
"Sam" Jeff said surprised as he barged in suprised to see her and he heard Tom's voice and went in the room.  
"Ok Tom what have we got?" he asked  
"I need adrenline Jeff" he said and he quickly handed it over to Tom and Tom injected it in her arm. He picked her up slowly is she going to the ambulance?" he asked and Jeff nodded. They quicky took her to the ambulance Sam's dad still not saying a word for an un chactaristic change.  
"Can I go with her?" Sam asked and her Dad looked up at her  
"I don't think that is a good idea" he emphasised annoyed.  
"Dad..." she started but the look he fave her was one that made her heart fall to the pit of her stomach.  
"I said no I will go with your sister you can follow on" he ordered and Tom volunteered "Look Sam I can take you if you want?"  
"Um...Ok" she nodded.  
Tom grabbed his keys from the bowl next to the door and Jeff and his unknown partner in the ambulance came round to shut the doors as her dad got in with Alexa. They left with the sirens on as Tom and Sam got into Tom's audi and Sam tried to put her seat belt on but her arms were shaking and Tom took her hand and put it over her to help her put her seatbelt on. He put the keys into the ignition and into reverse as he pulled out onto the road following the ambulance.

Sam and Tom arrived at the ED practically only 30 seconds behind the ambulance and they were able to get in at the ED at the same time as the ambulance. "Jeff I'll take this one" Tom said as he entered the ED and directed him into rhesus.  
"Right Alexa how do you feel?" he asked  
"I'm...I'm ok" she whispered her voice hurting and barley being able to speak.  
"Ok well thats great now obviously we know you are not allergic to the chicken or cheese or tomato so the only thing left on that Pizza was mushrooms I believe does that sound like a possibility" he venchered and she nodded "Right we will need to send you up to Peads where they will pescribe you an epi pen" he explained.  
"So she will be fine?" Sam checked  
"Yes she shou..." he started but Sam's dad interupted him  
"No thanks to you" and Sam took a step back suprised by this verbal lashing out.  
"It's not my fault" she tried to defend herself wrapping her arms around her trying to comfort herself  
"You forced your sister to eat that pizza" he told her angriliy and she stepped back again onto Tom's foot.  
"Sorry" she muttered to Tom  
"It's ok it is nobody's fault" he turned to them and spoke from his clinical head. "It was all going to happen sooner or later" he reasonsed but Sam interupted him  
"I'm sorry Dad" she appoligised and she took her sisters hand "I'm sorry Alexa".  
"Hello I'm Big Mac so who's the lucky lady going up to paeds" Big Mac joked taking her bed and pushing her to the door  
"I don't feel it is a good thing for you to come with us, go home and we will be back when they say she can go" he instructed. She nodded sadly and he left following Big Mac out leaving Tom and Sam alone "It wasn't your fault" he said quickly.  
"I know it wasn't" she argued quickly so quickly it wasn't believeable  
"Sam" he smiled knowingly "We're friends you can talk to me" and he took her hand reasuringly.  
"I know we're friends I'm not stupid" she smiled  
"Dinner sucked though" Tom said disapointed  
"I know could have gone better but at least my family like you" she grinned trying to make light of a situation. "But that may because your Dad is not aware that your pregnant and I'm the father and all we are is good friends" he clenched his fist annoyed.  
"I know" she said again  
"Do you want a lift back to your place or you can stay at mine tonight as friends" he offered and she nodded  
"If you don't mind I can't stay on my own right now" she whispered. Tom put a reasurring hand around her shoulder and led her out of rhesus though the ED and out again to the car. He opened the passanger door for her to get in and she got in and he walked round the front of the car and got into the drivers seat.

He drove her to a block of flats and parked in the car park infront of it "Here we are" he said cheerfully and turned to look at her and smiled as she looked so peaceful in sleep without a care in the world and he couldn't help but wonder when was the last time she had slept. He opened his door quietly and shut it quietly behind him and went round to her door. He slowly opened it and undid her seatbelt and picked her up and thumbed the button for the lift and it arrived and he got in and pressed his floor. When the doors opened he stepped out and though the corridor to his door and he knocked on the front door "Kayla" he called and the door opened. A tall blonde girl opened the door her clear sky blue eyes smiled welcome "Tom what's this you forgot your keys again" she stopped half way though the sentance "Tom" she said again but he ignored her and walked into the appartment and though to one of the bedrooms and lay her on it. Kayla followed him though to the bedroom "what's this you can't just show up with an unconcious girl and expect me to say nothing" she argued but he put his finger to his lips to tell her to be quiet and pulled her out the door shutting it silently. "Why do you have her here or more imortantly who is she?" she asked  
"Her name is Sam and she has had an awful day she was responsible for her sister going into A and E" he explained.  
"Oh" Kayla replied  
"Yh I said she could stay over tonight" he informed her  
"And you plan on sleeping where?" she laughed.  
"Your room with you or I could sleep on the sofa, or I sleep in my room" he gave her all the possibilities. "My room you'd be lucky" she laughed and Tom pushed his sister gently and they sat down onto the sofa and turned the TV on to a documentary about Zebra's. "Hey so what are Zebra's are they white with black stripes or black with white stripes?" Tom asked curiously  
"Oh well that is obvious as a Zoo vet I know these things they are white with black stripes" she explained.  
"Ah see I never knew that" Tom smiled and they finished the documentory after an hour and he got up "I'm going to bed" he smiled walking up the corridor to his room and opening the door quietly and closing it. He took his top off and jeans and got into his Pj's and climbed into bed putting his hand on Sam's as he fell asleep.


	7. TomKayla and a whole lot of arguments

**Thank You to a guest who's review was very helpful telling me that Sam should be portrayed more vaunrable so that will hopefully be something I can work on!**

White light was blinking though the curtains and Sam opened her eyes the light blinded her and it took a moment for her to realise where she was. She tensed up unsure of the soroundings and then she thought about the convorsation her and Tom had had yesterday she relaxed and pushed the covers off revealing what she was wearing yesterday which was a massive relief. She got off the bed and saw Tom next to her in his boxers and she smiled walking across the door and opening it slightly and then the whole way and stepped out into kitchen closing the door behind her quietly.  
"Hello you must be Sam nice to meet you when you are awake" Sam jumped as she turned around to a tall blonde girl with sky blue eyes simliar to Tom's.  
"I'm sssorry yyyou are?" she asked stuttering shocked about the women infront of her  
"I'm Kayla" she smiled widley and embraced her in a welcoming hug which Sam didn't reciprocate still unsure about her only knowing a name.  
"IIII'mmm sssorry I still don't know who you are?" she stuttered ducking out the hug  
"Sorry I'm Dylan Kayla Hannah Kent, Tom's sister but call me Kayla" she smiled "Are you hungry? I can make you some breakfast if you like" she offered.  
"So you are Tom's sister ok" she started "I wasn't aware Tom had a sister" she clarrified she wanted to smile at this women but couldn't it was something in her DNA this inability to trust people. "Half sister technolcally" she laughed "So you hungry?" she asked again wanting to help her as she felt sorry for her. There was something, something that seemed so familar to Kayla the way she talked, and the way she held herself, slightly hunched over with her arms wrapped protectivley around her and feet that screemed low self confidence "Are you ok?" she asked touching Sam on the shoulder which made Sam jump back in suprise. Sam struggled to recompose herself and tried to stand tall "I'm fine" she said protectivley  
"You sure?" she smiled trying to coax the information out of her  
"I'm just hungry" she defeneded herself.  
"What do you want to eat?" she asked  
"Oh no I wasn't..." she tried to start but Kayla laughed  
"I know now what would you like to eat we have pain au chocolate, croissants, Musli, Waffles? We have anything Tom is an exelent cook, hey I could even have a go at eggs" she laughed.  
"Tom's a good cook" Sam queried smiling slightly  
"Yep talk about reverse roles I fix the plumbing and electrical items and Tom cooks and cleans" she laughed and Sam laughed with her starting to relax slightly as this women became more familiar.  
"Can I have a Pain au Chocolate?" she asked not use to someone else waiting on her  
"Ok why not you go and sit down and watch some TV while I get you your breakfast" she smiled pointing her to the living room.

The living room was wall papered in black and white stripes similar to a zebra, the red moden funiture matching creating a contrast all pointing toward the TV. She sat tentaviley on the sofa as though if she left a mark the sofa would punish her and swallow her up, she took the remote slowly looking round for anyone to tell her otherwise and switched it on. The ping and the word sony appeared on the screen and she thumbed 28 onto the remote and it switched over to E4. It was friends the one were Rachel refuses to let her sister date Ross and her heart hammered as she realeased how selfish Rachel was she didn't even want Ross and yet she wouldn't let her sister have him. She ruined her sisters happiness and she wasn't even going to date him she flicked the channel over and there was something else about siblings and disloyalty. She gulped trying to swallow the guilt and failing and swapped over to 70 knowing that kids channels where about her only option right now "Sam" Kayla called as she brought in her breakfast and she smiled reasurringly to Sam. "Thanks" Sam muttered and picked it up and Kayla sat next to her on the sofa taking up half of it with her legs and she started talking to Sam wanting to distract her from what she was obviously feeling.

Tom woke up slowly blinking the sleep out of his eyes tired from last nights documentary he turned over wanting to see Sam and jumped quickly as he saw she wasn't there. He jumped out of bed and pulled on some PJ bottoms and opened his door quickly "Sam, Sam, SAM" he shouted and on each repeat of her name his cries got louder and more frantic. He reached the kitchen and paused outside the living room door to the sound of laughter his brows furrowed and he pushed open the door and all his tension slipped away as Sam sat on the sofa laughing with his sister. "Kayla" he queried wanting to know what was going on glad that Sam was happy contended and laughing especially in her condition "Kayla" he said again more angry as he saw the book she was holding. Both Kayla and Sam looked up at him just notcing he had entered the room "Hey Bro" she said slyly in the voice that told Tom clearly she wanted to get away with what she was doing  
"Kayla" he said again scowling cheekly and walking over to her spying the set of pictures Sam was being shown "Really those" he queried and laughed as he flopped down on the red arm chair next to the sofa.  
"Sam we should get to work" he ventured getting up and holding out his hand to her she got up not taking his hand and he smiled bemusidly at her  
"Thanks for the breakfast Kayla" Sam thanked Kayla and Kayla got up and engulped Sam in a massive hug making her wince as she squeezed her hip. Tom pulled Sam away worrying for Sam's saftey "That's enough Kayla she's not a teddy bear" he joked and Kayla relised Sam and Tom stepped forward and kissed his sister on the cheek. "Ok we're going now" Tom told her and they made their way out of the appartment and into the lift  
"What does your sister do as a job?" Sam asked curious and not wanting Tom to ask her how she was coping.  
"She's a Zoo Vet at Holby Zoo" Tom informed her glad that Sam was getting on with his sister which of course was a good thing bearing in mind Kayla was going to be an aunty. "Really, I considered being a vet but I didn't like the thought of having to deal with animals, people are bad enough" she laughed  
"What about babies?" he teased  
"Well they are a challenge" she joked. The look he gaved her stopped her laugh and she gulped "What's wrong?" she asked nervously  
"Are you ok about everything, about the baby?" he asked quietly touching her shoulder and leading her to the car.  
"I...I'm ok yeh it's not ideal and all" she rambled as they got in the car and she put her seabelt on  
"But you don't want it" Tom persisted  
"Tom" she protested as he put the keys in the engine.  
"You don't want it though" he argued putting his foot on the pedal to go and they started to drive  
"Of course I..." she started but Tom interupted her  
"Sam honestly" he argued and the tension in the car was getting heated and Sam pressed herself back against the chair. She didn't respond and when she didn't Tom looked over at her "Sam" he repeated and she rubbed her stomach  
"I told you I want this baby Tom" she said stronger her voice more confident than usual.  
"That's ok then because I don't want you to go though something that you don't want to do" Tom reassured and at the look of Sam against the chair the tension levels dropped and they arrived at the ED. "Tom I'm going to see Alexa" she informed him and he smiled  
"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked sweetly "As friends" he added  
"No I'm fine Tom" she reassurred him.

Tom walked in the ED while Sam followed the corner round to Paeds "Hi I'm Sam Nicholls I'm looking for my sister Alexa" she said to receptionist who wasn't nealy as friendly as Noel or Louise was. It took her a good couple of 4 minutes to respond before she said "Alexa was just discharged" she informed Sam in a very annoying voice  
"But she is still here?" Sam queried.  
"Yes she is" the receptionist said still in that annoying patronising air  
"Where is she then?" she asked  
"Room 3" she said and Sam walked off not even bothering to say thank you.  
"Alexa" she called as she knocked on room 3's door  
"Sam" the exited voice made Sam smile as she quickly opened the door and stepped in.  
"How are you feeling?" she asked smiling glad to see her sister up and about  
"She is feeling great" Her dad interjected and Sam buckled as her Dad put a hand on her shoulder and span he round.  
"Alexa why don't you go to the cafe" Sam suggested stuttering slightly but trying to maintain a certain level of confindence  
"But I..." she started  
"Alexa now" she instructed and stormed out slamming the door behind her. Before she had a chance to say anything he pushed her against a wall and she started to shake uncontrollably as she wriggled out his grip he seized a glass vase and threw it against the wall next to her and it smashed into a thousand pieces.  
"Dad" she whispered as her Dad grabbed a book and threw it at her stomach and she doubled over and collapsed in pain on the floor  
"Clear up the mess" he ordered and left her on the floor shaking uncontrolably as she tried to get up and sweep the glass into a pile. She felt a pain in her stomach and just as she had finished cleaning the glass in a pile she collapsed on top of it glass cutting into her stomach and bare arms as she saw blood coming from her trousers. She dug out her phone from her pocket and in doing so another bit of glass peiced her skin and she speed dialled Tom's number as she passed out...


	8. It's my fault!

**Not sure if this is the correct method for stuff like this cause I'm not in a medical proffesion plus it could be disturbing later on just to warn! **

"Right Mr Franks thats you done" Tom said tending to the last bt of the cut and just as he finished Tom felt his phone vibrate and then playout his personalised ID caller ringtone Barbie Girls. Lloyd and Mr Franks smiled and laughed at Tom but Tom was just confused knowing that it was his ringtone for Sam making him wonder why she was calling. He had chosen it to be her ringtone because it was the opposite of her character and knew it would wind her up, which it did he dug his phone out of his pocket and hesitated before pressing the green button.

"Tom you shouldn't use..." he started but Tom sushed him

"Sam what's up?" he asked and he paused as she didn't respond "Sam" he said again and still the only noise being heard was her heavy breathing. "Sam" he again his voice now showing a strain of urgency "This isn't funny" he prompted but he heard something that made his heart stop along with the sorrounding noises, a child screaming and just as he heard it he knew why he got no answer. He heard people running and there were shouts of concerns and he knew he had to get over there and dropped the phone into his pocket and ran out the department Lloyd and Mr Franks looking confused after him. He ran out the department and felt the rushing cold air and the snow that was starting to settle on the ground he nealy slipped as he rounded the corner into Paeds. He could tell where Sam was from the levels of comotion Alexa was standing outside hovering at the door and Tom ran to it and took Alexa's hand for a split second before going into the room.

"Sam" he called and one of the DR's looked up at him

"I'm sorry you'll have to wait outside" he started but Tom interupted him

"I'm a Dr in the ED" he informed them and saw the blood coming from her abdomen which the other Dr's had missed. He knelt down next to Sam notcing the phone that lay next to her cold hand which he picked up and pocketing making a mental note to give to her when she woke up. He turned her over gently

"We're going to have to get her into the ED I think she is having a miscarrige" he told them pointing out the blood and they nodded it was a big blow but Tom was sure he was right.

"She's going to be deverstated" he muttered to himself

"Did you say something?" one of the female Dr's questioned in a soft french accent

"She's going to be devestated" he said again so she could hear but before she had a chance to say anything else Dixie and Jeff arived with a board.

"Oh Sam" Jeff said sympathetically strapping her onto the board "Dixie we're going to need to do this quickly" Jeff told her and they quickly removed the board with Sam on to get her to the ED. Just as they stepped outside the room Brian Sam's Dad came in to view

"Sam" he said loudly shocked and approached Alexa

"What..." he started but Tom stopped following Sam and started to talk.

"Brian until Sam comes round I'm not allowed to tell you what's wrong however I can garantee you she will need some emotional support" he told them honestly "Please Tom" he begged.

"I'm Sorry patient confidentuailty" he appoligised and ran after Dixie and Jeff. He caught up quickly

"She's my patient" he informed them and they burst though the ED

"Right Samantha Nicholls 26 query miscarige" he led her though to rhesus and Lloyd looked on shocked but now understanding and followed him.

"Lloyd can you get me an ultra sound" he ordered and he took a second to calm down trying to forget that it was Sam. Lloyd returned with the ultrasound and they lifted up Sam's t shirt up gasping at the amount of cuts she had on her body. Lloyd put the gel on and watched her belly react and another nurse Kathy put a line in with some saline and Tom put the probe on and cursed as he saw that it was an incomplete miscarige.

"Lloyd can you bleep the surgons for me tell them we are dealing with an impomplete miscarige that requires immediate surgical attention" he told him and stroked Sam's hand and she started to blink her eyes open slightly.

"Sam" he smiled and she looked confused and her eyes went wide as she realised where she was and she tried to get up but Tom held her down by her shoulders and she lost conciousness again which while it was a negative sign for a Dr he hated seeing her like that.

"Tom they said you can bring her up now" he told Tom and put the phone down

"Thanks Lloyd" he nodded and Tom signalled for Big Mac and another porter to come in. They came in and Tom explained what needed to happen and they took Sam out the room and Tom filed out after them. He was suprised that neither Alexa or her Dad had come over to see her but he was suprised at who was here. He recognised her at once how could he not, if it was not under the circumstances he would have asked her out. While she loked similar she was more beautiful now her wavy practicually white hair fell to her waist and her hair was highlighted with teal blue highlights that he had not previously noticed. She wasn't wearing her scrubs now and it suited her ,the short Aquamarine blue dress she was wearing came just to her knees and had sleeves down to the elbow with a v neck line, and had a fake jewel set into it over heart.

"How is she?" the female Dr he had been talking to in Paeds asked concerned.

"Oh she needs surgery it was an incomplete miscarige" he sighed and then let his emotions out

"She's going to feel awful, I feel awful" he sighed on the edge of tears which he didn't think was possible.

"Look I'm sure your girlfriend will be ok and I'm sure she won't blame any of this on you" she reasurred him but he looked shocked

"We're not...it was my baby but no we had a one night stand" Tom rambled and the girl laughed.

"Look do you want to grab a coffee it might cheer you up" she prompted

"Maybe" and then he thought about it "Why not" he said

"But do you mind if we wait for a bit, I have a shift to finish and I want to check that Sam is ok" he said and she smiled that she had met such a sweet sensative guy.

"I'm Carine I'm a paeds Dr you are?" she asked

"Tom, Dr Tom Kent also paeds Dr" Tom intraduced and they shook hands

"So Tom if you want my shifts just finished I could go up to theatre and check on her for you?" she offered.

"Oh no I can't ask you to..." he started but Carine smiled at him "It's ok it's nice that you care about her" she smiled flirting slightly.

"Well if you don't mind..." he started

"No I don't mind" she laughed still in that soft french accent.

"Thank you I will be up with the coffee in about an hour if that's ok?" he asked "That would be great" she smiled and leant in and kissed him on the cheek and disapeered upstairs. Tom stood thinking about what had just happened and wondered what this technolochly was and whether this was cheating but then he remembered, him and Sam were not a couple they were only having a baby so there was no way this was cheating.

He finished his shift with the rest of the ED wanting to know about how Sam was and he got the two coffee's and disapeered upstairs. She was waiting in the corridor outside theatre and he came up behind her

"Hey I wasn't sure how you took it so I brought you some milk and sugar". Carine smiled and turned round

"Ah I take it black" she smiled

"Well wasn't that a waste" he laughed sitting down next to her

"Has her Dad come to see her yet?" he asked.

"No but a friend of mine from paeds said Alexa was really in a bad way emotionally and her Dad was trying to calm her they are aware that she is in theatre though" Carine informed him.

"But they haven't come to see her" Tom queried feeling a touch of sympathy for Sam as the only people she had here currently with her was someone she had a one night stand with and a girl who she didn't even know.

"Do you think she knows?" Carine asked

"Know's what?" he queried

"That we are here outside?" she prompted

"I don't know I hope so" he started to say but was interupted by a surgon coming out of theatre and they both stood up.

"Dr Kent your friend should be fine it took us a while to get all the peices of the embryo as it was in a pretty bad way" he informed them

"But she should be fine" he said quickly and he nodded

"She should be fine" he smiled reasurringly. Tom relaxed and collapsed into the chair again.

"You really care about her" Carine realised

"We're friends" he smiled reasuringly

"Tom..." she started

"We're just friends" he said again honestly but she thought slightly differently.

"You can go in and see her" a nurse said and Tom got up and followed the nurse with Carine by his side and took his hand as he entered the room

"Hey Sam" he smiled not sure if she was awake but he didn't care for now he just wanted to be here for her. She looked so vaunrauble dressed in a hospital gown tear tracks still marking her face and Tom felt responsible he had been so horrible toher this morning he had been a jerk and she had possibly lost the baby because of it. Had she known it? he wondered in those few moments before she had passed out had she known what was going on.

"Tom" Carine interupted his thoughts and he looked at her and he was suddenly aware of a tear rolling down his cheek.

"You're upset" she whispered

"I just lost a baby and it is probably all my fault" he whispered back emotion spilling out.

"I lost it" Tom whipped his head round and was suddenly aware that Sam was awake and sitting up in bed giving him an expression of hurt, shock and confusion that made Tom want to punch something why her? Why now? Why was it him. He tried to start to talk but his expression was enough and Sam just sat there slipped back into bed and covered her face up. Tom wasn't sure what to do next and for the next to seconds there was an eerie form of calm followed by a nurse telling him they should leave and as soon as they did Sam started screaming, hysterically crying out to God to take her.


	9. What Everyone Else Does

"Help needed in room 2" a nurse shouted as Sam continued to scream hysterically in agony. People rushed in "Sam" one of the nurses said sweetly "Sam can you calm down for me" the nurse said again but she didn't listen and continued to cry.  
"Right we're going to have to sedate her" a Dr ordered  
"No" she screemed "I don't want a sedative" she screamed and unclipped the heart rate monitor and pushed people away from her. "NO LEAVE ME ALONE" she screamed but people didn't listen and they pushed the drugs into her and she suddenly felt herself relax. She whispered the next words as strength left her "I told you to leave me alo..." she whispered and she fell unconcious.

The park was great this time of year the leaves were just about to sprout and there was a light layer of snow still on the ground. It was funny though despite the cold weather there were 2 people in the park both blond one with light practically white hair female the other a blonde sort of brown haired man both looked like they were having the time of their lives.T They were standing there though both eating ice cream out of plastic cup with a plastic spoon  
"Hey, hey" Tom protested laughing and wiping Ice Cream off his nose "That's not fair" he smiled.  
"Well we never specified" she argued innocently.  
"No I bought you ice cream and thought stupidly that you were going to eat it not put it on me" he laughed trying to keep the hurt out of his voice. She noticed it though "Hey you know that it's ok for you to be upset" she said sweetly  
"Is it?" he whispered and his emotions spilled out  
"Of course" she responded "You've just lost a child" she said sympathetically. Tom started to cry tears splashing down his cheeks and suddenly not caring that Carine was with him "Hey you know you and Sam are entilted to counsilling" she told him and he looked up. "No" he responded  
"Yh you can" she responded and he started to sob uncontrolably on Carine's shoulder. They sat there on a bench in the middle of a snowy park talking and Tom crying on her shoulder wanting to talk and to talk only.

"Dad" Alexa cried spying him from the toy zone and he turned affectionatly and walked toward his daughter and stroked her deep mahoganny brown hair back from her face. "You look so much like your mother" he smiled and Alexa smiled feeling embaressed but at the same time proud "Thanks" she smiled. "Dad" she started and he looked down at her with those warm sweet loving eyes that he reserved only for her "What is Lexi?" he asked sweetly.  
"How's Sam?" she asked sweetly  
"I don't know baby sorry" he appoligised taking her hand gently  
"But where did you..." she started  
"How about we ask one of these Dr's where she is?" he suggested cuting her up.  
"Thanks Dad" she said and she threw her arms around his waist  
"Exuse me" her Dad said to a passing nurse "Can you look up a patient booked into the ED?" he asked.  
"Uh sorry Sir but to look at the ED patients you will need to go to the ED" she informed him  
"Oh is Lex free to be discharged?" he asked.  
"Um yes i can just sort out the forms now sir" she smiled and fiddled behind the desk for a second and brought some paper "Just sign here Sir" she instructed and he took the pen and signed.  
"So I can go" she confirmed and smiled  
"Yes you can go" she smiled and Alexa smiled widley and they quickly left and toward the ED.

To be honest Brian couldn't care about his other daughters well being the only thing he could care about was making Alexa believe he cared. They walked into the ED slowly and passed the row of seats to get to reception "I'm looking for my daughter Samantha Nicholls" he demanded.  
"Oh right and you are?" Noel asked curiously  
"I'm Corporel Brian Nicholls" he informed him loudly  
"Oh right so father" he said wanting to clarify the situation.  
"Yes" he said impatiently  
"Right then i'll just take you..." and he paused as he found the person he wanted "Ah Dr Hanna Mr Nicholls is here and as Tom isn't here I was wondering if you could explain" he asked her.  
"Ok sure Noel if you can follow me mr Nicholls" she asked  
"No I think Alexa would want to hear as well" he said and they stood where they were.  
"It's not really advisable but..." she started  
"I'm the relative" he said aggressivley  
"Fine Mr Nicholls your daughter has gone up to theatre after suffering an incomplete miscarige" she explained.  
"Hang on Sam was pregnant" Alexa stated shocked  
"Yes she was unfortunatly though she lost the baby and last we heard had just come of surgery" she explained.  
"Can we see her?" Alexa asked  
"Of course she is up in Gyne" she told them.  
"Ok" he nodded  
"Thanks Dr Hanna" Alexa smiled and they headed up in the lift.  
"Darling Samantha may not be herself" he warned her cautiously as the doors opened and they stepped onto the ward.  
"I know" she nodded and they walked up to the reception there and it was a man on the check in desk  
"Samantha Nicholls" her Dad said cooly.  
"Oh yes Samantha is in room 3 but I should warn you your daughter has been sedated" he informed him.  
"Why?" he asked  
"Look I really can't tell you that" he started  
"No what you could tell me is that my daughter was sedated" he said angry.  
"Look" he started again and still he interupted him  
"NO what you will do is tell me why my daughter has been sedated" he argued.  
"Fine your daughter was deeply distressed and so they thought it was in her best intrest" he explained and while her Dad looked angry he clutched his daughters hand and led her to room 3. Even Brian felt slightly sorry for the girl he called his daughter, her hair was still platted but she looked pale and white and slightly sick.


	10. In depth

**Ah 10 chapters with this fic very happy especially happy as so far each chapter has been about a thousand words! Plus this chapter will go back to mainly possibley entirley focussing on Sam!**

"Do you want any pain relief Miss Nicholls?" A nurse asked her and she looked down from the celing that had been her refuge for the last however many shook her head indicating she wanted nothing for the pain and she grumbled something about patients and left which suited Sam fine as she shrank back into the bed glad that she could feel the scar along her stomach burning in pain. Tom hadn't come by since she had the miscarige and Sam knew why, it was because he had a girlfriend a very pretty blonde girlfriend. It didn't seem fair to her though why should Tom be able to continue his life while she... Well she would spend every second of her life knowing that her baby died because of her.  
"Sam" she quickly looked to the door as her little sister stood there looking scared at her sister in the hospital bed and she tried to muster a smile.  
"Hey Alexa" she smiled  
"Sam are you ok?" she asked genuinly concerned for her sister for the first time in a while.  
"I'm fine" she nodded taking her sisters hand stroking it wanting to reasurre her that she was fine but Alexa knew her sister better and didn't believe her but didn't have time to press it when her father entered. "Samantha how are you?" he asked but Sam shrank back slightly knowing he didn't really care  
"I'm fine" she nodded keeping her lips tightly shut and looking down after he gave her a look as if to say You better be back home soon or else...  
"Sam when are you going to come home?" he asked  
"I don't know" she said quietly  
"Hi Samantha I was going over your testss and I wanted to talk to you" a male Dr told her as he entered the room. The Dr was white not really white but not really dark and he looked mediterranean origin with his jet black hair and his wide smile. She didn't talk and looked down at her toes how they wriggled  
"Samantha" he said again "Right Mr Nicholls I'm going to have to ask you and your other daughter to leave while I talk to Samantha" he instructed.  
"No we are saying here" he ordered this time  
"Exuse me I need to talk to Samantha on her own" he ordered more loudly and walked over to her bed and Alexa and her Dad left grumbling about Dr's.  
"So Samantha...or is it Sam..." he paused "Or Sammy" he paused again wanting her to react or respond "Come on Samantha" he said again "Look either you talk to me or I will have to call in Phyc and you will have to talk to them" he instructed trying to play good cop bad cop. She fell foor it and whispered quietly  
"Sam" she whispered looking down futher into her lap.  
"Ok Sam I'm Dr Becca I wanted to talk to you about your miscarige?" he asked but she didn't respond looking to her lap again  
"Sam..." he said again  
"What do you want?" she asked quietly.  
"I want you to talk to me Sam, look it you can't start at that then how's your job?" he asked but she didn't respond "Come on Sam?" he prompted and a brown haired nurse passed the room and he beckoned her in. "I'm a Dr" she whispered and the brown haired nurse looked confused  
"It's ok Rani you can go" Dr Becca indicated to her to go and she left completly confused.  
"So your a Dr are you" he smiled encouragingly  
"Yh I work in the ED" she whispered scared that she was opening up to much.  
"Really that must be fun what's it like?" he questioned sweetly  
"It's ok" she said in the same small tone  
"Really I think it's more than ok" he prompted  
"Fine it's great but I have this guy there" she started but quickly stopped mid sentance affraid that she was giving too much away. He picked up on it though  
"Talk to me Sam you can trust me I promise" he smiled resurringly putting a hand tentativley on her bed.  
"Can we not talk for now?" she asked and Dr Becca could tell how tired she was in her voice  
"Of course" he smiled and he got off her bed and walked to the door "Rest" he ordered.


	11. Going Home

She smiled widley she hadn't been cleared completly but she was leaving and that was a benifit in itself "See ya Sam" Dr Becca smiled.

It had suprised Sam how much she got on with Dr Becca, he had been persistant with her and with all honesty annoying however it had worked and she was going home. Dr  
Becca had never called physc on her however the deal was that Sam spoke to him about everything and after their first little session Sam had learn't that he had a PHD in physcology.

_"Come on I tell you something about me and you tell me something personal to you" Dr Becca made a deal with Sam who has lying on the talking to him and refusing any type of communication. "__You know I have a PHD in physcology" he said for his part and she looked up and started to smile widley and laughed a small nervous girlish giggle  
"You know that's the first time I have seen you smile since you have been here Sam" he said truthfully and sternly.  
"Sorry" she whispered and his eyes went wide  
"Why sorry?" he questioned and she didn't respond for a second  
"I don't know" she responded.  
"Ah there you go" he smiled but she had stopped talking and looked up at the ceiling again ignoring him "Sam" he gave her a stern look and he gave in "Fine i'll go" he said sternly again and he left the room and shut the door loudly.  
"I'm a coward" she said quietly and her voice cracked and she started to sob uncontrollably and turned over in bed away from the door and suddenly got the impulse to do something she hadn't done since she was a teenager. Because she couldn't go out the ward she ran to the corner of the room which housed flowers and removed the flowers from the opaque varse and gulped. She took her last breath of oxygen and thrust her fingers down her throat wating to get that acid bile taste in her mouth which right now would satisfy her needs. She gagged and spat as the door clicked open  
"Sam" Dr Becca said from the door and she paused turning round slowly.  
"Sam" he repeated and Sam made to run for the door despite him standing there and he caught her as she fell over a wooden door stop and he scooped her up and placed her back on the bed. "We need to talk Sam" he ordered now and it was instructive and left her no room for negotionations and she nodded  
"I'm sorry" she whispered again.  
"Why are you saying sorry to me your actions don't benifit me?" he said rationally  
"I know but I..." she started but trailed off.  
"Sam because of the recent events and what I just saw then I am placing you under my physciatric care so from now on I am your phyciatrist no argument" he ordered in the same tone._

"Good bye" she smiled back weakly still not completly comfotable with him being close to her as he stepped close to her. "Come on Samantha" her Dad barked and she jumped back as if she had been scoldered and if she was being delibratly slow on purpose and she nodded wondering in what state the house would be in. She nodded an apology at her Dad wondering why he was here and she was just about to ask when Dr Becca started to talk "Sam be careful for the next couple of days" he warned  
"I will" she promised not really be serious as the list of jobs her Dad had planned for her when she got home would probably span the whole night. She just finished packing everything up and nodded to her Dad and he walked out the door still in the same annoying tone. Sam was about to follow but Dr Becca stuck his hand out in front of the door and held out a peice of paper "Sam I will send you though the date of your next appoinment and for now" he handed her the peice of paper which she took and read.

**Sam if you need me**

**Dr Becca- 07985602643 or the hospital line extension 1224**

She smiled and he moved his arm out the way as she stepped though the door "Thanks" she said as she left and her Dad looked at his watch and tapped it and she hurried up quickly and as soon as she was in reach he seized her hand making it look suportaive "I don't like to be kept waiting" he instructed and pulled her into the lift.  
"Sorry Dad" she whispered and as soon as she entered the lift she tried to shy away into the corner "What the hell are you doing girl?" he asked but she didn't have an answer and she allowed herself to be pulled into the centre of the lift. He didn't speak to her until the lift doors opened and they walked to the bus station  
"Why did you come Dad?" she asked  
"I wanted to see my daughter and take her home" he smiled in a what he thought was a convincing smile but not to her she knew him better and nodded.  
"Oh ok thanks" she smiled going along with it and the bus arrived and they got on and Sam took a seat next to the window pressing her forehead against the cool glass like when she was a kid. When her Dad would go shopping with her mum Alexa and her and they would all ride on the bus together in pairs Sam and her mum and Dad and Alexa it was great on the way back they would all have fudge and that would be there tea. She thought it strange at the time but now looking back she understood why they had so little money back then when her mum didn't work but it was those days she missed. _Everbody was so happy _she thought to herself and she felt her Dad tug her sleeve and she got up without questioning and unaware for a second where she was. "Were home" she said suprised "Yes" he said as though it was obvious and they walked the remaining few feet to the house and he insterted the key into the lock and pushed the door opened and pushed her inside now away from prying eyes becoming his old self...

**So thank you for all the positive reviews so far they have literally been A.M. lol so please keep them coming to boost my ego lol!**

Minxheart  
XXX


	12. At Home

The house was in disaray the usually white carpet was coated with grime, dust and mud that gave it the apearence of a place that had not been lived in for weeks rather than days. She scanned from the bottom up and her heart sank as she saw shattered glass next to where the mirror used to hang and she had a sinking feeling guessing that her Dad had got fustrated at something and by the look of his knuckles she didn't need any more information to come to a decsion. In all honesty it looked worse than some of the bomb sites she had been in afganistan and he didn't even say anything to her he just walked over the carpet and entered the living room and she heard the TV click on and just set about walking to the cupboard to get the vacum cleaner she wasn't stupid enough to think that this was all the damage to the house but for now the small victory could give her such comfort when nothing else would. She switched in on carefully and started going over the carpet smiling as part of it started to turn back to it's original colour. She was on the left over mirror fragments when he re-entered the living room "Samantha I would like to talk to you about everything" he ordered and she didn't have the nerve to tell him to wait. She got up quickly and followed him into the living room and walked round to the sofa dithering whether to sit down or not. "Sit" he ordered and she gently perched on the edge of the sofa. "Samantha I want to talk to you about the pregnancy" he said sternly and her heart churned knowing that he didn't aprove "I'm sorry it was a mistake" she nervously stuttered.  
"Good girl" he smiled encouraginly and motioned for her to get up "You can go" he said loudly and she nodded frantically and got up and hurridly left the room continuing with picking the shards of glass on the floor. "Oh and Samantha your sister needs picking up from school at 3:00" he shouted from the living room and she gulped forgetting that it was something that she needed to do struggling to get back into her new ways.

She finished the carpet and hall with -3 mintues before she was meant to be leaving to pick Alexa up. She rushed out the house slamming the door behind her and she ran to her car. The car was simple it was grey and a ford focus nothing special just like her. She opend the door to her car and got in preying that the school was out late, but of course natrually it wasn't. "Sam" Alexa moaned as Sam approached the gates where her sister was waiting looking at her phone. "Sorry Alexa I was held up at home" she appoligised.  
"I have been waiting here for ages Sam" she moaned not even bothering to say anything about her exit from the hospital. "Sorry Alexa" she appoligised again as she got into the car. She didn't say anything to her sister as they drove home in silence "Good day?" she asked at last  
"Alright" she responded like typical teenagers do.  
"Have anything exiting?" Sam asked  
"No" she responded quickly and in a bored monochrome tone as they arrived home and as Alexa got out the car Sam noticed her wrist. "Alexa" she questioned getting out the car as well and walking round to meet her "Who's the braclet from?" she asked smiling at her sister and Alexa tried to cover it up and the play the what braclet card.  
"Alexa" Sam prompted  
"Ok if you must know my Boyfriend gave it to me" she said as though it was obvious  
"Oh a boyfriend I see ok who is he? Why haven't I met him? And what's he like?" she asked as she pushed open the door to the house. Alexa didn't have time to answer however as horror corsed though her veins and Sam tensed up for a second as lying at the bottom of the set of stairs was her fathers body which had definatly not been there when she had left. "DAD" she screamed and ran toward him admitting that she cared massivley about her Dad's wellbeing "Alexa call an-" she started as she bent down on top of him but he grabbed her T shirt and pulled her roughly down to his level. "NO AMBULANCE" he told her loudly in her ear and she flinched back and he let go of her and she recoilled  
"Dad you really need to" she tried to plead with him  
"I said NO I JUST NEED SOME REST" he shouted and despite her proffesional judgement she helped him up and to do this he seized her arms so tightly she was sure they would bruise. When he was up she helped him into the living room and onto a chair "Dad what would you like for dinner?" she asked nervously not sure how he would react.  
"I don't care" he responded flicking on the TV and beckoning for Alexa to sit with him. Sam left the room slowly still unsure at the decision she had mafr but there was nothing she could do now and she entered the kitchen...

She hadn't been in the kitchen yet and I guess the only posative was if there were cockroachs or Mice due to the amount of dirt and food left on the floor and out on work surfaces they would probably have suffacated on the sheer amount of laundry that needed doing. She guessed out the 2 was more pressing and cautiouly stepped over a pile of clothes in the most logical place for them which was...In the middle of the kitchen floor! Sam went over to the kettle and switched it on and started to boil the kettle while it was boiling she poured some rice into a bowl getting ready to simply cook the rice and 3 minute instant curry kit together. The kettle finished boiling and she poured it into a saucepan and heated it adding the rice when bubbles started to appear on the surface. She then poured the sauce into a bowl and put it into the microwave for 3 minutes and got some glasses out filling 1 up with water, 1 with squash and 1 with cider and she walked though to the dining room and put the individual glasses on the table. She went though to the living room "Dinner" she said cheerfully but he didn't respond "Dad" she said again.  
"I don't want to eat at the table" he said loudly  
"Come on please" she pleaded  
"No" he said stubbonly and Sam nodded understanding why  
"Ok i'll bring it in" she siddled into the next room and grabbed his cider and took it though.  
"I assume you wanted this" She smiled handing him the glass  
"Thanks" he took the glass from her  
"Alexa up to the table" she ordered.  
"No I don't want to" she protested  
"Alexa" she said sternly  
"No" she protested  
"Alexa" her Dad roared and Sam and Alexa stood frozen. In all 13 years Alexa had been around he had never shouted at Alexa, her sure but Alexa was the golden child and it was like instict now as she stepped in the way of her sister. For once Alexa did as she was told and left the room slowly throwing Sam the dirtiest look she could manage but didn't stop there as she passed her Alexa pushed her sister hard against the back of the chair and left the room.


	13. Anger

_"Alexa" her Dad roared and Sam and Alexa stood frozen. In all 13 years Alexa had been around he had never shouted at Alexa, her sure but Alexa was the golden child and it was like instict now as she stepped in the way of her sister. For once Alexa did as she was told and left the room slowly throwing Sam the dirtiest look she could manage but didn't stop there as she passed her Alexa pushed her sister hard against the back of the chair and left the room._

Sam knew she couldn't take that lying down and after a few seconds stood dazed she quickly left the room. "Alexa" she called and when she didn't respond she entered the dining room nervously as Alexa sat at the table. "Why the hell did you have to do that" she shouted angriliy  
"Alexa-" she started slowly walking toward her  
"No get away from me" she shouted loudly and grabbed the plate from the table and threw it at the wall. It smashed into several peices and the walls were splashed with food one of the shards of plate caught her on the arm and blood was now added to the mix on the wall. Alexa looked shocked for a second frozen at what she had done just watching the blood from Sam's arm drip down onto the carpet.  
"S-" she started to say Sam's name but stopped as Sam looked shocked and scared. "S-" she started to say her name again  
"Alexa i'll make you something else" she said trying to shake off her nervous and shock. Alexa didn't respond and just stared at Sam  
"Alexa what would you like?" she asked  
"I..." she started "Nothing" she finished.  
"Alexa you need to eat something" she prompted  
"I... a sandwich will be fine" Alexa conceeded  
"Ok what would you like?" she said again still trying to keep her voice cheery though blood was still pouring down her arm. Sam turned quickly and left the Dining room into the kitchen she was torn between making Alexa's dinner and the other to tend to her arm. She decided to tend to her arm and quickly just wrapped a bandage round her arm not clearing up all the blood but the main sorce. She quickly took some bread from the bread bin and buttered it and then scrapping raspberry jam out. He put the bread together and cut the sandwich in half with the knife and quickly running it into the next room. "Alexa here is your sandwich" she smiled and placed it on the table putting her other hand behind her back so Alexa wouldn't feel guilty knowing that it was just brought on by nerves. Alexa took the sandwich and sat down at the table "Why don't you go to eat in your room?" she suggested and Alexa didn't respond instead she just got up and left the room. As soon as Alexa left she started to pick the shardes of plate up and took them out to the kitchen and threw them into the bin. "Samantha" her Dad called her authorativley and she ran in. "What is it Dad?" she asked  
"I have finished" he stated "And I don't want this in here anymore" he told her and she nodded and went to take the plate away from him but as soon as she did he grabbed her bloodied arm.  
"What happened Samantha?" he asked  
"Oh, um, nothing" she stuttered trying to tug her arm away but he wouldn't let her and instead twisted it and she cried out in pain.  
"Get off" she pleaded and he reduced her to the floor and she started to whimper "Samantha Nicholls what happened?" he asked aggresivley fed up with her and it occured to him. He released her arm and got up quickly but not as quick as Sam as she had aready got up and had her arms wide spread between wall and chair telling her Dad that Alexa was not to be harmed. "Get out the way Samantha" he yelled and tried to push her aside but she didn't budge even after he tried to throw her onto the floor. He was about to try it again but he doubled over in pain "DAD" she screamed.


	14. Ambulance

**Sorry for not updating sooner I have been busy with an english controlled assessment tommorow and with a public speaking compertition tonight!**

_"What_ _happened Samantha?" he asked_  
_"Oh, um, nothing" she stuttered trying to tug her arm away but he wouldn't let her and instead twisted it and she cried out in pain._  
_"Get off" she pleaded and he reduced her to the floor and she started to whimper "Samantha Nicholls what happened?" he asked aggresivley fed up with her and it occured to him. He released her arm and got up quickly but not as quick as Sam as she had aready got up and had her arms wide spread between wall and chair telling her Dad that Alexa was not to be harmed. "Get out the way Samantha" he yelled and tried to push her aside but she didn't budge even after he tried to throw her onto the floor. He was about to try it again but he doubled over in pain "DAD" she screamed._

"DAD" she screamed but he pushed her aside  
"I don't need your concern" he hissed and tried to batter her away again but he doubled over again. She tried to get close to him but again he pushed her aside more aggressivley this time making her hit her head against the wall hitting her head on a shelf. She looked dazzed for a second and decided against approaching him again and she reached for the phone "I need an ambulance" she said but her Dad heard her and grabbed a near by book and threw it at her head and she felt the world go black around her and she passed out on the ground.

"Exuse me can I have a type of injury or a location please?" Mandy asked  
"Miss" she called down the end of the phone. _Ok _she thought to herself "Holby Control to 3006 urgent red priority to an undisclosed adress and patient is unable to communicate" she radiod over knowing that it was going to be no use for a good couple of minutes without the adress. "3006 to Holby Control what do you expect us to do with no address" she recognised the paramedics voice as the paramedic Dixie. "Well I am simply trying to warn you wait hang on-" she paused as she heard something from the code red "Hello ambulance to 3 Church View" a women panted down the end of the phone. "Can I ask what's wrong?" Mandy asked wanting to give all the correct deatil.  
"It's my Dad he has severe abdominal pain and recently fell down the stairs" the girl on the end of the phone didn't sound that old.  
"Miss I really don't think you are well either" she tried to protest but the women was more insistance "I'm fine" she argued back.  
"Ok Holby Control to 3006 futher information recieved, man fell down stairs is now complaining of abdomenal pain the daughter is also insisting she is fine however we lost her for 3 minutes." she informed them and skyped over the location.

Sam struggled to her feet "ALEXA" she yelled and she heard someone at the top of the stairs "ALEXA" she called again knowing she didn't have long until the ambulance got here and she looked in a right state. Her sister came down stairs just as she was about to leave "Look after him, stay with him and shout for me if there is any change" she ordered and left the room quickly taking off the bandage and taking a sponge dabbed at the cut from the plate. It stung painfully but she knew time was of the essence and she turned the water on and looked away as pain shot up her arm _Your a Dr for God sake _she told herself. With the other hand she started to get the bandages out and she took her arm out the ice cold water and wrapped the bandage round. She put her undressed hand on the back of her hand and tested to see if there was any blood which there wasn't "SAM" Alexa called and her blood ran cold and she ran to see her father. "DAD" she yelled as she banged the door open into the room  
"Doors Samantha" he yelled aggressivley still managing to get her instant attention. Sam saw why Alexa had called her even from a non Dr's point of view Sam could tell his spine was in a bad way a lump starting to become visible. "Right Alexa can you open the front door for me I have people on their way" she told her gently and as soon as she left the room "Dad your going to be fine" she smiled but he didn't care except when his stomach started to get in more pain. Sam heard a knock at the door  
"Paramedics in the house" Sam's heart plummited as she recognised Jeff's voice. "Hey princess where's your Dad?" he asked kindly  
"She's with my sister Sam, Sam" she called  
"Long time no see" she yelled into the corridor and the 2 paramedics entered.  
"Sam what happened?" Tamzin asked  
"Fell down the stairs claimed he was fine however is now having bad abdo pain" She told Tamzin.  
"Ok then Mr Nicholls we are going to-" she started  
"I'm not going I didn't even want you calling" he snapped  
"Mr Nicholls your daughter did the right thing calling us" Tamzin reasoned  
"I don't care what she did" he spat at his daughter and she closed her eyes and bowed her head in shame. "Sorry Tam he's probably better now" she muttered  
"No, no Sam you were right to call us" Jeff interjected and put his hand on Sam's shoulder trying to reasure her. "Right Mr Nicholls you are going to have to let me examine you and we can then try and avoid sending you to hospital" he reasoned and to Sam's suprise he nodded. Jeff bent down next to him and started to do some basic tests "Ok Sam what can you tell me?" he asked  
"Not much I'm afraid" she stroked her hair back and Tamzin caught her wrist  
"What happened Sam?" she asked.  
"Oh nothing just an accident with a plate" she smiled. Tamzin didn't look like she was going to let it go but Jeff interupted her  
"Ok his tempratures his 38.6, Princess" he motioned to Alexa "Can you get me a damp cloth?" he asked and she nodded walking out of the lounge. She couldn't hear much from the kitchen but one phrase, one question stuck in her mind "Is he going to survive?" Sam asked and horror struck in Alexa's heart  
"I don't know Sam I'm not a Dr" Tamzin told her and Sam felt like she was making a dig.  
"He wouldn't let me-" she started but Jeff cut her up  
"No one's blaming you babe" Jeff smiled and Alexa returned with a wet towel and handed it to Jeff  
"Thanks" Jeff nodded.  
"Ok we are going to have to take to you in" Jeff told him sternly examining him  
"I don-" he started  
"No I sorry we are going to have to get you in" he grinned "Tamzin can you get me a board" he instructed. Tamzin nodded and left patting Alexa on the shoulder  
"Alexa can you get some of Dad's things?" she asked kindly. Alexa looked shocked that Sam was talking to her  
"Are you-" she started  
"I'm sure Alexa" she nodded touching her arm and she scarpered out the room as Tamzin grabbed the board.  
"Jeff got it" she called and put the board down next to him and jeff slid the board underneath him and strapped him in.


	15. Back Of The Mind

"Ok this is Brian Nicholls_** AGE**_ fell down some stairs at home and is now complaining of abdominal pain was moved from where he fell for about 5 minutes" Jeff burst though the door with Sam and Alexa trailing behind him. It was fair to say Sam looked a sight and Tom recognised it she was wearing a pair of black tracksuit bottoms and a blue t shirt that clung to her body and a slightly dirty bandage on her arm and he could see had blood still dripping from it. Zoe stepped forward to take control but he shouted "NO I AM NOT SEEING A FEMALE DOCTOR" he shouted and Sam looked guilty.  
"Sorry Zoe I can try and-" she started  
"NO YOU CAN'T" he shouted "I WANT A PROPER DOCTOR" he shouted and Sam shot an apoligetic look at Zoe "Ok then can someone get Dylan"  
"Um Zo he's not going to want to-" she started and then Zoe remembered.  
"Ok Tom can you" she motioned for him to take it  
"Where do you want him Tom?" Jeff asked  
"Rhesus" and he held the doors open and they went inside.  
"Ok Brian I'm Dr Kent we're just going to have to ask you to move over" he did as he was told  
"Right ok can we do a full tramua screen U's and E's LFT's and lets give me a head CT" he ordered  
"Oh and Tom can someone get Sam's arm seen to" Tamzin told him.  
"No" Sam protested quickly but Zoe gave her a stern look  
"Sam I'm sorry but it is essential that you let me have a look at your arm, you don't have to even leave your Dad" Zoe smiled. Sam looked hesitant at first and nodded removing the bandage from her arm as blood continued to trickle down her arm. Even now the blood was oozing "Sam what happened?" she asked stunned and Sam exchanged a look with Alexa "Oh I just cut it on a plate, yh I dropped a plate on the floor and went to pick it up and ah" she cursed as Zoe started to wipe the wound clean. "Sorry this looks painful though" she tried to coax more information about but Sam wouldn't budge "It's fine actually, it really dosen't hurt" she protested  
"Well it should" she told her. She grabbed a set of fresh bandages off the trolley and watched as her Dad was worked on. "Sam can you tell me what happened?" Tom asked  
"He was at the bottom of the stairs and 5 minutes later he was complaining about stomach pain" she explained.  
"Ok Sam you know it was unwise to move him" Tom lectured her and she tutted  
"Tom I-" she started but her Dad interupted her  
"I said I didn't want to be moved but she insisted" and Sam shrank back.  
"I-" she started but Tom's examination of his abdomen interupted her  
"Ok Linda can we get an abdomenal CT scan of the abdomen query apendicitis" he told Linda.  
"Apendicitis" Sam said shocked and quickly ran toward her Dad but Zoe grabbed her arm  
"Not so fast Sam" she told her sternly "You need your hand bandaged" Sam gave in and she dressed her arm.  
"Your all done" Zoe smiled and Sam wrenched her arm away and thanked Zoe and took her Dad's hand. "I'm so sorry Dad" she muttered  
"It's ok I forgive you darling" he muttered in responce placing taking her hand and squeezing it "Tom CT can take him" Linda told him. Linda started to wheel him out and Big Mac started to help just as Tom was about to follow Jeff put his hand out to stop him. "Tom can I talk to you? Jeff asked  
"Sure what do you want to talk about?" he asked unsure of why this paramedic who he had never really spoken to prior now suddenly wanted to talk.  
"I think you should keep an eye on Sam and Alexa" Jeff said quickly blurting it out  
"Why how come?" he asked  
"Her house, when we arrived the 2 rooms we were allowed into were fine but Tamzin took a look in the kitchen and it was appaling. Seriously Tom I think Sam is the sole carer of that familly and not to jump to conclusions but I think we should keep an eye on her that injury dosen't look like it came from a plate smashing on the floor." Jeff advised wisley and Tom nodded taking in what the paramedic had said  
"I'll have a word" he said and Jeff and Tamzin left Sam went to follow but Tom put his arm out "Not so fast sit down" he said and motioned for Zoe to leave. She nodded and left and Tom approached the two of them "I want some answers Sam" he started but Zoe interupted them "Tom paeds case in cubicles for you" Zoe said and Tom glanced at Sam and then back again at Zoe  
"Fine" he nodded. He wanted to go back to Sam but Zoe had him cornered they both left rhesus  
"Zoe can you get another doctor to deal with the paeds case I have something else to sort out" Zoe tried to protest but Tom's begging look made her change her mind.  
"Fine don't be too harsh on her" Zoe nodded motioning at Sam who was still in rhesus running her injuried arm though her sandy blonde hair.  
"Thanks Zoe" he smiled and walked purposefully back into rhesus "Sam where were we?" Sam's heart jumped and started to race at the fright Tom had just given her.  
"You scared me" she muttered and looked up at Tom  
"Sorry Sam I need to talk to you about-" he started but the rhesus door opened and Linda came back "Apendicites you were right Tom and it's urgent" she informed him.  
"Ok then Linda can you get onto the surgeons tell them it is urgent" Tom instructed and Sam looked shocked reaching over to take her sisters hand but Tom noticed Alexa pushed it away. "Tom surgeons can take him soon they are just finishing up" Linda informed him  
"Lets sedate him then" Tom informed her and she nodded.  
"Sam when this is over we are going to talk" he informed her and Linda started to take the bed and move him up to surgery and again as soon as they left he went to talk to Sam. "Sam we need to talk" he instructed and Sam and Alexa both exchanged a worried look.  
"What about?" she smiled  
"About-" he started and Noel went though rhesus  
"Tom your very attractive girlfriends in reception" he ordered and Tom turned and left rhesus and yet again she was put to the back of his mind.


	16. Where next?

**_I have lots of idea's for later on is this fic but currently I have none, I have sever mental, writters block so please anyone who is following this can they please send me some idea's. _**


	17. He tried

**So thank you for the help I have been stuck and thanks to your idea's I am slighlty less stuck now. AGAIN VERY SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!**

_"You scared me" she muttered and looked up at Tom_  
_"Sorry Sam I need to talk to you about-" he started but the rhesus door opened and Linda came back "Apendicites you were right Tom and it's urgent" she informed him._  
_"Ok then Linda can you get onto the surgeons tell them it is urgent" Tom instructed and Sam looked shocked reaching over to take her sisters hand but Tom noticed Alexa pushed it away. "Tom surgeons can take him soon they are just finishing up" Linda informed him_  
_"Lets sedate him then" Tom informed her and she nodded._  
_"Sam when this is over we are going to talk" he informed her and Linda started to take the bed and move him up to surgery and again as soon as they left he went to talk to Sam. "Sam we need to talk" he instructed and Sam and Alexa both exchanged a worried look._  
_"What about?" she smiled_  
_"About-" he started and Noel went though rhesus_  
_"Tom your very attractive girlfriends in reception" he ordered and Tom turned and left rhesus and yet again she was put to the back of his mind._

"Welcome home Dad" Alexa flung her arms round her father and gave him a massive hug. It was soaking outside rain lashed the dark night filled windows making a quick drum beat it was a reasuring site though to see her sisters enthusiasm and again she was reminded why she put up with everything.  
"Get off me I fine there is no need to make a fuss" he growled and she recoiled. Sam gave him a disaproving look and he wrapped his arms round Alexa "It's nice to be back" he smiled and stared definatly at Sam. "Samantha can you sort out some dinner?" her Dad asked kindly  
"Yh of course anything in particular?" she asked nervously  
"Oh what ever is easier for you" he smiled and touched her arm.  
"Ok microwave quorn lasanga it is then" she smiled and passed Alexa in the hall as she entered the kitchen and dug from the freezer a quorn lasanga and peeled the plastic off and opened the microwave closed it and started the microwave for 5 minutes. She walked back into the hall and walked into the lounge confused for a second to see only her Dad she walked out and up the stairs and into her bedroom. The miserable white walls made her feel so plain and boring she gently pulled a very figure hugging mahoganny red dress with a thin beige belt. She took off her thin white t shit and jeans and put on the mahoganny red dress knowing that it would make her Dad in a good mood if she was to wear something girly. After she had finished changing she entered her sisters bedroom to see her sister "Alexa" she called.  
"I'm in here" Alexa said from her bedroom and Sam entered  
"What are you doing up here you should be down with Dad?" Sam told her sternly  
"I'm not going down there I'm busy with homework" Alexa retaliated  
"Yh Facebook and Twitter look like homework" she remarked.  
"I don't want to go down stairs" she said angrily and Sam looked shocked for a second at this change in tone "Alexa" she pleaded but she didn't listen "Come on Lex" she argued again. She wanted to continue the argument when her Dad shouted from down stairs and she looked down at her watch to realise 5 minutes had passed. She darted out the room and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen she quickly grabbed some bowls and tentativly dished the lasanga up.  
"DINNER" she called loudly and she took the food into the dining room and her Dad was already at the table she gently put the bowls onto the table and took some water from the side.  
"Samantha" he prompted his voice still kind but turning slightly low  
"What is it?" she asked slowly smiling  
"Cider" he ordered sternly  
"Cider Dad you know you shouldn't with the-" she started to say and Alexa entered the room annoyed.  
"I WANT CIDER" he yelled and she took a step back  
"Dad you shouldn't-" she protested  
"I CAN EAT OR DRINK WHAT EVER I WANT" he shouted and she jumped.  
"Alexa why don't you eat in the kitchen" Sam stuttered starting to get concerned about the levels of tension in the room.  
"You call me down and then tell me to eat on my own talk about irrating right" Alexa muttered under her breath and her Dad looked as if he was about to hit her but Sam stepped in the way and pushed her sister out the room "FINE I'm GOING ANYWAY" Alexa shouted and slammed the door behind her. His hand made contact with the side of her face. Her face became hot from inpact and she stepped back  
"I WANT MY CIDER" he shouted and pushed her against the wall and held her there  
"I'm not getting it you shouldn't-" she started stuttering.  
"Fine" he spat "But I'll have you know Samantha I have already had 2 pints" he smiled wickedly and started to touch to her hips gaining a tight hold on her thin figure. He reached into her and kissed her on the cheek and she closed her eyes as his rough mouth caressed her "Get off" she spat back and weakly pushed him away from her disgusted she wanted to be sick but his retaliation was coming and she was going to pay. He took her roughly and grabbed her by the hair and dragged her into the hall opened the door and threw her into the pouring rain. "You brought this on yourself Samantha" he smiled and slammed the door shut and it automatically locked  
"Please" she begged but she knew there was no use trying to reason with him. Rain lashed around her and started to cover her soaking her blonde hair. A tear streamed down her face and she realised she had nowhere to go and she turned away from the house her fingers already starting to go numb with pain. She realised it was no use begging with him and she started to stumble round the streets her bare feet started to ache and she stumbled falling over and she grabbed a wall for support. Without realising it she realised she was approaching the ED and she started run stumbling  
"HEY SEXY" a drunk man's voice sounded from the other side of the darkened road and she continued to run harder. Her feet hit the side of a wine bottle and she fell onto the pavement scraping her knee and it started to sting when the rain hit it. She got up quickly and turned the corner smiling in blessed relief as she saw the ED. She was soaking all over and numb with cold as she tentativley halted.

She panted loudly catching her breath as she reached the ED and she felt like she was about pass out. A couple of ambulances were nearby but none seemed concerned as she stumbled past them and into the ED. It was incredible how invisible you could be when you wanted to and she was able to slip by unditected to the staff room. She stood and swayed for a second soaking wet and trembling. She knew she couldn't stay like this and she fumbled with her locker keys and rested her head against the locker catching her breath again  
"Exuse me patients are not allowed in here" the disaproving voice came from behind her and she instantly knew who it belonged to. When she didn't move he continued "Look I will get security in her" he threatened and she turned slowly taking her hair in her hands and starting to dry it off. He gasped as he saw her and instantly and quickly went to embrace her in a warm hug but she flinched back violently and hit her head against the locker.  
"What happened Sam?" Tom's voice suddenly was concerned and sweet  
"Nothing" she tried to smile but felt to weak and started to step foreward and had an instant wave of blackness fall over her.


	18. Dr Tom Kent

**So this is one of Tom's more caring side one that will come out more often! **

_She panted loudly catching her breath as she reached the ED and she felt like she was about pass out. A couple of ambulances were nearby but none seemed concerned as she stumbled past them and into the ED. It was incredible how invisible you could be when you wanted to and she was able to slip by unditected to the staff room. She stood and swayed for a second soaking wet and trembling. She knew she couldn't stay like this and she fumbled with her locker keys and rested her head against the locker catching her breath again "Exuse me patients are not allowed in here" the disaproving voice came from behind her and she instantly knew who it belonged to. When she didn't move he continued "Look I will get security in her" he threatened and she turned slowly taking her hair in her hands and starting to dry it off. He gasped as he saw her and instantly and quickly went to embrace her in a warm hug but she flinched back violently and hit her head against the locker. "What happened Sam?" Tom's voice suddenly was concerned and sweet "Nothing" she tried to smile but felt to weak and started to step foreward and had an instant wave of blackness fall over her._

She put her hand to her head and Tom caught her as she started to fall she regiened conciousness after a couple of seconds "Come on we need to get you into rhesus" he said concerned lifting her up "No" she said weakly. "Sam you need to get to rhesus" he pleaded "I said NO" she said slightly more authorativley pushing herself up out of his arms but he held her and laid her out on the sofa. "I need to go" she pleaded trying to sit up but he held her down.  
"You need to warm up" Tom reasoned  
"If not rhesus then a shower" he fussed  
"Fine" she caved nodding as he went to pick her up but she pushed him away and made a point to try and weakly stand. Tom put his arm out to her to assist her but she pushed it away and started to make her way to the door Tom keeping his arms out at a safe enough distance to catch her when she fell. He was proved wrong there for when she got to the shower she sat down on the bench and Tom switched the shower on and put his arm underneath to check the temprature. "It's ok now Sam do you want to shower with your clothes on or I can get someone to help you take it off?" he asked  
"Clothes" she whispered not wanting for him to see the old and some of the new bruises that she knew would be appering. It wasn't a case that she was upset by the bruises after all she knew most of the time she got what she deserved I mean how many times as a child had she been told to stop answering back. Yes ever since she was a child she was expected to abide with certain standards, standards that she knew Tom would not understand. He would pass it off as something else he would claim it was abuse well that's what most people haad tried to claim it off as. She got up and stumbled toward the shower leaning on Tom for a bit of support and she got into the running water, it was scolding to the touch but soon became soothing and she began to feel her extremeties remembering what it felt like to run her hands though her blonde hair. Tom grabbed a towel off the towel rail and when she had finished she wrapped the towel round her keeping her in a warm hug "Stay here Sam and keep this wrapped tightly round you" he ordered and she nodded and Tom left the room. He returned a couple of shivering minutes later with a warm red and white male reindeer jumper and thick black tracksuit bottoms "Put these on" he ordered and when she didn't move he smiled "I won't look" he promised and he turned around.  
"No Tom" she pleaded and he turned round and she stood up "Come on you need to get into something warm I know they are not the most fashionable" he smiled but stopped as Sam didn't move. He very gently approached her "Come on Sam I'll take you to the On Call Room you can lie down there or actually how about I take you to CDU I am encharge of CDU today" Tom told her authorativley.  
"Tom I really don't need-" she started  
"Don't argue Sam you are going to go to CDU" Sam nodded and Tom scooped her up despite her protests carried her out the room covering her face with another bit of a towel. She felt warm and safe like she could fall straight to sleep if it wasn't for the fact her dress was soaking wet that was starting to make her feel cold. She was being put down onto a bed now and he removed the towel covering her face. The curtains were drawn around her bed and Tom handed her the clothes he turned away for a couple of minutes while she changed and turned back around as she told him she was done. He gently tucked her in and attatched a heart rate monitor "I'll be back" he smiled and poked his head out of the curtain "Linda can you get me a warm chocolate with marshmellows, cream and a hot water bottle" he asked and the nurse looked slightly confused but nodded. While she was gone he hung a Do Not Disturb sign on the cubicle and when Linda returned he thanked her and put them on the cabinet next to her "Right I need you to drink this for me and hug this" he told her handing her the hot water bottle. "I'm tired Tom" she whispered  
"I know you are" he whispered sitting down on the bed next to her he took her hand in a suprisingly uncharacteristically reasurring way. "You're ok you know" he reasurred and she squeezed his hand and he squeezed it back and gently lifted up her head and put her hair up in a towel and he gently dropped her head down again. She was still tense to his touch and he tried to relax her he gently using his index finger swirled her finger round the back of her hand and it worked as she relaxed and he wasn't sure how long it was but he felt her grip losen and she was asleep.


	19. Hypothermia

_He gently tucked her in and attatched a heart rate monitor "I'll be back" he smiled and poked his head out of the curtain "Linda can you get me a warm chocolate with marshmellows, cream and a hot water bottle" he asked and the nurse looked slightly confused but nodded. While she was gone he hung a Do Not Disturb sign on the cubicle and when Linda returned he thanked her and put them on the cabinet next to her "Right I need you to drink this for me and hug this" he told her handing her the hot water bottle. "I'm tired Tom" she whispered_  
_"I know you are" he whispered sitting down on the bed next to her he took her hand in a suprisingly uncharacteristically reasurring way. "You're ok you know" he reasurred and she squeezed his hand and he squeezed it back and gently lifted up her head and put her hair up in a towel and he gently dropped her head down again. She was still tense to his touch and he tried to relax her he gently using his index finger swirled her finger round the back of her hand and it worked as she relaxed and he wasn't sure how long it was but he felt her grip losen and she was asleep._

She felt relaxed, calm and more importantly warm and safe a feeling she hadn't felt for a while her eyes felt heavy but she was able to flicker them open. It was nice with the curtains drawn around her bed like her own bedroom and she could tell the addition of an extra blue blanket was because of Tom. Despite her warmth she knew she had work at some point today and with no clock or anything else that contained the time on she propped herself up on the bed. She pushed herself up now fully sitting and swung her legs off the bed suprised about how strong she was she was also aware of the new cold sensation that was spreading though her. She let out a small laugh thinking to herself about how she was going to explain this to collegues and she hopped off the bed and walked to the curtains and tentativley looked round checking to see if there was anyone there. She quickly ducked out of the cubicle and went to kreep toward the door of CDU but spotted her dress lying on the side and decided if her collegues were going to see her wearing anything better something she actually liked and not something that made her look like a tramp. She grabbed the dress and walked quickly back to the cubicle  
"Exuse me you shouldn't steal" Sam turned quickly looking at the old grey man in the bed  
"I'm not stealing" she defended "It's mine" she reasurred and he scowled  
"Yh that's what they all say" he protested.  
"No really this is mine" she smiled and continued to her cubicle ignoring his bad manor and she pulled the jumper off and pulled the dress on and slowly pulled the track suit bottoms off. She did the belt up and opened the curtains from the cubicle and picked the clothes up and put them on the counter and she sneaked out of CDU looking like she had just got in after a big night out. She entered the staff room and opened her locker  
"Wow big night out was it" Sam spun round to Lloyd, Fletch and Jaime  
"Hardly" she retorted grabbing her yellow stethascope and shut it.  
"You looking like that is hardly nothing go on who is he then I want details" Lloyd teased  
"I told you I did nothing" she panicked and ran out the staff room and straight into Tom's chest.  
"Dr Nicholls I wasn't aware we were that scary" Tom laughed and pushed her ever so gently back  
"Sorry" she muttered and tried to pass  
"Hang on Sam what happened to your shoes?" Fletch asked conserned and ever so slightly confused.  
"Oh I..." she started to say but trailed off not being able to think about a plausable explanation  
"It's obvious Fletch this guy was obviously so shameful in the morning that she got out as quickly as she could, It's ok Sam we don't blame you" he laughed "I'm sure we have some spare shoes somewhere" he laughed again and Tom grabbed what he came for which was a small muffin and he left Sam in toe. He led her to Tess's office and opened the door for her to enter which she did and she hung near the door as he closed it.  
"Sit down Sam" he ordered and she did as she was told tentatovley taking a seat on the edge of her seat "What happened Sam?"  
"Sorry, I didn't think you would mind if I got up I have a shift" she appoligised quickly.  
"No I meant last night I never got any answers out of you" he interagated  
"Oh well it dosen't matter" she muttered  
"It does matter Sam you came into this hospital cold and shivering with a very near case of hyperthermia!" he exasperated.  
"I was fine Tom" she reasurred him he had no reason to get involved in her personal life after all they were only friends that didn't give him the right did it  
"You wern't Sam I need answers YOU HAD NO SHOE'S FOR GOODNESS SAKE" he nearly shouted  
"I... it dosen't matter Tom" she stuttered.  
"It really does" he protested and he handed her a pair of trainers and socks  
"Thanks" she mutered and took the items and went to run out of the door but he grabbed her arm and she jumped and stiffened he noticed the change ans pulled her closer. "Tom get off" she weakly tried to pull her arm away but he held on tightly  
"Sam what's going on?" he asked his voice suddenly turning gentle  
"Nothing" she tried pulling her arm away again but he went to touch her shoulder and pull the dress sleeve down when the door banged open.  
"What are you guy's doing in here?" Tess asked  
"Oh we needed to get some shoe's for a patient" Tom thought up not entirly lying.  
"We were just going" Sam tugged her arm out of Tom's grip and bolted out the door  
"Sam wait" she heard him behind him but her but she didn't stop and proceeded to burst though the female changing rooms and grabbed some scrubs and pulled them to a bench. She pulled the bottoms on and then took her dress off and replaced it with the scrub top gasping in pain as she touched a bruised area of her skin she ignored the pain and left the changing room. "Sam" the insistant voice came from behind her and she turned  
"Ah Tom I really don't have time for-" she started  
"No we are going to talk" he ordered but she continued to stalk off and he twisted her round. "Ah Tom get off" she begged.  
"No what happened last night?" he asked persistantly  
"Please Tom don't ask it is really not important can't you just trust me" she pleaded. He couldn't continue to question her "I'm sorry Sam" he muttered and he pulled her closer and took her into a hug but she recoiled and tried to fight back but his grip was stronger and she relaxed into his arms. He released her and she pulled back and proceeded like nothing had happened and paced down the corridor.  
"Sam wait" Tom called  
"What?" she turned around and he was about to start to talk to her but Tess interupted her  
"Sam stabbing victim on route eta 2 minutes" Tess informed them.  
"Ok thanks Tess" Sam nodded and walked toward rhesus  
"Right Sam this is Matthew Bloom 19 from the farmead estate has a stab wound to the thiagh and to the clavical GCS has been 15 thoughout and BP is 129/85" Tamzin handed the patient over.  
"Ok on my count" Sam said "1,2,3 and over ok I want U's and E's LFT's clotting and cross match 3 units" Said ordered. After she had finished with her rhesus team she headed out of rhesus and up to reception "Noel can I have the information on my patient in rhesus?" she asked.  
"Yes of course doctor Nicholls they are right here" he pointed to his left and as she lent in a wave of dizzyness took over for a second and she started to shiver and tremble and she took a tentative step back and her breathing started to become laboured and shallow "Tom, I need Tom" she slurred and she started to panic. Suddenly blackness spread over her and she felt herself fall to the ground with a thump.

"Sam, Sam" Noel yelled "Can I have some help over here" he yelled and ducked round the desk and bent down next to her just as Zoe, Linda and Fletch came out of rhesus  
"Sam" Linda called her name shocked and Noel gave them space as they carried her into rhesus.  
"Ok can we attach a heart rate monior and check her BP" she ordered  
"I swear I didn't think it was going to turn this bad" Fletch muttered.  
"What" Zoe snapped  
"She looked bad this morning but I never thought-" he started  
"Hang on what was she complaining of this morning?" Zoe interjected  
"Nothing she just looked awful Tom would know though" he answered and ran out of rhesus.

"Tom, Tom" he called as he entered CDU and Tom appeared from a curtained off cubicle  
"What is it Fletch?" he asked  
"It's Sam she collapsed she's in rhesus" Fletch panted and Tom sprinted out into rhesus.  
"Tom can you explain what could be-" she started  
"Zoe I'll take her you know as a patient" he overalled  
"No Tom it's fine the rules of Rhesus and all" she replied cooly "Why do you to treat her?" she asked slyly.  
"Look it's just important trust me" he defended  
"No Tom I want answers" she persisted and he sighed and pulled her aside.  
"Sam came into the ED last night where I treated her for a moderate case of hypothermia-" he saw Zoe about to question but he continued "I treated her with a warm shower and she spent the night in CDU with fresh dry clothes and plenty of warm drinks" he finished.  
"You better be kidding me Tom" she snarled  
"I'm not" he defended  
"Fine can you at least tell me how she got hypothermia?" Zoe asked  
"Unfortunatly not" he sighed  
"How can you not know?" she said exasperatedly.  
"She told me to trust her believe me I tried" he sighed  
"Fine" Zoe sighed and Tom went over to her  
"Sam, Sam" he tried gently to shake her awake  
"Tom that probably won't help" Zoe said.  
"Zoe should we call the Dad?" Linda asked  
"Oh yh thank you we will need to figure out how she caught it in the first place" Zoe nodded.  
"Exuse me?" Linda questioned  
"We believe it is a reaction to hypothermia" Zoe sighed exchanging a glanse with Tom  
"Right I'll get onto the father then" Linda nodded and left rhesus.


	20. Dad

**Thanks for all the positive feed back from people it has been very encouraging and helpful I'm so appricative for the reviews!**

"Noel cans I have the number for Sam's father please" Linda asked  
"Sure it's there" Noel handed over the file and pressed his finger to where the number was. Linda grabbed the phone and dialled the number written on the file "Hello this is Linda Andrews from Holby City ED your daughter Sam collapsed and we need you to come and collect her" Linda told him.  
"She collapsed" Linda instantly became concerned at his gruff un concerned voice  
"Yes with the after effects of hypothermia" she told him and once again he didn't seem about his daughters health.  
"We really need you to come in Mr Nicholls" Linda begged  
"Major Nicholls" he snapped and now Linda heard for the first time a sense of emotion exept it was anger.  
"Right but you will be coming in" Linda persisted  
"If I must but what about my other daughter?" he asked showing some intrest  
"Well we can send a taxi to come and get her" she offered  
"Don't have the money" he growled.  
"Fine well then we can call the school and they can arrange-" she started  
"It dosen't matter I'll talk to a man when I get there" he spat and hung up the phone.  
"He's charming" she sighed  
"Who is?" Noel asked  
"Sam's Dad he just said I'll talk to a man because they are better qualified" she laughed.  
"Oh well you would think with him having two daughters he had have different ideals" Noel said suprised  
"Yh you would think so" she sighed and went into rhesus  
"Is he coming?" Tom asked  
"He's coming in apparently" Linda told him.  
"Why apparently?" Tom queried  
"Because he is so sexist-"she started  
"Linda first of all it is not our duty to judge and second Linda he has two daughters he can't afford to be sexist" Tom judged.  
"But-" she started to say  
"No buts Linda he is the Dad to one of our collegues, I have met him he's a good person" he deffended Linda scowled at him.

It was semi dark now the sun was downing and the owls were starting to hoot gently but inside the hospital rhesus was empty exept for Sam, Tom and Linda. "I told you he wasn't going to come" Linda gloated.  
"Ok I know I was just sure that-" he started  
"Where is my daughter then?" Brian asked  
"She's over here" Tom told him and led him to Sam's bed "Can I ask what took you so long we called you almost 3 hours ago?" Tom asked concerned.  
"No you can't but I will tell you anyway my daughter had to come home from school" he told them "Now how is she?" he asked and moved to her bed and started to stroke her hair and tangle it round his fingers. "Hey georgous" he smiled and continued to stroke her hair affectionatly "So has she said anything yet?" he asked slyly  
"No we were hoping you could help us, why was your daughter out in the freezing cold last night?" he asked.  
"Unfortunatly I do know about that, I told her to stay put but she wasn't having any of it" he sighed and dropped his head  
"Well as I said your daughter had a moderate case of hypothermia she should be coming round soon but we are starting to worry that she hasn't come round all ready" Tom said concerned.  
"She's fine she's my strong little girl" he praised affectionatly still toying with her hair  
"Ok but I should warn you with hypothermia you can-" he started  
"I don't want to hear it" he said aggressivley turning to Tom. He turned back to his daughter with loving eyes and they saw her start to wake up  
"Tom,Tom" she whispered and then her eyes started to fully open her pupils contracted for a second as she realised in fact who was there.  
"Dad" she retracted quickly "What's the time?" she panicked and noticed the clock  
"Alexa" she panicked and went to push herself up but her Dad pushed her back down  
"It's ok baby she's at home" he smiled gently to reasure her but it didn't help.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Dad" Sam appoligied quickly  
"Hey it's ok I forgive you I know you didn't mean any harm" he praised  
"I didn't" she nodded weakly caving.  
"Well now she is awake we can probably think about discharging you as long as when you are at home you will be looked after" Tom smiled and her Dad nodded "Of course I will look after her" he nodded.  
"Then i'll get Noel to sort out some paper work for your discharge now as I said you need to relax Sam Dr's orders" he laughed sternly  
"Yh fine whatever" she smiled getting that cheeky grin back on her face  
"Not whatever" he argued  
"Fine" she muttered. She raised herself up out of the bed and pushed herself up to standing she then gently started to move in circles at first just testing out her stability when Noel came in with the paper work "Sign here Sam". Sam did as she was told and signed her name and her Dad took her hand gently helping her to the door  
"We will get your stuff from your locker and then we can go" he smiled taking her gently.

**Please continue to review!**


	21. Why does he hurt you?

"You're a bitch you know that" he shouted and slapped her round the face "You seeked help didn't you" he punched her in the stomach this time and she fell to the floor and tried to scrabble away. He had punished her as soon as they had got home claiming that she had been an atention seeking brat and that she had gone looking for attention. "What did I tell you?" he whispered menacingly  
"Sorry" she whispered "I never meant to" she stuttered  
"Really" he said cooly  
"Yh I just went to the hospital because I needed some where to stay and I told him to leave me alone but he wouldn't" she stuttered again.  
"Oh really and you couldn't persuade him" he said sinerstily pulling her up by her t shirt up to his eye level  
"I tried" she whispered again avoiding his eye contact.  
"Well you didn't do a bloody good job did you" he shouted and threw her against the cupboard and she hit her head on the counter and fell to the floor.

Her eyes were closed and she was almost asleep a nice feeling because you were so relaxed that nothing bothered and yet not so relaxed that she could hear what was going on around her. It was faint but she heard a women scream and her eyes went wide open and she heard it again and this time was sure it was closer to home. She got up and threw herself out of bed and tiptoed to the door and down the stairs hearing as she got closer the sound of raised voices and then of screams.

She tiptoed down the stairs and put her ear to the door and heard a whimper of pain from the kitchen. It wasn't enough and she pushed the door open a crack and she had to stifle a gasp. It was most horrific scene she had ever seen as her sister lay on the floor begging and pleadingher farther to remain concious. "Please" she whispered nd Alexa was puzzled for a second to why she was whispering, and then she took a closer look and realised that she had to whisper because when she talked to much blood would be spat out her mouth.  
"You know I only do these things for your own good you are taking over your job as my carer like a daughter should do" his smile was calm and foegiving but it sent a sshiver down her spine. What camenext through shocked her more as her fiesty, confident, sassy sister smiled weakly back "I know I'm so sorry it won't happen again" she conceeded and he tried to maintain eye contact with his daughter but she looked away to the door where the 2 sisters exchanged eye contact. Sam flashed her sister a warning glance and turned her face back to her Dad. He took a look into her eye and nodded obviously satisfied and quickly started to the door panicking knowing Alexa would not gave enough time to move she started "I didn't want his help Dad" she blurted. He turned sharply and Sam heard her sister start to quietly dart upstairs "There is no point lying any more I was just finished " he said cooly as though he was telling off a small child "But" he said after a moments thought "I will let you off"he smiled "Now get to bed"he ordered and she nodded.

She got up as quickly as her trembling legs would allow. As soon as she got to her feet she scarpered out the kitchen holding her stomach as she tried to climb the stairs . Panting she reached the top if the steps and started to turn into her bedroom but flickering light from the batheroom caught her eye. Knowing that Alexa would be in there she knocked and heard her sister throw up "Alexa"she whispered. She pushed the door open and sighed as she quickly rushed in and bent down next to her sister.  
"You look a state" she sighed and took her sister into a hug and handed her a tissue and she felt her sister start to shake with silent tears. "Hey it's ok she reassured her stroking her back and trying to keep her close  
"It's not ok your so strong and he..." she cried. Sam took a deep breath knowing what conversation was going to happen.  
"Alexa can't we talkin the morning" she begged tiredly as her muscels were aching.  
"I don't want to sleep" she whispered obviously terrified  
"Why don't you sleep with me tonight" she offered soothingly . Alexa nodded frantically and took her sisters hand "Come on then" she soothed and got up taking Alexa's hand and leading her out the bathroom and across the hall to her bedroom with a double bed. Her mother had added the double bed against the wishes of her Dad but that was her always willing to break the rules.

Alexa instantly relaxed as Sam shut the door and Sam watched her climb into the bed. While Alexa was trying to slow her breathing down enough to attempt to sleep Sam selected a pair of long PJ bottoms and a long PJ top to wear. She chose these because she didn't want her sister being anymore distressed by the bruising . She changed quickly to stop the feeling of embarassment that was spreading though her and turned the light off and clambered into bed and took her sisters hand and squeezed it.  
"Night" Sam whispered and she felt relaxed shaken but relaxed abd for once she wasn't worrying about her sister she was worrying about the conversation that would be had in the morning. She knew full well her sister would have many questions and be very quick to judge so for now she lay looking at the ceiling "I love you Lexi" she whispered and with that she found sleep took her and she fell asleep. Unnoticeable to her in her state of sleep she wasn't aware of the figure that entered the room abd he stood there watching her chest rise up and down.


	22. Explanation

Sun streamed though the window and the amber curtains but it was Sam's alarm clock that woke the pair of them. Sam instantly got up however Alexa took more persuading and only after Sam promised her an explanation that she got up and left Sam's room and changed for school where as Sam went down stairs to the kitchen and grabbed herself a bannana the only thing she could stand a chance of eating while at work. She prepared some cereal for both Alexa and her Dad and called her sister into the kitchen and Alexa came in. "Cereal on the table" she smiled  
"Thanks Sam" she said polietly far to polietly for Sam to believe her.  
"Thats ok" she smiled in the same poliete tone and left the room  
"Dad" she called and he didn't answer straight away and it took a while before he did.  
"Yes" he responded from the living room and she entered and refused to drop her head  
"What did you want for breakfast?" she asked  
"Cereal will be fine" he turned.  
"I'll get it sorted" she muttered and left the room adding milk to the bowl she already had out that contained cereal.  
"Dad" she called  
"Sam what are you doing?" Alexa questioned  
"I have Dad's breakfast" Sam answered.  
"But last night-" she started  
"Please leave it i'll explain in the car" she begged and Alexa nodded. They stopped talking just in time as her Dad entered the kitchen "It's on the table"  
"I really should be getting Alexa to school" she smiled and quickly motioned for her sister. They were just about to leave the kitchen when her Dad called her back  
"Dishes" he snapped  
"Sorry" Sam nodded and quickly took the dishes and put them into the dish washer.  
"Now you can go, have a good day at work baby" he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug and pecked at her cheek and she shuddered  
"I will" she murmurred.  
"Come on Alexa" she hurried her sister out of the door and they made the way to her car and they got in  
"Can I have an explanation now" Alexa launched and Sam regrettfully nodded.  
"Fine" she nodded "What do you want to know?" she asked calmly starting the engine and pulling off the drive way onto the road  
"Why did he do it?" Alexa asked quietly scared of the answer  
"Because I push his buttons and I don't do as I am told you know how I am" she said still calmly.  
"But that dosen't make it right" she responded inconently  
"Alexa you wouldn't-" she started  
"DON'T USE THAT AS AN EXUSE" she snapped.  
"Alexa please" she started but took a composing breath "Fine you want the truth, I did some stuff ok after mum died and they are things that Dad helped me do but if I walk away now he exposes me" she said honestly. Alexa had to stiffle a gasp  
"Sam what did you do?" she asked shocked  
"Something bad ok and thats all I'm going to tell you" she sealed the topic with a firm tone.  
"How long?" she whispered  
"What do you mean?" Sam said feigning innocence  
"How long has he been doing it?" she asked again  
"I don't remember" she said quickly. Sam's lie was obvious and Alexa saw though it at once  
"You do" it was a statment not a question and she nodded her head and she nodded.  
"Your right I do remember" she sighed "And it's really not important" she added  
"Sam" she prompted angrily "You promised me the truth"  
"It was 6 years ago a year after mum died" she gulped for a second to get her breath.  
"It was when we were struggling financially and I was training to be a doctor I hadn't earned any money and the bank were threatning to reposes the house and it just became so heated and he lost it" she nodded keeping her eye on the road and they turned into the school. Alexa tried to speak again but Sam motioned for her to get out of the car "Sam" she started  
"I'm fine ok" she reasurred and with that her sister got out the car and walked toward the car. Sam waited for her to turn the corner futher into the school and she turned out the school and drove for a couple of blockes and parked her car in an alley and let the tears that had been threating to fall fall and she hugged her legs to her chest.


	23. Alexa's School

_"It was when we were struggling financially and I was training to be a doctor I hadn't earned any money and the bank were threatning to reposes the house and it just became so heated and he lost it" she nodded keeping her eye on the road and they turned into the school. Alexa tried to speak again but Sam motioned for her to get out of the car "Sam" she started_  
_"I'm fine ok" she reasurred and with that her sister got out the car and walked toward the car._

Alexa hopped out the car still worried to leave her sister but knowing it was the right thing there was something though in the back of her mind nagging her she knew Sam hadn't been completly honest but still. She turned the corner and heard her sister start to drive away that was something at least now she could be alone in her thoughts she didn't understand it her Dad doing those horrible things. She shuddered trying to block out the image of last night and she continued to walk she suddenly became aware of where she was this was a bad area of the school where all the chavs and gangs hung about and she quickly went to turn "So who do we have here then?" an older girl came up to her threateningly.  
"Go away" Alexa spat and went to walk round her but another girl came over smoking pushing her back  
"So who are you then?" the first girl asked and Alexa had had enough of her attitude  
"No one that should matter to you" she spat back and punched the older girl squarley in the nose  
"Why you" she spat blood starting to drip from her nose and she went to punch her back but Alexa ducked out the way but was court by as blow chest by one of the other girls. She lost her breath for a second and aimed a punch to the other girls face like Sam had taught her and she punched her she was going to punch again when a voice behind them made them freeze.  
"Stop what you are doing right now" the male voice shouted and everyone froze and Alexa turned eyeing the man up in front of her. He was about 6ft with dark blonde sort of brown hair that was chin length and his fringe covered part of his face and he had a marroon browney red vest that covered a part of his tanned complexion, he also had dark grey blue chinos and brown converse he looked very handsome and part of him seemed familiar despite the fact she was sure she had never seen him before. Alexa didn't listen and turned round and went to punch the girl again and just as she was about to the man grabbed her arm and pulled her into a grip that refused to let her move "Go" he ordered the girls and they scarpered. The man released her and took the top of her arm and showed her his police badge  
"DI Walker Now do you want to tell me your name?" he asked comandingly  
"Alexa" she muttered  
"Fine Alexa I think we need to see your tutor can you tell me who that is?" he asked  
"Nobody" she muttered angriliy.  
"Fine I better get you to the school then" he angrily pulled her toward the school ground and she co-opperated and let herself be dragged away toward the main chunk of the school.  
"Ah Dan one of your lot I think" DI Walker smiled releasing Alexa  
"Yes hello Alexa it's nice to see you because you were meant to be in PE 15 minutes ago" the man that Alexa knew all too well as her tutor patronised her  
"Really I hadn't noticed" she grimiced.  
"Don't take that tone with me young lady" Mr Batron threatened  
"Make me" she goaded wanting to get herself into another fight  
"Why don't I handle this?" DI Walker offered.  
"Fine" Mr Batron said "You will have fun" he shot a glance at Alexa and she hissed angrily in responce and DI Walker laughed and took her inside the main building and into a class room.  
"So Alexa can I ask you what happened?" DI Walker asked  
"NO" Alexa said moodily  
"Fine then I will be getting onto your parents and we can talk about it then" he threatened  
"NO" she shouted suddenly panicked and scared and she went to bolt out the door but he stod in the way and put his arm out so she clamped her jaws round his arms and bit down as hard as she could and then pushed him out the way and bolted out the door. She pushed people out her way and ran out the building practising what Sam had told her about controlling her breathing while running and she focussed on her end destination which to anyone else would be home or a park somewhere but for her it was the hospital where she knew her sister would be.

DI Walker cursed angrily as Alexa ran off and pain shot into his arm he turned quickly "SOMEONE STOP HER" he yelled and Mr Batron entered from another class room.  
"What happened mate?" he asked mockingly  
"She ran off and bit me" he cursed  
"Ha I did warn you" he laughed DI Walker shot him an awful look and then shooks his hand and looked at it  
"You should probably go to A and E to get your arm seen to" Mr Batron said concered.  
"Sure your probably right can you tell my Dad I tried to stop by?" he asked  
"Sure of course" he nodded and rolled his eyes at the thought of having to go to the Emergancy Department on his first day in Holby.

**So this isn't really as long as I would like but I'm saving it up for a couple od chapters and I promise drama! **


	24. Conection

_"Sure your probably right can you tell my Dad I tried to stop by?" he asked_  
_"Sure of course" he nodded and rolled his eyes at the thought of having to go to the Emergancy Department on his first day in Holby._

"Sam are you ok for a new patient?" Noel asked  
"Sure" she confirmed and Noel read out the name of the next patient  
"Jake Walker" he called and a man got up and Sam couldn't help but admire how hot he was. "Hi Mr Walker I'm Dr Nicholls but you can call me Sam" she flirted "Lets go to cubicles it's this way" she smiled and led the way to cubicles.  
"Can you take a seat on the bed please?" she asked and he did as he was told  
"So what seems to be the problem Mr Walker?" she asked kindly  
"My arm" he muttered showing Sam a horrific bite.  
"What happened?" she said shocked  
"Oh some kid bit me you'd think being a cop I would have some respect" he sighed  
"Your a cop" Sam said suprised taking a look at the wound and deciding it needed stiches  
"Yh I was told by my Dad that my Mum was a cop" and Sam's eyes became wide open. "You didn't know your mum then" she said sympathetically knowing what it was like to lose your mother.  
"Sort of my Mum gave me to my Dad she was apparently only 13 when she got pregnant and she didn't want a kid actually my mum was a cop round here actually" he finished. "So you will need to start taking some tablets to make sure you don't get an infection" she told him in a proffesional tone "But you know my Mum had me at 17 she always said it was difficult caring for me and holding down a job she was a police officer as well you know Amanda Marsden" she finished her handy work on the stiches and took a step back.  
"I'm sorry did you just say Amanda Marsden?" he asked and she nodded "Why?" she asked when he continued to look stunned just as a comotion from afar started.

Alexa rounded the corner to the hospital and breathed in a sigh of relief as she entered the ED relaxing as she did so. She walked up to the desk and scowled at the receptionist "Hello how can I help you?" he asked  
"I need to see my sister" she scowled  
"I'm sorry can I ask a name?" the receptionist was polite  
"Sam" she muttered.  
"I'm sorry I'm going to need more than that" he answered  
"Sam Nicholls" she muttered  
"Oh ok can you just take a seat your sisters in cubicles" the receptionist informed her and she flounced to the place indicated trying to contain her frenzy.

She was done with waiting now infact scrap that she hated it and was fed up and got up and puposfully walked past reception catching the attention of the receptionist Noel. "Hey you I told you to wait" he yelled following her and she couldn't help but laugh and she rounded the corner and saw her sister and smiled. Though she realised she was not alone and more shockingly realised it was DI Walker. Noel caught upto her and placed a hand on her shoulder and she threw it off and pushed him on the floor  
"Hey" Noel yelled just loud enough that it caught the attention of several of the major staff and Zoe interviened "Exuse me you never hit a member of staff" she scolded. Alexa froze still in shock and she relaxed instantly as she heard the voice she wanted to hear "Sorry Zoe I'll take it from here" she promised and at Zoe's perplexed look "She's my little sister" and Zoe rolled her eyes and turned away.  
"THAT'S HER" the yell from behind Sam from the man in the cubicle made her jump as DI Walker pointed his finger accusingly at Alexa and Alexa attempted to run but Sam grabbed her arm "Oh no you don't" she scowled. Alexa span round and slapped her at the sudden movment Sam winced in pain and waited a couple of seconds before continuing "Alexa I want some answers and I want them now" she continued despite the ED looking at her  
"Sorry Sam, I'm so sorry" she stuttered and Sam hugged her  
"I know" she answered. Sam knew that everybody else would not approve but she didn't care after all her sister had seen last night it was fair to say she was going to be a little jumpy "You owe him an appology" she ventured  
"I know" she conceeded and she went over to him. Sam could tell he was clearly still angry "Mr Walker I would like to bring my sister over to apologies to you"  
"Whatever tell me about Amanda Marsden" he spat  
"She's are mum Sam why is he talking about our mum" Alexa asked innocently.

**So what do you think to my hopefully shocking twist!**


	25. My Big Brother

_Sam knew that everybody else would not approve but she didn't care after all her sister had seen last night it was fair to say she was going to be a little jumpy "You owe him an appology" she ventured_  
_"I know" she conceeded and she went over to him. Sam could tell he was clearly still angry "Mr Walker I would like to bring my sister over to apologies to you"_  
_"Whatever tell me about Amanda Marsden" he spat_  
_"She's are mum Sam why is he talking about our mum" Alexa asked innocently._

"Hang on your mum" DI Walker interupted losing all aggression and turning to Sam for a confemation

"Yh" Sam confirmed not looking at him sure that she understood what he meant.

"So when I said-" he started but she cut him up at her nod

"I was about to tell you" she stuttered shocked by the recent news

"So that means that we are..." he trailed off.

"Hang on I'm only 27" Sam said quickly

"27 really I would have thought 24" he was trying a flattering tone but she had heard it too many times to believe him.

"My Mum was 17 when she had me she would have had to been-" she said

"13" he interupted giving her an annoying smile "My Dad was 17 they met at a Drama group" he smirked.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Alexa asked completly confused

"Um Alexa his mum is Amanda Marsden" Sam stuttered and vomited in shock of what she had said.

"Sam, Sam" Robyn came over to her quickly and tried to support her but she waved her off

"I'm ok" she muttered

"Hang on is he our brother?" she asked her voice a high pitched squeak.

"I don't know thats what it sounds like" she stuttered taking a deep breath and focusing on the cubicle wall behind him.

"So what do we do now?" DI Walker asked

"I don't know" Sam replied truthfully

"I'm sorry" Alexa muttered again "I didn't mean to I was just..." she trailed off as under the circumstances it didn't seem important.

"I know" DI Walker now calm and Sam could tell he too was shocked at the situation and they stood there all 3 of them in stunned silence not able to say a word to each other

"You should be fine to discharge now" Sam said at last breaking the uncomfortable silence that had stretched between them.

"That would be great look we should really extend numbers" DI Walker offered taking control of the situation

"Um Yh sure we should" Sam nodded taking her phone from her pocket and handing it to him "So do you have any other siblings...?" Sam asked trailing off realising that she didn't know his name.

"No it's just me and my dad oh and my step mum Erica" DI Walker told them "And it's Jake, DI Jake Walker" he said taking the phone and putting in his number

"What about you?" he asked

"Um no just the two of us and our Dad our Mum died 7 years ago from, from cancer" Sam stuttered taking her sisters hand for support and squeezing it.

"She's dead" his eyes widened and he looked shocked

"Yeh cervical cancer" she sighed trying not to display her emotions

"Oh Sam" Jake said sympathetically handing her phone back to her "So who looks after Alexa?" he asked

"I do me and my Dad" Sam defended herself taking it and putting her phone into her pocket.

"Oh ok" he said intrested and was about to ask another question when Robyn interupted

"Um sorry to interupt Dr Nicholls but I'm worried about one of your patients in rhesus he's complaining of chest pains and has become tahcychardic" Robyn told her quickly portraying the urgency.

"I really have to go" Sam said quickly and dashed out the cubicle "Robyn can you sort out some discharge forms and Jake can you wait in reception we can talk after" she said quickly and now she started to sprint to rhesus.


	26. Dads are not to be lied to

**Ok so first of all really sorry about how long I took to update I am writting a oneshot for casualty at the moment and got slightly at a loss with it so restarting with this. **

_"I really have to go" Sam said quickly and dashed out the cubicle "Robyn can you sort out some discharge forms and Jake can you wait in reception we can talk after" she said quickly and now she started to sprint to rhesus._

"Time of death 11:22" Sam sighed pulling off her purple gloves and throwing them in the medical waste bin it had been a very messy death he had vomited up blood a couple of times covering himself in it. Sam had even got a bit on her, blood had managed to get on her arm so it was no suprise that he had died. She walked out of rhesus binning her green apron

"Jake" she called from where she saw him sitting and she hurried over

"Sam you have blood on your arm" he mutered and grabbed from his pocket a tissue and wipped the blood away.

"Thanks" she muttered

"So I was going to ask did you want to come over for dinner I mean if you wanted to?" she asked exchanging a look with Alexa.

"Wow sure of course I would love to" Jake said and went to hug his sister and she let him they released each other and looked again at him.

"Look I know it's cheeky but would you mind taking Alexa back to school" and when Alexa looked like she was going to complain Jake stepped in.

"Sure of course anything you want if thats ok with you Alexa?" he asked

"Yeh sure why not" Alexa said sullenly shooting her sister a look

"Thanks Lex" Sam winked at her little sister and Jake started walking to the door.

"Till next time Sam" he smiled and took her into another hug and they released and he tentativley kissed her on the forehead testing to see what is normal and what isn't between a brother and sister. They decided that it was normal but anything else wasn't and so they broke apart

"See you Sam" he muttered and went out the ED followed by Alexa. She watched them leave and laughed gently and walked back to the nurses station and Linda raised an eyebrow.  
"He's pretty fit, you moved on from Tom already?" she asked

"Exuse me" Sam raised her elbow now and was fair to say a little shocked back

"He is pretty fit" Linda said again

"He's not my boyfriend" she snapped quickly scared slightly at what her father would think if he heard people talking like that.

"Oh is that how your playing it the hard to get routine" she teased

"No he is not my boyfriend" she snapped again and walked away quickly

"Sam I never meant it like that" she groaned after her and went to follow but Sam sped up.

* * *

"Dad I'm home" she called and was deffinatly not suprised to hear no responce

"Dad" she called again and entered the living room tentativley walking round "Dad you didn't answer" she muttered and as soon as she entered the living room she could tell what sort of a day her Dad was having and suddenly she started to cover herself up feeling self concious.

"Where is your sister?" he muttered obviously drained

"Um someone is bringing her home" Sam stuttered and now attention was starting to be paid and his voice loudened

"Who is bringing her home?" he questioned turning his face to her and demanding her to step in front of him.

"A guy he's a police officer" she muttered "He says "He was a patient a long time ago and we are quite good friends and Alexa really likes him so I thought he could bring her home" Sam muttered and dropped her gaze worried about his reaction.

"SO YOU ARE TELLING ME THAT YOU LET A COMPLETE STRANGER TAKE YOUR SISTER" he shouted now suddenly getting the strength to stand up and he got up and stumbled to his feet and walked toward her in a threating manor.

"He's not a complete stranger Jake's a good guy" she stuttered starting to panic now as she realised she didn't really know anything about him

"HE'S A COMPELTE STRANGER IF I SAY HE IS A COMPLETE STRANGER" he spat and he slapped her round the face and she put her head down.

"Admit it you didn't care you were just being lazy you don't care about your sister" he spat

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't think" she stuttered tensing up as he got closer to her and was spared any more pain as the doorbelle went and at her Fathers glare she ran out the room and to the front door. She opened it and tried to smile all to concious that at this moment her cheeks may still be burning a deep red colour

"Hey Sam" Jake stood in the doorway and Alexa walked in

"Thanks" she muttered

"No problem" Jake answered

"Yes you didn't have to but you did thanks" Sam thanked and Jake took her into a hug and kissed her on the forehead.

"I hope she was no trouble" Sam asked tentativley slightly worried about her Dad's reaction

"Um no but there is something I should talk to you about can I come in?" he asked

"Um sorry not really no my Dad is really tired at the moment and he is just about to sleep" she muttered.

"Oh well that's ok it's just I wanted to talk to you about Alexa it's just what I didn't tell you this morning was that Alexa saw me because I interupted her in the middle of a fight with some girls" he told her keeping hs voice down so Alexa wouldn't hear.

"What and you didn't tell me this earlier" she said suprised forgetting the last couple of seconds

"Well no offence but I wasn't really in the mood to talk to you" he rolled his eyes sarcastically and she laughed and she jumped as she heard the roar of her father from the living room.  
"HE IS WHAT?" he shouted

"Look I should really get that" Sam muttered and he nodded and kissed her on the cheek and left and she shut the door. _Time to face the music_ she thought and took a deep breathe before entering the living room to experience her Father's rage at being lied to.

**So what do you think honesty please and please give me some idea's of how to continue!**


	27. Rose

_"Oh well that's ok it's just I wanted to talk to you about Alexa it's just what I didn't tell you this morning was that Alexa saw me because I interupted her in the middle of a fight with some girls" he told her keeping hs voice down so Alexa wouldn't hear._

_"What and you didn't tell me this earlier" she said suprised forgetting the last couple of seconds_

_"Well no offence but I wasn't really in the mood to talk to you" he rolled his eyes sarcastically and she laughed and she jumped as she heard the roar of her father from the living room. "HE IS WHAT?" he shouted_

_"Look I should really get that" Sam muttered and he nodded and kissed her on the cheek and left and she shut the door. Time to face the music she thought and took a deep breathe before entering the living room to experience her Father's rage at being lied to._

Alexa was sitting in a chair and she was obviously scared as she pressed her back into the chair with her Dad shouting and screaming looking angry "Alexa go upstairs and do some homework" Sam ordered. Alexa's eyes wide open and Sam could tell Alexa was now concerned for her saftey but she did as she was told and ran out the room and turning the corner into the Dining room not wanting to hear what was going on so she could call someone for help if it got out of hand.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME" Sam gulpd and dropped her head and he advansed toward her keeping her routed to the spot with a single stare

"We only just found out and I thought you would be upset and I didn't want you to be upset" Sam stuttered feeling his stare on her and he pushed her against the wall.

"You didn't want to upset me" he said sinisterly calm "I get it" he now moved his hand to her neck and one across her neck keeping her against the wall "YOU JUST DIDN'T WANT YOUR NEW BOY ANYWHERE NEAR ME DID YOU?" he spat and her responce was chocked with tears

"He really is my brother" she responded quietly.

"DON'T LIE TO ME" he spat again and moved his hand that was across her chest and punched her in the stomach and dropped her to the floor she spluttered on the wooden floor and tried catch her breath as his punch had left her winded

"I'm Sorry I never meant it" she whispered and suddenly her fathers voice changed and he turned quickly and bent down infront of her

"You owe me everything I could destroy you with what I know because remember I know who you are what you are don't you dare lie to me again" he threatened. _No he couldn't use that against her could he _and she started to shiver

"I'm sorry I told you I never meant it won't happen again" she whispered and he looked as if he had gone calm and then suddenly he grabbed her hair and pulled her up by it and she screached in pain and he pulled her to the door and she felt worse. He pulled her out the door and threw her onto the stone cold floor of the kitchen and she was now screaming because the pain her back was making her want to pass out.

"Please Alexa is in" she begged but he didn't care and that was obvious as he grabbed from the draw next to them a rolling pin and threw it at her head and it hit her in the eye and he used this oppertunity to go to the draw next door which she knew contained knifes and he quickly leant over her and scrapped the knife across her arm and left her lying on the kitchen floor.

* * *

She heard what was happening and wanted to cry out for help but knew that Sam wouldn't forgive her for it. She crept out from the dining room and darted back in again as her Dad came into the hall dragging her sister by the hair and she looked in terrible pain and she heard her scream again and Alexa shivered and grabbed a pen from the side and some paper and wrote a note.

_I have gone NEVER come for me _

A

She finished the letter it was short, sweet and to the point and she wanted to leave by the front door but knew that while her Dad was there it wasn't an option and so grabbed a key to the window that was under a plant and threw it open. She quickly climbed onto the window ledge and climbed out the window lowering herself into the roses her mum had planted when she was just a 4 year old girl.

_It was a very warm summers day one of the warmest they had had for a while adnd she sat undereath the shade of their house digging up the soil. She was wearing a white and pink flowery strapless dress that gave her the impression of a bit of an angel. There was a tear in her eye thougn one that she was sure wasn't meant to be there and one that she would later find out why it was there and she thought now how much it had meant to her mum.__"Mummy what are you doing?" Alexa asked in sweet innocent little voice _

_"I'm planting would you like to help?" her mum asked tieing up her long brunnete hair back into a pony tail._

_"Yes please" she smiled widley and she ran over and sat on her mothers lap wearing a similar flowery dress to her mothers but hers was white and green. _

_"Do you know what these plants are?" she asked and Alexa shook her head _

_"These are Roses Lexi like you Alexa Rose Nicholls and they are going to be here when ever you need reminding that I love you" she whispered and tears had started to spill down her cheeks. "Now these pink ones are for you and those white ones are for your Dad and those yellow ones at the back are Sam's" she whispered again taking her daughter into a hug. "Now I need you to take special care of Sam ok, I know she dosen't look it but she sometimes needs a helping hand and unlike you and me she won't ask for it can you promise me you'll be nice to your sister" and Alexa nodded. _

_"But Mummy why are you talking like you can watch over yourself and you can help her" Alexa voice was so innocent ans she was suprised to see her mothers reaction turn to forced calm but her voice was breaking. _

_"I know I will always love you baby girl" she whispered and she pulled her daughter toward her._

_"I will always love_ you" it was those words that haunted her now the last words she had ever heard her mother say to her, of course she hadn't known what later that day her mother was going to die and all 3 of her worlds were turned upside down. She bent down and took one of the roses that she hoped was a pink colur and just as she was about to pick it off she pricked her finger on the thorn and eventually the head of the rose came up and it was a pink and all she wanted to do was cry. She ran out into the night.

**So what** **do you think I hope you liked it please review! **


	28. Report It

_it was those words that haunted her now the last words she had ever heard her mother say to her, of course she hadn't known what later that day her mother was going to die and all 3 of her worlds were turned upside down. She bent down and took one of the roses that she hoped was a pink colur and just as she was about to pick it off she pricked her finger on the thorn and eventually the head of the rose came up and it was a pink and all she wanted to do was cry. She ran out into the night._

She ran down the paved street suddenly aware that she had nothing with her and she slowed as she approached a green park that she recognised was one that her mother used to take her to.

_"Higher, Higher" she begged feeling like in that moment she was infanite as her mum pushed her higher and her mother laughed. She stopped pushing and Alexa came to a stop _

_"I love you Mummy" she whispered and she smiled "I love you too sweetheart now should we get back I think your sister will be wondering where we are" she muttered._

"You wan' somethin' to drink?" and she jumped quickly as a man touched her shoulder and turned. He had long brown tangled hair that went down to his waist and his clothes were run down but despite this did not look much older than her.

"Yh that would be great thanks I'm-" she started to say but he handed over the bottle and sushed her

"Don't tell me your real name child, they can track you that way" he advised.

"Don't call me child I'm hardly younger than you but I'm Amanda you are?" she asked taking a swig of beer.

"Jonah" he replied taking the beer back and swigging from it

"So our you homeless?" she asked

"No I have a home I just chose not to use it" he argued back.

"Fair enough so where do you come from?" she asked

"L'españa" he told her cleverly

"Oh así que hablar español, entonces" Alexa answered smiling at him.

"You speak spanish as well" he queried

"Yep" she laughed "So how long have you spoken Spanish for?" she asked and he didn't answer for a second so she waved her hand in front of his face. Again he didn't respond and his eyes rolled to the right and his limbs started to jerk "JONAH, JONAH" she screamed as he started to foam slightly at the mouth and Alexa dug from her pocket a phone and then proceeded to dial 999.

"Hello ambulance please, it's my friend he's homeless and he's just started fitting" she stuttered

"Ok I'm Lala is he breathing?" she asked

"Yes he's still fitting and panting"she stuttered.

"Ok an ambulance will be dispatched to you can you tell me where you are?" she asked

"Were is Jemima Park" she answered just as he stopped fitting.

"Ok an ambulance has just been assinged and has he been drinking?" she asked

"Yes but I don't know how much and he's just stopped fitting" she told the Lady on the other end of the phone and she bent down and put Jonah who was on the bench still in the recovery posistion noticing as he did so that a braclett was on his arm and she read it.

"He has epilepsy" she told her

"Ok the info has been passed on" the lady told her and the ambulance suddenly arrived and 2 people that Alexa really didn't want to see came over straight away.

"Alright darling can you tell me what's happened?" the women instantly recognisable as Dixie asked clearly not remembering who she was

"We were drinking and joking and he suddenly collapsed and started fitting, he's epileptic though and his names Jonah" Alexa told them nervously.

"Alright thanks princess" Jeff said coming over to them "Hang on Dix I recgonise her, your Alexa Sam's little sister" Jeff stated and she nodded

"Does she know your out her? we can always take you to the hospital and phone her then?" Jeff offered pointing her out and Dixie put him on the board.

"They were fighting, they didn't know I left" she stuttered and she tensed up and her mind was and as they were about to protest she darted off with out a second look back.

"HANG ON WAIT" Jeff shouted and looked as though he was going to follow but Dixie's shout made him stop

"Jeff he's fitting" she yelled and Jeff sudenly turned his attention straight back to the patient.

"Right lets get him in sharpish" Jeff advised

"Right you are Jeffery" Dixie agreed and they lifted up the board and to the ambulance "That girl did a good job" Dixie praised

"Yh your right she did a fantastic job i guess Sam must have taught her" Jeff said and he got into the front of the ambulance.

"Where did Alexa run off to though?" Dixie queried while Jeff said starting the ambulance up

"I don't know I think we should call Sam when we get to the hospital the poor girl looked quite scared" and Jeff was wondering to himself how something so mundane as fighting could make her so scared.

They arrived at the ED and Dixie transfered the boy to cubicles and Jeff knew that the doctors and nurses would be giving him a lecture when he woke up about taking his medication. He got to the reception phone "Noel do you mind if I use the phone?" he asked

"Oh yh sure go ahead mate" Noel said and Jeff turned the phone round to face him.

"Can you get me Sam's number please?" he asked

"Of course it is..." he trailed off as he grabbed Dr Kent's phone from the side and scrolled though his contacts.  
"How many girls doctors do those Doctors need" Noel moaned

"I know mate" he sighed

"Right it is 07928574326" he read out and Jeff dialled the number.

"Hey" Sam's voice was slightly off and Jeff could tell that something wasn't right

"Hey it's Jeff are you ok princess?" he asked over the phone forgetting for a second why he phoned.

"I'm fine what did you want?" she asked

"Um look babe there is no easy way to say this but I saw Alexa in the park with a guy we brought in for all intense and purposes she said she was running away Jeff said and there was silence the other end of the phone and he held his breath waiting for a responce.

"


	29. The Hunt for Alexa (Real one this time)

**Right very sorry to update the wrong part appoligies! But please whoever reviewed being quite frankily rude to me about it there were a lot nicer ways of putting the same message across are not really appriacted. Don't get me wrong negative reviews or constructive cristism I will take however insults about me as a person that don't link to the story in anyway I don't appricate and certinally don't approve to getting. **

**Sorry to everyone who has read this story and has given nice reviews they are all really appricated and are a massive confidence boost and inspire me to continue so I'm very sorry that I went on a winge at some of you guys who I know have been nothing other than completly supportive. I will now stop my rant and let you enjoy the next chapter. **

_"Right it is 07928574326" he read out and Jeff dialled the number._

_"Hey" Sam's voice was slightly off and Jeff could tell that something wasn't right_

_"Hey it's Jeff are you ok princess?" he asked over the phone forgetting for a second why he phoned._

_"I'm fine what did you want?" she asked_

_"Um look babe there is no easy way to say this but I saw Alexa in the park with a guy we brought in for all intense and purposes she said she was running away Jeff said and there was silence the other end of the phone and he held his breath waiting for a responce. _

_No_ she thought "I'm sorry what did you just say?" she asked croakily

"Sam it's Jeff babe your sister has run away" he said and she could hear the sympathy in his voice.

"No my sister is in the house" Sam said frantically running up into Alexa's room and finding nothing and then downstairs to the dining room and she spotted her sisters note "What Lexi?" her mouth dropped open and she dropped to her knees for a second then pulling her head together she got up. "Jeff I will be there in a sec" she saod suddenly going into buisness mode.

"Ok babe see you soon" he said and she hung the phone and she wondered for a split second if it was worth calling her Dad but after the promise she had just made she decided she had to "DAD, DAD" she called frantically and she ran out of the room and into the living room where if she was correct and lets face it she usually was he would be tucking in to a glass of cider after all beating the living daylights out of your daughter takes it out of you. Predictbily he was and and he didn't even look up when she entered "DAD, DAD it's Alexa she's gone" she cried and he turned to look at her

"WHAT" he shouted

"She's gone Jeff phoned me they saw her out on a shout" she explained and quickly grabbed her keys. He got up quickly and he followed her to the door and out and she felt the area around her eye start to swell up slightly and she got in the car and took a deep breath before starting the engine.

They reached the ED quickly and Sam practically raced to get out of the Car and though the ED doors "JEFF, JEFF" she called and her Dad wasn't far behind her. She spotted Jeff and he recoiled as he saw her.

Her right eye was already badly swollen and she looked close tears as she was limping slightly but overall the look on a face was largley terrified feareful he was sure for Alexa's saftey

"Babe what happened to your eye?" she asked

"Nothing it's nothing" she muttered looking down at the floor

"Princess that isn't nothing" he said sternly as she came into view of the whole ED.

"It dosen't matter where's Alexa?" she said frantically

"We saw her in Jemima Park she brought in a young man who was fitting" Jeff said

"And what happened where is she now?" she said frantically still.

"She ran off sweetheart, she was mumbling about fighting and it was awful" Jeff ventured unsure whether or not to mention it. She froze _No he hadn't said that it wasn't her fault_

"What no there must be another reason she wouldn't runaway because of..." she trailed off shocked by how frantic her voice sounded and so she tried to calm it down not wanting Jeff to suspect something.

"Run off because of what?" he asked intregiud

"It's nothing I just lost some money" she muttered and her Dad squeezed her hand.

"Look my shifts about to finish I can drive round with you if you like?" he offered

"It's fine we don't need your charity" her Dad spat and Sam was instantly quick to comment not wanting the people around her to see her as weak.

"DAD, sorry Jeff" she appoligised and continued "Thanks any help would be great" she muttered and her Dad pulled her aside for a second

"We don't need charity from the likes of him" he spat in her ear and she recoilled but this time was sure she was going to stand her ground

"We have to for Alexa" she said again loudly though her voice was obviously quaking in fear.

"Do you want to go in the RRV?" Jeff asked as at last her father agreed and nodded to them

"That would be good yh" she agreed but again her Dad interjected

"I think it's better if we take our car don't you?"and Sam felt her cheeks start to flush a crimson red colour and she looked up at the ceiling aware that she didn't want to make eye contact with Jeff but she could tell from the moment he spoke he was calm and non judging

"Yh sure I don't mind" he said truthfully and they walked out the ED and he followed them out to the car and Sam got in the drivers seat.

"So is your new bloke then?" her Dad asked getting into the passanger seat and saying it so manor affactly she was sure that Jeff couldn't be in the car.

"WHAT NO HE'S JUST A MATE" she responded all most immediatly not because she had a problem with the idea of dating him it's just she wasn't and anyway he was at least 12 years older than her.

"Cheers respond quicker next time" Jeff laughed but his responce wasn't really heard after the next accusation

"So this mate then he wouldn't be the mate that you shagged and got pregnant with" he spat and again she instantly shook her head and was sure from the back seat of the car she heard a sharp intake of breath and a protest from Jeff.

"No you, you don't know him" she lied starting the car up and pulling away

"I better not because I swear if I ever find him" he threatened and to anyone else they would assume the threat was directed at the boy in this case Tom but Sam knew the threat was directed at her if he did find out he knew him then... she didn't want to think about the consequences.

"I know" she muttered and she continued to drive ignoring his threats not wanting to aknowledge them while in the company of another and she continued on past the familiar streets and Jeff put a hand on her shoulder

"It will all be fine Sam" Jeff reasurred and Sam started to feel better all ready and was able to make herself relax for a second. They rounded where Alexa's school was and then suddenly they spotted her a small crying figure in the middle of a group of sympathetic adults. She pulled the car in at the side of the road and jumped out quickly nearly forgetting to do up her seatbelt as she rushed out the car "ALEXA" she screamed. "ALEXA" she screamed again and parted the crowds as she ran toward her sister who looked as if she had several nasty cuts and bruises to her arms and she ran took her sister into a massive hug ignoring the alcohol that was obviously present on her breath. Her father and Jeff ran over to them again parting the crowd and Jeff tried gently to part her from her sister who's dark grey t shirt was slightly ripped and her dark blue jeans were obviously worn and she knew they wern't this morning.

"Alexa, Alexa, Alexa I'm so sorry I promise it won't happen again ok" she released her gently and Jeff took the medical kit that he had brought just in case and he took one of Alexa's arm in his and he nodded to Sam who understood, they would need stiches and they helped her to her feet and toward the car and Sam wanted to hand the keys over to Jeff to drive but she knew the fun of insurance meant that she couldn't. She helped her sister into the back of the car with Jeff who it had taken a lot to convince him to be the one with her as her Dad had wanted to with her and as much as Sam had her reservations about her Dad being with her sister the decision was purley medical. She tried to keep her hands steady and focus on getting to hospital and she did, just.

She slammed the door quickly and ran out round to the back doors and she got her sister out of the car and helped into the ED and took her straight though to cubicles to the looks of her collegues. She helped her onto the bed and she grabbed some anti biotics

"Hang on what are you doing princess?" Jeff asked

"What does it look like?" she muttered wiping the blood away and hearing her sister moan and gasp in pain.

"It's ok" she soothed and Jeff gently pulled her away and took the wipe

"Sam you can't" he reasurred and waved for someone else to come in and they did, Linda came in

"Hello Alexa I'm Linda" she greeted warmly and she took her hand in her's and started to disinfect the remaining cuts and then after deciding that they needed stitches warned her about the scratch and started to stitch the wound together. "I don't feel very well" Alexa panted weakly after Linda had finished and then as soon as Linda went to have a look at her but she became highly tacicardic and her BP crashed and she fell back against the bed.

**So what happened to Alexa? **

**And more importantly what was meant by Sam's statment "I promise it won't happen again" does that mean she's finally leaving his house?**


	30. The truley awful things people can do

**So as previously warned it is now very graphic at one part and I have shown which part is so be warned.**

_She slammed the door quickly and ran out round to the back doors and she got her sister out of the car and helped into the ED and took her straight though to cubicles to the looks of her collegues. She helped her onto the bed and she grabbed some anti biotics_

_"Hang on what are you doing princess?" Jeff asked_

_"What does it look like?" she muttered wiping the blood away and hearing her sister moan and gasp in pain._

_"It's ok" she soothed and Jeff gently pulled her away and took the wipe_

_"Sam you can't" he reasurred and waved for someone else to come in and they did, Linda came in_

_"Hello Alexa I'm Linda" she greeted warmly and she took her hand in her's and started to disinfect the remaining cuts and then after deciding that they needed stitches warned her about the scratch and started to stitch the wound together. "I don't feel very well" Alexa panted weakly after Linda had finished and then as soon as Linda went to have a look at her but she became highly tacicardic and her BP crashed and she fell back against the bed._

"ALEXA, ALEXA" she called and ran to her sisters side and Tom came over

"Ok Alexa, Alexa can you hear me?" Tom asked and he put his hand in hers and lifted up t shirt and felt her abdomen "Ok we need to get her to rhesus I'm thinking an internal bleed" he said to Lloyd and Linda and they started to get her to rhesus.

"Right can we get an unltrasound on her abdomen please" he ordered and Linda put the probe on her "Ok so it's free fluid can we prepare for a drain" Tom said and he took the drain and scapel and prepared to slit into her and Sam winced and she couldn't take anymore and paced outside rhesus. Someone put their hand on her shoulder "She will be fine Sam" and she turned and it was Noel and her father gave her an evil look and she shrugged his hand off.

"I know she will be fine" she said coldly avoiding eye contact with her father and then Tom came out of rhesus

"The fluid has been drained and she has a badly fractured arm but could require surgery but she's fine" he smiled and she collapsed into his arms throwing her arms around him in an uncharacteristic fashion. Suddenly realising what she was doing she stopped and released him "Sorry" she muttered and she looked worriedly up at her father and saw that glint his eye and he had suddenly figured it out but he wasn't going to reveal it to everyone. She gave Tom a fleeting look and then quickly ran off and into the girls toilets and she slammed a cubicle shut and locked herself in and tears started to fall down her face and she tentativley tried to hug her knees to her chest and then whimpered in pain as she caught one of her suspected ribs. She started to cry worse this time and a voice from the cubicle next to her made her stop

"Hi I'm Carine are you ok?" she asked and at the sound of her voice she instantly stopped crying and there was a knocking at the cubicle and she slid the door open.

"Sam are you ok?" she asked and she went to take her into a hug but Sam pulled away

"I don't need your pity" she spat and tried to pass her but Carine put her arm in the way and Sam's bad ribs collided into the arm and she doubled over in pain. She instantly felt foolish and embarressed and tried to cover it up "Sorry I really should be getting back" she muttered and again tried to walk past her and still she put her hand out.

"Let me have a look" she ordered and she tentativley went to put to lift up her top but she retracted

"NO get away from me" she spat and she was ashamed at the slight hint of fear in her voice. "Sorry" she muttered again and still Carine looked at her

"Come on sweetheart who are you kidding you are obviously in pain, look just let me have a look I can check you over and then we can continue like nothing happened no one needs to know how does that seem for a plan?" he asked and she nodded and lifted up part of her t shirt just enough for her to see the affected areas and not to see anything else. For the next few minutes she tentativley put her hands on her damaged ribs and then pulled her t shirt down

"Right you probably have just cracked a couple of ribs" Carine said proffessionally.

"Thanks" she muttered and she didn't look up

"If you don't want to tell me don't bother just promise me that you have reported who did this to you" she asked

"Yh of course I have" she retorted quickly

"Good because you know you didn't deserve it" Carine said "And about the baby I'm so sorry"

"It's alright it obviously wasn't meant to be" she muttered and to save her dignity she left first. A couple of seconds later she left and her heart seemed as if to bleed as she saw Tom kissing her the very pretty blonde girl Carine.

"Hello sweetheart Alexa's going to be fine they even let me talk to her" her Dad's voice

"Thank God" she relaxed again

"Yes again no thanks to you" he spat.

"But I..." she wanted to complain protest but she knew that there was no point.

"Sam I hope you got that eye sorted out" Charlie said from behind her

"Oh it dosen't matter" Sam stuttered and Tom stopped kissing his girlfriend

"I will see you tonight babe" he kissed his girlfriend and she left.

"You're so jelous" Linda whispered in her ear

"What do you mean I'm not jelous" she said quickly

"Of course your not" she mocked. Linda put a hand on her shoulder "How about we go out for a drink tonight?"she asked

"Oh um sorry I really can't" she appoligised.

"Come on Sam you chicken" she teased

"Um no it's just I really can't I need to be there for Alexa" she said holding her ground

"She's in hospital she will be fine come on" she prompted and then turned her attention to Sam's Dad "Hey is it ok if Sam comes out with me tonight cause you know she has been though a hard time can you spare her?" she asked

"Linda" she protested and her father gave her a coy smile

"No go on, you go out drinking with your friend" he smiled and despite what he said the tone and real meaning was different.

"Thank you" she gave her father a tiny smile and went and hugged him cautiously and he gave her a small hug back and despite all the history that had gone on between them it looked as if they were truley happy together

"So go on then have fun" he smiled and released her with a final tight squeeze that he knew would despratley hurt her.

"I will" she muttered and she went over to Linda again "Can I just go and say goodbye to Alexa?" she asked polietly

"Of course you can" he responded and she went into rhesus

"Hey Lexi you ok?" she asked nervously

"I'm fine thanks I will be better" she sounded determined and again Sam just wanted to hug her.

"Why did you run in the first place?" she asked

"Because I didn't like it, Sam it maybe normal for you to be the victim of domestic abuse but it's not normal for me, I love you Sam and I can't bare to see or hear you get hurt" she cried

"It's not abuse Lexi it's called punishment for my crimes" Sam deffended and then she remembered the agreement she had made with herself.

"It is Sam it's not punishment, punishment suggests that you have done something wrong and you haven't Sam your perfect" she muttered trying to get though to her sister.

"I...I'll do what I can to get us out of it" Sam caved and Alexa's head suddenly shot up

"Really?" she queried

"Yep" and now she suddenly felt a smile spread over her face and she turned to go.

"Where are you going?" she asked innocently

"A friend asked me out for a drink I didn't you would mind" she said

"Oh I don't" Alexa said quickly "Enjoy" she called after her and Sam left rhesus and Linda was already changed

"You ready?" she asked and Linda nodded.

* * *

Tom had just finished his shift and he met Carine outside the ED and they went to the pub and as soon as they entered he was shocked to see Sam who appart from a couple of occasions when he had brought her she didn't come. "Sam's here" he said shocked

"Why are you so shocked you do work in the same ED as her?" Carine retorted

"Well she dosen't usually come to the pub that's all" he responded and they found a table and he stared into space for a while as he watched her and Linda laughing together. Something inside of his body released a weird feeling and he didn't know what it was as a guy approached Linda and Sam's table and started talking to Sam. The guy was tall latino and had long black wavy hair and from what he heard he had a spanish accent and he was wearing a light blue shirt that was not tucked into his brown jeans.

"Tom, Tom" Carine's voice made him snap back to reality for a second

"Sorry what were you saying?" he asked

"I was just saying that Sam's bruise on her eye how did she say she got it?" she asked

"She didn't apparently all that was said was it was nothing" he sighed

"Well it's just to me that looks like a delibrate injury and if she lied about her eye then what about the rest of the body how do we know that's not injuried?" she hinted "I mean from the state of the eye it's obvious she was attacked in some form" she finished and Tom mused everything over in his mind and then thought for a second.

"Hang on if she was you know attacked then why wouldn't she tell me I mean she can trust me?" Tom felt insulted as he had believed him and Sam friends especially after what they had been though together however if now she felt he couldn't be trusted the thought alone hurt him.

"She may not want to Tom after all you aren't close" and there was a note or a slight change of tone when she said those words like they were deffinant and daring him to contradict her which of course would lead him into trouble so he didn't.

* * *

"So ladies can I get you two a drink?" he asked

"Hell Yeh" Linda practically screamed and the man seemed happy with her level of enthusiasm and so he went to the bar and ordered them some more drinks.

"He is pretty fit and I think he likes you" Linda muttered

"Really I don't think so" she retorted

"Oh he does you have been out of this far too long, he is so into you just look into his eyes" she muttered again and gently nudged her and she didn't have time to respond as he came back with drinks.

"1 vodka and Coke and some shots to share I think" he smiled "I'm Andrew you are..." he paused waiting for her to say her name

"I'm Sam and this is my very single friend Linda" Sam intraduced and looked over at Linda who just gave her a look and Sam knew she had said the wrong thing "Sorry" she muttered "I'm really bad at this" she admitted and even let out a little giggle as she downed a shot keeping in control of her alcohol. After all what she planned for tonight she needed to have a drink but be very in control of her drink

"I think you are amazing" the man Andrew responded and Sam knew that this was it he did like her.

"Oh" she responded and Linda gave her the nudge again "Sorry I'm really not... See Linda here is...I should really go" she said quickly and got up and ran to the door and opened it and then slammed it shut.

* * *

She slammed the door to her house and took a deep breath and walked to her kitchen willing herself not to cave in and she could feel the drinks coursing though her veins as she poured a glass of cider took out a sandwhich she had nicked from the hospital and left it on the side and took a little peice of paper from the draw and made a little note.

_Good bye Dad you brought this on yourself_

_Sam_

She smiled as she wrote the note after all this was it she wasn't sure quite where she was going from here but this was it they were leaving and she let out a little uncharastic squeak of happiness and turned...

"What's this Samantha?" he asked cooly guestering to the sandwhich and note

"I'm going and when I tell the police then they will grant me custody of Alexa and you will be locked up where you belong!" Sam said bravely though her voice and hands were shaking uncontrollably. As if to hide this she turned quickly and walked to the door realising how easy this was and he let her think like that until her hand touched the door knob...

"I'm surprised no one has asked you how you and Dylan met" he paused for impact "I mean they know you were married" he paused again for the same purpose. "I mean honestly how long can you expect to keep up the charade Samantha?" He asked maliciously threatening her trying to scare her.

She turned on the spot slowly "How could he" she thought and then the more pressing problem "he wouldn't, would he" she thought and she turned "You couldn't you would be implemented" she counter proposed but knowing she had no case. A court would only see the facts and while she knew Dylan wouldn't testify she knew her Dad could find others, people who owed him a favour...

"A court would never punish me" he smiled smirking widely enjoying seeing her squirm and then he walked toward her

"Stay away from me" she protested

"Exuse me do you want your collegues knowing?" he asked and he reached her and stroked her hair back behind her ear "I think you and I need to have a talk don't you" he muttered and she nodded as his warm breath touched her and chilled her to the bone.

**(From here it gets distressing)**

He pushed the door open and pulled her out and up the stairs and she suddenly realised where this was heading. "NO, NO,NO" she screamed and he pulled her to her bedroom and pushed her onto the bed getting on top of her and kissing her cheek and neck. "It's about time I found out what people paid for" he muttered and he pulled her jacket off and locked her wrists against the bed manipulating her hand so it carressed his body moaning in pleasure as he touched her. "Please" she begged, "Please don't do this" she begged again but her tears were clearly motivation and he ripped her clothes off and undid her bra and took it off her body. He traced his hand over her chest cupping a feel of her breasts and kissing them.

She continued to shudder, plea and beg until it was over and then he just got dressed and she pretended like she was asleep still feeling his eyes on her and she wanted to flinch and cower away from him form after a final kiss from him on her lips he left the room to her shaking and started to cry.

**So very sorry if that was distresing because it wasn't meant to be, well it sort of was actually it was meant to be it was meant to show how evil he was.**

**Now massive question who was Sam in the past? **

**And what was her Dad refering to? **


	31. appoligise

**Hey this isn't a chapter sorry this is me breifly letting you know that i won't be uploading any more chapters for a bit cause my computer is severly playing up sorry for inconvieniance **

**Minxheart**

**XXX**


	32. The day after

**Ok so again obviously I'm a bit of a lier when I talk about my updates cause I have mangaged to do this one! And for Slowdylan who has been wondering about Sam and Tom let's just say that this my next chapter and the others to follow that day will explain!**

**Also very sorry for the spelling and stuff as well as the two words and stuff together I'm doing it on my IPad with awful spelling!**

**(From**_** here it gets distressing)**_

_He pushed the door open and pulled her out and up the stairs and she suddenly realised where this was heading. "NO, NO,NO" she screamed and he pulled her to her bedroom and pushed her onto the bed getting on top of her and kissing her cheek and neck. "It's about time I found out what people paid for" he muttered and he pulled her jacket off and locked her wrists against the bed manipulating her hand so it carressed his body moaning in pleasure as he touched her. "Please" she begged, "Please don't do this" she begged again but her tears were clearly motivation and he ripped her clothes off and undid her bra and took it off her body. He traced his hand over her chest cupping a feel of her breasts and kissing them._

_She continued to shudder, plea and beg until it was over and then he just got dressed and she pretended like she was asleep still feeling his eyes on her and she wanted to flinch and cower away from him form after a final kiss from him on her lips he left the room to her shaking and started to cry._

Lights started to flicker though her curtains and she was woken up with a start as memories of last night came screaming back to her. She hadn't really much been able to sleep as she had kept waking in horror filled with a nightmare memory of the new level her father had reached to keep her in the house. She threw the covers off her naked figure and started to tremble, she was still naked as she had been stuck, lost as to what to do. She pulled herself out of bed her muscels aching and screaming in complaint as the bruises around her wrists and arms were starting to turn a deeper purple colour and Sam was fully aware that she would have to try and swing a long white t shirt under her scrubs at work. She thought though she could get away with it if she just asked Zoe nicely and she looked around her room and felt tears spring to her eyes as her clothes from yesterday were strewn across her floor. She walked over to the clothes and shuddered as she wrapped them in a blanket and walked over to her wardrobe and put the clothes in there. _He had played her perfectly_ she thought as he knew that after what he knew about her and her dirty little secret she would never go to the police and if she tried to leave the house again he would report her. She started to look around her room before going to her chest of draws grabbing a pair of lacy pants and lacy bra left from her younger days and she didn't like it, especially not today, today it just made her feel dirty, cheap like she deserved. But then she came to her sences _no _she thought very sternly to herself _no one deserved that despite what they have done, despite what a bad person they used to be _and she donned them and then from the draw below took a long white t shirt and navy blue jeans and pulled them on. She went over to her wardrobe again and grabbed her brown leather jacket and just as she did her hand brushed against something, something very tactile and rough with fake jewels and she pulled it out and saw the familiar strapless dark pink dress that was embedded with fake diamonds and was so short in all honesty it shouldn't really even be called a dress. She went over to her full length mirror in the corner of the room and let out a small sad smile at how perfect she looked, how normal she looked and how she looked like absoulety nothing had happened last night. Of course her skin was whiter, paler and she looked sick but that couldn't be helped and she looked away from her face and looked to her hair which was all at a mess and she seized her hairbrush and started to frantically brush trying to get revenge on every last knot not caring that she was causing herself pain.

And she was eventually presentable and she couldn't delay any longer after she had grabbed everything essential for the day ahead and knew she couldn't delay anymore and walked to the door and took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping out. Then there was nothing and she smiled in relief and knowing that she would only have a couple of seconds in which to get down the stairs and to the door and she ran down the stairs as quickly as she could and to the door and threw it open but she felt it being shut "I think we need to talk" her father hissed into her face and she felt his moist warm breath on her face and she shivered remembering the night before.

"Do we?" she asked hopefully

"Don't get sarcastic with me young lady"he spat and she recoiled so quickly at the venom in his voice it was like he had hit her.

"Sorry" she muttered And he continued

"Now I'm willing to state that it was an accident you were drunk I was drunk itEwan's one of those things" he muttered and she suddenly felt angry as she knew for a fact now alcohol had touched his lips that night and the other being that she was by no means drunk and had never asked for it. It was either a signof her new cowardice status or utter terror of the man in front of her who she was supposed to love that meant she didn't respond, didn't defend hephpfacebook against him instead she caved with a simple nod"Ok" she whispered and he looked happy with his and opened the door to let her out and she quickly ran out the door trying to disguise her haste. She got to her car and threw open the door and got in and paused for a second to compose herself and then started the ignition and backed out her driveway trying to control the unconditional shaking that had now started throughout her body as a result of what had happened.

She pulled in at the ED 8 minutes later the journey took less time now that Alexa wasn't with her but to be honest she wasn't really thinking about her baby sister. She pulled down the mirror in her car as she felt her cheek start to burn and relief washed over her as she reliased that it was just herself blushing and she folded the mirror up again and got out of her car and started to walk to the ED and she felt a hand touch her shoulder and she jumped quickly and moved to the side shrugging it off. she looked around quicky and relaxed as Tom's smiling face was looking at her

"You know I'm surprised that you drive that gasguzzler" he joked and she scowled she wasn't in the mood

"I told you before I have Alexa to deal with and she has to get to school on time" she spat back aggression clear in her voice.

"Hey, hey" he held his hands up in mock surrender and punched her lightly on the arM and she jumped again "Sorry" Tom apologised seeing her reaction

"You ok?" he asked and she nodded"Are you sure?" he asked

"Yh of course" she said plastering a smile on her face and they walked into the ED. It was fair to say it was slightly busy and every doctor was needed.

"Sam, Tom so glad your here can you get changed and then get stuck in" Zoe ordered and they both nodded and went toward the staff rooso when a mother grabbed her arm

"Exuse me Doctor, nurse can you please look at my son" the womensaid and Sam pulled it out of her grip

"Get off me" she spat as for a moment terror spread though heR and Tom gave her a look of shock and distainment.

"Sorry Miss..." he paused waiting for her to say her name

"Miss Mclean" she said curtly

"Ok Miss Mclean as you can probably see our ED is very busy and we have a system in placedesigned to deal with injuries has a consult examined your son?" Tom asked.

"Yes a women a doctor Hanna" she said

"Ok then for now we are going to have to ask you to sit down as we haveprocedures here for a reason" Tom explained "Can I also apologise for my colleague here I'm sure she didn't mean to snap' he said and she nodded but didn't seem as though she was going to stop.

"Look I understand you are busy but my son is really in pain and he really needs to be treated could your nurse not..." she trailed off as Tom cut her up

"Actually Sam is here is actually a doctor however we have to get changed before we do anything" Tom explained and at last she seemed happy with her explanation and she sat down again. as soon as she left Tom turned on her "What the hell was that" Tom rounded on her and she but her lip

"Sorry I'm just a bit stressed" she stuttered shocked at the comfrentation.

"Well I'm sorry but that's going to be enough you shouldn't be snapping at patients" he ordered

"Sorry Tom won't happen again" she apologised quickly

"Just make sure you don't" he scolded and she dropped her head in embarrassment and they continued to the staff room in awkward silence and she took from her locker a hair band and she closed her locker and saw Tom watching her.

"Do you want some help with your hair?" heoffered and she declined with a shake of her head

"Um...I...I'm fine" she stuttered shocked at his change of voice

"Come on Sam" he offered again and he went to touch hR haia and she pulled away

"NO" she snapped and she walked quickly away and she knew Tom was still walking behind her bewildered and she felt slightly guilty.

She finished changing still with the white long sleeved t shirt underneath and she went to search the board for patients trying to keeP Out of Zoe's way knowing that if she saw her she woulddemand the white t shirt come off and reveal the bruises.

"Joe Thomson" she called and an obviouslydrunk man stumbled out toward Sam that she instantly recognised but hoped he didn't remember her then she thought _why would he _after all a lotahead changed about her in 11 years she was no longer the naive girl who couldn't defend herself. The man himself had changed as well since she had met him in the darkened pub the one that Dylan had saved her all those years ago. The man's hair was dark ginger and was long and matted and it was easy to confuse his hair with his beard and by the state of his teeth he smoked and had been inseveralfinger In his life time 1of which had been with Dylan. She led him into a cubicle and took a deep breath and hesitated as he passed her and she felt his warm breath on her face.

"Hi sorry to keep you waiting Miss McLean I can have a look at your son now" Tom smiled at the mother with the short ginger hair in a long flowery dress.

"Thank you Dr" she gushed and she really did sound stressed And she indicated to the small 8 year old boy sitting down next to her with a badly fractured arm "This is my son" she introduced and Tom gave a warmintroductory smile.

"Hi I'm Dr Kent but you can call me Tom what's your name?" he asked And the little boy took a tentative step toward his mother

"Let's take a seat in cubicles and then I can try and figure out the mystery of your name" he teased anD the boy smiled for a second and Tom ledthem to her a cubicle as he heard a disturbance.

"GET AWAY FROM ME" Sam shouted and suddenly the curtain next to them wasI opened and Sam ran out severely shakenland she ran to the staff room

"Linda can you..." He said indicating to her froM the nurses station and he exusited himself "Sorry I really should..." he muttered but he was already running after her "Sam, Sam" he called.

She shut the staff room door and tears began to fall the tears that she had repressed all day, howstupid had she had been to think she could come in here as if nothing had happened as if she hadn't been, hadn't been raped and she sat down onto the sofa and put her head into her hAnds and sobbed and the door banged open. Sam jumped up and Wiped the tears out of her eyes standing face to face with Tom "Tom what are you doing here?" she asked stutterIng

"Are you ok Sam?" he asked.

"Me,ooh I'm fine" she plastered a fake smile on her face and tears were threatning to fall again clouding her vision and stinging her eyes and then she was suddenly aware of Tom's hand on her wrist and she yanked it away

"STAY AWAY TOM" she yelled and she backed away suddenly and the tears now fell and she started to cry and shelooked up at his face and shock was written all across it.

"Sam roll your t shirt up" he ordered and Sam looked shocked at him surpriseabout how harsh and yet how soft it was telling her not to disobey him and she did't dare and neither did she want to and she rolled her t shirt up and Tom steppedforeward and took her wrists in his hands tentatively and gently as not tohurry her anymore.

"What happened Sam?" he muttered soothingly taking her hands now and holding them gently in his hands.

**so will Sam confess the truth to Tom?**

**And what did Sam do 11 years ago?**

**PLUS PLEASE REVIEW**


	33. Telling Tom

**Sorry for the delay I promise you i have already written some chapters for later on, plus I hear that Charlotte Salt and Oliver Colman are engaged! HOW FANTASTIC!**

_"Are you ok Sam?" he asked._

_"Me,ooh I'm fine" she plastered a fake smile on her face and tears were threatning to fall again clouding her vision and stinging her eyes and then she was suddenly aware of Tom's hand on her wrist and she yanked it away_

_"STAY AWAY TOM" she yelled and she backed away suddenly and the tears now fell and she started to cry and shelooked up at his face and shock was written all across it._

_"Sam roll your t shirt up" he ordered and Sam looked shocked at him surpriseabout how harsh and yet how soft it was telling her not to disobey him and she did't dare and neither did she want to and she rolled her t shirt up and Tom steppedforeward and took her wrists in his hands tentatively and gently as not tohurry her anymore._

_"What happened Sam?" he muttered soothingly taking her hands now and holding them gently in his hands._

"I um, It's nothing" she smiled but tears were running down her down her face and she felt nothing but shame and she took her hands out of his and wiped away the tears

"It's not nothing you are crying Samantha" he shot back and at the sound of her full Christian name she shuddered with feknows only her father called her that and it was usually when he was angry or upset with her. She turned away from Tom knowing that he would have saw her shudder

"Sam answer me" he ordered his voice getting louder "What happened to you?" he shouted and she jumped back in surprise at the anger in his voice

"Take your top off" he ordered again his voice calming off slightly but still full of authority and she didn't like where this was heading after all she had never seen Tom like this before and she took a step back from him worried about her saftey despite never actually seeing him this aggressive with anyone, well maybe exept Dylan.

"Tom" she whispered and she closed her eyes and lifted both tops over her head letting him see all the bruises and all the damage that her father had caused. it wascold in the staff room colder than she had origanally thought especially with no t shirt on and she shivered violantly goosebumps rising all over her body and she took her other hand and squeezed her fingers in front oF her body. Tom came over to her and removed her hands away from her body and tentatively touched her fractured ribs examining the bruises and the state of the ribs.

"How did you get these Sam?" he asked quickly and sharply and Sam knew that he was trying to ditach himself from her as a patient and when she didn't answer he pressed the same question again "Come on Sam you can trust me" he begged and again when she didn't respond he tried another technique "Sam I'm your doctor how did you become injuried?" he asked again and he touched her arm

"I..." she whispered and looked down at her legs and she looked into Tom's face and she saw the thought process that had crossed his mind.

"Sam tell me you weren't..." he trailed off scared at her answer and when she didn't respond he recoiled "You should put your top on and we should move to a cubicle" Tom said coughing and making a cool ditatchment in his voice but it failed and made him only seem cold

"Ok" she muttered and she put her t shirt on and he opened the staffroom door for her and she walked out and he took her over to the cubicle next to his first patient and he closed the curtain behind her.

"Sam can you remove your t shirt and trousers" he instructed and she did as she was told and took her clothes off and laid them neatly on the bed letting him look upon her bruised and battered figure

"Ok can you sit on the table for me and I can examine your ribs" he asked kindly and she nodded and he walked toward her and gave her ribs an examination "Who did this to you Sam who raped you and also who was responsible for all of these old injuries?" he asked tentativley and Sam knew he wanted answers and all she wanted to do was give them to him but if he knew... Then her Dad would tell him everthing and then the police would get involved, no it was safer to lie

"I...Um...It was...I was seeing someone Tom" she stuttered avoiding his gaze knowing he could tell when she was lying.

"You were seeing someone?" he asked and unless Sam was mistaken or maybe she just hoped that she heard jelously in his voice

"Yh...I...just 4 weeks" she stuttered and he took her hand and tentativley stroked it.

"I'm going to get you a rape referal form from reception Sam and then if you want I will come up with you?" he offered and Sam's heart jumped at the chance but she had to make sure

"Really?" she queried

"Of course you are an amazing friend Sam and you didn't deserve this Sam you are kind, cute, very hot and annoyingly stubbon about gettting your own way you didn't deserve this Sam plus you can get dressed now" he muttered back and he got up from the bed. Sam started to get changed again pulling her t shirt and scrub top on and then her scrub bottoms.

"I'm just going to get you a rape referal form stay here sweetheart" he ordered and he wasn't quite sure why he called her sweetheart all he did know however was that it was meant to be comfoting to her and sort of to him. He didn't know why it soothed him but it did it was like he was protecting her and he liked that and he left the cubicle and headed to reception where Linda, Noel, Big Mac, Noel and Robyn were standing round eating chocolate and talking "Hi Noel can I have a rape referal form" Tom asked and at the word "Rape" there was a sharp intake of breath from the sorounding party as they all understood the pain and emotional hurt that they went though. Noel beckoned to Linda who then beckoned to Robyn who handed the form back to Linda and then to Noel who handed it to Tom "Thanks" he said and Tom nicked a chocolate out of the box that Robyn was holding and put into his mouth realising that it was carmel and he then took another one thinking of Sam and he heard a group of annoyed people from behind. He turned around quickly "Sorry" he laughed and he continued to walk towards Sam's cubicle and he entered

"Hey Sam" he smiled and he handed her the chocolate and put it into her hand and she lifted it to her mouth and swalled it. "Thanks" she muttered and Tom put the form onto the table and started to fill in the information

"Sam what's your middle name?" he asked looking at the first question

"Amanda" she muttered quietly

"Amanda that's pretty" Tom said trying to start a conversation.

"It was my mothers name" Sam whispered

**Rape Referal **

**Name: Samantha Amanda Nicholls**

**Date of Birth: 16/8/86 **

**Refering Doctor: Dr Thomas Kent **

**Appointment time: 12:10**

**How many DNA Traces:**

**Specific DNA names: **

Tom gave the card to Sam "We should go now" he said and she nodded and held out his hand to Sam and he took it and smiled weakly. They left the cubicle taking all her belongs with her and he grabbed her hand and then quickly paced past the ED and up the stairs to the rape centre and Sam knocked on the door and it was opened after 3 knocks and a very friendly looking 25 year old women with short brown hair and a pretty long flowered white and black dress.

"Hello I'm Dr Kay and you are..." she asked trailing off waiting for Tom to intraduce his patient but Sam took the lead

"Sam, Sam Nicholls" she whispered and she squeezed Tom's hand like a child and took a step back behind Tom like trying to protect and seek reasurance from a parent or saftey blanket

"Hi I'm Dr Kent and this is Sam" he intraduced and gently pushed her forward toward the doctor and into the room and she continued to squeeze his hand tightly as suddenly nerves were the only thing in her thoughts and she wanted that familiar feeling and he walked into the room behind her.

"Ok Sam I trust you know what this entales?" the Doctor asked guesting for her to take a seat on the Bed and guesting for Tom to do the same, it was a nice room really Sam thought it didn't really look like a ward just someone's room with light yellow wallpaper on with orange and darker yellow sunflowers on and there was a dark cherry wooden floor with a yellow fluffy rug. There was also a desk in the corner that was light wood and a single bed dressed in comftable atire and a single gown lay on it with a cd player beside it

"Yes" she muttered

"Ok then Dr Kent can you step to the other side of the curtain and Sam can you get into the gown please?" she asked and Tom went to leave but as soon as he did she had the urge that he needed to stay and she pulled him back frightened.

He turned to her as he felt the resistance "Hey it's ok I'll be just the other side of the curtain" he comforted bringing his hand up to her face and stroking back her hair. She released him slightly but still not enough to move and the Doctor came closer "You know if you really don't want him to leave then Dr Kent you can stay" she ventured and Sam didn't have to think about it and she nodded

"Thank you" she whispered and the doctor turned to Tom.

"Is that ok with you?" the doctor asked him

"I guess it is I did promise" he said and he tried to refrain from making any sudden movments as he walked to the bed. The Doctor nodded and shut the curtain and Sam started to undress and all Tom could think of was the pain that Sam had gone though as the usually independant and fiesty women that should be infront of him was now completly the office unable to be left alone. It physically hurt him after all they had been dating, sort of and now to think that some guy had changed her into this. And she had finished changing now and she turned to him with tears down her cheek and he did up the gown and the Doctor came back in and started to examine Sam.

The examination was over and in all honesty Tom was slightly disapointed that Sam was not going to persue the case and turn it over to the police but he supposed if he had been in her situation he would probably not even gone to the centre. "You ok?" he asked shutting the door for the centre behind Sam

"Yeh I'm fine" she muttered quietly talking to him keeping hold of his hand but knowing that she would have to let go when they got to the ED clasped on tighter and then quicker as anything they were there. She released his hand and he smiled encourangly at her and they headed to the nurses station the incident with the patinet completley forgotten and Sam had forgotten about treating him

"Sam there's a guy asking about you in his cubicle the drunk one" Linda said from behind her and Sam jumped forgetting about him.

"He can be discharged" she said quickly and Tom caught a look with her

"Are you sure?" Linda question "It's just-" she started

"I said yes" she snapped quickly and Linda gave her an odd look and brushed past her.

"Hey I know that today hasn't been great but that was a little harsh" Tom scolded quietly

"Sorry" she whispered back and then a thought struck Tom.

"Was that the guy?" he asked his voice suddenly sharp as if he was going to acuse him

"No" she said quickly so quickly that intrest was sparked in Tom's face and that was the last thing that she needed

"Are you sure?" he asked lowering his aggression

"Yh I'm sure" she smiled trying to reassure him so he didn't want to persue it.

"Ok then" and he looked satisfied

"Dr Kent that boy's mother's asking for you" Robyn told them

"Oh Ok I'll be right there thanks Robyn" and he turned to Sam "Care to join me?" he asked and she let out a girlish little smile and giggle as if she had forgotten how to and he pushed the curtain aside and she walked in.

"Hi how are you feeling Jason?" he asked kindly

"better" he responded quietly and Tom went over to him again and touched his ankel and he winced in pain

"I think your lying Jason" he laughed and Jason nodded admitting it.

"Dr Kent what's rape?" Jason asked and everyone in the room tensed in shock

"What did you just ask?" his mother asked

"What's rape?" he asked again

"Jase where did you hear that word?" his mother asked and Linda entered the cubicle.

"Oh hello how are you Jase?" she asked

"Linda what's rape?" he asked innocently

"What?" she said shocked

"Rape" he repeated and Linda looked a stern look at Tom and his mother tried to ask him the question again.

"Jason where did you hear that word?" she asked again

"I over heard Dr Kent talking to someone and I wanted to know what the word meant" he said innocently and Tom looked instantly shocked.

"YOU TOLD HIM THAT WORD" she shouted and fear and dread lept though Sam's heart and she jumped back toward Tom grabbing his hand as the women approached "YOU TOLD HIM THAT WORD" she shouted again and still she squeezd it harder and Tom interviened

"Miss Mclean if I may, I never told your son that word anything he heard he overheard from a consaltation I had" Tom said calmly squeezing her hand back telling her that everything was going to be ok.

"YOU CARELESS LOUD MOUTHED DOCTOR" she shouted again

"What does it mean Mummy?" he asked again and at her sons words

"I WANT TO MAKE A FORMAL COMPLAINT" she yelled to Linda who quickly nodded

"Ok then if you wish then you will have to calm down so I can get Dr Hanna our Lead Consultant" she told her and she instantly did relax but the anger was still there and Linda left.

"Look Miss Mclean your son should be told what it means" Tom begged as the child was still desprate to know

"He's is 8, 8 he is young and innocent and you want to tell him this I mean he's 8 you just hand them a distraction and they stop talking about it" she reasoned with venom laced in her cool words and the curtain opened and Zoe and Linda arrived.

"I think we should take this party outside if you don't mind" Zoe said beckoning to them and Sam went to follow "Actually Sam can you cover for Dr Kent here please I don't know how long we will be" she said and Sam nodded

"Of course I can" she said and as soon as she said it she knew the words were a mistake if he had heard Tom's voice then-

"Hey it was you can you tell me what rape means?" he asked looking directly at Sam who then looked straight at Tom as felt everybodies eyes on her and felt very self concious!

**So what did you think back at school, back to writting fairly regual updates so yh please review what you thought and hope you enjoyed the extra long chapter. ALSO FEEL FREE TO REVIEW WITH SUGGESTION ON WHAT HAPPENS NEXT oh and very sorry about that bit being in captials I wrote it then couldn't be bothered to re-write it **

Minxheart

xxx


	34. Linda Knows

_"Look Miss Mclean your son should be told what it means" Tom begged as the child was still desprate to know_

_"He's is 8, 8 he is young and innocent and you want to tell him this I mean he's 8 you just hand them a distraction and they stop talking about it" she reasoned with venom laced in her cool words and the curtain opened and Zoe and Linda arrived._

_"I think we should take this party outside if you don't mind" Zoe said beckoning to them and Sam went to follow "Actually Sam can you cover for Dr Kent here please I don't know how long we will be" she said and Sam nodded_

_"Of course I can" she said and as soon as she said it she knew the words were a mistake if he had heard Tom's voice then-_

_"Hey it was you can you tell me what rape means?" he asked looking directly at Sam who then looked straight at Tom as felt everybodies eyes on her and felt very self concious!_

"I'm sorry, is that her?" the Mum asked shocked stuttering slightly not expecting the victim to be in the room and Sam's mind started to race and her heart became quick and she felt as if she was burning up in side

"Dr Nicholls..." Zoe started trying to sound proffesonial but at the same time she had a conern for the younger doctor and Sam shot a worried look over to Tom and she tensed up making her burning muscels ache.

"Yeh she was the women I heard you two make a nice couple" he smiled broadly blissfully unaware of what he had caused

"Tom" Zoe turned to him with a stern face and he had his hands up in deffence and Sam knew she had to interviene, she couldn't let Tom to take the fall for the thoughts that were going though Zoe's mind

"Zoe it's not what you think" Sam said quickly stuttering slightly in a haste to defend herself and she pursed her lips together and Zoe turned her head slowly round.

"So what is it then?" she asked cooley fixing Sam with that stern interigating stare and she started to lose her cool and her hands became sweaty and her heart was pumping harder and harder and she opened her mouth not sure what she was going to say but Tom jumped in

"Dr Nicholls was helping me talk to a patient" Tom explained calmly and rationally and Sam relaxed looking over to Tom greatfully.

"Is that true?" Zoe asked

"Yes" Sam said quickly

"And you two aren't cause I thought Tom..." she trailed off and Sam shook her head laughing nervously and she turned to Miss Mclean "Miss Mclean are you still wanting to file a law suit?" she asked

"Well I..." she trailed off "I want you to explain to me how I am meant to explain what that word means?" she asked trying to get angry about something. Zoe exchanged a look and opened her mouth as if to speak and Tom cut in again

**Just to say your reviews have been great and really supported me!**

"Miss Mclean if you don't mind can I give it a go?" he asked looking at her and she nodded saying he could and he walked up over to Jason

"Dr Kent are you going to tell me what that word means?" he asked innocently

"Can I sit down first?" he asked and the child nodded. "Ok so Jason do you know what bullying is?" he asked

"Yes it's when you are really mean to someone" he told Tom

"Of course you do now you know that you have a certain part of your body that is special to you, your private parts?" he said and the kid nodded and he continued "Well rape is when someone touches those parts of you without your consent for a long period of time" he explained and the child nodded.

"Thank you Dr Kent" he nodded and Tom smiled

"Your welcome" he nodded and got off the bed and went over to Miss Mclean

"What do you think?" he asked

"I won't be making a complaint" the mum turned to Zoe and Zoe nodded them outside and they followed.

"Right let's get some things sorted Tom because I don't want to have to bail you out of those type of situtations again" Zoe said sternly and then she turned to Sam "As for you tell me it what you said in there wasn't a lie" Zoe begged. And Sam looked at Tom and he gave her a look that told her quite plainly lie and she did

"Yeh I'm fine" she smiled looking over at Tom and he nodded in aproval.

"That's good" Zoe said and her and Linda walked off toward the nurses station probably for a coffee no doubt and Sam collapsed into Tom's arms trembling slightly and he wrapped his arms round her shoulders and hugged her tight. Suddenly they released "Sorry Tom I shouldn't have..." she trailed off as he took her hand and Sam's heart started to quicken as he started to speak

"Why don't you go and find a new patient?" he asked and her heart dropped and she dropped his hand

"Yeh, yeh I should" she smiled plastering on a fake smile and she went to go when Linda approached from behind them coming out a cubicle.

Linda smiled and gently pushed Zoe and they laughed madly as Linda approached the desk "Oh I forgot my phone" she sighed walking back to the cubicle and walked into the cubicle where she was sure she had left it and frowned as she realised that she was in the wrong one, the one where the rape victim had been. She frowned again as she saw an all to familiar gold heart pendant with rubys encrusted in an A shape and she picked it up and opened it and her eyes crossed as she recognised Sam's face. She quickly picked it up and headed out of the cubicle and as soon as they saw her they jumped

"It was you Sam wasn't it?" she accussed

"What I don't know what you are talking about" she lied exchanging a look with Tom and Linda instantly picked up on it.

"Sam it's me" Linda said shooting her a look that plainly said don't lie to me

"Linda it's really nothing" she lied plastering a fake smile on her face

"You're lying Sam, I know you" she argued handing her the locket and wanting to hit out at the type of person that would do this to her and Sam squeezed her eyes shut trying to stop tears from falling at being exposed.

"Are you ok?" Linda asked putting a hand on her shoulder and she flinched away

"Yeh I'm fine" she smiled opening her eyes pursing her lips together

"Sam I so sorry I didn't mean to upset you, I just wanted you to be honest me" Linda apoligised and Tom butted in quickly

"No you only wanted to find out the gossip" he spat and she backed off deffencivley.

"Hey I care about Sam she is one of the best friends I have in the department" Linda replied aggressivley and Sam started to back away from them

"Yeh right we all know how close you and Zoe are" he replied getting very worked up for some reason

"I'm sorry I was under the impression that people could have more than one friend" Linda said giving him a big fake smile.

"Shut up this probably happened on your watch one of those dodgy guys you have set her up with" he said deffencivley stepping in front of Sam

"What, Sam please tell me it wasn't that guy from last night, because I promise you I would never have given him your number if I'd known what kind of a sick man he was" Linda said dropping her voice to a whisper of shock and speaking very quickly.

"What did you say?" Tom asked his voice trembling with rage with no more than a whisper

"I'm sorry I never would have, if I'd known Tom you have to trust me on this" she said again very quickly and Tom shot her a glance approaching her narrowing his eyes

"So this is all your fault" he said cooly trying to contain the anger

"Tom I never..." she trailed off starting to get slightly intimidated and Tom started to approach her futher.

"Tom" Sam shouted from behind him and he turned quickly and his expression turned instantly to calm "It wasn't the guy I told you I was seeing someone and,and he over stepped the boundry" she lied shakily and Tom's mouth fell open and turned to Linda

"I'm sorry Linda I should never have accused you, it's just it's Sam" he appoligised

"I know I'm sorry as well I should never given that man her number" she said and Linda turned to Sam and put her arm and out and gave her a hug.

"How about I make it up to you?" Linda asked and Sam looked at her quizically as they released

"Lin-" she started

"No don't say anything" she said sternly with a smile on her face "Because" she continued "We will be shopping for new boyfriends" she smiled and then her smile stopped and she froze.

"Sam you are breaking up with that guy?" she questioned and the two of them looked at her quizically staring though her

"Yeh Of course" she stuttered and they looked at her sternly again

"Really?" Linda asked still in the stern tone

"Yeh" she said more firmly feeling bad about not telling them the truth

"Good cause he don't deserve you girl" Linda said in an american teenager type of way that deffinatly didn't suit and she knew it and they laughed at her

"Do us all a favour Linda and don't try that again" Tom begged and Linda hit him playfully on the arm.

"Did you want to come out tonight?" Linda asked and Sam shook her head

"Sorry no thanks my Dad got really angry with how drunk I got last night" she laughed

"Your Dad?" Tom asked quizically

"Yeh did I say my Dad I meant Dale my boyfriend" she lied smiling

"But if your breaking up with him then it dosen't matter" Linda pointed out "And anyway even if you don't want to break up with the police are going to arrest him" she continued and Sam looked down at the floor.

"Well...um...actuallly...I...was...sort...of...jus t...going...to...leave...him...Cause he has his whole life ahead of him" and they both looked at her and Linda went to argue.

"Don't bother Linda I already tried, she has had evidence taken but won't take it any futher" Tom said and Linda shook her head disbelievingly

"I should go" Linda said and giving Sam a final hug and making her promise to orginise a day tha they could go boy shopping.

"Come on then you" he smiled and Tom put his arm round her shoulders and led her to the staff room and Sam laughed nervously and as soon as she entered the staff room she went over to her locker putting the locket in it smiling for a second at how happy she was barely more than 18 and she had just married in a close ceromony. Even now the people in the ED she worked with didn't understand why she had married Dylan but Dylan had saved her from her old life, saved her from the person she used to be, the one that was ashamed and lacked in self confidence. She turned around and a tear had fallen down her cheek and Tom saw her and beckoned her into a hug.

**Ok so one of my slightly weird chapter ending but it is connected to the next one sort of like a part 1 and part 2 styled thing. So yh hope you liked it and please review!**


	35. Raising a Hand

**So thank the very long 9 hour flight to Florida for this chapter because I did this on the plane!**

Tom took her into a hug and noticed her pony tail had obviously fallen out and they released

"Your hair's fallen out" he noted and she bit her lip and nodded. "Do you want some help?" He offered and he went to touch her hair but she jumped back away from scared of being hurt. Tom looked at her a shadow of her former self, she was still Samantha Nicholls queen of intubation still the girl that despite having a rather sexy girlfriend was the one that most of the time he thought about wondering how she was and what would have happened if she had not rejected him. Her blonde, brown hair still hung to just part her breasts and as he had teased her so many times white was certainly not her colour it most certainly was. But this girl with all of these features was now scared, scared of him and probably every man that came toward her and Tom gave her an imploring look wanting to do something to protect her and gain back her trust. At the look he gave her she nodded and conceded and went over to him and he led her to the cream sofa and he sat down on it and she knelt down in front of him and taking one of Sam's hands in his own he gave it a squeeze.

"Just tell me to stop and I will" he muttered softly and with his free hand he started to comb though her hair with his fingers gently untangling any knots that had formed softly so as not to hurt her. He untangled the last knot and took his hand out of Sam's and scooped all the hair into his hand and tied it in a blue hair band.

Thanks Tom" she muttered and turned to face him and tears had fallen, silent tears that he had not been aware

"It's nothing" he replied putting his hand in her.

"I meant for everything" she responded taking his other hand in hers as he responded

"I know what you meant, and really it was nothing, it shouldn't have happened to you Sam you are an amazing beautiful person" he replied and she craned her neck up not able to hear the last of his words and her

heart raced when she heard them.

"You think so?" She whispered leaning into him

"I know so" he muttered and he couldn't contain himself any longer and his lips crashed against hers. Sam's heart began to pump quickly as she reciprocated the kiss and her hands became hot charged by the attraction between them and their hands broke apart and Sam felt Tom's arms wrap around her body and she did the same all most forgetting how to do it and Tom pulled her toward him and their bodies were close together and they could feel heat coming off one another and the world around then became just a blur and in this new world there were just the two of them, the centre and everything else was moving so fast and Tom could taste the salt from the tears that had trickled down her face and then... They broke apart and the two of them stood staring at each other wondering what that kiss had meant to the other, before all this they could be considered friends but what they were now.

"Sam..." Tom started to speak when the door opened and Fletch entered the doorway "Hi Sam glad I found you your Dad's here" Fletch said

Obviously not aware of the huge elephant in the room "Oh" Sam replied and she got up and mentally shook herself "Pull yourself together" she thought. Fletch was still at the door not knowing what to do

"I'm just coming" she smiled warmly and Fletch seemed happier with this response and he left.

"Sam..."Tom started to say

"It's ok Tom I can keep a secret nobody needs to know" she responded and while her voice sounded cool as if what had happened between them was nothing inside she wished he didn't have a girlfriend. She got up and before Tom could say anything else she went out the door. She had to remember who she was after all, if this was a fairy tale Tom would be the prince, Carine the beautiful princess with a heart of gold who the prince loved dearly and she would be the lowerly servant who waited on the two of them helping them to start a life together but every day thinking about the prince. She left the staff room and walked toward reception and suddenly she felt her arm being tugged and he turned her round quickly

"Sam I'm-" Tom started to apologise but a familiar French accent

Interrupted him.

"Hello hot stuff" Carine said from behind Tom and she wrapped her arms round his waist and he instantly let go of Sam's hand

"Hey sexy" he greeted her turning round and kissing her. They broke apart for a second and Tom stuttered to his manors "Sam you know my girlfriend Carine" he stuttered and Carine put her hand out

"Hello nice to meet you" Sam put a hand out to shake

Her hand and Carine greeted her

"Nice to meet you" Carine said graciously and there was such sincerity in her words that Sam couldn't hate her as much as she wanted to.

"I should go my Dad's waiting for me" she smiled non sincerely with tears sparkling in her eyes and she fought to hold them in and she walked off feeling Tom's eyes on her as she walked away hearing Carine say something about plans they had and she was experiencing as she did the sense of placement as she laid eyes on her father with his jet black jeans up to his checked red and white shirt which she was sure she had given to him as a Christmas present. He was sitting at of the chairs patients usually sat on and several of the ED members were watching his military behaviour how he sat up straight and didn't move and somehow he just gave out that vibe of authority.

"Dad" she smiled nervously and he got up making himself taller "What are you doing here?" she asked

"We were going to visit your sister do you not remember? Shame on you child" he scolded and she dropped her had sure that they had not made any plans.

"I'm sorry I didn't think we made plans and I'm not due a break for a bit perhaps you should go now I will come when I'm on a break" she said in her innocent naive polite voice that showed her obedience and loyalty to him."But you promised" he growled testing her

"I'm sorry I don't remember making those plans" she contradicted him courteously.

"But you did and you are going to stick to them" and his voice was becoming raised and heated "I said I can't"

She responded her voice getting louder as well standing up for herself for one of the first times in a while

"You made a promise" he shouted and she was aware people were starting to look.

"And I expect you to obey and keep your promises" he ordered and she brought herself closer to him with a strength in her eyes that she didn't realize she possessed.

"I don't have to do anything" she spat disgusted with him and she turned away from him not before giving him a coy little smile and he suddenly grabbed her wrist as she turned away and he pulled back in and it was a natural response as she raised her hand to defend herself and she brought it across his face with all the force she could muster and he released her wrist and the whole ED went silent and he gave her an evil look and she stepped back but he wasn't going to give in and he grabbed her and pulled her close into a hug and she tried to repel and squirm out the way out of his very tight embrace but she couldn't and he held her close "Bitch" he snarled in her ear and she stopped struggling and let a tear escape her eye.

**So what did you think? **

**Will anyone figure it out?**


	36. Raising a Hand 2

**So this is the same chapter as before but from a different point of view**

Noel was fiddling with his action figures when a loud cough made him jump and put down the action figures

"Hello can I help you?" Noel asked courteously looking up into a slightly familiar face trying to place him. Then he spoke

"Major Brian Nicholls I trust you know my daughter" and it was an his voice was an instant give away registering the similar name pointless.

"Sam's Dad' Noel smiled rather widely managing to place him and Sam's Dad scowled

"Samantha where is she?" he asked sternly maintaining a firm stance.

"Oh...um..." Noel struggled and then Fletch came into view

"Ah hang on Fletch can you fetch Dr Nicholls her father is here?" He asked and Fletch looked wide eyed shocked but he left.

"So...um...what was Sam like as a child?" He asked and Louise and Big Mac came over surprised and then they suddenly started to listen.

"Normal" he responded groughly

"Is there any funny stories?" He asked

"No" he responded quickly and in that same grough tone

"Ok well if you would like to take a seat over there I'm sure Sam will be here in a second" Noel said and as he turned to the seats Noel turned to the others.

"What do you thinks up with him?" Big Mac asked

"I don't know maybe it's the military but then Sam's perfectly normal" Noel said and Big Mac gave him a quizzical look. "He was in the army?" Big Mac asked shocked

"Yh he's a major why?" Noel asked

"It's just... well he shows classic post dramatic stress disorder symptoms" Big Mac hedged.

"Hang on a minute that's quite a wild accusation especially about a colleagues Dad" Louise said strongly and then suddenly their conversation was cut off by the arrival of Sam and they saw her step toward him and they saw him stand up and greet her at a distance but Big Mac noticed something else some strange tension between them . Fletch returned and joined the gang

"Ah I had one of the most awkward encounters with Sam, Tom and that pretty blonde girlfriend" Fletch rolled his eyes and turned to them

"So what are we talking about then?" Fletch asked interested

"Sam's Dad" Louise said sounding brooding and suspicious and that's when things started to get heated and they heard the sounds from Sam as she started to protest and shout and then she turned to go and then he grabbed her wrist and hard by the look of it and she slapped him in the face and it was all over as everyone looked in stunned silence and Big Mac looked shocked despite knowing Sam to raise her hand at Keith Parr she had never known her to do it again especially a blood relative and then the tension in the room relaxed as he took her into a hug and they watched as he soothed his daughter. But something still didn't add up as the scene sort of looked fake "Guys I don't trust him I think something is up" he wanted to say but Louise cut in first

"See not world class evil Mac just an ordinary father looking after his daughter" Louise said turning to Big Mac proving her point and watching as they Sam and her Dad left the department Sam supposidly placid and at ease with her father beside but she wasn't.

"Are you ok Mac?" Louise asked from beside him

"I don't believe him" he growled suprised at the harsh tone to his voice

"Come on don't tell me you still think somethings up they were just hugging less than 4 seconds after she slapped him" Louise said sternly

"Yes but why did she slap him it just dosen't make sense" Mac growled again and Linda was suddenly next to them tapping Fletch on the shoulder.

"We're out of discharge forms" she said her voice optermisticly high

"Oh right" Noel said and started to rummage though the desk

"Hey Mac" Linda said but he didn't respond still looking where Sam and her Dad left "Mac, hello earth to Mac" she called again and Mac turned to her "Are you ok?" she asked kindly

"Sorry it's just the Dad situation" he murmed and she looked perplexed.

"He means Sam's Dad he came by and things got a little heated and she slapped him" Louise explained

"Seriously" Linda said understanding washing over her

"Yeh Big Mac seems to think he is some form of evil" she rolled her eyes

"No he's not evil" Linda replied

"She slapped him for a reason" Mac protested

"Trust me Mac she has a reason and you don't want to know what it is, ok" Linda said sternly and he dropped the conversation and after 2 seconds of awkard silence

"So the pub" Fletch suggested

"Definatly" they agreed.

**3 story updates in a day very happy! Again please review with what you think and also will Mac figure out what is going on?**


	37. Lydia's Cafe

_"I'm sorry I didn't think we made plans and I'm not due a break for a bit perhaps you should go now I will come when I'm on a break" she said in her innocent naive polite voice that showed her obedience and loyalty to him."But you promised" he growled testing her_

_"I'm sorry I don't remember making those plans" she contradicted him courteously._

_"But you did and you are going to stick to them" and his voice was becoming raised and heated "I said I can't"_

_She responded her voice getting louder as well standing up for herself for one of the first times in a while_

_"You made a promise" he shouted and she was aware people were starting to look._

_"And I expect you to obey and keep your promises" he ordered and she brought herself closer to him with a strength in her eyes that she didn't realize she possessed._

_"I don't have to do anything" she spat disgusted with him and she turned away from him not before giving him a coy little smile and he suddenly grabbed her wrist as she turned away and he pulled back in and it was a natural response as she raised her hand to defend herself and she brought it across his face with all the force she could muster and he released her wrist and the whole ED went silent and he gave her an evil look and she stepped back but he wasn't going to give in and he grabbed her and pulled her close into a hug and she tried to repel and squirm out the way out of his very tight embrace but she couldn't and he held her close "Bitch" he snarled in her ear and she stopped struggling and let a tear escape her eye._

_"He means Sam's Dad he came by and things got a little heated and she slapped him" Louise explained_

_"Seriously" Linda said understanding washing over her_

_"Yeh Big Mac seems to think he is some form of evil" she rolled her eyes_

_"No he's not evil" Linda replied_

_"She slapped him for a reason" Mac protested_

_"Trust me Mac she has a reason and you don't want to know what it is, ok" Linda said sternly and he dropped the conversation and after 2 seconds of awkard silence_

_"So the pub" Fletch suggested_

_"Definatly" they agreed._

Sam panted smiling as she pushed the door closed to her house the smile dropping as she turned and her father was facing her "Where did you go?" he asked quietly and she wanted to kick herself at her own stupidity she had been gone a couple of hours now and it was well over lunch time

"I went out for a run" she said happily hearing the happiniess and bounce in her own voice and he scowled.

"I'm hungry" he said snapping at her

"Sorry I completly forgot" she apoligised looking down at her emerald green hoodie with a heart on the front and Emerald striped white shorts

"It's ok just get it done" he said and she nodded and passed him "And Samantha" he said and she turned "How did the run go?" he asked

"Oh...um...great thanks" she smiled and headed into the kitchen and it was times like these when she didn't mind so much for her fathers behaviour as he seemed to care.

"What would you like Dad?" she asked sweetly still hot from the run and getting herself a glass of cool water from the tap. She put the glass to her lips and took a sip and started on her Dad's lunch buttering the bread and draping it in ham and then putting the bread on top and cut it in half with a knife. She took it into her father in the living room and he nodded his appriaciation and she turned to go but he grabbed onto her wrist "Where are you going?" he asked

"I was going to have a shower and then I have a shift" she lied and he nodded happy with her lie well technocally it wasn't a lie she was working later just not now. She left the room quickly and went upstairs to the bathroom and stripped off and turned on the shower to a moderate heat and stepped in enjoying the aching feeling and eventually after washing her hair stepped outside the shower and wrapped her body in a blue towel and stepped outside the bathroom to her bedroom and took a short black mini skirt and a checked sleeveless pink t shirt and she put them on with a leather jacket and black leggings covering up her bruises she went into the bathroom again and hung up her towel and spotted her sisters make up bag and took it. She took the mascara out her bag and put it heavily on her eye lashes and then took some dark blue eye shadow and brushed it on making her look pretty hot and to add to the look she added some bright pink lipstick and plugged in her hair, turned it on and started to dry her hair. She finished drying it and twisted it into a plat and she went down the stairs "I'm off" she shouted very quickly while pulling on 4" heels and before her Dad could stop her ran out the door glad that he wouldn't see her in her this flattering slightly teenage atire. She put her keys into her car door and twisted and got in the car and set off toward Alexa's school passing the beautiful parks and buildings till she got to her sisters school and parked quickly and got out the car smiling as she walked noisly to the reception building.

"Hi I need to pick up my sister" she said calmly walking into reception and as she did she felt the eye of the receptionist that had told her off on her scolding her and the other male receptionist who was bald in his 40's and fat and he was the one that was looking down at his book but looked at her and gasped.

"What can I do for you miss...miss...?" he asked in a grough tone waiting for her name

"Call me Sam as I said I'm here to pick up my sister her name is Alexa Nicholls" she flirted and the man quickly typed the name into the computer and then took the phone on the wall and entered some numbers "Hello this is reception can you please get Alexa Nicholls to come to reception" he asked and then put down the phone.

"If you would like to a seat Miss Nicholls" he offered guestering to a comfty looking blue sofa and she sat down and only had to wait a couple of seconds when she heard her sisters voice "Seriously it's the teachers fault I wasn't marked in I was in the lesson" she begged and the receptionist laughed and pointed to the sofa and she turned and her mouth hung open.

"Hey little sis" Sam smiled

"Sam what are you-" she started to ask but Sam cut her off

"-Come on" she beckoned and she grabbed her sisters arm and walked her to out of reception and as soon as she did Alexa started to speak

"Sam what the hell are you doing here?" she asked urgently "And what are you wearing? Is that my make up" she said annoyed and questioningly.

"We're going for lunch" Sam said pulling her quicker and closer to the car "I'm wearing clothes and yes this is your make up" she answered sweetly

"LUNCH is that it and I would never guessed clothes?" she asked and added the clothes thing sarcastically

"Yeh and I know you wouldn't" she said obviously and motioned for her sister to get into the car and she did. She got into the car again and reversed out of the parking space and out the school into town to the cafe where she was meeting him. She parked her car in the nearest car park to Lydia's Cafe and she pulled the mirror down into her car and quickly checked her reflection and after making sure that her make up was not smudged flipped the mirror up again "Come on Lex" she said prompting her sister to get out the car and she did still confused as to where they were going. "Sam can you tell me where we are going?" Alexa begged but she shook her head and lead her to Lydia's Cafe "Sam don't tell me you got me out of school to bring me here?" she asked

"Nope" she smiled and she opened the door and Alexa went in.

"Hey Lex" the voice said and Sam smiled as Alexa turned and her mouth hung open "Sam you look fantastic" he said and he took her into a hug accidently catching a cracked rib "Hi" she smiled and giggled girlishly and he guestured to a table and they took it.

**So who is the mystery man? **


	38. Dinner with Who

_"Yeh and I know you wouldn't" she said obviously and motioned for her sister to get into the car and she did. She got into the car again and reversed out of the parking space and out the school into town to the cafe where she was meeting him. She parked her car in the nearest car park to Lydia's Cafe and she pulled the mirror down into her car and quickly checked her reflection and after making sure that her make up was not smudged flipped the mirror up again "Come on Lex" she said prompting her sister to get out the car and she did still confused as to where they were going. "Sam can you tell me where we are going?" Alexa begged but she shook her head and lead her to Lydia's Cafe "Sam don't tell me you got me out of school to bring me here?" she asked_

_"Nope" she smiled and she opened the door and Alexa went in._

_"Hey Lex" the voice said and Sam smiled as Alexa turned and her mouth hung open "Sam you look fantastic" he said and he took her into a hug accidently catching a cracked rib "Hi" she smiled and giggled girlishly and he guestured to a table and they took it._

"So what can I get you 3 then" a posh young waitness said coming over to the table

"Hi Marley long time no see" Jake greeted

"So are these two the famous sisters then?" she asked intreguid

"Yeh this is Sam and this is Alexa" he intraduced and Sam nodded her head in welcome.

"Hi I'm Sam and you I guess are Marley" Sam said

"Ah yes Sam, Alexa this is Marley an old uni roomate of mine" Jake laughed

"Nice to meet you" Sam said

"OK that aside what can I get you?" Marley asked

"Can I please have tomato soup with a diet coke" Sam asked and Marley nodded

"Can I have a strawberry milkshake and a mozzerella and tomato panini" Alexa asked reaching out under the table to her sister nervousness being heard in her voice which was an unusual change in her.

"And I will have my usual beer and ham, cheese and tomato sandwhich" Jake laughed and Marley nodded and left and Sam felt her sisters hand and took it squeezing it

"So Jake what have you been up to latley? Any interesting cases?" she asked happily

"Oh yes a man found was found dead a couple of weeks ago stabbed to death with lots of bruises on his body" Jake said and then sensing that it wasn't the best topic to talk about adressed Alexa.

"So Alexa how's school you still not getting into trouble?" he asked cheekly

"Schools fine" she responded slightly akwardly trying not to give away why she sort of liked school now and Sam cut in

"Come on Lex I'm sure it's better than fine?" Sam laughed and Jake joined in.

"What about you Sam hows work?" he asked

"It's ok" she muttered "Actually I was wondering the next time an old case comes up perpaphs I can call you?" she asked and he laughed

"Of course you would not believe how boring some of the cases I get are" he moaned and Sam nodded in agreement

"I totally understand for us it's hypocondriacts" Sam said and Alexa squeezed her sisters hand again.

"Are you ok Lex?" she asked and Alexa shook her head as she got up quickly and paced quickly to the bathroom and after a second of awful silence

"I should check if she is ok" Sam said and she got up and walked to the bathrooms "Lex" she called gently "Lex" she called again and she pushed it open and saw her sister coming out of a cubicle pale clammy and ill looking.

"Alexa you look awful" she commented

"Thanks" Alexa muttered back moving to the sink and turning the taps on splashing some water on her face

"Perphaps we should just go home" she suggested and she shook her head violently "Ok then if you are ok I will wait back at the table ok" Sam said gently and she gave her sister some space and left prediciting that it was a stomach bug.

"How is she?" Jake asked

"Not good" she responded "She's claiming she's fine but..."

"You know different" Jake interjected

"Yes"she said and Alexa came back to the table

"Sorry" she muttered and Sam took her hand again

"It's ok" she whispered and food started to arrive and they ate in a hungried frenzy and after they had finished

"Sam did you take Alexa out of school for this?" Jake asked cautiously and Sam looked suddenly guilty

"Yes" she said nodding her head "I felt it was important for her to get to know her brother and she was only missing bioligy anyway" she argued and Jake laughed. The 3 of them got up and paid the bill Jake had insisted on paying despite how much Sam had offered and they left when "SAM" she turned quickly stuttering slightly

"Tom what are you doing here?" she asked while she noticed he was scanning her appereance

"Oh I came for coffee" he replied and then noticing Jake. "Sam you told me you were going to break up with that jerk" he said rather loudly and Sam's cheeks started to flush red and Tom seemed to know what he had said and Jake started laughing and then "People like you disgust me" he said louder and Jake stopped laughing  
"Chill I'm not her boyfriend" he said and he looked to Sam for an intraduction  
"Jake this is one of my collegues from work Tom Kent, Tom this is my brother Jake" she muttered

"You have a brother" the suprise was eched into everyword and looked genuinly shocked and he looked at her again

"Half brother" she corrected

"I just can't believe..." he trailed off and then he caught sight of Alexa with her pale white as snow complexion and she looked as if she was going to overheat as she fell suddenly against the car and Jake held her limp figure up as Tom and Sam rushed to her side...


	39. An Unexpected Suprise

_"You have a brother" the suprise was eched into everyword and looked genuinly shocked and he looked at her again_

_"Half brother" she corrected_

_"I just can't believe..." he trailed off and then he caught sight of Alexa with her pale white as snow complexion and she looked as if she was going to overheat as she fell suddenly against the car and Jake held her limp figure up as Tom and Sam rushed to her side..._

Sam caught her and helped her up "Lex, Lex" she shouted and Sam picked her up and she exchanged a look with Tom and he nodded

"We need to get her to your car" Tom said but Jake interjected

"Take mine we can put the sirens on" Jake said and Tom nodded in agreement with the plan. They helped Alexa over a couple of feet to the car and put her in the back with Tom and Sam wanted to go in the back as well but Tom took her hand and squeezed it "She'll be fine" he smiled and she nodded. And she quickly walked round to the other side of the car and got in and they started to drive to the hospital.

They got to the hospital and despite being constantly validated to the fact that she was getting better and more concious Sam needed proof for herself and she ran round to Alexa's side of the car and she helped her sister out hearing her groan as sunlight hit her eyes and Alexa moaned and started to complain and demanded to be put down.

They walked though the front door and was met with goggling eyes and everybodies rapped attention on her and she was suddenly concious of her choice of outfit and she beckoned to Linda "Linda, Linda it's my sister" Sam called and Linda came over with a wheelchair and Alexa sat down and they took her to a cubicle. Linda closed the curtain while Jake and Tom stood near by the bed and Sam went over and took her sisters hand"Ok Alexa please hop up onto the bed for me" Linda asked and Alexa did as she was told.

"Ok Sam can you please contact your father Alexa will need parental supervision" Linda informed her and Sam paled for a second and her head started to go dizzy knowing that as soon her father came he would be aware she had lied to him

"M...my, my Dad" she stuttered "But I'm over 18 so she dosen't need anyone because she has me" Sam stuttered again taking squeezing Alexa's hand.

"Well are you not on a shift soon" she prompted

"Yes but I can watch her" Sam said her voice started to become frantic and desprate and everyone in the room sensed her frantic tone especially Tom who looked at her giving her a weird look.

"Yeh I don't want Dad here" Alexa said calmly squeezing her sisters hand back telling her that she would support her sister to the end

"I'm sorry but I can't have that your father must be called if you aren't willing to do it" Linda threatened

"No" Sam said quickly an idea coming to her "What about Jake he dosen't have to do anything?" Sam said quickly her voice becoming higher.

"No you need a family member Sam" Linda said obviously

"He is, he's are brother" she insited hapily and Linda shot a look over to Tom and he nodded

"Sam I really don't think that he counts her father needs to be present" Linda argued back

"Please Linda I'm begging you don't call him" she begged letting go of her sisters hand and putting them both together and she hated people seeing her vulnerable side but sometimes needs must.

"Sam what the hell is with you just call your Dad so I can get on with your sisters treatment" Linda ordered and she nodded conceeding and took her sisters hand squeezing it again

"Sorry" Sam mouthed to her and Alexa mouthed it back and stepped out the cubicle and took her phone out her bag.

"Hi...Dad...It's Alexa... she's ill...and is in hospital" she whispered down the phone and she heard her father started yell "I know I'm sorry but you need to come in" she interjected woried and she hung up the phone 3 minutes later and went back into the cubicle.

"Oh Sam ok so far we think it is a long term illness Alexa how old are you?" she asked

"Alexa's 14" Sam answered instantly and Linda turned to her

"Sam I need the answers from Alexa" she responded and Sam dropped her head and walked again over to her sister and took her sisters hand "Alexa?" she asked

"14" she responded

"Ok thanks" she said and the curtain opened and Zoe was there perfume as well and she raised her eye brow at Sam's choice of outfit and she blushed red but Zoe didn't say anything.

"Linda what's going on here?" she asked entering the cubicle futher and Alexa was suddenly sick into a bowl that Sam grabbed for her

"Sam's sister is ill" Linda explained "And Tom and Sam were with her" Linda explained going over to Alexa again

"Zoe come closer again?" Linda asked and Zoe looked bermused and stepped forward and sure enough she was sick.

"Right Sam, Tom and Jake wasn't it can you please leave I need to talk to Alexa aloned" she asked and Tom and Jake nodded and went to leave and they all looked at her

"Why?" Sam asked

"Routine" Linda said vaguely

"Now out" she ordered

"Come on Sam" Tom propted and held out his hand and she took it and he led her out and waiting was going to kill her.

* * *

"Ok Alexa can I ask you have you started your period?" she asked and Zoe shot a look over to her suddenly getting what Linda was getting at

"Yeh" Alexa answered

"Ok and are you sexually active?" Linda asked this time fearing the responce more hopefully for routine purposes and she didn't respond for a second and then

"Yes" she whispered and then the thought occured to her "Nnno wwait yyyou don't tthink that I'm pregnant do you?" she stuttered scared

"Remember nothing is certain we need to do a test but yes it is a pretty good possibility now if you are pregnant we will have to inform the police but enough about that, Linda can you organise a urine sample and then the test" Zoe ordered and she nodded and Linda left the cubicle  
"What's happening?" Sam asked quickly and Linda shook her head getting the urine sample cup and taking it back to the cubicle.

"Ok Alexa when you are ready just hand the cup back to me and I can test it" Linda said and 30 seconds later she had finished and handed it to Linda and she took it and left the cubicle while Zoe started to talk to Alexa "Linda please, please talk to me" Sam begged following her as Linda set the cup down with Tom and Jake following her.

"Look if you must know Sam we are doing a beta HCG test" Linda said sympathetically and Sam stood shocked

"Why?" she whispered

"Because your sister is sexually active Sam" Linda said starting the test and Sam's eyes went wide

"No, no, NO she's not she can't be, she wouldn't be, not after everything" she stuttered "I have to speak to Alexa" she said and she ran off the other 3 looking shocked after her and she got to the cubicle and shoved it open to Zoe sitting with Alexa.

"Sam what are you doing in here?" Zoe asked

"It won't take long" she promised "Alexa please, Linda filled me in please don't tell him it was him" Sam said approaching her taking her hand

"What are you talking about?" Alexa said innocently but Sam didn't believe her

"Alexa him, please tell me he didn't do it you too" she begged starting to get into a panicked state

"What do you mean?" she said again

"I mean him doing it you" Sam whispered and she looked down at her feet and a tear fell from her eye and Alexa's face resembled one of shock as her confusion faded.

"No Sam he has never..." Alexa whispered and Zoe started to look confused and "Sam, Sam" she repeated her sisters name and she still didn't respond "No, no Sam you promised you would get us out of there, YOU PROMISED ME EVERYTHING WAS NORMAL, THAT'S NOT NORMAL SAM" she yelled and Sam felt tears trickle more listening to her sister berrate her and warning lights flicked on in Zoe.

"It wasn't that easy Lex, he didn't make it easy" she whispered and she started to break down futher and she sat down on the bed

"NO HOW COULD YOU LET HIM DO THAT TO YOU" She yelled

"I didn't I promise I never wanted him to" she whispered and Linda re-entered the cubicle and froze with Jake and Tom on either side.

"Alexa..." Linda started and Sam looked up at her with mascara falling down her face and she continued "Alexa I'm sorry but you are pregnant" Linda whispered and Alexa put her head into her hands and she started to sob.

**So let's just say that this part of the fic will be coming to an end soon however I promise the cresendo up to it will hopefully full of drama and tension and will involve the lovley Dylan Keogh who in this fic has not left! **

**So please review with what you thought reviews are always welcome good and bad! **


	40. Whose the Daddy?

**Ok so this is a flash back from Alexa's point of view**

_"Alexa..." Linda started and Sam looked up at her with mascara falling down her face and she continued "Alexa I'm sorry but you are pregnant" Linda whispered and Alexa put her head into her hands and she started to sob._

* * *

_"Alexa Nicholls" Mr Demsey her tutor's assistant called from across the room as the rest of the tutor filed out and she let out a huge sigh and plastered a fake smile on her face as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. _

_"What?" she asked giving her voice attitude _

_"I think we need to have a little discussion don't you?" he asked rhetorically smiling at her _

_"About what?" she replied pulling away forcing him to release his grip _

_"How about your english class with Mr Oliver and your spanish class with Miss O'Neil" he prompted _

_"Before you say anything else I did nothing wrong" she said quickly turning to go but he grabbed her again and pulled her closer. _

_"You told Miss O'Neil that she was fat and ugly and no-one would ever love her and you told Mr Oliver that he was so old surly he knew Shakespeare and as Shakespeare's dead why couldn't he bugger off" he repeated flawlessly and she grinned. _

_"Well come on he is so old he shouldn't even be bloody teaching, he forgets so much stuff I wouldn't be suprised if he had dementia " Alexa shot back quickly and to her suprise her tutor just laughed _

_"Alexa if you spent half the time concentrating in lessons and focussing on your school work that you do messing around and insulting teachers you could be one of the best students in the year" he praised. _

_"Don't pretend you know anything about me" she retorted and she sounded a lot older than her years _

_"Come on Lex, you know as well as I do, you are a smart girl you just need to focus properly" he crooned and her walls were down for a second and he came closer to her and she was suddenly aware of how young he was probably about 19-20 and was white wearing a white long sleeved t shirt that was covered by a sexy hot leather jacket with a wooden circle pendent and jeans of light blue and trainers of deep jet black. _

_"Thanks" she muttered _

_"Thanks for what?" he asked intreguiud and they approached closer _

_"Thanks for telling me you believe in me" Alexa whispered leaning in _

_"You are a fantastic person Alexa and from what your class mates say you have a heart of gold" he praised and he leaned into her smelling her sweet flower smelling perfume and then suddenly her lips crashed against his and he didn't pull back he just intensified the kiss and it felt so right as he grabbed her tighter feeling the waves of passion hit her and she grabbed his waist and then... they suddenly broke apart again and before he could say anything _

_"That was amazing" she whispered smiling nervously _

_"Alexa that shouldn't of happened" he responded logically. _

_"Don't" she responded and she knew the only way to convince him was to kiss him passionatly again and he kissed her back sweetly and tenderly and she wrapped her arms around him and he wrapped his arms around her and they broke apart again. _

_"Meet me tonight after school here" he whispered in her ear and smiled and kissed him on the cheek and they released and walked to the door "So are you coming?" he asked_

_"You will have to wait and see" she teased and she shot him a flirtacious look and left the class room_

* * *

_She ran off from Dixie and Jeff the last thing she wanted was them finding her but now she didn't know what to do. She ran quicker crying going to the one place where she knew she would be welcome and she knocked on the door loudly "David, David" she yelled at the front door and it was thrown open and her boyfriend stood there _

_"Alexa what are you doing here?" he asked _

_"I needed to see you" she cried and he pulled her inside and shut the door. _

_"Do you want something to eat or drink?" he asked_

_"No thanks I just want you" she whispered and she took her t shirt off of her body and she leant forward and kissed him tenderly and he kissed her back and picked her up and carried her up the stairs to his bedroom. He placed her on his bed and he started to kiss down her body taking off her trousers and leaving her more vulnerable and she started to undress him. _

_"I love you" she whispered while they lay there naked together him supporting her_

_"I love you too Lexi" he whispered and lay back against his bare chest. _

_"Do you want a drink?" he offered again _

_"Yes please" she answered and he smiled _

_"Why don't you get changed and I'll get you something to drink" he offered and she nodded _

_"Thanks" she replied and he left the room and she changed into her clothes. She went down stairs and into the kitchen and saw her drink of diet coke on the table "Thanks" she praised and she took a sip and in a couple of gulps she had finished it off. "I should really go" Alexa mutted quickly getting up from her chair and heading to the front door "Wait Lex you have just arrived" he protested but she shook her head _

_"Sorry but I need to go" she protested quickly getting to the front door and suddenly he had strode to the door and kissed her passionatly and opened the door for her. _


	41. Sam's Little Secret

_"Alexa..." Linda started and Sam looked up at her with mascara falling down her face and she continued "Alexa I'm sorry but you are pregnant" Linda whispered and Alexa put her head into her hands and she started to sob._

It was a couple of months later and now she was sitting here pregnant and how due to carelessness on his part. "I'm pregnant" she whispered incrediciously

"I'm sorry Alexa" Linda said and Sam took her hand and was crying as well.

"How many weeks?" Sam croaked

"9 weeks" Linda answered and Alexa buried her head on her sisters lap.

"Alexa you know you have lots of options you can abort, you can get it adopted or you can keep it but first I'm afraid you will first have to talk to the police" Linda said sympathetically and then suddenly a thought struck Sam.

"Dad's coming" Sam whispered and Alexa looked up and stopped crying and looked panicked

"No, no, he's going to freak" Alexa said quickly "Don't tell him please" Alexa said hurridly to Linda and Zoe and they shook their head appoligetically.

"I'm sorry we can't your under 18" Zoe appoligized and Alexa started to have irratic breathing and Sam squeezed her hand and she tried to calm her sister down

"Please Dr Hanna don't say anything" Alexa begged.

"Alexa-" Zoe started

"Please Zoe" Sam begged and they shot each other a look

"I'm sorry" Zoe said and Sam jumped up quickly

"I have to change" she said quickly and went to the cubicle curtain "Zoe tell him I've been on shift please" she begged when the curtain was thrown open and he turned his first attention from Alexa on the bed to Sam by the curtain.

"I didn't know the uniform for hospital work nowerdays was town slut" he directed at Sam and she dropped her head.

"I'm sorry" she responded quietly and it was evident to everyone in the room the change that had fallen over Alexa and Sam.

"Sorry is not good enough for looking like a tramp" he responded aggresivley and Sam took a step back

"Hey I'm sorry but I can't allow you to use that sort of language toward my staff" Zoe interjected

"She is my daughter and I will talk to her anyway I like, anyway she's use to it aren't you princess" he patronised beckoning for her to come and stand next to him but she didn't and when she didn't he grabbed her and pulled her closer and stroked her hair.

"So what's wrong with my other daughter?" he asked grabbing Sam as she tried to slowly get free

"Well Mr Nicholls there is no easy way to say this but Alexa's pregnant" Zoe said and suddenly and the reaction was one that no-one was prepared for. He grabbed Sam and holding her by her wrists threw her onto the bed and held her there

"YOU, YOU BITCH I KNEW YOU WERE A BAD INFLUENCE ON MY DAUGHTER YOU WHORE" he shouted pinning her down and she was powerless to respond as visions and flashbacks of last time reached her and she squirmed.

"Mr Nicholls I'm only going to tell you this once get your hands off her or I will have to call security" Zoe warned but the point was registered mute as Tom and Jake grabbed him and pulled him back off of her.

"I mean it I want you out of my house now!" he spat and he pushed her toward the cubicle

"NO" she protested and her voice was breaking "Please no, please" she begged and Alexa grabbed her arm and she shrugged it off. "No Dad" she begged and tears were spilling out

"I said go I don't want you anywhere near her you whore" he spat and tears spilled out her eyes and he pushed her away and the cubicle opened and there was Dylan and this cubicle was becoming crowded.

"What did I just hear you say?" Dylan growled aggressivley and Sam saw a warning light flick on in her fathers eyes.

"You heard" he spat and that was it and Dylan grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and took him outside the cubicle and pinned him against a solid wall.

"What did you just say?" he spat again and Zoe, Sam, Jake and Tom ran out of cubicles

"Dylan please just leave it" Sam said quickly

"NO YOU ARE GOING TO APPOLIGISE TO HER" he yelled.

"You know I'm suprised I didn't know doctors used whores like her" he smiled and Sam started to panic and Dylan punched him squarly in the face.

"Sam is not a whore" he said loudly and the ED was watching and he gasped with blood flowing out his nose

"You bastard" he said and he pushed back so hard Dylan ended up on the floor and he walked toward Sam.

"If you come home with me now we can forget all about it" he whispered sweetly and she nodded

"Sorry" he appoligised to Sam loud enough for everyone to hear and she nodded

"That's ok" she replied.

"Dr Hanna can I say thank you for everything you have done for my daughter and we should be going" he said extending his hand to Zoe and she shook it.

"Alexa need's to stay here for a while..." Zoe started

"Don't worry trust me I can look after my daughter" he smiled and Zoe didn't look happy but gave in.

"Fine I'll sort out the paperwork" Zoe said and Dylan looked annoyed as well and her father whispered in her ear

"Come home now" he spat and she nodded.

"Zoe can I have a word please?" she asked quietly and her boss nodded

"Of course you can what would you like to talk about?" she asked taking Sam to one side

"Zoe I know I am meant to be starting a shift but with Alexa do you mind if I go home and talk it over with my family? Obviously I can make up the time later and-" she said quickly and Zoe interupted her

"Of course go home be with your family" Zoe smiled and Sam nodded and gave her a brief returning smile.

"Thanks Zoe" she smiled and she turned back to her Dad "I can go" she muttered and his only responce was

"Good" he responded and he took her hand and sighned the bit of paperwork and the three of them walked together out the ED.


	42. Discovery

**I should explain before you start reading this chapter each line means that it is a different persons point of view**

_"Zoe can I have a word please?" she asked quietly and her boss nodded_

_"Of course you can what would you like to talk about?" she asked taking Sam to one side_

_"Zoe I know I am meant to be starting a shift but with Alexa do you mind if I go home and talk it over with my family? Obviously I can make up the time later and-" she said quickly and Zoe interupted her_

_"Of course go home be with your family" Zoe smiled and Sam nodded and gave her a brief returning smile._

_"Thanks Zoe" she smiled and she turned back to her Dad "I can go" she muttered and his only responce was_

_"Good" he responded and he took her hand and sighned the bit of paperwork and the three of them walked together out the ED._

Jake was drumming his fingers across his wooden desk, something didn't sit right with him and he didn't know what it was and there was no way he could know. He was in the station finishing off paper work but he never got round to it everytime he tried his mind would be distracted after all it was his sisters he was thinking about.

"Jake you ok?" his boss and also his girlfriend asked and he looked up suddenly and nodded as she slid her arms around his neck

"Yeh I'm fine thanks" he muttered drumming his fingers again on the desk

"Come on I know you better than that" Annie said moving some paper work from the side of his desk and sitting on the desk.

"Fine my 14 year old sister is pregnant" he said and he put his head into his hands and stopped drumming.

"Oh Jake I'm so sorry I didn't know you had a sister" Annie said confused

"Yeh neither did I till a couple of months ago I have two" he said and Annie's radio went

"Emergancy domestic call to 3 Church View" her radio said and Annie nodded and said she would take the call and she pulled at Jake

"Come on Jake" she prompted and Annie indicated for a couple of other cops to come with them and they raced out the station to the cars and put on the siren they arrived before the ambulance "POLICE, POLICE" they called and when they didn't respond they started to break down the front door of the property and the ambualnce arrived and one of the doctors the man one Tom Kent he thought his name was and he was running to them as the door bashed open and it was horror as Sam's lifless possibly dead figure lay at the bottom of the stairs blooding forming in a pool by her head and she looked for all intense and purposes dead!

* * *

"So how's Sam holding up?" Linda asked Zoe kindly

"I don't know she went home with her family but after the slap incodent I'm suprised she wants to be there" Zoe said and Tom was walking past them

"What did you just say?What slap incodent?" Tom questioned stopping in his tracks.

"Sam slapped her Dad a couple of weeks ago" Linda said

"Which day?" he said frantically

"The one where he came in, after Alexa was in hospital" Linda said

"It was him" Tom said horrified!

"I'm sorry what was?" Zoe asked

"Sam, I have to go" he said quickly when Dixie's radio went off

"Holby Control to 3006 domestic situation on 3 Church View" and Tom's mouth fell open

"That's Sam's adress" he whispered and they turned to look at him all of them including Dixie and Jeff

"What?" they said warningly

"Sam's adress can I come with you?" he asked Dixie and Jeff but he directed the question at Zoe

"Of course go" Zoe nodded and Tom thanked her and they made their way to the ambulance quickly and got in

"Right 3006 to Holby Control we are on route is police back up there?" Jeff asked as Dixie was driving

"Holby control to 3006 there is no police back up yet but they are nearing" control informed them and they raced though traffic with the sirens on till they got to the adress and there was police back up there and they were already starting to break down the door and Tom opened the door quickly to the ambualnce and hopped out and ran to the police and all he could think about was her, the condition she was in and how if she was hurt it was all hia fault and panic rose in his chest more than the concern and panic for a collegue and it was starting to confirm something he pretty much already feared as the door was kicked in and Sam's lifeless body lay at the bottom of the stairs blood dripping from what looked like her head while the rest of her body was a contrasting white of beautiful innocence.

* * *

Fact this was all her fault! Sam forced the door open and she walked though door and she was suddenly being turned around and her father started to punch her in the stomach and she was instantly winded and she knew what he was trying to do and she let out a cry of pain and felt weak because of it and she pushed back weakly but it didn't stop him only when Sam got in the middle "NO" she screamed and he started to batter her and Alexa stumbled backward "ALEXA GET UP THE STAIRS" Sam screamed and Alexa didn't need to be told twice and after her sister was thrown at her she ran up the stairs scared and trembling to her bedroom. She slammed the bedroom door and tears were spilling and she didn't care not now about what Sam had said and she routed though her room frantically to find her mobile and dialled 999 "I need an ambulance and police" Alexa stuttered "It's my sister she's being hurt" she cried and she told the man her adress and she suddenly felt her door being knocked down and she ran to the door and tried to find something heavy to protect herself with. Her hands made contact with a wooden bat and she opened the door as she heard her sister scream and she opened the door and wacked her father over the head with the bat and he dropped to the floor with blood pouring out of the wound and she started to shake. All she could do was shiver and she looked stunned at her older sister and there was a look on her face that Alexa didn't recognise was it fear, determination or weakness that she detected "Alexa go down stairs and get me a cloth I have to stop this bleeding" Sam said calmly so calmly you would think that she was merly reciting a shopping list. There was something else though and it was probably the way she acted like everything was natrual despite the fact bruises covered her body in various shades of purples and blues and what was more disconcerting was the fact she could see the bruises as her sister was wearing nothing but her bra on her top half.

"Sam I don't..." she started to protest after all she didn't understand why she had to help someone who caused her so much pain and she stopped complaining at her sisters next words

"Now Lex" she ordered and Alexa caved reluctently and nodded and walked down the stairs with a last final look to her sister. She went down the stairs into the kitchen and grabbed a kitchen when she heard it the shrill scream from her sister and she ran out the kitchen when... her sisters body fell lifeless to the bottom of the stairs and a scream passed though her lips "SAM" as the front door to the house was kicked open!

* * *

They left the ED and her father instantly grabbed her arm and span her round and pushed her toward a taxi and she stumbled in "I'll give you an extra 10 if you drive and just drive" he spat and the guy nodded and he told him them the adress and Alexa got in along with her Dad and her father pushed her to the ground and kicked her.

"Ah" she moaned and he pulled her up by her collar onto the seat

"Get up you stupid girl" he hissed and pushed her against the seat and Alexa put her seat belt on as far away as she could.

"Get up you stupid girl" he hissed and pushed her against the seat and Alexa put her seat belt on as far away as she could.

They arrived home and he pulled her out and Alexa out the car and shoved some money at the cab driver and threw Sam at the front door as she stumbled with her keys and she forced them into the lock and let themselves in and as soon as they were over the threshold he turned to Alexa and began to punch her stomach. "NO" Sam screamed and threw her sister out the way "Leave her alone" she protested and Alexa struggled up from the floor as her father pushed at her sister. "ALEXA GET UP THE STAIRS" Sam yelled and he picked her up and threw her at Alexa and she hit the floor with a crash as she landed on a glass which shattered under her impact and dug into body releasing droplets of scarlet blood though her t shirt and Alexa ran up the stairs. "Why did you do this to yourself?" he teased and he kicked her in the stomach and she struggled to get back up again

"Please, please you don't have to..." she started breathlessly and he smiled as he brought her closer and twisted a shard of glass and she screamed out in pain and dropped to the ground at her father's feet. He stepped over her pathetic figure and headed up the stairs and Sam couldn't let it happen and she faught to bite her lip in severe agony as she struggled to get up "Dad please" she shouted and she followed him quickly and grabbed onto his hips and he spun her round and hit her back and started banging on Alexa's door. "ALEXA OPEN THIS DOOR" he yelled loudly punching at the door and attempting to break it down and Sam had some ounce of courage left in her and she got up the stairs and for once lashed out her Dad and punched him in the stomach and he was winded and he struggled for breath

"WHY...YOU...LITTLE..." he panted and he pushed her to the floor and panted in pain as he bent down next to her and punched her in the ribs breaking them and he started to choke her blocking her oxygen supply. Light fading fast as a black spot in the corner of her eye grew bigger and bigger and engulphed her eyes and just as the lack of oxygen was surely going to kill her he released her and she gasped thankfully for air and he smiled "You always were beautiful" he muttered and he leaned into her for kiss but she spat in his eye because everything else would require too much energy and he recoiled and cursed and tore at Sam's shirt and wipped the spit away and as he wipped his eyes he smiled at the state of her underbody. She was trembling in pain from the way he was sitting on her and he started again to unclothe her ripping her leather jacket away and pulling the remiender of the t shirt away and she screamed in protest "Get away from me" she screamed weakly and she managed to bring her hand up and push him away but he twisted her arm and she yelped in pain and suddenly the door to Alexa's room was opened and Sam felt the weight being lifted off her as he collapsed on the ground with blood pouring out of his head. Sam started to tremble again this time with relief as she sat up in her bra and felt very self concious "Alexa go down stairs and get me a cloth I have to stop this bleeding" Sam said calmly trying to control her tears and pain and her sister looked at her

"Sam I don't..." she started to protest

"Now Lex" Sam ordered and the quavering in her voice obviously gave something away and her sister nodded and ran down the stairs and as soon as she was out of site her father opened his eyes and got up out of her line of vision and grabbed her around her waist and picked her up and she screamed in protest and he threw her against the banisters and they broke and Sam tumbled backwards to the floor and as she hit it her eyes closed over and darkness descended.

**Ok so this is the cliff hanger on which I leave you on for the weekend due to my real D of E award hike yay! So hope you enjoyed this extra large chapter I had to stay up to 11 to finish it! **


	43. Dead

**Thanks for all the positive reviews can't believe I'm still getting them!**

_"Sam I don't..." she started to protest_

_"Now Lex" Sam ordered and the quavering in her voice obviously gave something away and her sister nodded and ran down the stairs and as soon as she was out of site her father opened his eyes and got up out of her line of vision and grabbed her around her waist and picked her up and she screamed in protest and he threw her against the banisters and they broke and Sam tumbled backwards to the floor and as she hit it her eyes closed over and darkness descended._

"SAM" Alexa shouted and she ran to her sisters side and heard insane laughing from the top of the stairs but she didn't care as her body started to tremble in shock and fear "Mae hi'n mynd i fod yn iawn, mae hi'n mynd i fod yn iawn" she said very quickly dropping down beside her sister and stroking her hair. Before she realised Tom was with her "Alexa can you step back please" he asked sweetly and Alexa took a step back but took her sisters hand and started to stroke it massaging it quickly. Fear was running though her and the only thing she cared about, only thing she knew was that her sisters injuries were her own fault and she started to rock gently as Jake and the other police men ran past her not giving her a second look as they went upstairs and she was vaguely aware that an arrest was being made though violent means. Dixie and Jeff came over to him and they started to help doing things that only worried her and she continued to chant the same words over and over again "Mae hi'n mynd i fod yn iawn, mae hi'n mynd i fod yn iawn" she whispered scared and she was aware of them all looking at her

"Alexa we are going to take Sam to hospital" Tom said cooly and Alexa nodded rocking her body as a collar and spinal board was put on her sister and they started to take her outside to the ambulance.

* * *

"Sam" Tom whispered in complete shock while a scream was echoed by Alexa as she rushed to her sisters side and Tom stood frozen for a second before his doctor instincts kicked in and he ran to Sam's side pushing aside the feelings he had felt of guilt, shock and general disbelief at his own stupidity. How the hell had he missed this? he felt completly useless as he started to acess her vital signs "Alexa can you step back please" he asked and as he approached he was vaguely aware of her muttering something that he didn't recognise. He tendly touched her ribs and was suprised that he was able to exepct it was a bad sort of suprise as his he was pretty sure worse had happened to her than a couple of badly fractured ribs. The police ran to them and ran up the stairs but he ignored what was going on as Dixie and Jeff came over and started to board her and collar her and they picked her up

"Alexa we are going to take Sam to hospital" Tom said calmly trying to make the girl feel safe despite the fact that her whole world was crumbling round her. Tom picked her up on the spinal board and Dixie and Jeff took her to the ambulance but Tom just wanted to give Alexa a hug and ask her everything she knew.

* * *

He heard the yells but he couldn't talk, he couldn't move, he couldn't speak he was catatonic with shock and suprise as the image of his little sister lying on the ground hit him. Tom moved first and he ran to her and Jake was suddenly aware that Alexa was with her and now he snapped and he heard a mad laugh from upstairs and he called to the rest of his squad and they moved in on his comand and they ran to the stairs and ran upstairs setting eyes on the man in question and pure hatred started to flow though his veins at the thought that this man could do such horrible things to his little sister someone so innocent and kind that words could not describe. The man was laughing with triumph in a way that angered him further and he threw a punch at the guy and Annie instantly felt the need to restrain him "JAKE" she shouted and she beckoned for someone else to arrest him and to everyone's suprise he didn't arrest and he stayed pretty calm. "YOU BASTARD, YOU BASTARD SHE'S MY SISTER" he yelled loudly and Brian continued to laugh though "If you left me just a couple more minutes" he smiled and continued "At least I could have got a bit of pleasure because trust me you have no idea..." he laughed and Annie had to hold him back as he went to hit at him again. The idea and admitince of what he had done repulced him and he faught the urge to be sick as he heard the front slam telling them that it was ok to remove him and put him into the van. They got him down stairs "Jake what the hell is up with you?" she snapped

"THAT'S MY SISTER, THEY ARE MY SISTERS" he screamed and Annie shook her head

"Call a taxi or go with another police veichal and driver to the hospital" Annie ordered

"Thanks" Jake replied quickly

"And Jake I hope she is ok" she said sympathetically. He ran to the car and got in with DI Hope if it were his choice he would have prefered to go with Annie but he knew that with the arrest she would need to be at the station and jake despite the fact there wasn't a physical emergancy put the sirens on as they went to the hospital.

They got to the hospital and Jake barely parked the car and got out and ran into the department he ran up to reception and was met with stony silence "SAM" he shouted loudly at them and they pointed to the room lablelled rhesus and he ran to it. And he saw Alexa crying madly at the door and he was sure he knew what had happened and he wanted to kick himself for not suspecting anything, this was surely all his fault.

**SO what did you think?**


	44. Sam

**Ok so appoligises for the weried orders that these chapters are in and by that I mean the different points of view it'd just I felt it was important to show the different views. Also massive apoligisies for the delay as I have probably already said my computer is broken as far as internet is concerned and so I can only use my laptop but getting round to using it is more difficult!**

_"And Jake I hope she is ok" she said sympathetically. He ran to the car and got in with DI Hope if it were his choice he would have prefered to go with Annie but he knew that with the arrest she would need to be at the station and jake despite the fact there wasn't a physical emergancy put the sirens on as they went to the hospital._

_They got to the hospital and Jake barely parked the car and got out and ran into the department he ran up to reception and was met with stony silence "SAM" he shouted loudly at them and they pointed to the room lablelled rhesus and he ran to it. And he saw Alexa crying madly at the door and he was sure he knew what had happened and he wanted to kick himself for not suspecting anything, this was surely all his fault._

"Alexa" Jake whispered and Alexa turned to him

"JAKE"s she yelled and she threw her arms around her brother and sobbed into his chest. As they stood there Tom came out of resus and looked at the pair of them

"Ah Jake isn't it?" Tom asked

"Yes please don't tell me she's dead..." he trailed off as Tom shook his head

"No it's nothing like that but Sam is in a pretty bad way she has multiple fractured ribs, a nasty head injury and some internal bleeding infact she is lucky to be alive" Tom sighed and Alexa let go of Jake and ran to hug Tom and by the look on his face it was obvious that he wasn't expecting it but he put his arms around her and gave her a comforting hug she had been an emotional wreck since they had entered the ED.

_"Sam stay with us, stay us with us princess" Jeff said taking Sam's hand for a brief second and then looking at Alexa _

_"Are you ok?" he asked quickly suddenly noticing that she was off colour and she didn't answer she just stroked her sisters hand _

_"Mae hi'n mynd i fod yn iawn, mae hi'n mynd i fod yn iawn" she muttered crying and Tom took a look over at Jeff. _

_"What's she doing?" Jeff asked and Tom shook his head _

_"I don't know" he replied and Alexa continued to mutter it and they got to the ED and a team was already on stand by of Zoe, Fletch, Linda, Robyn and Dylan. _

_"Sam Nicholls 27 badly beaten female was thrown down the stairs with suspected broken ribs and a head injury" jeff said "Her Bp is normal at 120/90 and she has a gcs of 5" Jeff said and by doing this snapped Tom out of his shock. _

_"Yh and this is Alexa Nicholls 14 pregnant and in severe shock but has no injuries that she has said not that she would" Tom intraduced putting a hand on Alexa's shoulder and helping her out of the ambulance and directing her to Robyn while she helped to get Sam out of the was fully awawre that Robyn was struggling to keep Alexa happy as she tried to lead her inside but she wouldn't only when Sam started to head inside on the trolley did Alexa but even then she refused to leave her sisters side like a puppu dog she hung on even when they were in resus and Zoe advised her to leave she wouldn't she just kept muttering the same phrase over and over again __"Mae hi'n mynd i fod yn iawn, mae hi'n mynd i fod yn iawn" _and Zoe started to look at her eyes going wide and she flashed a glance at Tom. 

_"I don't know Zoe" Tom muttered and Fletch was performing a text book assessment on Sam _

_"Right can we get a porter in here she's going to need a head CT" Zoe sighed and beckoned for Mac to come in. Mac entered "Where to?" Mac asked and he suddenly stopped paying attention and instantly switched his atention to Alexa. _

_"Don't stare Mac" Zoe scolded but he continued to stare "MAC" she snapped and his attention flicked back to her "Sam needs to go to CT" Zoe said "And we may in fact need to get phsc down here" Zoe directed at Tom indicating to Alexa. _

_"Why?" Mac asked interested and they all looked at him like it was obvious which of course they all thought it was _

_"Why because she is speaking jibberish" Tom muttered angrily and Big Mac just chuckled _

_"Well I have heard it called a lot of things but jibberish is a new one on me" he laughed and again they all looked at him like he had laughed at a funeral. _

_"MAC" Zoe snapped and he looked confused now _

_"What it's hardly racist I do come from the race" he justified and they looked confused. _

_"What are you talking about?" she asked _

_"I mean Welsh it's Welsh" Mac said gently and turned to the girl as everyone oohed and another Porter arrived to take Sam to CT "cairad Rwy'n Big Mac a ydych yn?" he asked and the girl looked up shocked suprised that he knew welsh. _

_"What did you just ask?" Zoe said _

_"I asked her if she is ok" he replied and Alexa responded _

_"A yw hi'n mynd i farw?" Alexa asked and Big Mac took a step back _

_"Mac, Mac what did she say?" Zoe asked urgently as the girl was looking more distressed. _

_"She asked if Sam was going to die" he whispered horrified as he had never imagianed or contemplating Sam dying as an outcome and obviously from Zoe's reaction neither did Zoe and she took a step back and Tom stepped up _

_"Tell her no I will not let her die" Tom said determinitly and Mac nodded _

_"Na, ni fyddant yn rhoi i fyny ar ei" he said gently and the girl looked up. _

_"Mac is she hurt?" Tom asked and he relayed this to the girl and nodded at the responce he got _

_"She said yes her stomach hurt" he said and Sam was returned from the scanner _

_"Ok what did they say?" Zoe asked Linda who had gone with her _

_"It dosen't really matter she's coming round but they said they would send you over the scan" Linda nodded and pointed to Sam who was obviusly starting to stir. _

_"Sam,Sam can you hear me?" Zoe asked going over to her and Alexa took her sisters hand again and looked expectintitly at her like she had all the answers _

_"Sam, Sam" Alexa whispered choking back tears "Please" she cried when still nothing was happening and tears started to fall on her face and she knew it should have been her she should have been the one to be lying after all it was her that got pregnant not Sam and wait... Sam had been pregnant but she had a miscarige did he know more importnantly did he cause her to have the miscarige surely not but about everything she had found out about her father the angelic image of the person who used to by them fudge for the bus jouneys home from places seemed to be getting futher and futher away from the truth. _

_"I'm sorry" she whispered and she started to get her self into a state as she started to cry and beg and plead and eventually the ED staff realised she couldn't stay in here and Robyn took her out and took her to the staff room and started to talk to her._

"Can I see her?" Jake asked and Tom nodded and he opened the door for them to come though

"Don't be put off by some of the tubes they are simply helping her to breathe, you know Sam though she's a fighter" he laughed and Alexa nodded and at Alexa's nod he remembered about the pregnancy "Alexa has someone checked you over?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Would it be ok if I checked you over then and gave you an ultrasound?" he asked unsure of how she would react to men after her fathers betrayl but Alexa nodded "Sure" she whispered and he brought along another bed knowing she wouldn't want to be seperated and he got her to hop on and Jake came over an held her hand "Do you know what your doing about it?" Tom asked and Alexa nodded if Sam got though this she would do whatever Sam wanted or whatever would be the easiest soloution for her. "Ok then Alexa can you lift your t shirt up for me" he asked quietly and Alexa lifted her school shirt and jumper and Tom acknowledged the presence of a bruise and touched it gently. He then procedeed to grab an ultrasound and beckoned to Tess who was tiding a bed at the end of resus and she came over "What can I do for you Dr Kent?" she asked

"Ah yes can you please look at this pregnancy ultrasound, and tell tell me how many weeks?" Tom asked and Tess nodded and looked at the ultrasound and hmmed

"What,What is it? Is it ok?" Alexa asked starting to get paniked.

"It's absoultly fine sweetie I was just thinking..." she trailed off again "I would say about 13/14 weeks" Tess said and Tom nodded agreeing "Ok thanks" Tom said

"How is she?" Tess asked directing the question to Tom reffering to Sam

"I really don't know we thought we had a break through but she still isn't awake" he sighed.

"I'm sure she will be ok though" Tess said "Is that all you wanted?" she asked

"Oh yes that's all" Tom said and took the probe off her and handed her something to wipe the gel off. He then walked over to Sam and while no one was looking picked up her hand and kissed it and bent down looking as if she was to check her pupils but instead he whispered in her.

Sam heard his voice from somewhere far off and then there it was Sam's eyes were flitting open and there he was the man responsible for her being here now and awake.

**So please review with what you think and if you look like the sort of hint of romance**


	45. Interigation

**Ok so still having major computer issues so sorry this took so long**

_"I really don't know we thought we had a break through but she still isn't awake" he sighed._

_"I'm sure she will be ok though" Tess said "Is that all you wanted?" she asked_

_"Oh yes that's all" Tom said and took the probe off her and handed her something to wipe the gel off. He then walked over to Sam and while no one was looking picked up her hand and kissed it and bent down looking as if she was to check her pupils but instead he whispered in her._

_Sam heard his voice from somewhere far off and then there it was Sam's eyes were flitting open and there he was the man responsible for her being here now and awake._

The police cells were full to brim today of several drug dealers, prostertutes and drunks but the worst person DCI Annie Marlie had in her custody was a 49 year old man who abused his grown up daughter and unfortunatly for her it was her boyfriend's sisters father. The police doctor was finishing off his examination of his head wound and then she would be free to question him "Ok DCI Marlie your suspect is fine I have patched up the head wound as best as possible however I would suggest after your questioning he goes to a hospital" the doctor advised

"Thank you Dr Jones" Annie said. Annie quickly got up from her chair toward the interview room where Brian Nicholls was being placed and she entered the room which was all white "Take a seat Mr Nicholls" she ordered trying to straight away control the situtation and he obliged and sat down in the chair indicated and Annie's first impression was that he seemed very calm for someone in the cells. She knew how she was going to play this, confident, calm and trying to trip him up because lets face from the first moment of meeting him she presumed his type."Right I'm DSI Marlie and I'm obligated to ask you Mr Nicholls before we get started do you want legal reprisentation?" she offered

"No, I have done nothing" he said declining the offer.

"Well then how about we start with why did you push your daughter down the stairs?" she asked quite friendly but with a forceful edge to her tone that indicated that she was someone not to be messed with.

"I'm sorry you're under the impression that I pushed my daughter down the stairs" he smiled

"Well you were the only one around and I have a pretty good feeling your responsible" she smiled thinking she had cornered the bastard.

"Oh honey you have no proof, see what I should mention is that Samantha is a very clumsy child and she acidenltly tripped and fell" he laughed and Annie was shocked at his blasa attitude and she wondered if she had pinned him all wrong she had presumed he would simply admit to it but this was new.

"First of all I'm not honey, second of all you are aware that as soon as your daughter wakes up she will confirm what we're saying so you might as well drop the macho bullshit attitude and tell me the truth" Annie said honestly starting to get into his face.

"Fiesty I like that" he laughed and Annie's eyes went wide she certinly had not been expecting that to come out of his mouth

"I'll have you know I'm too young for you and also I happen to be your step sons girlfriend now unless you want to be spending an awful lot of time in hospital then I suggest you stop the flirting and answer my damn questions" She spat getting up from the chair maintaing an authorative figure and keeping eye contact.

"Whatever" he smiled

"You know what I do have proof of however is that your daughter is suffering from multiple injuries sustained in previous weeks" Annie said smugly.

"I think you'll find there is no law against a father punishing his child otherwise the entire nation would be in prison" he laughed and that laugh again just made her want to go round to the side of the table and punch his smug face but instead she turned her rage into determination. She was about to continue her interigation but a knock at the door made her stop

"Exuse me" she smiled and she went to the door to see who it was. "This better be good DSI Khan I'm in the middle of an important interigation" she snapped DSI Khan was one of those pushy sexist types, the ones you don't want any where near you because they are arrgonent pigs who think of their careers before justice. They were competiters for the top job but that was not where their hatred for each other had started it had actually started from their first moment they had met when he had asked her to go get him a coffee. "Oh it is and not to critise your amazing interigation skills DSI Marlie but perpaphs a more mascluline approach would be better" he advised smiling patronisingly.

"Exuse me are you doubting my skills?" she asked taking full advantage of her high heels and getting up to his height level

"Oh no Dectective Marlie I wouldn't dare?" he mocked and she gave him a look of utmost contemtion and as she was about to continue their cheif super intendant came over hearing the disturbence. Their cheif superindendant was a male late 40's and fair something she was greatfull for at least "DSI Marlie, DSI Khan can you tell me what is going on? I was under the impression that you were meant to be interigating a supect Marlie" he asked and Annie took a steadying breath.

"I was, then DSI Khan here called me out the interview so I could listen to his pointless tips on interigations the first and more important rule of which he violated by calling me out of interigation" Annie said angrily but trying to be polite to her cheif.

"Right DSI Khan any reason for this?" he asked sternly

"Yes, she was making a mess at it, going in all guns blazing thinking he's going to say something when it's quite obvious to anyone with half a brain that he is not going to say something" he snapped at her. The cheif though gave him a stern look "No need for the insult DSI Khan" the cheif said coldly "Now Khan perpaphs you can give me a suggestion of how you would do it?" he asked

"Well first of all she can't just go in there like a big I am and expect a confession, I suggest I take over and get him to sign a confession with some compromisies" DSI Khan suggested and Annie shook her head.

"No way I am not letting you take over this, this son of a bitch hit and abused Jake's sister so I would rather see this bastard walk than make a deal for shortened release" she spat.

"Very well it's your case" he spat back and stormed off as the cheif nodded

"Back as you were DSI Marlie" he nodded and she nodded thank you and went back to the interview room.

**So again please review with what you think!**


	46. Investigation continued

_"Well first of all she can't just go in there like a big I am and expect a confession, I suggest I take over and get him to sign a confession with some compromisies" DSI Khan suggested and Annie shook her head._

_"No way I am not letting you take over this, this son of a bitch hit and abused Jake's sister so I would rather see this bastard walk than make a deal for shortened release" she spat._

_"Very well it's your case" he spat back and stormed off as the cheif nodded_

_"Back as you were DSI Marlie" he nodded and she nodded thank you and went back to the interview room._

"Sorry to keep you waitind Mr Nicholls now as I was saying your punishment of your children should not leave physical scars, she had broken ribs!" Annie said exhasperated

"You have no idea what she has done" he said sincerstly and this statment got Annie intregiud as most criminals would use it to get her to shorten their sentance but him he was so sure

"What has she done?" she asked trying not to sound really intreiguid so he would spill.

"Wouldn't you like to know" he smiled and this just infuriated her

"Look anything you give us on her could reduce your sentance" she teased hoping he would fall for what was rule one o one in her books

"Really?" he asked and Annie felt disapointment radiate though her as she knew he was mocking her

"Sure" she responded calmly hoping he wouldn't have guessed

"Well then..." and he started to laugh madly as she leaned in with anticipation. "I can't believe you fell for it" he laughed and Annie put her arms protectivley around her body to cover up her embaressment and then started a new technique "You know what I think, I think your daughter is an innocent victim in all of this and I think anything you are telling yourself you are doing it so you feel like you are in the right" Annie ventured and at this he started to lose his temper "SHE WAS A PROSTERTUTE DO YOU THINK I WAS PROUD, IT'S A FATHER'S RIGHT TO PUNISH HIS KIDS ESPECIALLY DIRTY PROSTETUTES WHO SELL THEMSELVES" he yelled and Annie leaned back in her chair he hadn't just said that had he. "Is that the truth?" she asked and he looked annoyed at himself that he had given it away but she wasn't, she was glad he had

"Are you saying Mr Nicholls that you hit your daughter because she was a prostetute?" she asked calmly and he noddded

"That and she disobyed me" he snarled

"Do you have any proof of that?" she asked

"Just ask her ex husband" he laughed "I told him so many times that she was no good, and now she maybe rotting in hell where she belongs" he spat. Annie had to do something about it

"Interview suspended 5:45pm" and she beckoned for some guards to take him back to his holding cell and she got up and collected her notes from the interview and left "DSI Marlie" the call from behind her made her turn rolling her eyes at the speaker. "What is it DSI Khan?" she asked curtly in an abrubt sort of way

"Are we not going to talk about your interigation?" he prompted

"I'm sorry?" she questioned "It's mine and Jake's case, talking over" she snapped raising her eye brow and turning away again and she could tell that he wasn't happy. Annie went into the staff room and she grabbed from her locker a change of clothes despite knowing she should going in her work clothes they didn't look right and after all she was going for an interigation it was hardly a life or death matter. So she took her dark brunnette hair out of a side plat and let it fall down to the base of her boobs and she took off her police uniform and donned a leopad print long sleeved t shirt with a blue necklace, jet black skinny jeans and small oval opal earings and kept the strappy black high heeled shoes and she left the staff room and then the police station entirly and she started to head toward her black ford mondeo and she got in topping up her make up as she didn't want Jake to see her without it and she brushed purpley green eye shadow across her eyes and topped the eye liner up to just past her eyes making her seem more human and she started to drive to the hospital enjoying the parks and such along the way.

**So what do you think hope you liked it and plus how annoyed are you that Casualty starts at 9:50 tonight!**


	47. Woken up

_"I'm sorry?" she questioned "It's mine and Jake's case, talking over" she snapped raising her eye brow and turning away again and she could tell that he wasn't happy. Annie went into the staff room and she grabbed from her locker a change of clothes despite knowing she should going in her work clothes they didn't look right and after all she was going for an interigation it was hardly a life or death matter. So she took her dark brunnette hair out of a side plat and let it fall down to the base of her boobs and she took off her police uniform and donned a leopad print long sleeved t shirt with a blue necklace, jet black skinny jeans and small oval opal earings and kept the strappy black high heeled shoes and she left the staff room and then the police station entirly and she started to head toward her black ford mondeo and she got in topping up her make up as she didn't want Jake to see her without it and she brushed purpley green eye shadow across her eyes and topped the eye liner up to just past her eyes making her seem more human and she started to drive to the hospital enjoying the parks and such along the way._

Sam's eyes flickered open and she felt tubes going into her body and pulled it out lifting her heavy hands to do so "Tom" she croaked her voice sounding as if it hadn't been used for a while and Tom stood as quickly "Sam" he replied shocked but looking greatful that she was awake but Alexa was the most happy as she sprung up from her chair and grabbed her sisters hand. "Tom what am I doing here?" she asked croaking still but he sushed her

"Don't try and talk Sam i'll get you some water" Tom ordered and he went to the side of the room and got her some pouring it out of a clear glass jug and took it over to her. "Drink this?" he asked and he watched her tentativly take the glass out of his hand and she started to sip it enjoying how it soothed down her throat "How are you feeling?" he asked and Sam finished the glass and stretched her arm out and placed the glass on the side

"I'm fine" she whispered though deep inside she was screaming as she didn't feel well, she felt embaressed and she didn't know why, more importantly she didn't know why she was here and she looked down and was shocked to see she was wearing a patients gown and she closed her eyes annoyed at her own stupidety as what had happened came screaming back to her and tears started to well up in her eyes and Tom noticed this and he came closer to her and took her other hand "Why did you lie to me Sam?" he asked gently and Sam felt guilt run though as Tom was obviously in pain because of what she had done and she now felt worse "I'm sorry it was my mess and I didn't need anyone else getting caught up in it" Sam whispered wanting Tom to put his arms around her and tell her she was going to be ok but she wasn't and Sam saw from behind him that Jake had entered the room "Jake" she muttered and she smiled as she said his name and he stepped closer toward her "How you feeling little sis?" he asked and she nodded that she was ok and then Sam was struck by something and she turned sharply to Alexa "The baby?" she asked quickly and Alexa smiled "It's fine Sam and I'm about 13 weeks" she told her and she relaxed signifficantly knowing that the baby she had tried to protect was ok "Sam is that ok?" Alexa asked and Sam hinted at the tone that something wasn't quite right

"Of course it's fantastic" Sam said smiling "Why do you ask?" Sam said becoming suspicous at once

"I don't know what to do that's all?" she said pursing her lips and Sam could see that tears wanted to fall and she extended her arms and beckoned for a hug "That's ok you'll figure it out" Sam reasurred her and from over her sisters shoulder she caught sight of Tom staring at her with a far off look in his eye. "Tom" she prompted and she saw him snap back to reality "Sorry" he appoligised and resus doors opened and Louise entered

"Tom it's Carine for you she says you guys had a date" Louise said with a mistievious glint in her eye and Tom shook his head in silent fustration and Sam laughed as Louise left "You are so dead" she muttered and he turned to her clearly suprised to see her smiling "I'll be back in a sec" he muttered and Sam saw him leave the room and wanted to call out, she liked him being here he was some form of support that wasn't all gooey and caring in a sence. "Why didn't you say something Sam?" Jake asked and Sam smiled a weak sort of smile

"Because I deserved it" she muttered and Jake took a step back appalled and Alexa too

"Sam no one deserves that" Jake spat angrily shocked at his sisters view point and she replied simply

"I did" she muttered "You don't know the things I have done, the people I hurt, for goodness sake my mothers dead because of me!" Sam said loudly wanting to scream as she turned over in bed taking her hands underneath the covers and pressing her hand onto a very painful bruise enjoying the way it seared in pain and made her tense up in pain.

Silence stretched between them and then suddenly Tom re-entered the room and his presence alone made her turn back and take her hand off the bruise "How did it go?" she asked nervously and he shook his head

"I should be the one asking the questions" he replied cryptically and he walked over to her "Are you ok?" he asked and she nodded  
"I'm fine" she muttered "Honestly you can discharge me and Alexa and I can go home" she smiled like nothing had happened and Tom wanted to laugh at her determination

"No way you are not going anywhere for a while and while we are on that subject social services have been called-" and he was interputed quickly and fiecly "NO, NO WAY" Sam shouted suddenly sensing what was going on and she sat up straight and kicked the covers off "NO I'M DISCHARGING MYSELF" she said very quickly getting out of bed and when attempting to stand on them she fell as her legs were weak and Tom ran to grab her and held her up and put her back on the bed. "I don't think you are exactly in a position to discharge yourself and if you had let me finish social services will find Alexa some tempory foster care and I'm sure if you wish something a little more perminant" Tom said quietly and Alexa took a step back

"NO I don't want to leave Sam, please" Alexa said quickly coming to her sisters side begging and Sam didn't look at her

"Where's my Dad?" she asked

"Your Dad?" Tom queried and she nodded frantically "Sam he's facing police questioning in custody so your ok" he reasurred.

"I'm dropping the charges then" Sam said quickly after all she had come this far, she had given up everything her integrity, her relationships, her honnour and her job to keep her sister safe and she wasn't about to go back on everything now. Jake, Tom and Alexa looked at her like she was crazy "Sam you can't be serious?" Jake said speaking at last

"Of course I am, nothing happened I just tripped and fell" Sam said making up a lie on the spot and suprising herself to find it was sort of believable

"No, you were pushed!" Tom forced and Sam fixed him with a stern expression on her face like she was not going to be moved.

"I fell" she said slightly louder and the earth stood still for a second as Sam heard the last words in the world she wanted to hear "Samantha Nicholls I'm DSI Marlie can we have a little chat?" she asked kindly but forcefully telling her she had no choice in the matter and she glanced at Tom for a get out but he shook his head, she had to talk to them.


	48. You need to shock to be listened to

**After some comments I did try to make the chapters longer and more frequent however I have like a billion exams next week so here is this one!**

_"I'm dropping the charges then" Sam said quickly after all she had come this far, she had given up everything her integrity, her relationships, her honnour and her job to keep her sister safe and she wasn't about to go back on everything now. Jake, Tom and Alexa looked at her like she was crazy "Sam you can't be serious?" Jake said speaking at last_

_"Of course I am, nothing happened I just tripped and fell" Sam said making up a lie on the spot and suprising herself to find it was sort of believable_

_"No, you were pushed!" Tom forced and Sam fixed him with a stern expression on her face like she was not going to be moved._

_"I fell" she said slightly louder and the earth stood still for a second as Sam heard the last words in the world she wanted to hear "Samantha Nicholls I'm DSI Marlie can we have a little chat?" she asked kindly but forcefully telling her she had no choice in the matter and she glanced at Tom for a get out but he shook his head, she had to talk to them. _

"Ok" she muttered proppering herself up onto the bed

"Annie could you not give her a minute" Jake asked admiring his girlfriends reflection

"No I'm afraid not Miss Nicholls can you tell me what happened at the top of the stairs?" she asked

"Nothing" she replied quickly "I tripped" she said calmly and Annie smiled

"Sam can I call you Sam?" she asked and when Sam nodded she continued "Sam I have already interviewed your father" she teased and Sam still maintained her vow of silence "Sam if it helps I don't know what you went though or the reasons why you did the things you did but your father told me you were a prostitute" Annie said calmly and Sam sat bolt up right everyone eyes suddenly on her. "I'm sorry" she stuttered crossing her arms over her body

"I know you used to be a prostitute so if that was your worry?" she asked

"Annie" Jake said shocked "How could you say that to my sister" Jake said shocked

"I think a more pertinent question is why is she not denying it" Annie said and Jake, Alexa and Tom turned to Sam.

"Sam" Alexa muttered and Sam felt herself start to shake

"It's not what you think ok yes people paid me for sex but it was only because we were struggling for money and we were going to lose the house" Sam rambled very quickly suddenly feeling very self conscious "Look please as soon as I could I stopped I didn't even like it" Sam said protectively trying to shield herself from the eyes that were glaring into her. "Sam your father also mentioned a man Dylan Keogh your ex husband apparently he can vouch for this prostitution phase" and Tom narrowed his eyes "Dylan Keogh?" Tom asked shocked

"Yeh he can but, but..." she started muttering something incohesivly and then Dylan came though the resus door

"Sam" he said frantically and took a step back at the police officers and the one look at Sam's face told him what he needed to know

"Dr Keogh I'll take it, I was just questioning Miss Nicholls here about her involvment in protestution" Annie asked in accusitory tone and Dylan sighed as if the idea just annoyed him rather than worried him.

"Oh simple fools" he muttered

"Exuse me" Annie said offended and Dylan rolled his eyes but it made Sam laugh and so Annie turned sharply "Miss Nicholls you were saying" she prompted

"I...I...I" but she couldn't talk "I can't do this now" she muttered turning away from them shaking slightly and Tom walked round to look at her and her pale complexion "Yes I'm sorry but you can't talk to her she has suffered some awful injuries and so is understandably tired " Tom said backing Sam up "So I'm going to have to ask you to leave dective and Alexa and and Jake if you don't mind" he asked showing them the door and Sam suspeced it was because he wanted to talk to her on his own after all the new revelation must have done something to colour his opinion of her. Annie, Jake and Dylan got up instantly but Alexa took longer to convince and at first she shook her head but Sam looked impluringly and she changed her mind "Love you Sam" she whispered kissing her cheek and then leaving with Jake and Annie. "Are you alright?" Tom asked going closer and sitting were Alexa had sat

"I'm sorry" she muttered shrinking slightly to protect herself

"Don't..." Tom started

"No please I feel I have to explain to you at least" Sam begged and he turned to face her

"Go on then" he said.

"I,I, I was 15 when this all started ok and I stopped at 18 as soon as I was able" Sam started watching as Tom drew a deep breath "We were behind on our mortage and the man said that if I, if I, if I slept with him then he wouldn't kick us out" Sam said having to take a composing breath

"And you did it, you slept with him" Tom said rather roughly and Sam winced at the harshness in her voice

"Yes because I was forced, I didn't want to" Sam said finding courage slightly and Tom didn't speak so she took that for something

"So what happened then you continually couldn't pay your rent or you just liked it" he spat and Sam sheiled herself off again.

"No my Dad used it as an opportunity he said that it worked once so why not again and again and again" she whispered tears springing into her eyes. But unknown to Tom Dylan had entered resus ad heard Tom's language.

"How dare you" he spat heading very quickly towad Tom

"Dylan" Sam jumped and she pulled back in the bed

"No you don't get to judge her, she was a 15 year old girl who did what she thought was best for her family because she cared so you don't get to say anything negative about her" Dylan shouted squaring up to Tom.

"No" Sam protested as Dylan was looking ready to punch Tom and Sam dipped her head she felt weak, drained of any energy and as if she was worthless and all she wanted was to be told she was worth something. The men continued to ignore them and Sam felt tears spring to her eyes "Please" she begged but the boys didn't stop they continued to give each other the evils and so Sam did the only thing she could and she she pulled the bed covers down and ripped over a wound on her abdomen and screamed in pain descending into darkness very quickly as finally the boys looked over.

**So hey what do you think? Be honest please I wasn't so happy with this chapter!**


	49. How we started

**So hopefully this chapter will shed a bit of light on how she met Dylan and what happened to her and OMG THIS IS MY 50TH CHAPTER AND ALSO I'M ON 99 REVIEWS WHICH I MENTIONED LATER SO OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG Don't worry I'm slightly exited so ignore me lots of people do lol !**

_"How dare you" he spat heading very quickly towad Tom_

_"Dylan" Sam jumped and she pulled back in the bed_

_"No you don't get to judge her, she was a 15 year old girl who did what she thought was best for her family because she cared so you don't get to say anything negative about her" Dylan shouted squaring up to Tom._

_"No" Sam protested as Dylan was looking ready to punch Tom and Sam dipped her head she felt weak, drained of any energy and as if she was worthless and all she wanted was to be told she was worth something. The men continued to ignore them and Sam felt tears spring to her eyes "Please" she begged but the boys didn't stop they continued to give each other the evils and so Sam did the only thing she could and she she pulled the bed covers down and ripped over a wound on her abdomen and screamed in pain descending into darkness very quickly as finally the boys looked over._

* * *

_Sam waited in the pub this client was different from the rest most just came round her house forced her into sex and done but this guy I think he had tried to force himself into thinking that what was happening was ok. He had asked to meet her up in a pub and well here she was after all, her father was never one to turn down a client Sam sat at the end of the dark bar and she wasn't suprised he had picked this one after all it seemed like the place where prostitution was done daily. She nodded to the bar man a man who was constantly while walking over to her was checking her out and looking down her extremly short black __strapless dress that barely covered her bottom and she gave him a weak smile "Hi can I have a vodka and coke please" she asked as a man came over and sat next to her. She looked over to him and sitting next to her was a tall blonde white man with ice blue eyes with a matching shirt and black jeans "Hey I'm Dylan you are?" he asked _

_"Evie" she responded nervously playing with her hair and he flashed her a warm smile that she wasn't used to. _

_"Come on now your real name?" he asked knowingly and she continued _

_"Evie" she said again and sighed "If you wouldn't mind I'm actually waiting for someone" she said nervously and Dylan got up and left her alone _

_"Ok" he responded. __She looked over at the door to the pub which had opened a man entered and sat down next to her and he was short and smaller than her, in fact he was rather chubby and looked to be in his mid 40's with balding brown hair, he turned to her "I'm Dave you must be Evie" he said and she nodded._

_"I am" and the bar man came back with her order and she fiddled at her straightened blonde hair nervously as she didn't know what was going on and then got some money out of a purse and handed it to him flashing him a smile which he returned with a lingering look. Sam got up "When did you want to do this then?" she asked gently stroking back her own hair letting him see her exposed neck and she hated how good she was at all of this "Of I was thinking we have a drink and then back to yours" he muttered leaning into her and she recoiled at his bad breath and she got up "I have to go to the bathroom" she said and she walked toward it. _

_She came out from the bathroom and jumped as Dave was there and he came toward her and smiled "You look sexy" he muttered and he kissed her neck and smiled pushing her against the wall "No, no this is not how it's meant to happen" she muttered protesting wanting to throw him off her and he grabbed at her breast and she screamed as he started to push her back and she felt tears spring into her eyes after all she was a 15 year old girl and here she was in the arms of a complete strangers letting him touch her in ways he shouldn't touch someone of her age and suddenly the door was opened and the man's weight was being forced off her and he recognized the man from earlier and Dylan punched Dave in the nose "Now you leave her alone" he spat and he flicked his attention quickly to Sam who was standing up against the wall scared out of her mind and Dylan grabbed her arm and pulled her violently out of the pub. _

_"What the hell was that?" Sam said aggressivey finding her voice and smiling as it sounded aggressive and not at all scared _

_"What do you mean? I just saved your neck in there" he replied just as angrily. _

_"He was paying ok, and now I'm going to get it in the neck when my family can't pay our mortgage" Sam whispered tears threatening to spill in her eyes but she was determined not to let it, not to let this man complete stranger though he was. _

_"Is that why you do this?" he asked bringing his head up calming down and looking at her and Sam felt pity run though her from his look and she looked up and stared right into his ice blue eyes "You don't know me and you don't get to judge me ok, I don't yours or anyone else's pity" she said strongly and the man just laughed. "I'm sorry what was so funny?" she asked quickly and sharply._

_"Was he a new client?" he asked _

_"Yes" she snapped _

_"So you have a free slot" he confirmed and she nodded slowly and he pulled from his wallet a handful of money "How much?" he asked and she raised her eye brows, this guy wasn't exactly the type she usually did "£30" she muttered and he handed her.  
"It's usually after so you know you have got your moneys worth" she muttered and she now felt like she has to be polite to this man after all he was bailing her out so she ducked her head __respectably. _

_"Ok" he said taking the money back and motioning for a taxi "What's your address?" he asked _

_"3 Church View" she whispered and the driver heard and started to set off to that address and Dylan took her hand._

_"Tell me real name?" he asked and she nodded she owed him that _

_"Sam, Samantha" she stuttered _

_"Sam I should have guessed" he laughed and she frowned _

_"Why?" she asked and she found herself intrigued by this man and couldn't explain how or why. _

_"God has heard or the listener" he said knowingly and Sam raised her eye brow _

_"I'm not really those things" Sam muttered and Dylan laughed _

_"Just you wait" he said cryptically as they pulled up outside her house. They got out and Sam felt disinctly disappointed as all she wanted right now was to know more about this man but as soon as they got into that house, that room it would all change and she entered the house and led him upstairs to her bed room and he shut the door to her teenage bedroom that was light yellow and gave off the appearance of hope and serenity. Sam saw him look around the room and she quickly stripped off and lay on the double bed seductively fear burning though her and Dylan turned round to face her and took a step back "What are you doing?" he asked shocked _

_"Sorry should I" she flicked her hair and motioned to her wardrobe for him to pick an outfit. Dylan ignored her  
_

_"Get dressed" he told her and she hasened to obey getting up and going to put on the short tight dress from earlier wondering what sort of a sick jerk he was, because he wanted the pleasure of ripping her clothes off. "No not that something comfotable sleep wear" he ordered and she looked at him oddly _

_"Why?" she asked _

_"Because I want to get to know you" Dylan said innocently. Sam went underneath her pillow and withdrew a white long sleeved t shirt with pink and blue stripes and some short pink shorts and put them on. "Get into bed" he said and she did as she was told "Now do you mind?" he asked as he motioned to the other side of the bed and she shook her head and he sat down next to her and lay her head against the headboard. _

_"So why did you start?" he asked and saw her tense up slightly _

_"My mother died 4 months ago from cancer and we were about to be kicked out so when the bank mangager came over and I, I, I slept with him" Sam said avoiding his gaze and he put his arm onto hers. "What about you, what do you do?" she asked quietly and Dylan could tell she was holding back as their was so much polietness to her voice that wasn't there at their first encounter "I'm a doctor, __consultant actually at St James ED" he said and Sam turned to look at him. _

_"Really, is it difficult?" she asked smiling, letting a little bit of her personality flit into the conversation _

_"Not really when you know what you are doing" he responded and she ventured out her hand to him and he took it and gazed into her eyes _

_"How old are you?" he asked _

_"Does it matter?" she asked innocently and he laughed _

_"No not really I was just wondering" he ventured. _

_"15" she muttered "What about you?" she asked innocently _

_"26" he responded _

_"Wow you are so much older than me" she commented and he pushed her gently _

_"Oi cheeky" he muttered and Sam bowed her head upset It's ok I'm not having a go" he said stroking her arm gently and she flinched. _

_"Sorry, sorry" she muttered tears flitting in her eyes and he opened his arms to her _

_"Do you want a hug?" he asked akwardly and she nodded suprised by her own readiness for the emotional crap that she usually avoided and he took her into his arms and she tried to hold in tears but they eventually came out but Dylan didn't mind and he lay her down on the bed and turned off the light as he realised that she was asleep. He felt however that he should stay and in the corner of her room there was a sofa and he went over to it and lay down trying to fall asleep. _

_Sam woke up and felt herself surprised at her amount of clothing she had on and she got up and smiled weakly as Dylan lay asleep on the sofa and she felt happiness well up inside her and she turned.  
"Sam" she turned quickly and he was there awake and smiling at her _

_"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you" she appoligised_

_"You didn't anyway" Dylan said holding out the money to her and she took it _

_"Thanks" she muttered and she took it and then frowned and handed him £5 back "You gave me too much" she said shly. _

_"Keep it, save it for going out or something" Dylan promised and got up "And I should go, anyway book me in for next Saturday" he smiled and Sam smiled back _

_"Am I really going to see you again" Sam said hopefully _

_"Of course" he replied and he took her hand and shook it goodbye "Till next time" he said and he walked toward the door and left her. She smiled and took the £5 and put it in the back of a photo frame of her, her mum, her Dad and her sister and the she turned sharply as the door opened and her father walked in and held his hand out expectently and she came toward him and handed him the money "Good night then" he responded and turned sharply not waiting for a responce and left the room and sat down on her bed again wrapping her arms around her legs as she thought about Dylan. _

* * *

She felt light and sound come back to her and she blinked her eyes open again and looked up into Tom and Dylan's concerned faces "Hi" she said rather sheepishly but they didn't look impressed "Sam what the hell do you think you were doing" he spat.

"You guy's weren't listening to me, I did what I thought would stop you killing each other" Sam muttered looking down at her lap

"Why didn't you just talk to us" Dylan argued back seeing a side to Sam he didn't like because it was her vunerable one

"I tried but you two were arguing and you weren't listening..." Sam trailed off feeling embarrassed.

"Sam" Tom muttered "Look we are sorry ok, I shouldn't have snapped Dylan explained ok and I shouldn't have said any of it" Tom appoligised and Sam nodded

"The police will want to talk to you again and phyc too" Dylan said and Sam nodded and closed her eyes

"I know" she whispered and Dylan and Tom called for the police to come.

**Ok so really hoped you enjoyed that chapter plus I am on 99 REVIEWS SO PLEASE REVIEW SOMEONE and thanks to everyone who has reviewed before this your reviews mean everything to me! And yh so hope you enjoyed the flash back with 15 year old Sam and 26 year old Dylan!**


	50. Experimenting

**So a little confession to make I am on holiday in the lovley Weymouth where internet is difficult and so I will try and update as regually as I can but that may be difficult!**

_She felt light and sound come back to her and she blinked her eyes open again and looked up into Tom and Dylan's concerned faces "Hi" she said rather sheepishly but they didn't look impressed "Sam what the hell do you think you were doing" he spat._

_"You guy's weren't listening to me, I did what I thought would stop you killing each other" Sam muttered looking down at her lap_

_"Why didn't you just talk to us" Dylan argued back seeing a side to Sam he didn't like because it was her vunerable one_

_"I tried but you two were arguing and you weren't listening..." Sam trailed off feeling embarrassed._

_"Sam" Tom muttered "Look we are sorry ok, I shouldn't have snapped Dylan explained ok and I shouldn't have said any of it" Tom appoligised and Sam nodded_

_"The police will want to talk to you again and phyc too" Dylan said and Sam nodded and closed her eyes_

_"I know" she whispered and Dylan and Tom called for the police to come._

* * *

The interview with the police was over and that was something she was hugely grateful for but now the fear spread across her as she thought about the charges put against her, they would end her career she was sure and her head went to her hands and Tom entered the room and looked straight at her. "Hey I just wanted to check how you were" he smiled and she nodded  
"I'm fine" she replied coldly not looking at him and he came over  
"Come on Sam please, look Dylan explained it from your point of view and I didn't know ok and I'm sorry I shouldn't have said the things I did" he apologized looking directly at her as if he thought that would help his case. Sam avoided it and looked away looking at him would make her feel to guilty and didn't speak "Please Sam, I can't have you mad at me" he begged and she looked at him wide eyed "I'm not mad" she responded coolly trying to fight off the urge to do something anything that didn't make her seem so damn pathetic and she threw the covers of her bed and stood up and Tom rushed to grab her. "Sam what are you doing?" he questioned  
"Not sure" she replied and went over to resus doors

"Sam you can't go anywhere you're under observation" Tom argued and Sam smiled.

"So, I can't stay in this bed, in this hospital any longer" she replied and he smiled back

"Look I will make a deal then you wait 3 minutes for me and I will come with you on this little adventure" he reasoned and while Sam really didn't like the idea of waiting to leave she sensed that he wasn't going to let her go otherwise and so she nodded and he smiled

"I'll get my coat" he said and she rolled her eyes to show her frustration and he just laughed. "Wait for me in reception" he said kindly and Sam opened the resus doors and sat down on one of the plastic blue chairs calmly back to the reception desk and just focusing on the ED doors knowing she would be out them in a couple of minutes time. "Back" Tom called from behind her and she jumped quickly bringing her hands together nervously and then feeling foolish pulled them apart but he had already seen. "Sorry" she muttered and Tom flashed her a sympathetic smile but instead of helping her this just made her feel worse and she got up "If you don't want to come…" she offered trailing off as Tom's voice interrupted her "What and let you go wandering on your own no chance I know what your track records like" he responded playfully as they headed out of the doors. "Where to now then?" he asked her and she shrugged her shoulders and it was very sincere as for once she had no clue where to go "Come on your leading this adventure you must have some idea" he argued and she shook her head "Fine how about the peace garden?" he ventured and Sam nodded.

_Why not? _She thought to herself and nodded and they set about going there "So your mother…" he ventured as he looked at her and saw her wince "What was she like?" he asked as they reached the garden and sat down. Sam didn't respond for a second she didn't know how much she wanted to tell him especially as he was only a friend to her and was probably already very creeped out already and when she didn't answer Tom looked over to her "Sorry maybe I shouldn't have…" it was his turn to trail off this time and hers to interrupt. "She was an amazing person, however bad you felt about yourself she could always find a way in which you were good, and she used to do this thing when whenever me or my sister were upset she would just come into our rooms and sit down with us bringing us a hot chocolate to drink and then offering some sort of treat, to be honest sometimes either Alexa or I would fake being ill or upset just to get some time with her and when we did it was always worth it but she always knew we never did manage to perfect the art of lying, I have now though" she added with a small solemn sigh and Tom looked awkwardly down at the floor. "Sorry" Sam said "This probably makes you uncomfortable" she reasoned more to herself than Tom but Tom just turned sharply to her "Why didn't you tell me what was happening Sam?" he asked and Sam was taken a back and she didn't answer. "You would have made more of it that it was" she responded coolly not looking at him and when she finally look back he looked hurt and he continued "Sam he was hurting you, he was using you as a pin cushion" Tom reasoned and Sam didn't look at him again and looked away. Suddenly an arm was put on hers and she flinched grabbing her other arms protectively "You won't admit it though, but he has really physiologically damaged you" Tom said.

"It's nothing" she replied and he worked his way back onto her arm again and up her arm to her hand and he took his right index finger and started to swirl it in a circle and it drew her in and she turned to face him again. "What are you doing?" she questioned

"Experimenting" he responded and Tom started to work his way down her arm toward the base and he leant it "What are you doing?" she asked again a little more forcefully and this time Tom leaned in even closer and kissed her on the lips and passion was bursting though him as their lips worked in one as if one had been designed specifically for the other and he knew something felt right and he felt like this was where he was meant to be finally a place to belong and to understand what was going on and… Sam broke the kiss off and looked at him staring blankly into his eyes

"Tom you have a girlfriend" she said independently and rather fiercely and got up quickly "I'm sorry but that shouldn't have happened" she said and she quickly started to walk away feeling weak and helpless again an emotion she thought that would stay with her forever.

**So please review, you guys opinion is very important to me**


	51. Break up

**Hey so lol due to a very fun little problem with a fake red jewel that migrated from my full stop key to the arrow key and Weymouths awsome campsite and their fun internet I can't really update however I have been able to prepare some updates from you people. **

**Also to Slowdylan Sam and Tom will deffinatly become a couple and soon in the next 4/5 chapters I promise! **

**Ok so just to be clear Sam could be charged with being a prostitute which is why she put up with her father's abuse for so long because he could let out her secret to everyone. **

_"Experimenting" he responded and Tom started to work his way down her arm toward the base and he leant it "What are you doing?" she asked again a little more forcefully and this time Tom leaned in even closer and kissed her on the lips and passion was bursting though him as their lips worked in one as if one had been designed specifically for the other and he knew something felt right and he felt like this was where he was meant to be finally a place to belong and to understand what was going on and… Sam broke the kiss off and looked at him staring blankly into his eyes_

_"Tom you have a girlfriend" she said independently and rather fiercely and got up quickly "I'm sorry but that shouldn't have happened" she said and she quickly started to walk away feeling weak and helpless again an emotion she thought that would stay with her forever._

Sam ran back into the hospital past Noel and Big Mac who looked confused at her "Hey you ok?" he asked and Sam shook her head "Not really everything just gone so awful" she muttered.

"Well I can't help totally on the awful part but I am known to give some of the best hugs in the country" he ventured and she nodded and Mac took her into a hug

"Thanks Mac" Sam muttered and Mac smiled and rubbed her arm in sympathetically

"Stay strong" he muttered "If you do things tend to have a way of working themselves out" and Sam smiled "Thanks" she said and she went back into resus she guessed she had to get used to this. She was glad that they were supportive don't get her wrong it's just she didn't like the idea of everyone knowing her personal life, _well at least they don't know everything_ Sam thought to herself as she entered resus and sat down on the bed again.

"Hello I'm Dr Granger are you Samantha?" and Sam looked up to see a dark skinned man with light brown hair and crystal blue eyes and she nodded "Sam" she muttered extending her hand nervously and the man Dr Granger looked at it for a second and shook. "Right Sam do you know who I am?" he asked and Sam rolled her eyes

"Dr Granger you just told me" she said indignantly and he chuckled

"No what type of Doctor I am?" he asked and her face fell as she nodded a lot slower this time suddenly aware that her actions were being scrutinized.

"Physiatrist" she guessed and he nodded

"Right in one I have to say you seem quite on the ball for someone with a phyc review so can you tell me why you might have-" and he was interrupted as Tom came in resus

"I'm sorry Sam" he started to say but trailed off.

"Hi I'm Dr Kent Sam's physician and you are?" he asked and the words themselves were valid and placid however he was coming across aggressive and that anger was twinged with something else something that she wasn't quite aware of yet.

"Oh I'm Dr Granger I'm your phyc consult" he said plainly not rising to Tom's bait and Tom took a second look at him scanning him up and down

"No you're not" he replied sharply and Dr Granger rolled his eyes.

"I think you will find I am see…" he removed from tucked inside his scrubs his name badge and showed it to Tom and surprisingly Tom looked annoyed by this acceptable and plausible Identity

"Now we have established that perhaps you can tell me why I was called down to look at someone who seems perfectly healthy" Dr Granger said mostly with politeness and curtness in his voice however a hint of annoyance was coming though,

"Long suffering domestic abuse victim who's mum died aged 15 from cancer and who then became a prostitute also suffered a miscarriage earlier this year and was raped by her father" Tom informed in and Sam wanted to recoil slightly at the off handish way he was doing everything.

"Oh ok thanks" Dr Granger said glad to have cleared it up "So Sam how are you feeling?" he asked calmly and Sam shrugged "Don't know" she replied

"Right well I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that you need to open up because you know how you feel even if it's not one word" Dr Granger said exasperatedly and Sam sighed _Damn this guy is good_ she thought to herself.

"Confused" she replied

"Why confused?" he asked

"I don't know I just do, I don't know how I'm meant to feel about any of this I mean he's my Dad but…" she hesitated and trailed off and stopped looking at him. Sam felt uncomfortable as Tom continued to linger in the room and she shot him a small glance and Dr Granger turned to him "Dr Kent can I ask you to leave" he asked kindly and Tom nodded and quickly left.

"So look there are several options from our point of view here going forward, the obvious being that you attend some 1 hour counselling sessions every week, another is that we section you and you stay with us until we feel that you are ready to go, or finally the third option is we do nothing and declare you mentally stable. Now going on your current mental state I am inclined to recommend that you attend some counselling sessions" he advised and Sam nodded her head

"Why I'm fine?" Sam asked avoiding his gaze

"Sam, you have sustained some awful emotional trauma and I'm sure if you looked at things perceptively you would understand why I have suggested this" he said and Sam nodded telling him she understood. She wanted to see her sister and she looked down at her lap and sighed regretting that she let Jake take Alexa back to his house for the night but it had been the right move after all she needed sleep and Dr Granger left her too her own thoughts.

"Tom, Tom" someone called and Tom turned and saw Carine standing there in a light blue flowy dress and black sunglasses and she did not look happy.

"Carine what are you doing here?" he asked

"Well you said you were going to be home 2 hours ago and well you didn't come" Carine said and Tom nodded.

"I know I'm sorry but something came up, I know, I know it's lame but it's true I promise" Tom said quickly apologising for himself as he knew it was wrong.

"There always is" Carine snapped and she turned to leave but Tom protested

"Carine wait" he called and she turned

"What Tom, what's your excuse this time?" she asked

"It was Sam ok she was really badly beaten up and I couldn't leave" he protested and Carine nodded.

"When was she brought in?" she asked innocently

"I don't know about 5/6 hours ago" he commented sure he was about to walk into a trap

"And when was she declared 'fine'?" she asked

"I don't know about 4 hours ago" he replied annoyed.

"So when it was apparent 4 hours ago that is to say two hours before you said you were going to meet me that she was going to be fine why did you not just finish your shift and come home?" Carine asked

"Well there was a bit of an indent Sam ripped her bandage off and then she just revealed something and she looked to hurt for me to leave" Tom protested. Carine shook her head

"I was an idiot an absolute idiot" she muttered and Tom looked at her "Tom I really like you but it's very clear you don't feel the same way" she said and Tom looked crestfallen

"What do you mean we are going out that means something?" asked Tom naïvely

"No Tom we only went out to distract yourself from your feelings" Carine laughed. Tom looked at her "I don't understand" he muttered and she laughed again and pointed toward resus

"Make sure when you tell her you promise to protect her and love her and I hope she is the one for you" Carine said and Tom looked into resus and at that moment Tess was passing the window and he frowned surely she didn't mean Tess and then Tess moved and he caught sight of Sam. "Sam and I are just friends" Tom protested to her and Carine laughed  
"Friends that are in love, I see the way she looks at you Tom and I've told you don't hold back" she said and she turned and without him noticing left with Tom just staring into the resus window at Sam who had just poured a box of heros onto the bed and was sorting them into piles. _We're just good friends _he told himself _Good friends that kiss _now his subconscious was taking over and he thought for a second and instinctively knew which part of his brain was correct.


	52. Dead Bored

_"What do you mean we are going out that means something?" asked Tom naïvely_

_"No Tom we only went out to distract yourself from your feelings" Carine laughed. Tom looked at her "I don't understand" he muttered and she laughed again and pointed toward resus_

_"Make sure when you tell her you promise to protect her and love her and I hope she is the one for you" Carine said and Tom looked into resus and at that moment Tess was passing the window and he frowned surely she didn't mean Tess and then Tess moved and he caught sight of Sam. "Sam and I are just friends" Tom protested to her and Carine laughed "Friends that are in love, I see the way she looks at you Tom and I've told you don't hold back" she said and she turned and without him noticing left with Tom just staring into the resus window at Sam who had just poured a box of heros onto the bed and was sorting them into piles. We're just good friends he told himself Good friends that kiss now his subconscious was taking over and he thought for a second and instinctively knew which part of his brain was correct._

Sam's eyes flitted open it had been a difficult couple of days but today was the day as she opened her eyes onto the ward for the last and final time. She had been up here purely she thought as a chance for some R and R and some observation but Sam believed that Tom had put her here to punish her as the combination of fake smiling nurses who pretended to care and flashed her sympathetic looks all the time, the doctors who treated her as if she was a number on a chart rather than a patient in a bed and people from social services that kept wanting to know about every little detail of her life and then question her on what she would like to happen next all of which added up to her nightmare. Admittedly she would have been subjected to the social workers even if she hadn't stayed in hospital but at least it would have been 1/3 and that would have been good enough. "Hello Sam can I get you anything to drink?" a nurse asked and Sam shook her head partly to answer the question and partly in disbelief that after 2 days they hadn't realised that she didn't let anyone get her drinks; it was just a little rule of hers. As soon as the nurse left however Sam got up from the white linen bed and over to the tea tray and poured herself a cup of the instant coffee and took a sip and as she did she was reminded of how fantastic life was going to be when she got home as she wouldn't have to drink this. Of course her home wasn't really her home anymore in fact the police were using it and even if they weren't Sam wasn't planning on going back there after all it held some bad memories and while they still had a place with Jake she didn't see the point in going back. She carried the coffee over to her bed "Oh Sam if you had asked I would have got that for you" a gormless nurse that Sam for the life of her didn't recognise said and Sam rolled her eyes "Well that's why I didn't ask because I didn't want you to get it for me, no I wanted me to get it for me" she snapped and the nurse looked taken a back and shuffled quickly past to which Sam laughed. "Scaring the nurses again I see" and Sam smiled as she heard him  
"Tom I'm so glad you are here you have to get me out of here?" Sam begged and Tom laughed  
"No way" he replied and Sam scowled. Tom had been coming here a lot actually and while at first Sam had found it slightly strange now she sort of liked it I mean she knew he had a girlfriend and that was great as they were only friends but still the attention was great..  
"Come on please Tom" she begged "I'm meant to be out in a couple of hours anyway all you'll be doing is letting me out a couple of hours earlier than meant" Sam tried to say persuading and Tom looked into her eyes "Oh right well that's good because if you're out in a couple of hours then it's not that long to wait" he teased and Sam scowled at him again.

"Remember if the wind changes…" Tom trailed off at another one of her quailing looks "Ok point taken sorry I shouldn't have…" and he was interrupted again by her smile and he smiled back.

"Now that's better" he muttered "How are you feeling when you're not shouting at the nurses?" Tom asked laughing

"Oh just fantastic but the police phoned" Sam stated and Tom leaned in.

"Oh really what did they say?" he asked intrigued

"They're not pursuing charges against me, as I was under 18 the entire time they said it falls on my father as I was only doing what was best for my family" Sam smiled and Tom inched his hand along the bed toward her and sat down next to her.

"That's fantastic Sam I'm really happy for you" Tom said and the atmosphere was now toned down and Tom took her hand "What about your Dad?" he asked

"GBH, ABH, rape and escorting he could be looking at 20 years" Sam said biting her lip.

"And how do you feel about that?" Tom asked and Sam gave him another quelling look

"Don't you are worse than my therapist" Sam said teasingly but the message was stern and so Tom decided not to pursue the subject

"Ok then how do you feel about as soon as your out of here we go and get ice cream" he suggested and Sam laughed and looked at him confused.

"Tom it's freezing outside" she commented

"So you only live once so why not?" he suggested and she rolled her eyes and smiled

"Go on then" she muttered

"Knew you would cave you always do" he replied and she scowled and he just laughed and grabbed a breakfast muffin of one of the nurses walking round the department and handed it to her. Sam looked at it in disgust she was never one for these muffins as the first time her mum had asked her if she wanted an English muffin for breakfast she had assumed it to be a chocolate or blueberry and so she received a shock to find out what it really was. So she scowled at Tom but he stared straight back with a serious tone in his voice "Come on eat up" he encouraged

"Tom I'm not a child I can get my own food" she protested and moaned

"Well then don't act like one and eat your muffin" he said sternly and she rolled her eyes.

"I hope you know this means Ice Cream's on you" Sam warned and she took a bite of the muffin that had nothing but butter on and she attempted to hide the taste she felt as she realised that she actually liked the taste. "Nice?" Tom teased

"It's not bad" she responded coolly "Anyway enough about me, how are you oh and Carine?" Sam asked trying to feign interest as she asked about Carine but she felt that if she were to remain Tom's friend she would have to remain impartial to Tom's girlfriends.

"I'm fine and Carine well I don't know how she is because we broke up" Tom said running his fingers though his hair and Sam felt a leap in her stomach and she tried to quell it after all her friend had just gone through something hard she couldn't give in to her own feelings.

"Oh I'm so sorry what happened?" Sam asked innocently

"I knew she liked someone else so I thought it was best to let her go, after all if two people are destined to be together who am I to stand in the way" Tom lied and Sam smiled

"Wow that must have been hard especially for you" Sam said sympathetically.

"Thanks…Hang on what's me personally got to do with anything?" he asked and Sam shifted nervously

"Well it's just you tend to be the type of person who likes to repeatedly force one bit of jigsaw into another even if they refuse to fit rather than try another and let the other piece of jigsaw find the correct piece" Sam said innocently and Tom sighed.

"Yh well some people are capable to surprise" he laughed and she smiled back as the first nurse came along from earlier and she looked nervous as she approached Sam "Have you finished?" she asked pointing to the coffee and muffin and Sam nodded "Sam" Tom prompted and Sam shot him a glance "Fine, I'm sorry for earlier I shouldn't have snapped" and she turned back to Tom "Happy now" she snapped.

"Not really I would like to have a million pounds and live in a mansion with some kids a wife and a dog but for now sure" he replied and she laughed and the nurse came back again.

"Sam I'm told by my ward sister that you are free to go as long as you sign some papers and stuff" the nurse said and Sam nodded thank you and turned to Tom excitedly and he laughed.


	53. Ice Cream

**Hey so thanks for everyone who has reviewed and more importantly I'm BACK FROM HOLIDAY SO MY UPDATES MAY BE MORE REGULAR! **

_"Yh well some people are capable to surprise" he laughed and she smiled back as the first nurse came along from earlier and she looked nervous as she approached Sam "Have you finished?" she asked pointing to the coffee and muffin and Sam nodded "Sam" Tom prompted and Sam shot him a glance "Fine, I'm sorry for earlier I shouldn't have snapped" and she turned back to Tom "Happy now" she snapped._

_"Not really I would like to have a million pounds and live in a mansion with some kids a wife and a dog but for now sure" he replied and she laughed and the nurse came back again._

_"Sam I'm told by my ward sister that you are free to go as long as you sign some papers and stuff" the nurse said and Sam nodded thank you and turned to Tom excitedly and he laughed._

_Freedom at last_ she thought as she stepped outside the hospital taking a quick breathe smelling the welcoming aroma of freshly mown grass from the park across the road and petrol from a nearby car and they didn't mix well but she didn't care anything was better than the sterile smell that the hospital smelt of and so she took another breathe and another after that letting a smile play across her lips like a child entering a sweet shop. As she stepped forward again and a chill suddenly passed her and she shivere with cold as goose bumps appeared on her bare arms and she was regretting her choice of a short sleeved green t shirt with a dog on and a pair of skinny black jeans of which both the t shirt and jeans hung off her limply due to her weight loss and Tom noticing this removed his long brown jacket and put it round her shoulders for comfort. "You know, I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to call this off" Tom hedged and Sam looked distraught for a second "Do you not want me to come?" Sam asked and Tom shook his head

"No it's just it's cold if you wanted to do something else I would understand" he rambled and Sam laughed and nudged him gently "No thanks I'm fine, you just want to get out of buying Ice cream" she laughed and Tom laughed to as her laugh was one of pure innocence "Fine but the first sign of a chill and you are getting in my car and I'm driving you to Jake's" Tom said sternly and Sam rolled her eyes at all these new rules after all she was completely fine. "I'm not kidding Sam" he continued and Sam rolled her eyes "I know, I know you're being serious" she replied and he smiled

"Good now Ice cream?" he asked and he started to walk across the car park and toward the park that was starting to bloom with new summer leaves. They stepped into the iron gated park and headed toward the small wooden hut where Ice Cream would be sold and Sam smelt the sweet smell of dew and morning hit her that was masked while just outside the hospital. Tom laughed and Sam looked at him "What are you laughing at?" she asked

"You, you look really happy Sam" he said truthfully and Sam gave him a nervous smile as they got to the ice cream booth.

"Hello can I have one strawberry Ice cream and…." He trailed off turning to Sam

"And can I have a Lemon one?" Sam asked nervously to a big mam and feeling slightly ashamed of it. After all there was clearly nothing wrong with man and yet Sam felt herself intimidated by him and so she stepped slightly behind Tom for protection purposes

"Sure" he responded and he set about getting their ice creams. The man finished making Tom's and handing it to him and then starting on Sam's while Tom started to lick his Ice cream and Sam leant up and took a lick and he looked outraged for a second "Hey" he protested and she just laughed. The man finished with Sam's and he handed it to her and Tom gave him the money and they turned and started to walk back though the park and Sam felt a shiver run though her and looked to Tom and relief washed over as she saw he hadn't seen. She shivered again as she started to eat the ice cream and her teeth started to chatter and Tom looked over to her "Sam are you cold?" he asked

"No I'm fine" Sam protested however her words were masked by the chattering of her teeth. Tom scowled at her "Ok we are going back to my car" Tom insisted and he turned quickly and started to walk to the edge of the park though wet un cut grass thick with dew that went straight though her shoes and made her feet start to go numb with cold as they reached the iron fence and crossed the main and busy road back to the hospital. They made their way across the crowded car park and Tom pointed toward a dark silver A3 Audi and they walked over and he opened the passenger door for her. Sam got in and Tom then walked round to his side of the car and got in as well and turned on the engine with which initiated the heating and colour started to reign to Sam's face and Tom's relief was evident in his face as Sam started to pick up slightly. Sam then proceeded to remove her shoes that were soaking wet and her socks and stick them onto the fans in the car where she knew they would warm and she looked down at her white ended toes and laughed hollowly.

"You've lost so much weight" he commented noticing how the clothes she was wearing simply draped off her as if she was a manikin and Tom felt a stab of guilt as he looked at her and he realised that he could have done something to prevent it getting this far and Sam bowed her head

"I know" she replied continuing to lick her ice cream as it started to melt and the tinge to her voice he wasn't sure if it was annoyance at Tom mentioning it or just sadness whatever it was though was making her unhappy.

"You still look beautiful though" he commented reassuringly and Sam felt herself blush something she was not use to "Thanks" she replied quietly and Tom edged his hand toward her finishing his ice cream in quick speed and taking her spare hand gently and massaging his thumb into her palm and she turned to him "What are you doing?" she asked

"Nothing, nothing" Tom muttered and he stopped what he was doing and took his hand out of hers and cursed his own cowardice and Sam finished her own Ice cream and Tom started the engine "Jake's place?" he queried and she nodded; so he set about taking her there.

**And here is a quick question for everyone involved in this story and first time readers, WARNING THIS QUESTION IS A SPOILER when Sam and Tom do get together would you like: **

**A) the traditional Tam getting together scene with the "You should lock it that's why they call it a locker" **

**or **

**B) My version and will involve the first bit however Sam rejects him and goes out with someone else on a date but Tom doesn't take no for an answer and runs over to the pub and confesses how he feels and stuff**


	54. Jake's Place

_"You've lost so much weight" he commented noticing how the clothes she was wearing simply draped off her as if she was a manikin and Tom felt a stab of guilt as he looked at her and he realised that he could have done something to prevent it getting this far and Sam bowed her head_

_"I know" she replied continuing to lick her ice cream as it started to melt and the tinge to her voice he wasn't sure if it was annoyance at Tom mentioning it or just sadness whatever it was though was making her unhappy._

_"You still look beautiful though" he commented reassuringly and Sam felt herself blush something she was not use to "Thanks" she replied quietly and Tom edged his hand toward her finishing his ice cream in quick speed and taking her spare hand gently and massaging his thumb into her palm and she turned to him "What are you doing?" she asked_

_"Nothing, nothing" Tom muttered and he stopped what he was doing and took his hand out of hers and cursed his own cowardice and Sam finished her own Ice cream and Tom started the engine "Jake's place?" he queried and she nodded; so he set about taking her there._

It was a long way definitely but it didn't matter as Tom had Simple Plan records in his car on standby ready to kill any awkward silences that descended but to her surprise none did as conversation turned to when Sam would be restarting work, "Next week I think" Sam replied when Tom had asked and Sam had to shout at him as he nearly drove into the back of another car. "What but I thought you were entitled to longer, you should sue you're not ready-"Tom protested angrily and Sam rolled her eyes "She tried but I wanted to get back to work as soon as I could, if it helps Zoe wouldn't let me go back tomorrow or the next day she said I have to have at least 10 days off" Sam groaned as if the thought of no work for a week and half thoroughly annoyed her.

"Hang on if she said 10 days then…" and he turned to look at Sam "You asked her the day after the injury" Tom said shocked by her behaviour

"Yeh I presumed the ED would be low on staff and with it being the ultimate festival season I thought you would need all hands on deck" Sam replied simply and Tom rolled his eyes unsurprised with her reckless possibly health damaging behaviour he was shocked actually that he had persuaded her to stay in for the 3 days ITU. "You are just one of a kind" Tom sighed giving in to her insanity and continuing to drive past the different houses in the suburbs of Holby getting lost a good couple of times and Sam sighed and helped him weave round the different roads until they finally got to what they presumed was Jake's house. "Thanks for the lift Tom" Sam said delicately as she pushed her door open and to her surprise he got out with her and when she queried him he replied "I drove you all this way I may as well make sure that you get in ok, plus we're not even sure one if they are in and 2 if this is the right address" Tom said and they walked up to the front door and knocked on it. They had to wait for 15 seconds before the sound of a key turning in the lock got to them and the door started to swing open revealing DSI Marlie leaving Sam and Tom completely speechless "I'm sorry my brother must have given me the wrong address" Sam apologized. However the next sound to hit her ears were "Who is it babe?" and Sam froze as Jake came to the door

"I'm sorry I don't understand" Sam said confused and stuttering her words and Jake froze as he saw her "Sam you weren't meant to be out till 12 and I said I would pick you up" Jake said as if by the very idea it was her fault. "I'm sorry I must be missing something" Sam commented weakly as Tom protectively took a step forward in front of her "Sam I was going to tell you… Annie, Annie, Annie is my girlfriend" he stuttered and Sam took a step back away from him as he tried to extend a friendly arm. "Come on please Sam I'm sorry" he apologized  
"Where's Alexa?" she asked quietly but holding her own  
"Come on Sam please, look I'm sorry It's not that big a deal surely" he begged as Sam stared him out  
"Where's Alexa?" she repeated stronger this time with more of a harsh edge.  
"Come on Sam please she's upstairs sleeping" he caved and Sam pushed past him and attempted to run up the stairs but Jake caught her arm not in a harsh way, not in a mean way but it was enough and Sam's instincts kicked in and her remaining arm went straight to her stomach while the other shielded her face as she hunched over trying to protect her vital organs while the room stared at her. 3 seconds 3 long and Jake dropped her wrist and Sam started to regain some of her composure not looking at any of them and instead to the image above Jake's head of 2 dogs in the park. "Sam" Tom ventured first and Sam ignored him embarrassment seeping through her "Sam" Jake joined in as well trying to get her to look at him and finally DSI Marlie "Sam" she commented and Sam was aware of an actual hint of caring in her voice and she wondered if maybe her well-being did actually matter to her. Sam ignored all of them however after all how could she explain what she had just done and she felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped instinctively "Hey don't be scared" Tom said as he opened up his arms and took her into a hug trying to reassure her. "Sam I'm so sorry, I didn't think…" Jake trailed off and looked at DSI Marlie "Annie this is my sister Sam, Sam this is my girlfriend Annie I would really love it if you two got along" Jake introduced and Sam broke out of the hug with Tom and extended a small hand tentatively and Annie took it showing that peace was now restored. "Sam, Tom do you want something to eat or drink I was about to do breakfast actually" and they shook their heads politely and suddenly the sound of running could be heard from up the stairs and then the sound of someone throwing up "Alexa's awake then" Sam commented smiling weakly and they all laughed and made their way into Tom's combined living room and kitchen. It was rather nicely decorated, for a man at least, with chocolate brown walls and wooden floor with an oak dining table and matching cabinets with what appeared to be a fake granite work top where as in the sitting area the crisp white sofa's and bean bags and book cases did not compare as the flat screen was the centre of the room. "Jake your house is brilliant" she commented politely looking to Tom who looked straight back at her and smiled "Thanks" he replied and looked to Annie "Annie did most of the decorating though when I bought the place she insisted that the rooms all needed to be repainted and when I said I didn't have the time she offered" Jake explained and Sam nodded along barely listening to him and focusing on the noise upstairs waiting for her sister to come down.

"How's Alexa doing?" Sam asked directly to Jake

"Well uh fine I think, I'm sorry Sam I really don't know she doesn't want to talk to me I have asked her about the father and stuff but she just ignored me" Jake sighed and Sam cursed to herself

"Sorry about her I can have a word in a bit and talk" Sam ventured and Jake nodded

"If you wouldn't mind Annie said it would help and we could get the person responsible for all of this" Jake replied and Sam nodded as the sound of someone coming down the stairs approached her and Sam smiled widely. Alexa entered the room looking pale and Sam ran over to her and threw her arms around her and started to smile and squeal "Sam your home" Alexa cried while Sam hugged her sister and took in every smell and every detail in her face. "Alexa I've missed you so much" Sam said and they stepped back and she saw Alexa look her up and down and her eyes went wide and pupils dilated as Alexa looked at her sisters severe weight loss "Sam you've…" and she trailed off and looked over to her sister "I know" Sam said and she wrapped her arms across her body.

"Don't worry Lex she won't be that thin for long after my track record with cooking take aways" Jake laughed trying to break the tension that had taken control of the room and Sam laughed "Don't tell me you are giving her really unhealthy stuff" Sam begged and Jake turned away from her just making a small amount of eye contact with Alexa and Sam rolled her eyes and gave Tom a little smile. "Right I should go" Tom said and he gave Sam a nod and started to walk toward the door  
"Tom, thanks for everything" Sam said warmly and Tom nodded

"Any time" he replied and he turned out of the kitchen and Jake turned to his girls

"Ok then drink anyone?" he asked and Sam smiled and nodded.


	55. Stand in the Rain

_"Don't worry Lex she won't be that thin for long after my track record with cooking take aways" Jake laughed trying to break the tension that had taken control of the room and Sam laughed "Don't tell me you are giving her really unhealthy stuff" Sam begged and Jake turned away from her just making a small amount of eye contact with Alexa and Sam rolled her eyes and gave Tom a little smile. "Right I should go" Tom said and he gave Sam a nod and started to walk toward the door "Tom, thanks for everything" Sam said warmly and Tom nodded_

_"Any time" he replied and he turned out of the kitchen and Jake turned to his girls_

_"Ok then drink anyone?" he asked and Sam smiled and nodded._

It had been 4 days, 4 days since Sam had joined them and she had let her sister be not disturbing her and not treading on her toes and Sam was pleased to say that she had gained some weight admittedly it was only 3 ounces but still it was some weight and Sam knew she couldn't keep putting off talking to her sister for long, after all she sensed that her sister wished to talk. Of course this would be easier if they were home but there was no way Sam was ready to go home and take care of herself let alone her sister and so she had to stay with Jake being that she had no-one else.

Alexa sat drumming her fingers on the floor waiting for him to text her and while she waited she looked around the room she didn't like this room particularly; with its navy blue wall, bog standard desk and single bed she hated it. To kill time Alexa started to shuffling and ordering the pile of homework beside her well it was technically school work however as a social worker had deemed Alexa mentally unfit and unstable to go to school the school had been sending her work to do none of which she had actually done as every time she thought about school she thought about him and every time she thought about him she thought about it, the thing in her stomach that was draining her life. She wanted the baby though and now Sam said she wanted it too it made her more sure the only thing was though was how they were going to cope after all she was barely 14 and Sam well Sam was in a difficult place and Alexa didn't know how to handle her, after all she seemed fine she went to hell and back because of him and she's acting like she couldn't care a less but what was worse was how much weight Sam had lost and when Alexa had first seen her she was sure she wasn't seeing her sister. Beep, beep and her phone vibrated and she rushed to her phone and grabbed it and put in her passcode and read the text

**Hey baby yeh your right it has been a long time do you want to meet up tonight at mine?**

And Alexa smiled to herself, here it was the opportunity to see him and tell him that he was going to be a Dad and Alexa text him back

**Course be round 5ish**

And she pressed send and chucked her phone back onto the floor.

Alexa slammed the front door loudly and Sam appeared from the living room "Alexa" she queried as Alexa ran up the stairs tears falling from her eyes and she ran into her make shift room and attacked the play button on her CD player and Simple Plan's your love is a lie came on and she was suddenly aware of a knocking at the door and she ignored it after all she didn't care for any of her brothers "concern" or the "Want to talk" line and as for Sam well Sam and her hadn't had a proper conversation about it since it happened, since her sister risked her own life and nearly died to protect her. "Lex" and Alexa froze as it was Sam's voice and the next thing she was aware of was Sam letting herself into her room and Alexa just stared at her "What do you want?" Alexa asked crying however her voice was still laced with venom and Sam winced "I wanted to talk to you can I" Sam said motioning to the CD player asking her if she could turn it off and Alexa nodded. Sam turned off and took a seat next to her on the bed "What's wrong?" Sam asked gently

"Everything" Alexa cried completely breaking down in front of her and wishing she didn't

"What how come?" Sam asked shocked and Alexa looked at her

"I told him and he told me it wasn't his and I should get an abortion" Alexa cried and Sam nodded at her and extended her arm cautiously and put it on hers.

"So you have nothing to prove to him ok if he's not going to take responsibility now give his name to the police and they can get him to take responsibility" Sam said but Alexa violently shook her head she was angry sure and annoyed but she wasn't about to ship him to the police.

"I can't, I love him" she responded and tears spilled down her face and she tried to turn away from Sam

"Sometimes you need to do what's best for you, because trust me I have been the person that tries to please everyone and it came out a lot worse on me" Sam said knowingly.

"With Dad" Alexa said knowingly and Sam smiled

"Sort of, I was forced into making some decisions when we were low on money that I wasn't comfortable with, and those choices have affected me to this day and nearly got me arrested by the police" Sam told her hearing her own sadness in her voice.

"What did you do?" Alexa said forgetting about her own problems for a second

"It's not important" she replied not wanting to burden her sister

"Please Sam" Alexa begged

"Fine" Sam caved "I started work as a prostitute when I was 15 years old" Sam told her bowing her own head and not catching her sisters stunned reaction.

"Why?" she asked

"We were low on money, and a banker came round to talk to our house to talk to us about the loan and Dad that if I loved him and you I would throw myself at him, so I did and it worked and the next thing I was aware of was coming home from school and being told I had someone upstairs for me" Sam explained.

"Is that why you never left?" she asked

"That amonst other things you know I tried to leave after you ran away" she said casually and Alexa turned to her

"What happened then?" Alexa asked and Sam paused before speaking,

"I left him a note with some food, and went to go but he used my past against me, and before I really understood what was going on I found myself on my bed and him on top of me" she whispered her voice breaking.

"He didn't r..." she trailed off

He's being charged with rape" she whispered and she tried to compose herself however tears were stubborn things and they wouldn't stop and Alexa put an arm around her shoulder.

"Come on Lex please tell me who he is" she asked

"The Dad?" she asked and Sam nodded

"It was my tutors assistant he's 21" she whispered and Sam's eyes went wide with shock as whatever she had expected it wasn't this.

"21" Sam replied and Alexa nodded ashamed and Sam felt pitty run though her "Hey you know what Superchick says, stand your ground stand up when it's all crashing down, you stand through the pain, you won't drown" Sam said and Alexa laughed and took her sisters hand

"I'm so sorry for everything I ever said" Alexa muttered leaning into her sisters shoulder

"Hey that's ok" she muttered. Sam held her hand and took her into a hug and they just sat there next to each other arms around each other Sam supporting her protecting her from any pain.

**Hey what did you think! Plus the next one will probably be the one when they get together!**


	56. Lexi and Tom

**Sorry this took so long I was toying with lots of idea's and chose this and did start writting the next chapter with this one but that didn't work so here is possibly a short chapter but hopefully a good one**

_"Come on Lex please tell me who he is" she asked_

_"The Dad?" she asked and Sam nodded_

_"It was my tutors assistant he's 21" she whispered and Sam's eyes went wide with shock as whatever she had expected it wasn't this._

_"21" Sam replied and Alexa nodded ashamed and Sam felt pitty run though her "Hey you know what Superchick says, stand your ground stand up when it's all crashing down, you stand through the pain, you won't drown" Sam said and Alexa laughed and took her sisters hand_

_"I'm so sorry for everything I ever said" Alexa muttered leaning into her sisters shoulder_

_"Hey that's ok" she muttered. Sam held her hand and took her into a hug and they just sat there next to each other arms around each other Sam supporting her protecting her from any pain._

He had been arrested and was going to be charged but that didn't matter to her in fact all that did was that it was one less problem in her life. Alexa switched over the TV as the doorbelle went and she contemplated between getting it and continuing to watch tv unfortunatly her curiousity won and she got up and headed to the door.

"Hey Lex is Sam in?" Tom asked and he looked exited which got her intrigiud

"No she's out shopping why?" she asked

"I really need to talk to her" he muttered and he was smiling like a maniac.

"Do you want to come in" she offered and he nodded and stepped across the threshold

"How's the pregnancy going?" he asked and Alexa shrugged her shoulders

"Some day's good sometimes bad" she said honestly

"Oh ok" he replied feeeling slightly akward.

"So why are you here?" she asked

"I said I needed to talk to her" Tom said nervously twiddling his fingers

"What about?" she asked

"Oh...um... nothing much" he stuttered and Alexa rolled her's eyes it was so obvious.

"So what you going to do then when you tell her, take her out to dinner, pub drink, big romantic gesture?" Alexa asked and Tom looked confused so she just laughed "When you tell her you love her" she prompted and he took a step back

"How do you-" he started

"Come on it's so obvious" Alexa laughed.

"How is it so obvious?" he asked protectively and Alexa just laughed again

"The way you look at her, the way you have been here pretty much every day since she came out of hospital, she doesn't know though she thinks your just a fantastic friend" Alexa laughed at her older and more intelligent sisters stupidity.

"Well then now you know any ideas?" he asked

"Yep" she replied smiling an idea suddenly dawning on her and she came over to Tom and told him the idea. He nodded in agreement "Coffee" Alexa offered and Tom shook his head "No it's fine" he replied and he smiled at her gently "I should leave you to rest after all being pregnant can't be easy" he responded and he started to make his way to the door and let himself out. Alexa let him leave though and "Wait" she called and she started to come toward the door to see him and he'd stopped "What is it Lex?" he asked

"I...um...just wanted to say...thanks" she muttered looking down to the floor.

"What for?" he asked

"For everything you have done for my sister you've really helped her get over everything" she said honestly and Tom looked embaressed.

"Well I really didn't do anything" Tom said looking embaressed

"You did Tom, you really did, you helped her when no-one else could and though she won't probably ever admit it but she was jelous of Carine" Alexa admitted and Tom laughed.

"I never meant her to be you know" he said and Alexa nodded

"I know" she muttered and the atmostphere was now tense and akward

"I should go" Tom smiled and he went out of the house and closed the door behind him leaving Alexa smiling feeling better. Alexa went back over to the TV and threw herself back down on the sofa massaging her stomach and flicking over the TV to Revenge the final one where Charlotte has her last scene with Declan and Alexa turned it off she couldn't cope and tears started to spill from her eyes as she thought about how she was going to be a single mum.


	57. First Day Back Of Work

**So I said this would be Sam and Tom's big get to together and it was but then the chapter was about 5 thousand words and so I split it into 2 but the next one will deffinatly be it promise!**

"I_ should go" Tom smiled and he went out of the house and closed the door behind him leaving Alexa smiling feeling better. Alexa went back over to the TV and threw herself back down on the sofa massaging her stomach and flicking over the TV to Revenge the final one where Charlotte has her last scene with Declan and Alexa turned it off she couldn't cope and tears started to spill from her eyes as she thought about how she was going to be a single mum._

Sam woke up her heart beating quickly with excitement as today was going to be her first day back and she couldn't be more exited. Sam bounced out of bed and crossed to the dresser and stripped off her pajamas to the floor and taking from her draw a new pink spotted polka dot t shirt and short jean shorts and put them on and took a short look at herself in the mirror and looked herself up and down shivering as she noticed the bruise that could be visibley seen on her thigh she took a deep breath though and shook it off it didn't really matter after all. She walked toward the door opened and went onto the landing and started to bounce down the stairs.

"Hey how are you?" Sam said happily bouncing into the kitchen and grabbing herself a banana and peeling it taking in the smell of freshly cooked bacon as she did so.

"What's got you into a... first day back" Jake said answering his own question

"It is indeed" she laughed taking a bite of the banana and then another and another one till she had finished and she walked over and put it into the composter.

"Sam that can't be all your having" he sighed like a parent disaplining a child

"Yh it's fine though if I'm hungary I can always get something at work" she smiled but Jake just gave her a concerned odd look

"Come on Sam your still so thin you need something more to eat" he prompted and he handed over the bacon sandwich he had made.

"Go on why not you eat this" he offered and Sam looked sympathetically at him

"Come on it's yours" Sam said and tried to hand it back to him but he shook his head.

"Nope, my little sisters going back to work today and she is going to need all the energy she can" Jake praised. He stroked back her hair and took her into a hug but Sam just shivered and Jake jumped back "Sorry, sorry" he appoligised forgetting what she had been though.

"No it's ok I have to get used to it I supose" Sam said bitting into the bacon sandwich and smiled at the taste of flesh feeling stupid at her own reactions.

"Thank you" Sam said like a child in a sweet shop

"Ah that's ok your my little sister after all" Jake replied and he handed her a lunch box and some water.

"You have to be kidding me" Sam laughed throwing her arms around her brother happily

"Go on your going to be late" he laughed and pushed her away and she ran to the door.

"Cya give Alexa my best" Sam smiled and she ran out the door to her lichild in a sweet shop

"Ah that's ok your my little sister after all" Jake replied and he handed her a lunch box and some water.

"You have to be kidding me" Sam laughed throwing her arms around her brother happily

"Go on your going to be late" he laughed and pushed her away and she ran to her blue mini and got in and switched on the engine and reversed out the drive trying to remember the way after all in the time since she had been here she hadn't left why because she didn't need to. However despite her poor navigation she managed to get to the hospital in plenty of time and she got out the door.

"Sam your back" Tom said shocked and Sam rolled her eyes

"Come on you already knew this" she replied letting him off

"Are you sure you should be at work though?" Tom asked nervously.

"Of course I'm fine" Sam snapped and then appoligised as she realised how aggressive her reaction was

"If you need any help today just ask me" he offered and Sam smiled

"Thanks, I'm looking forward to some hard core resus action" Sam laughed and TOm rolled his eyes

"Yeh as if, Sam Zoe is going to make you be in cubicles or CDU for the entire time" Tom laughed and Sam frowned entering the ED.

"You have to be kidding me" Sam replied heading with Tom to the front desk

"Hey Noel guess who's back?" Tom laughed pointing to Sam and Noel laughed

"Who?" he asked confused and Sam frowned clearly upset and Noel laughed.

"I was only teasing you" he laughed and Sam smiled again putting a hand on the counter.

"Hey Sam" Big Mac said passing the counter and tapping the counter in front of her making her jump.

"Sorry" he appoligised and Sam smiled

"Nice to have you back" he replied and Sam curled her hair girlishly

"Noel what patients have I got today then?" she asked.

"Haha well Zoe has demanded that because it is your first day back and you shouldn't actually be back anyway that you remain in cubicles and CDU for the day" Noel laughed and Sam just frowned annoyed.

"Ok so much for my first day back being an intresting one" she laughed and her Tom started to head off toward the staff room

"You're still really thin do you think your up for this?" Tom asked and Sam rolled her eyes

"You sound like Jake" she laughed walking into the staff room and opening her locker.

"Yes and your brother is a very smart person so-" he started

"Stop worrying I'm fine" she replied taking his hand and forcing him to look at her "Go on push me" she said and Tom frowned and shook his head.

"I'm serious" she replied and she pushed him to start with but he shook his head he would not be part of one of her games he thought to himself and he went to his locker and pulled out some scrubs "Sorry no way" he replied as he left the room and she was just left there standing doing nothing so she got some scrubs and headed for the changing rooms.

She finished changing and went toward cubicles "Hey Tom" she greeted as she saw him heading toward resus

"No,no way, no way in hell" he replied pointing her back to cubicles.

"Oh come on one little resus case" she begged but he shook his head

"No, no way, no way in hell" he replied again pointing her back again to cubicles.

"Come on plea-"

"Sam patient for you" Noel called and Tom laughed and headed to resus while Sam headed over to Noel.

"Fine card then" Sam sighed and put her hand out for the card and he handed it over

"Andrew Miller" she called and she took a step back as the man from the pub stood up. "Hey it's long time no see" she commented and he nodded

"Same you are looking fantastic by the way" he commented and Sam smiled

"Thanks" she muttered. She led him into the cubicle and closed the curtain and smiled at him

"Ok Andrew where does it hurt?" she asked

"My arm I think it's fractured" he muttered clearly in pain. He got up onto the bed and extended

"Ok then well can you sit on the bed and I will just have a look at you" Sam said and Andrew extended his arm and sam took it in her's.

"Ok it does appear to be fractured so I'll send you for a X ray and then I'll get a nurse to plaster it up" Sam said and she turned to go but his voice made her stop.

"Wait do you want to grab a drink after work like on a date? and I'm meant to give you something" he asked nervously and Sam turned round to him to see him holding out a small white peice of paper.

"Yh that would be fantastic" she nodded taking the peice of paper and reading the note "Will" she said allowed and left the cubicle and as she did Tom appeared.

"Hey Sam I've been looking for you every where _I_ wanted a second opinion of this patient of mine" Tom filled her in on all the details and she nodded

"Ok sure but for a minute I was sure I was going to be in resus" she laughed.

"Well you are going to be working in resus but only in an advisory capacity" Tom joked and Sam rolled her eyes "I will be there soon I just have to check with Noel" Sam said and Tom nodded. Sam went over to reception "Noel can you tell me who my next patient is?" Sam asked

"A Becky Allan suspected fratured wrist" Noel teased.

"Charming" she teased and she headed toward resus with him and smiled at the young teenage boy.

"Hi I'm Dr Nicholls would you mind if I examined the brusies on your neck?" she asked kindly and he nodded and Sam pulled on some rubber white gloves and tentatively touched the bruises round his neck and shivered trying to forget her own experiences instantly knowing what this boy had gone though.

"And you have no idea how you got these" Sam confirmed noticing how they looked like strangulation marks and the boy shook his head

"Ok thank you" Sam said

"Thanks Morgan, just give me a minute ok" Tom said and Sam walked straight over to Tom a clear thought in her head and they headed for the door out of resus.

"It's definitely hands and there is a mark on his neck where they were wearing rings" Sam confirmed

"So that means someone tried to strangle him then" Tom said shocked.

"There's no petechiae under the eyes so not long enough pressure to kill but long enough to bruise could be auto errotic but he is to embarressed to say"

"Familiar with that are you?" he teased and she turned

"Shut up" she replied

"I always knew there was a darker side to you Dr Nicholls" he teased and she scowled him with a mocking

"Stop it" she replied and she walked off ready to treat her next patient.

It had certainly been a difficult and confusing shift so far with Sam treating 5 patients all of which had given her a little peice of paper with a word on and it was fusterating her. So far she had recieved will, out,me, you, with and she really didn't know what was going on.

"How far did you fall?" she asked

"Only the last couple of luckily mmm I tried it myself" the husabdn said

"Yeh I was half asleep" Becky added and she gasped in pain as Sam touched the lower part of her wrist

"That hurts and can you wiggle your fingers for me?" she asked and Becky did as she was told which concluded Sam's tests

"I think it's just a sprain" Sam said and started to leave

"Great" the husband replied.

"What about my MS?" Becky asked stopping her in her tracks and she turned.

"Were you diagnosed here?" Sam asked flicking though the notes

"No St James's 8 months ago it's still in the early stages but-"

"And it's been beine ever since you can hardly believe she's got it" the husband said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I know but I've been very tired and forgetful recently and now this tumble" she whinned

"Have you been experiencing any tingling in your fingers?" Sam asked Becky shook her head "Joint pain? Any vision problems?"

"No but it still could be the MS" Becky said and from the tone of voice it was almost like she wanted it to be that.

"Can I have some tests then i'll know what are MS symptoms and what aren't?" Becky begged but Sam provided the rational answer

"You have to go though your GP referal we can write you a letter of recomendation but-"

"I just need a scan" Becky pleaded and her husband put his hand further down onto her

"Becky you heard her you can't" he protested.

"It's not an emergancy" Sam confirmed

"Please Doctor" and something in her tone and Sam's recent events that made her want to help these people.

"I'll make some enquires I'm not promising anything but I'll see what I can do" Sam said quickly trying to help him

"Thank you" she replied and Sam turned to leave.

Sam started to head over to Becky to see the husband get up and leave

"You're in luck just had word that there is an MRI Scan available

"Really" Becky said shocked and Sam nodded

"Yep a cancellation so unless an emergency comes in it's all yours" Sam smiled.

"And then I'll know if the MS is getting worse" Becky said pesimistically

"We'll have an indication to see if it a flare up yes" Sam said

"But can something come on all of a sudden?" Becky asked nervously

"Becky is there something else that your worried about?" Sam asked thinking she was onto something and Becky opened her mouth

"No sorry it's just nerves talking" Becky said nervously still so that Sam didn't believe her.

"Here you go darling" the husband said handing Becky some water

"Well I see that you a very well trained Husband" Sam smirked and the husband laughed but it was Becky's words that shocked her

"At the moment I do" she replied not looking at her husband.

"Dr Nicholls there's a message for you Fletch told me to get you straight away" Robyn said and Sam nodded at the nurse

"Ok" she replied to Robyn "I'l be right back" she said to Becky.

"Hand delivered by the man himself, see we didn't know you were seeing him" Fletch teased as he refused to give her the letter

"I'm not" she replied sternly

"Why not he's georgous" Robyn said looking off into the distance for a second.

"Who me?"Tom asked and Sam jumped not realising he was behind her

"No Andrew Miller stopped here with a hand delivered note for Sam" Robyn informed him

"Yh marked it personal" Fletch added and Sam snatched the letter out of his hand.

"Go on then" Robyn prompted

"Sorry folks but personal's personal" she teased and walked off back to Becky and her husband.

"Ok can you look straight ahead for me" Sam said and shone the light into Becky's eyes

"Eye tests go though me I don't why" Becky's husband said getting up off the bed and removing his jacket.

"look straight ahead" Sam said and continued to shine the light

"You need a tetnus booster for those you haven't had one in years" Becky advised wisley

"Darling they're nothing" he said shaking off her concerns.

"You think he should have one" Becky said turning to Sam and Sam looked to him

"Show her then" Becky prompted and he lifted his sleeve

"They're nasty what are they from?" Sam asked

"Our cat Oscar" he explained

"Will he need a booster?" Becky asked.

"A cat you say" Sam said

"That's right Adam took him to the vets last night limping got these when I was trying to put him in his carry box and then she went bump in the night it's all been happening.

"Just look straight ahead for me please" Sam said looking at her again "So is little Oscar ok?" she asked

"Oh yh the vet did an X ray didn't find anything it was cramp, cramp hey if you ask me Oscar deserves an Oscar".

"Well I can't see any atrophy and no sign of deterioration not yet" Sam said

"Well that's good to know" Adam said putting a hand on Becky's shoulder

"I'll just sort out that jab for you" Sam said walking off to see Andrew.

"Haha" she replied smiling and twirling her hair looking at the job that Robyn had done with the cast and she walked down the stairs a letter in her hand and rolled her eyes at the conversation that was being had by Noel, Louise, Robyn and Tom.

"Eager your Mr Nobody" Tom said from behind her and Sam jumped putting the tickets away in her pocket

"I was just thanking him for the tickets in the envelope Opera Friday night" Sam said going over to the computer and typing in a patients name.

"Opera rock chick like you since when?"

"I don't know it's just nice to think that someone thinks I'm the type of girl who would like to go to the Opera" Sam teased.

"Sounds like he's got you all wrong" Tom said

"Because you've got me all worked out" she replied

"I'm not saying that" he replied quickly

"Then what are you saying Tom?" she asked and he didn't respond.

"So Morgan Winell" Sam started trying to change the subject "Don't laugh but do you know if he scratched his attacker?" Sam said gingerly

"Why?" Tom asked keeping it vague

"My patient her husband has 3 scratches on his forearm now he said they were from his cat but there's no way they are deffinatly human nails" Sam said cofidently.

"Maybe they had a bit of a domestic and was a bit embaressed" Tom replied

"And he has 2 rings on those fingers same as the strangulation marks" she said holding up her fingers in demonstration.

"Hold on" he said turning round to face her and she was suddenly aware of how tall he was "Few scratches and a couple of rings and you think that makes him our guy

"You said you wouldn't laugh" she replied.

"It's a bit thin" he replied "Hang on maybe your lover boy has been addling your brain" he muttered and she rolled her eyes and sighed and turned away from him

"Forget it" she muttered to herself.

"Hello Becky they sent over your original scan and I have your new one here the radiologist took a look and he is sure that there is no new lesions also your optic disks are all very healthy so these signs would suggest it is not an MS flare up but we do suggest a referal" Sam smiled and she walked round to the chart and looked at it and when Becky didn't respond she looked up.

"What's going on?" she asked

"If it's not the MS then..." she trailed off

"Then what is it your not telling me" Sam asked

"Sometimes sometimes I forgot whole chunks of time like going to bed, waking up and I think that if he finds out he's going to leave me" Becky said starting to cry.

"Becky when did these blackouts start and how regually?" Sam asked edging closer with the importance of Becky's information

"A months ago and they're getting worse" Becky said

"And you had one of these last night?" Sam asked

"Yes" she replied and Sam quickly stood up straight.

"I have to go talk to someone" Sam said urgently

"Why what is it?" Becky said starting to panic

"Just get changed I'll be straight back" Sam said and she walked off quickly needing to find Tom.

She noticed him heading toward CDU and she ran after him

"Tom! Tom!" Sam called, rushing after him.

"What?" Tom asked, turning around clearly annoyed.

"He's drugging her" Sam said obviously pleased with herself

Tom looked confused "Who is?" he asked

"Nail scratch guy I know why his wife doesn't notice. She's been having blackouts, she thinks it's because of her MS but it's not. He's been dosing her too." Tom quickly began to search his pockets looking for his phone and then searching her's "What are you doing?" she replied quickly.

"Err, give me your phone Give it!" Sam searched her pocket and found and handed it over "Ok, just don't let them leave!"

"Ok" she replied quickly and she ran though to CDU and saw them leave.

**So please review because this took me my sick day off yesterday and lots of today to complete!**


	58. I love you

**Right the second part of Sam's day back at work and this is it the TAM TOGETHER SCENE!**

She_ noticed him heading toward CDU and she ran after him_

_"Tom! Tom!" Sam called, rushing after him._

_"What?" Tom asked, turning around clearly annoyed._

_"He's drugging her" Sam said obviously pleased with herself_

_Tom looked confused "Who is?" he asked_

_"Nail scratch guy I know why his wife doesn't notice. She's been having blackouts, she thinks it's because of her MS but it's not. He's been dosing her too." Tom quickly began to search his pockets looking for his phone and then searching her's "What are you doing?" she replied quickly._

_"Err, give me your phone Give it!" Sam searched her pocket and found and handed it over "Ok, just don't let them leave!"_

_"Ok" she replied quickly and she ran though to CDU and saw them leave._

_"BECKY,BECKY, BECKY" she called loudly running out after them to reception._

"We're leaving" Adam said guiding Becky out

"No you can't leave you have to stay here with me" Sam shouted

"No we've had the results we're leaving now there's nothing wrong with her"Adam said guiding her out

"No Becky" Sam protested.

"What's going on?" Becky asked

"Becky we're going home" "No you can't" they both said at the same time both trying to persuade Becky's opinion as Adam's phone started to ring.

"Carl, your number's on his phone" Tom said holding up Sam's phone with Morgan's sim card and stared at him accusingly

Carl glanced around quickly nervously and weighing up his choices before pushing Becky to the floor and making a run for it and Becky was thrown to the floor. Sam didn't stop though people like that should never be able to get away with the stuff they do and anger surged though, anger that she wasn't comfortable with and neither did she want and she took off and started to follow him at break neck speed. She ran out though the car park dodging ambulances he was quick and had a 2 second advantage after over her so she started to chase her new ultra thin weight status lending to her speed and she was able to catch up with him and throw him to the floor and get him up but due to her new ultra thin status and with a punch to her stomach he was able to turn her round and pin her against the wall his hands against her neck depriving her of oxygen. Sam started to splutter for breath trying to push him away but she wasn't strong enough so she closed her eyes against him just as his weight was pulled off of her and her eyes flicked open to see Tom punching Adam in the stomach and wresting him to the ground where security took over and Sam started to massage her neck.

"I would've got him off me," Sam said continuing to massage her neck and feeling embarrassed

"I know" Tom replied, breathless trying to show her he believed in her and not how scared he was that he could have nearly lost her again "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, no, I'm fine" she said as she started to head inside embarrassment and many other emotions cascading over her.

Sam sat in the changing room just staring at her own awful reflection, as her reflection showed the truth something she didn't want to see. She let a single tear spill down her cheek changing into her street clothes and thinking not for the first time that had she done the right thing. She had always been so sure of herself so sure that what she did was the right thing to do but what if it wasn't and then what if she had assumed for her entire life was wrong. She looked down at her own skin, pale and white and she couldn't stand it so she let another tear spill from her eye and she wiped them away regretting her actions and wondering if everything her father had said about her was true. She shook herself hang on she had actually thought that maybe that was one for the counciller then and she got up and headed for the staff room collecting some of her belongings. She got to her locker and plucked a note off "Love is in the air" and she rolled her eyes as she opened her locker "Every where you look around" and again she laughed muttering Fletch's name to herself.  
"You should lock it that's why they call it a locker" Tom's soft cool voice from behind her made her turn and give him a calm sort of embarrassed smile  
"Quite a first day" Tom said and Sam nodded "Fancy a drink" he offered and Sam could have laughed reverting to one of the oldest tricks in the book.

"No sorry, someone beat you to it" she said trying to show him that it was partly his own fault if he had wanted a drink he should have asked sooner and after a couple of seconds Tom spoke.

"I didn't like seeing you in trouble like that," he said truthfully thinking about that man and the way he had held her had hurt him more than he would care to admit but he would have hoped with the cards that she might have...

"Yeah, well, don't worry about it. I'll live," Sam replied and she turned back to her locker and took out her things and got ready to go

"And I didn't like it when I saw you with your Mr Nobody," Tom continued, feeling jealousy bubble away under the surface.

"That's called male pride. You'll get over it."Sam said coldly trying to protect herself and all Tom could think of was she wasn't meant to be reacting like this.

"See, that's what I thought at first," Tom replied truthfully "But that's not it. Because, you see, I didn't like seeing you with him, because I want to be the one who takes you to the opera. I want to be the one that looks out for you, keeps you safe and I know I already asked you out with those bits of paper and because you haven't said anything it means no but i really like you" he finished.

Sam looked at him "Why?" she asked her voice breaking in tears ignoring the final part of Tom's sentence

"Because..." Tom took a sentence to compose himself to think about how it was going to come out "I don't want no strings, not any more. I actually want lots of strings, all of them attached to you" Tom muttered giving her a boyish grin.

"Why now? Because someone else wants me?" her voice cracked again displaying her true emotions

"No, Sam, I would not do that" Tom smiled hoping that she would say I love you. Sam walked out of the staff room shaking her head she liked Tom yh but they were friends they were his rules not hers. She walked to the entrance "Night" she muttered to Noel and he nodded and she left the ED and crossed to the Pub

"Hey" she muttered from behind Andrew and he turned and looked Sam up and down "How do I do then?" she asked smiling

"Oh I think you'll do" he laughed and he pointed over to a table "Do you want to sit?" he asked and Sam nodded.

"Yes that would be great" Sam said and she sat down at the nearest table

"Can I get you a drink then, beer, vodka, wine?" he asked and Sam shook her head

"No I don't drink I wouldn't mind an orange juice though" she replied

"But last time-" he started and he then noticed the bruise upon her leg.

"I was in hospital after I was attacked and the person that did it used the fact that I had, had a couple of shots to justify their actions" Sam admitted feeling a tear pricking in her eye and she wiped it away.

"Sorry I'm ruining our first date" Sam said but Andrew just dismissed it

"Hey it's ok I'd like to get to know you, at least I know for the future not to get you a beer" he laughed and Sam smiled and he got up to get drinks. As suddenly Tom appeared really out of breath and a smile plastered all over his face. "I love you Sam you know I do, and you know what it killed me when you went out with him" he gestured at Andrew at the bar and continued. "I know I have treated you badly, and I have been a jerk but please come with me. I have spent the whole day trying to tell you how I feel with those stupid little cards but-"

"Hang on the cards they were from you" she muttered and he nodded.

"There were 6 cards and spelled out Will you go out with me" he said and Sam raised her eye brow

"I only got 5 cards" she replied and they both looked stunned at each other and Tom continued

"I need you Sam and if you come back with me I'll show you how much" he promised and waited, this was it now, everything lay in the next few seconds in her reaction. He continued to wait trying to scan her perfect complexion for some trace of a reaction and then he thought "I haven't done enough I should have told her how I can't stop thinking about her or how even when she is berating me she is damn sexy" and as soon as these thoughts came in his mind he thought screw it and wanted to say them. Just as he opened his mouth she did as well and closed it again and Andrew came over and put his hand on Sam's shoulder and she tensed "Tom I'm on a date" she protested motioning to Andrew.

"But Sam we are meant to be" he protested and Andrew looked at him and then back to Sam

"I'm on a date" she protested again but Andrew had other idea's

"Yes you are with him" Andrew said and Tom and Sam turned to him.

"Hang on but I'm-" she protested

"-on a date with the person your meant to be with, Sam I really like you but you're not meant to be with me" he said honestly and Sam nodded.

"Though if you wouldn't mind I wouldn't mind the number of the nurse Linda?" he asked and Sam nodded and took his phone and saved her number

"Done" she replied and he smiled

"I hope you two will be very happy together then" he said and Tom went over to Sam and for the first time since their mistaken kiss he kissed her on the lips and she reciprocated knowing that they were meant to be together.

**PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE I REALLY LOVE THEM AND THEY BOOST MY EGO!**


	59. Next morning

**Ah so sorry for not uploading for a while I can explain and that is that I have had a virus and still partially have one and also I had lots of coursework which was an absolute pain because I really hate coursework!**

_"But Sam we are meant to be" he protested and Andrew looked at him and then back to Sam_

_"I'm on a date" she protested again but Andrew had other idea's_

_"Yes you are with him" Andrew said and Tom and Sam turned to him._

_"Hang on but I'm-" she protested_

_"-on a date with the person your meant to be with, Sam I really like you but you're not meant to be with me" he said honestly and Sam nodded._

_"Though if you wouldn't mind I wouldn't mind the number of the nurse Linda?" he asked and Sam nodded and took his phone and saved her number_

_"Done" she replied and he smiled_

_"I hope you two will be very happy together then" he said and Tom went over to Sam and for the first time since their mistaken kiss he kissed her on the lips and she reciprocated knowing that they were meant to be together._

Sam's warm and comfortable body lay sleeping cuddling a small ratty teddy bear that had been washed far too many times and the started to open and she froze after all Jake never came into her room and neither did Alexa and then a thought occured to her perpaphs everything had been a dream and she was still in her father's house terrified of him. She tensed up and a hand lay on her arm tendaly and she kept her firmly eyes shut she wanted it to be real for just a bit longer "Sam" it spoke and she suddenly found herself recognizing the voice as Tom and he felt the tension on her arm.

"Sam sweetie are you ok?" he asked turning her over gently and her eyes flicked open in an unfamiliar blue patterned bedroom with orange and white square patterned wooden floor. It also had a white red and orange rug in a very abstract pattern with a small little red table and red modern rocking chair, red lava lamp, book case and wardrobe.

"Sorry" she muttered still tense covering herself up further

"I scared you didn't I" Tom said guilty

"No" Sam said quickly defending her own honor and Tom looked at her

"Sam" he said sitting on the bed sternly and handing her a coffee. She took it and started to take a sip

"Thanks" she muttered and continued to look at her

"What?" she asked innocently

"I'm so sorry for scaring you" he muttered and he ran his hand though her dark blonde hair and twisted it round his finger and lent in and kissed her on the lips. Tom's body was on top of her and she tensed up and Tom felt that again and got off of her "Sorry Sam I'm doing everything wrong this morning" he muttered but Sam shook her head feeling guilt run though her. "No it's my fault I'm so sorry Tom, I shouldn't be like this, I shouldn't be so damaged" she replied looking to the ground quietly feeling embarrassed with herself

"You're not damaged, you're my girl and I don't care what you do or how long it takes ok even if it means for now simply being your slave" he laughed taking her hand and kissing it and then releasing her.

"What you having for breakfast then?" he asked

"I'm not sure, I can go without food till about 8:00 tonight though" she replied honestly and Tom looked appalled

"Sam you are not doing that" he replied sternly making her feel like a little child.

"What you eating?" he asked "Because anything you want and I will make it for you" he promised and she smiled

"I wouldn't mind some toast but I can get it" she responded pushing the covers off of her and trying to stand but he pushed her down.

"No way are you going to make anything because as far as I'm concerned your only job minus of course the whole being a Doctor thing is to gain a bit of weight" he smiled and Sam looked at him with puppy dog eyes begging him to let her help and he rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Fine but here's what's going to happen you are to only sit at the table or on a work surface and then eat" he replied and it was her turn to roll her eyes

"Come on Tom I'm not so fragile I'm going to break if I do anything" she responded and Tom looked at her sternly

"Fine" she replied and before she was able to stand Tom had picked her up quickly into his arms. "Tom, Tom" she laughed and she protested with her legs madly but he didn't care and he started to carry her out of the bedroom and into the kitchen and he placed her onto a chair and she scowled and folded her arms as he started to get bread out.

"Come on Tom I can help" she whinnied but Tom shook his head and she put the bread into the toaster and pushed it down and also grabbed a frying pan from a small cupboard up above and put it onto the hob and turned on the gas adding oil from the same cupboard. He then proceeded while it was warming up to go to the fridge and grab 2 eggs and he broke them on the side of the pan and heard the satisfying sizzle as they broke and started to cook teasing them away from the bottom of the pan. "Tom what are you doing?" she asked

"Making you something more substantial" he said as he continued to empty baked beans into a bowl and enter them into a microwave.

"Come on I said I'm fine" she said but he shook his head refusing to take it and continued to make her breakfast "Look come on please Tom I'm fine" she replied and he shook his head "Sam you are anorexic and I understand that you are trying to recover but by simply eating toast you won't get anywhere" he said and she rolled her eyes again "Fine" she mouthed.

He finished making her breakfast and put it in front of her along with some ketchup from the fridge

"Eat up" he said and Sam started to eat but got full up after 1 of the eggs and a piece of toast and Tom looked at her "Eat up" he said again but she shook her head again. So he took it upon himself and grabbed her knife and fork and started to cut some of her food up and put it onto her fork and started moving it toward her mouth in a bouncy encouraging like rhythm "Here comes the choo choo train" he tried and Sam shook her head

"No way Tom" she said laughing slightly

"Come on please for me baby" he begged and Sam opened her mouth submitting and she closed it chewing the food. He did it again and she chewed again

"I love you so much" he muttered and he put his spare hand on hers hand taking it.

"Tom please don't say that" she whispered

"Why not that's how I feel?" he asked innocently

"Because I'm not prepared to say it back" she whispered tears shinning in her eyes.

"I don't care ok I love you Sam Nicholls and you are the most frustratingly stubbon girl I have ever met but I love you and this moment shows it and I'm not bothered about the whole saying I love you thing back you've had it rough and so it's natrual to protect your heart. Now open wide" he replied and Tom stroked Sam's hair back behind her ear and she opened her mouth and he gave her some beans and egg on a fork and she closed her mouth and swallowed it.

"So where's Kayla then?" she asked

"An emergency apparently according to her note she said an elephant went into labor and there were a couple of complications so she was required but of course you wouldn't know you were asleep as soon as we got into the car" he mocked and laughed. She frowned

"Don't" she laughed as the apartment door opened

"Tom I'm home" Kayla's voice called and Tom rolled his eyes

"Ok we're in the kitchen" Tom said as he continued to feed Sam off a fork.

"We?" Kayla queried as she entered the kitchen and set eyes upon the obserd scene

"Tom can I have an explanation please?" she asked as she saw both of them Tom feeding a girl who she vaguely recognized that was wearing a pair of her own pajama bottoms and a top that she presumed belonged to the girl.

"Ka this is Sam, Sam you know my sister Kayla" Tom introduced and Kayla was suddenly able to place her

"Non one night stand girl" she said allowed and Sam frowned at her

"I'm sorry" Sam said her eyes widening with shock and Tom looked as if he wanted to kill her.

"When I first met you, you were unconscious and in Tom's arms and then you stayed the night where I was told you didn't have sex and with Tom that is next to impossible so you were non one night stand girl" she explained and Sam laughed but Tom looked annoyed with his younger sister.

"I'm going to kill you" he muttered pushing his sister and she laughed

"And why would that be?" she asked innocently

"Because what I failed to mention is that Sam is my girlfriend" he replied happily and Kayla squealed

"Seriously" she said happily and Tom nodded and Kayla ran over to Sam and gave her a massive hug that made Sam wince as her ribs were still broken. "I'm so glad that my brother has finally found someone decent" she replied and she cuddled her again "Ah I'm so glad that you are normal unlike the other one she just wore too much make up and tried to hard to impress Tom. You on the other hand are perfect a little skinny but that can be changed because let's face it that cannot keep going on" she commented and Sam smiled and something changed in Tom as he noticed Sam's honest smile.

"I'll take it that's your breakfast over" Tom commented and Sam nodded

"Sorry" she muttered "The breakfast was good though" she commented

"Yeh, Yeh whatever go get changed would you" he laughed as she got up and he pushed her gently to the door and just as she was about to disapeer out the kitchen when she saw Tom start to talk to his sister and he shook his head.

"That was mean I'm so going to get you back for that one day" he muttered pushing her gently

"Oh you wish" she laughed pushing him back and it continued and they continued to push each other till they started going into full play fighting and Sam smiled and headed off back to Tom's bedroom to get her clothing.

**Ah so hope you liked that and so sorry for not updating in a while**


	60. Missed calls

"I'll_ take it that's your breakfast over" Tom commented and Sam nodded_

_"Sorry" she muttered "The breakfast was good though" she commented_

_"Yeh, Yeh whatever go get changed would you" he laughed as she got up and he pushed her gently to the door and just as she was about to disapeer out the kitchen when she saw Tom start to talk to his sister and he shook his head._

_"That was mean I'm so going to get you back for that one day" he muttered pushing her gently_

_"Oh you wish" she laughed pushing him back and it continued and they continued to push each other till they started going into full play fighting and Sam smiled and headed off back to Tom's bedroom to get her clothing._

"Sam,Sam" he called waiting for her to get changed and she ran out to Tom tripping over a boot and falling into Tom's arms were he laughed.

"You are so clumsy" he laughed and he helped her to her feet again and kissed her and all that could be heard from the next room was Kayla's fake retching and Tom rolled his eyes

"Shut up Ka" he called sarcastically and Sam laughed and got her phone out of her pocket. 25 missed calls from Jake and Alexa in total and she felt like hitting herself and Tom looked over her shoulder "Damn I forgot about that" Tom cursed and Sam nodded

"Me too they are going to kill me" she sighed and she hit redial on Jake's number as they headed out of the flat with a final call to Kayla. It started to ring and was answered on the second one with a frantic and urgent voice

"Sam, Sam I have been so worried are you ok? What happened to you last night? Come on Sam I've been so worried why didn't you call just to say that you were alright Sam you had me and Alexa up lots of the night and you know that it is unhealthy for her in her condition and what's more she was hardly one to give in!" he finally paused for breath and Sam rolled her eyes and took a deep breath to start talking but he had started to talking at her again and Tom wasn't helping with his laughing and rolling of the eyes. "Jake, Jake" she started interrupting him and he paused

"Jake I'm so sorry time got away from me I should have called but, um, well something wonderful happened" she smiled excitedly talking down the phone.

"What is it?" he asked interestingly and this time he had lost the harsh edge however he was still concerned but in a big brotherly way

"Tom" she muttered

"What about him?" he questioned and she rolled her eyes.

"Tom and me together" she replied spelling it out and she heard an exited laugh from the other end of the phone and a squeal that she recognized as Alexa's and she laughed and rolled her eyes to Tom who just laughed again and opened the door for her to get in the car. She got in smiling at him and he restarted his lecture about telling him where she was going and she tried to interupt him again but he continued his lecture till they got to the hospital where she was suprised to see he was waiting for her and she rolled her eyes.

"Hey Jake" she said happily holding Tom's hand and looking to Jake and he scowled but looked pleased to see her none the less as he ran over to her and embraced her in a massive hug making Sam drop Tom's hand and he laughed again as Sam was released and he he saw the furious expression that he now wore. "You are never allowed to do that to me again, you here?" he said sternly putting a hand on her shoulder. Tom looked on protectivley re taking up Sam's hand

"I know I did say I was really sorry" she appoligised and he took her into another hug.

"I love you so much Sam" Jake said and she wriggled free standing next to Tom again

"Why are you here then?" she asked kindly

"Well Lex had a check up in obs and gyne so I thought lets just make sure my incredibley fusteratingly stubbon sister is ok" he laughed and Sam looked angry and guilty for a second.

"Lex's appointment I totally forgot I'm so sorry" she said quickly

"It's ok Sam don't appoligise for yourself I don't think Lex even told you" he commented and she nodded and smiled.

"Sam can you start some work please" Zoe called and Sam looked guilty for a second "Sorry Zoe" she replied and she started to pull Tom toward the staff room.

"See you Jake" she called and she grabbed some free scrubs for her and Tom and headed toward the changing area

"Meet you outside" she muttered.

She was surprised then when Tom followed her inside and she turned to face him "Tom you're not meant to be in here she commented pushing him as he shook his head looking around.

"It's empty why not and it's not like I haven't already seen it before "he laughed

"Come on Tom my bodies changed quite a lot since September" she said covering herself up with her arms and he pulled them away gently. He smiled at her "I don't care Sam to me you're the most beautiful girl in the world" he stroked her hair slowly and she shook her head beckoning for him to go and so he turned round and went to leave as Linda entered and widened her eyes to see Tom in the women's changing room. "Tom was just going weren't you" she said trying to control her own laughter. Linda nodded in agreement "Go on then Tom" she said and he coughed

"Um...yeh sure...I'm just going" he muttered embarrassed and Linda started to wave to him in a mocking manor and he left the room and Linda and Sam started to laugh.

"What was he doing in here?" she asked quickly approaching her and begging for the gossip

"Nothing" she responded quickly and Linda rolled her eyes

"Come on Sam you can't keep any secrets from me" she sung and she rolled her eyes avoiding her eye contact. "Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean it like that" she said but Sam just smiled weakly she had to get herself used to this

"It's ok and if you must know Tom asked me out" she muttered and let a smile spread across her face. Linda's eyes went wide

"Seriously Tom Kent asked you out" she confirmed starting to get exited and she nodded passionately.

"Yep" she said happily and she Linda started to scream happily and Zoe ran in

"Is everyone ok?" Zoe asked concerned and then froze as they turned to face her "What is it guy's someone could have been really hurt?" she asked winding down.

"No Zoe promise you it is completely appropriate" she said exitedly

"I doubt it" she muttered

"Then prepare to be amazed tell her Sam" she said clapping her hands happily and she rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Tom asked me out" she smiled and Zoe started to be exited as well

"Sam oh my that's fantastic" she said hugging her and Sam smiled back

"I know" she said

"Hang on then what happened to that guy Andrew?" she asked interested and Sam smiled again broader this time.

"Funny that you say that he asked for your number actually I hope it's ok that I gave it to him" Sam said nervously and Linda smiled

"Hey of course I here the sex bells ringing" she joked and Sam rolled her eyes.

"Anyway as much as I would like to stay and chat about love lives I need to get ready for my busy, busy shift" she smiled and Zoe nodded and left while Linda and her changed and got to the door and opened it to start her day of work and she smiled happily.


	61. Beautiful Baby,,

_"Tom asked me out" she smiled and Zoe started to be exited as well_

_"Sam oh my that's fantastic" she said hugging her and Sam smiled back_

_"I know" she said_

_"Hang on then what happened to that guy Andrew?" she asked interested and Sam smiled again broader this time._

_"Funny that you say that he asked for your number actually I hope it's ok that I gave it to him" Sam said nervously and Linda smiled_

_"Hey of course I here the sex bells ringing" she joked and Sam rolled her eyes._

_"Anyway as much as I would like to stay and chat about love lives I need to get ready for my busy, busy shift" she smiled and Zoe nodded and left while Linda and her changed and got to the door and opened it to start her day of work and she smiled happily._

* * *

Sam and Tom had been dating now for 5 months, 5 long months in which Tom and Sam had only kissed and hugged and Sam was tapping her foot on the floor of the clinic with her little sister "You nervous?" Alexa mocked and Sam nodded.

"Why aren't you?" she asked

"No nerves are for people who are scared that they have done something wrong I'm exited" she replied and Sam laughed at her little sisters courage and tonasity.

"Alexa Nicholls" a mid wife Nurse Clinto called and her, Jake and Alexa got up and headed to the mid wife's room

"Hello nice to see you again how are you Alexa?"she asked as Alexa sat onto the bed

"Ok morning sickness is a real pain especially in lessons and you get so much stigma for being pregnant in secondary school" she moaned.

"Well just do what the penguins do just smile and wave boys just smile and wave" she joked and Alexa smiled

"So are you nervous?" Nurse Clinto asked and Alexa shook her head

"Just exited" she muttered and she put her hand onto her extended belly and she nodded.

"Ok then Alexa will you just lift your t shirt up for me" she asked and Alexa did as she said and the nurse squeezed some gel onto her stomach and set the probe on it and Sam took her sisters hand.

"Ok Alexa the baby looks to be in a good position now would you like the gender?" she asked and Alexa looked to Sam and Jake

"Yes please" she said squeezing Sam's hand tighter

"In that case I am 97% sure that you Alexa are having a beautiful baby boy" she said and Alexa let out a smile like a child with a new toy and she tensed up and smiled widely.

"A little boy" she repeated

"Yes a little boy" she said and Alexa looked to Sam who just smiled at her.

"Wow Alexa you must be so happy" Jake said patting his sisters shoulder and Alexa wiped the gel off her stomach as she felt tears fall and she looked to Jake and he smiled as well and wipped away her tears. The midwife then started to take blood from Alexa and blood from the baby checking the babies blood type and she let them sit down for 10 minutes waiting and after the time was up Alexa got up and they left the clinic with a sonagram picture of her baby boy clasped firmly in her hand.

They arrived home and Jake collected the post off of the door mat and looked though the post "Sam a letter for you" he said and he handed it to her and she opened it slowly sitting down on the sofa.

"Sam do you want some lunch?" he asked and she didn't respond as she looked down at the letter again and re-read it and kept re-reading it, it didn't make any sence she started to choke on the air she was meant to be breathing and she started to breath quickly and shallowly.

"Sam, Sam" Jake said frantically when she wasn't listening and he ran over to her and put his hand on her's "Sam can you talk to me?" he asked and he took a bag and gave it to her and she started to relax and he took the letter from her.

"Oh my 4 weeks time" he said and Alexa looked at them

"What is it?" she asked

"Your father's court date it's set for 4 weeks time" he said and Alexa ran her hand though her hair.

"I can't believe that he..." she trailed off

"Sam whatever happens you can stay with me" Jake promised and Sam smiled

"I'd love some food though, Marmite and chocolate spread sandwhiches with prawn cocktail Crisps, apple and anything else you have" she smiled and Jake rolled his eyes.

"To think I thought a pregnant teen was the worst I could possibley get" he laughed and she hit him gently on the arm.


	62. Court

_"Oh my 4 weeks time" he said and Alexa looked at them_

_"What is it?" she asked_

_"Your father's court date it's set for 4 weeks time" he said and Alexa ran her hand though her hair._

_"I can't believe that he..." she trailed off_

_"Sam whatever happens you can stay with me" Jake promised and Sam smiled_

_"I'd love some food though, Marmite and chocolate spread sandwhiches with prawn cocktail Crisps, apple and anything else you have" she smiled and Jake rolled his eyes._

_"To think I thought a pregnant teen was the worst I could possibly get" he laughed and she hit him gently on the arm._

* * *

Alexa was huge now 39 weeks and Sam was wearing her red vest, black jacket and black skirt with a black and gold pendant that her mother had given her when she was 5 years old. Tom and Jake by her side and they were nervous she was too she hadn't seen her father for 6 months

"It will be ok" Tom said putting a hand on her shoulder

"I know" she replied and Alexa smiled reassuringly

"Definatly Sam" she said putting her arm on hers

"Look Lex you don't have to go in and see him I can do it on my own" Sam said handing her a get out clause if she wanted it "Because if it's going to put to much pressure on you and the baby then you shouldn't be in there" Sam said but Alexa shook her head.

"I have to be there Sam after everything he's done I need to see that he gets justice" she replied and Sam sighed knowing that her sister would never give in

"Ok but if you feel anything then-" Sam started but she was cut off

"-I know I have to leave and get checked out at a hospital" she moaned and Sam looked at her sternly.

"It's not a joke Lex your 39 weeks pregnant" she scolded and the boys rolled their eyes

"Ok enough of the stern talk there will be enough of that inside" Tom said and took Sam's hand and she smiled.

* * *

Sam entered the court room her sister on one hand her brother on the other and she looked to the front of the room where she saw him his blonde hair unkempt and he looked thinner than last time but still had the commanding air about him and he turned round as she entered and smiled at her and blew her a kiss. She shivered and Jake gave him a scolding look "Court in session" the male judge said and Sam nodded and sat down on the bench

"We are here to decide whether the defendant Brian Ian Nicholls is guilty of the allegations of Grievous Bodily Harm, Actual bodily harm,escorting and Rape" he announced.

"First let's here the arguments from the lawyers Mr Mcoonie would you like to proceed" he suggested and the lawyer sitting next to her father stood up and as he did Sam felt Tom squeeze her hand as the oldish male with dark hair stood up and addressed the jury of 6 men and 6 women,

"Good citizens, Men and Women of the jury if punishing your child means that you have to go though a court like this then it is a sad day. My client is being charged with lots of claims that cannot be reasoned for example on the charge of GBH the court has based this on the incident of the fall off the stairs. However there is no evidence that my client actually pushed Miss Nicholls who is looking rather fine today if I can say" he paused for a second and smiled at Sam who shivered. "Second of all again on the cause of rape all the evidence shows is that my client and his daughter engaged in sexual conduct meaning that you Miss Mconnily have no case against my client." he finished with a satisfying look to his opponent daring her to talk but this women was a confident and she stood up straightening out her medium length red hair and she smiled over to the opposition confidently.

"Men and Women of the jury you have just heard my opponent slander my client and say that the whole evidence against him is purely accidental and that there is no proof against him but I strongly disagree, my client had bruises and bones broken going back months that not even you Mr Mcoonie can defend. My client had clear signs of rape when she was examined so much so that to debate anything else would be pointless your honor" she finished and sat down looking at her opponent this time smiling at him with an over confidence air.

"Mr Mconnily shall we proceed then " the judge said

"Of course your honor, the deference calls Samantha Nicholls to the stand" he said and Sam felt shock radiate though her she wasn't expecting this but she stood up and walked to the stand.

"Put your hand on the bible and repeat after me I do solemnly and sincerely and truly declare and affirm that the evidence I shall give shall be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth" she said and Sam repeated

"I do solemnly and sincerely and truly declare and affirm that the evidence I shall give shall be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth" she said and she sat down.

"Miss Nicholls can you describe for me the night of the 16th January" he said and Sam nodded

"I came home and I was planning on leaving, I'd promised my sister but when I went to leave he saw me and threatened me...he took me in his arms and..." she trailed off as tears started to brim and the lawyer interrupted

"I don't mean that we already know that I mean before you came home" he snapped.

"Ok I was at the pub" she said

"So you are saying you were drunk" he responded quickly

"No I had one drink I wasn't drunk" she replied

"But you were under the influence?" he questioned

"Yes I was but-" she started and he cut her up

"So you confirm then that you were under the influence therefor how can you be sure about what happened?" he questioned and Sam looked to the jurors and they were nodding.

"NO I had one drink and that's it and when I got home I was fully conscious and I knew everything that happened"

"Really because we all know what women are like on their booze especially you from what you father says?" he said and Miss Mconnily got up suddenly

"Objection your honor my clients gender has no relevance to the case" she snapped and the judge nodded

"Mr Mcoonie the relevance" the judge said.

"I was just saying that my client has told me of Miss Nicholls history of mental problems and how she has turned to drink on a couple of times" he said and Sam looked outraged

"I Have never turned to drink" she replied quickly

"Not true I was told you were a regular drinker from the age of 14 wasn't it" he said and Sam crossed her arms.

"Hang on that doesn't count, you have no idea what it's like" she spat starting to lose her cool and Tom was trying to flash her warning signs but she wasn't taking them

"Your not denying it then" he said slyly

"Yes I am" she snapped

"But you just said you did drink regularly" he questioned and she felt rage start to burn though her.

"I did but-" she started

"There you go" he replied turning back to the judge "No more questions your honor" he said calmly but as he went to turn Sam interrupted him.

"No you have no idea what I went though ok, every weekend and most of my week days for 3 years of my life I slept with men just to help my family out, I was 14 years old and while most people my own age were out shopping and laughing I was sleeping with any random person that would have me! So yes you want the truth off of me then at least have the common decency to listen to me" she spat and she was yelling now.

"Do you know what it's like to feel someone's breath on your skin and truly hate yourself because you know this is wrong? Do you know what it's like to feel someone's touch on your skin forcing you to do things that you know you have to do? No, I didn't think so, so yes I had a drink when I met people at bars because it numbed the pain slightly of what I was doing and made it so in the morning I didn't hate myself as much because I could barely remember it" she was crying now and she had to wipe them away and she was fully aware that she was pouring her heart out to a court room and she looked over the court room and saw Tom standing up extending his arm out toward her as if she could actually reach him.

"Miss Nicholls can I ask you a couple of questions please?" Miss Mconnily asked and Sam nodded

"Ok then, do you love your father?" she asked and Sam had to think for a second

"yes" she replied "Despite everything yes he's my Dad and while my Mum was still alive he was kind and sweet so I don't think that this is all down to him. My mother's suicide deeply hurt him" she said and her father stood up

"AMANDA DIDN'T WANT IT, SHE WANTED TO BE WITH ME, YOU KILLED HER OK YOU KILLED HER" Brian shouted at Sam and she narrowed her eyes.

"I DIDN'T WANT HER TO DIE" She replied angrily and he was speechless as the court fell into complete silence.

**So please review **

**And **

**PS: SPOILER ALERT ABOUT TONIGHT'S EP**

**Did anyone see What's on Tv casualty! Because I'm feeling slightly smug about calling it with "Remember I love you Sam"**


	63. Labor

_"Do you know what it's like to feel someone's breath on your skin and truly hate yourself because you know this is wrong? Do you know what it's like to feel someone's touch on your skin forcing you to do things that you know you have to do? No, I didn't think so, so yes I had a drink when I met people at bars because it numbed the pain slightly of what I was doing and made it so in the morning I didn't hate myself as much because I could barely remember it" she was crying now and she had to wipe them away and she was fully aware that she was pouring her heart out to a court room and she looked over the court room and saw Tom standing up extending his arm out toward her as if she could actually reach him._

_"Miss Nicholls can I ask you a couple of questions please?" Miss Mconnily asked and Sam nodded_

_"Ok then, do you love your father?" she asked and Sam had to think for a second_

_"yes" she replied "Despite everything yes he's my Dad and while my Mum was still alive he was kind and sweet so I don't think that this is all down to him. My mother's suicide deeply hurt him" she said and her father stood up_

_"AMANDA DIDN'T WANT IT, SHE WANTED TO BE WITH ME, YOU KILLED HER OK YOU KILLED HER" Brian shouted at Sam and she narrowed her eyes._

_"I DIDN'T WANT HER TO DIE" She replied angrily and he was speechless as the court fell into complete silence._

* * *

Sam covered herself up and stared at her lawyer and she nodded "That's ok" she said and she sat down "No more questions" she said and Sam got up and returned to her seat and instantly felt Tom take her hand.

"The defense calls Alexa Nicholls to the stand" he said and Alexa shot a look to her sister and shook her head

"Objection your honor, Miss Nicholls is underage and was also unaware that the court would call her" she said

"Overalled Miss Mconnily" he replied and Alexa started to tremble as she found her feet and went to the stand "I do solemnly and sincerely and truly declare and affirm that the evidence I shall give shall be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth" she said and she sat down.

"Miss Nicholls how well looked after have you been?" he asked

"I don't know" she replied honestly confused as pain radiated though her back but she continued.

"Well I guess" she replied quietly

"I don't want you to guess Miss Nicholls I want to be accurate" he replied and Alexa nodded.

"Ok well then..." she cut her self off with a grimace of pain as pain shot across her stomach

"Sorry, my Dad has looked after me, but not my sister, I heard him so many times- Ah" she said doubling over and looking down and shock radiated though her as she saw blood staining her white leggings.

"SAM, SAM" she shouted concerned as she stepped out from behind the stand and Sam and Tom rushed up to the front as Alexa started to scream "PLEASE" she yelled and Sam got her to sit down on the step "AM I LOSING MY BABY" she yelled distraught as Jake came over. Fear washed though Sam as her hands trembled madly

"There is an ambulance on it's way" he replied

"Sam what's going on?" Jake asked as Sam closed her eyes trying to forget that this was her little sister.

"I...I...I...don't know" she stuttered turning to Tom

"Lexi can you tell me if this hurts?" Tom asked pressing her stomach and she screamed in pain.

"MY BACK AS WELL" she shouted and Tom nodded

"We need to get her to hospital" he said quickly "I think it's placental abruption" he sad and Sam's eyes widened.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT PLEASE TELL ME I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE HIM" she screamed and Sam shook her head  
"No he's going to be fine Lex" she replied stroking her sisters stomach and Tom shot her a worried glance there was no way she could promise that.

* * *

"Hey how's our mystery man doing?" Jeff asked to Robyn who was standing by reception casually chatting to Noel

"Good yes he's had fluids and has been sent for an EEG" Robyn replied as the radio went off

"Honestly can we ever catch a break" she rolled her eyes.

"Go ahead" she called to the radio

"Holby Control to 3006 pregnant 14 year old girl with suspected placental abruption collapsed at Holby City's Court room 3 with 2 doctors on scene" a female voice said and Dixie replied

"3006 to Holby Controll recieved and on our way" she said and her and Jeff smiled

"Tess" Dixie called over to her as she was standing giving orders to Fletch

"Yes" she replied approaching

"14 year old girl suspected placental abruption" Jeff interjected and Tess nodded

"Ok then I'll take it I'm with you" she replied and they nodded. They got to the ambulance it never occurring on anyone who the girl could be and they got to the Court and entered and they headed up to reception and a very hot mid 30's women was on the desk and she looked instantly to Jeff.

"You guys for court room 3?" she asked and Dixie nodded

"Yes we are could you show us?" Jeff asked and the women nodded and as she stepped around the booth he saw her name

"Course I'm Lilly" she said and she showed them to the court room.

* * *

"It's going to be ok, it's going to be ok" she said quietly to Alexa trying to calm her down and she stroked her hair and pulled it back

"She's losing a lot of blood Sam" Tom commented and Sam started to become very skittish and tense knowing that there was nothing that she could do at the moment . "Ambulance service" and relief washed over Sam

"Over here" she yelled and at Sam's voice they suddenly started to quicken their pace and they ran over to her.

"Ok princess can you talk to me?" Jeff asked and Alexa nodded

"Please save my baby, I don't want him to die, please just save him" Alexa stuttered

"Him does that mean that your having a little boy?" Tess asked kindly

"Yes" she nodded quickly and they put an oxygen mask on her.

"We need you to calm down honey you being on edge will not do your baby any good" Dixie said calmly and she nodded frantically and Tess put her hand on her Alexa's stomach

"Ok on the positive side Alexa you are deffinatly in labor which is very good as it should mean delivering will be easier" Tess told her calmly.

"Ok on my count let's get her onto the spinal board 1,2,3" they moved her over

"I need to be with her" Sam said suddenly as she tried to reach out

"No Sam you have to stay here" Tom protested but Jake turned to her  
"Sam I'll go with her ok, I'll make sure she's safe" Jake promised

"But I need to be with her" Sam cried and she tried to follow but Tom grabbed her waist holding her back and she tried to protest but he wouldn't let her and he waited till Alexa was taken out the court room before letting go and she turned into his chest and hugged him and he hugged her back trying to make her feel safe.

"The court will take a momentary break" the judge said and Tom continued to hug her

"It's ok she'll be ok" he said quietly consoling her.

**Sorry this wasn't fantastic because I couldn't really get into the mood for it!**


	64. Child

_"Ok on my count let's get her onto the spinal board 1,2,3" they moved her over_

_"I need to be with her" Sam said suddenly as she tried to reach out_

_"No Sam you have to stay here" Tom protested but Jake turned to her_  
_"Sam I'll go with her ok, I'll make sure she's safe" Jake promised_

_"But I need to be with her" Sam cried and she tried to follow but Tom grabbed her waist holding her back and she tried to protest but he wouldn't let her and he waited till Alexa was taken out the court room before letting go and she turned into his chest and hugged him and he hugged her back trying to make her feel safe._

_"The court will take a momentary break" the judge said and Tom continued to hug her_

_"It's ok she'll be ok" he said quietly consoling her._

* * *

"This is Alexa Nicholls 14 suspcted placental abruption at the court house and she has lost a lot of blood" Jeff said as they moved her into resus.

"Right over on 3 1,2,3" he said and he moved her over and Alexa whined in pain

"I want Sam" she screamed and Zoe gave the paramedics a quizzical expression

"Why can't she-" she started

"-It's Sam's dad's hearing and Sam needs to stay apparently it's going ok" Jeff explained. Alexa cursed

"No it's not the defense if a cunt" Alexa screamed as a contraction took over her body and everyone looked at her not expecting those words to come out of a 14 year old's mouth and they froze and she ignored them as she screamed in pain and they set to action again. Tess hung up some fluids and blood and another contraction came again

"Please a little fucking help" Alexa screamed clearly in pain and Zoe nodded.

"Ok Alexa we're going to give you an epidural it will help with the pain" Zoe said calmly but Alexa was shouting again

"I don't fucking care what it's called just give it to me" she yelled

"And you wonder how your pregnant Jake muttered to himself but clearly not quiet enough as Alexa grabbed his hand

"What the hell did you just say" she spat and Fletch smiled from the corner.

"Good one mate" he mouthed and Alexa tensed up

"Shut the fuck up" she yelled and Tess smiled

Ok Alexa I need you to open your legs so I can examine how far you are along and hopefully by then obstetrics will be down" Tess explained and Alexa nodded painfully and opened her legs and Tess bent down and examined her and signalled to Zoe.

"We're going to have to do this now" she said "She's 10 centimetres dilated" Tess said and Zoe nodded grimacing to herself normally she wouldn't mind doing this sort of thing, it wouldn't be ideal but she could cope however today with the placental abruption and who she was it just added extra pressure that didn't really want to deal with. But she had to for the sake of Alexa and Sam because she knew there would be hell to pay if anything happened to Alexa. "Ok Alexa we need you to stay calm for us because you're about to meet your son a little sooner than thought" Zoe said and Alexa stopped crying out in pain for a second and she smiled at the thought of meeting her son. But then another contraction hit and she was straight back into hell and Jake took her hand supportively "It will be ok" he said kindly and the contractions were starting to be every minute now and she screamed as another one hit "I know it will be fucking ok what's new" and Jake looked upset and Zoe could have laughed as she had never imagined a police officer to be so weak at a simple task but then she supposed everyone had their strengths. "Ok Alexa we need you to push now" Zoe instructed and Alexa pushed as hard as she could but if felt as if she was trying to give birth to a bowling ball. "It's not going anywhere" she shouted

"It is Alexa he's on his way your very close" Zoe said but Alexa was already tiring and finding it difficult to push. "Please just get it out" she said defeatedly and Zoe looked wordily to Tess "Tess can you pump the blood and fluid in" Zoe ordered clearly worried about Alexa's tiredness. Tess did as she was told and Alexa found strength again "Ok one more push" Zoe encouraged gently and Alexa pushed and she felt it go as she relaxed and started to pant madly as she heard a defining cry and a smile broke up over her face as Tess cut the umbilical cord and wrapped the baby up in a towel and handed him to her. "Congratulations you're now a mum to a very healthy little boy" Tess said introducing them and Alexa took him eagerly and smiled.

"Hello sweetheart" Alexa said crying with relief and tiredness as she took her first glance of her baby boy. He was tanned like his father but her dark brunette hair and BLUE eyes well currently he did as Alexa had been told on numerous occasions babies eyes always start off blue. She reached her hand round and put a finger on his chest which he instantly grabbed with his whole fist and Alexa smiled she couldn't help herself and 3 women entered resus.

"Typical they always arrive once the hard works done" Zoe rolled her eyes and received evil glances from the team and Alexa flashed a warm smile to Zoe glad of some humour. "Right Miss Nicholls we are going to go upstairs now" a women said and Alexa nodded

"Can someone take a picture of him and send him to Sam for me?" She asked and Jake dug his phone out and took a picture and proceeded to email it to Sam with the attachment your beautiful new nephew still yet to be named plus Lexi's fine. He sent it and followed Lex out of resus shaking the hands of everyone involved in Lexi's treatment.

**Thanks for all the fantastic reviews I have had on this story so far**


	65. Name

_"Hello sweetheart" Alexa said crying with relief and tiredness as she took her first glance of her baby boy. He was tanned like his father but her dark brunette hair and BLUE eyes well currently he did as Alexa had been told on numerous occasions babies eyes always start off blue. She reached her hand round and put a finger on his chest which he instantly grabbed with his whole fist and Alexa smiled she couldn't help herself and 3 women entered resus._

_"Typical they always arrive once the hard works done" Zoe rolled her eyes and received evil glances from the team and Alexa flashed a warm smile to Zoe glad of some humour. "Right Miss Nicholls we are going to go upstairs now" a women said and Alexa nodded_

_"Can someone take a picture of him and send him to Sam for me?" She asked and Jake dug his phone out and took a picture and proceeded to email it to Sam with the attachment your beautiful new nephew still yet to be named plus Lexi's fine. He sent it and followed Lex out of resus shaking the hands of everyone involved in Lexi's treatment._

* * *

Sam was checking her phone looking for any news "Court back in session" the judge said and they sat down again and the trial continued but Sam wasn't listening to it she kept looking at her phone when suddenly she felt it vibrate and opened the email.

Bright piercing blue eyes stared at her rendering her incompetent to speech but it didn't matter as the rest of her senses were at work scanning the baby. It had the cutest little hands and feet with a cute nose that gad come from her sister "Oh my gosh" Sam mouthed nudging Tom and he looked over.

"Wow" he mouthed back. Then without thinking mouthed

"We could try for one of those" he said and quickly covered his mouth shocked at what he had said but to his surprise Sam smiled and nodded. "Ok" she replied and he looked genuinely shocked

"I can't believe that you..." He trailed off and she nodded

"Me neither" she smiled widely and he leant in and forgetting that they were in a court room for a second kissed tenderly.

* * *

She wasn't sure what came over her as she got up very quickly in the hospital bed and swung her legs off the bed into a pair of fluffy purple slippers.

"Where so you think you miss?" A nurse asked

"I need to give a statement at the court" she said and the nurse smiled "Of course you have to the nurse said patronisingly then to a nearby doctor she heard "She's gone crazy" and she rolled her eyes they'd know when had gone crazy and now wasn't it.

"I've had a baby not gone deaf" Alexa commented

"Look please you need to be in bed resting" the doctor said but Alexa shook her head

"Look I was in the middle of giving evidence, Please let me go" she begged as her son started to cry "Sush it's ok sweetheart" she said picking her son up and rocking him gently till he stopped crying

"He's gorgeous" the nurse said and she nodded.

"Thanks" she replied kissing his forehead and stroking his hair with her finger.

"Go on then go to the court" the doctor smiled and Alexa smiled

"Thank you" she replied happily putting her son down again "Can he stay here?" she asked and the doctor nodded

"Yes of course and you should come back too" she replied and she smiled back.

"Thanks" she kissed her son again

"Have you got a name for him?" she asked and she nodded

"Connor" she said quickly looking to a news paper and seeing it written under an article about a drowning baby.

"That's a beautiful name" the nurse said

"It's one of my sisters when she was pregnant, I thought I'd pay her tribute" she replied and the nurse smiled

"That's a fantastic idea what happened to the baby?" she asked

"It was killed when it was still in my sisters stomach" she said sadly.

"So it was a miscarriage" the nurse said she shook her head

"A miscarriage implies that it was my sisters fault or an accident and it wasn't that man took the baby from her" she said her voice close to tears

"You can't blame anyone for these sorts of things" she replied calmly.

"You can though when he decided to throw things at her and hit her till she bled" she said angrily and the nurse looked shocked

"Oh my" she said quietly and Alexa nodded and got up putting a cardigan on.

"Exactly" she replied and Jake's eyes went wide as he entered and saw Alexa standing up "Hey Bro fancy giving me a lift to court?" she asked cheekily shrugging her shoulders.

"You have to be kidding me" he replied sternly

"No" she said tentatively

"Come on please"he begged

"No" she replied again

"Fine in that case I'll take you" he caved


	66. Evidence

_"Exactly" she replied and Jake's eyes went wide as he entered and saw Alexa standing up "Hey Bro fancy giving me a lift to court?" she asked cheekily shrugging her shoulders._

_"You have to be kidding me" he replied sternly_

_"No" she said tentatively_

_"Come on please"he begged_

_"No" she replied again_

_"Fine in that case I'll take you" he caved_

* * *

"Ok we are about to move onto final statements is that ok with you?" She asked the lawyers and they nodded but the court room. Doors were flung open and Jake and Alexa entered and Sam looked shocked not expecting to see her sister here.

"I want to give evidence"Alexa said confidently

"Do you now?" the jude said sceptically

"Yes" sighed replied and the judge laughed and Alexa smiled back "I'm not joking" she said confidently and he stopped laughing and she took to the pew " I swear the evidence I shall give is the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth

"Alexa said and paused for a second.

"Earlier today it is fair to say I didn't want to be here, because I didn't understand and you know what after what I've done today It's made me even more confused and I can understand less. This morning I gave birth to my beautiful baby boy Connor. D you know what from the first moment I saw him I knew he meant everything to me,and I've been told that it's a natural thing and that every parent has it. So I didn't really understand my fathers actions, he hit my sister, caused her to miscarry her baby, rapped her and put her down everyday of her life. That was what he called caring, I held my baby boy in my arms for the first time today and you know what I know I will look after him. To members of the jury though I ask you, beg you, implore you of this man's guilt and I hope he rotes in hell for what he did to my fantastic sister" she stepped down off the platform and she looked to Sam who grad obvious tears ready to spill in her eyes and she smiled too her and broke the flood banks as she started to cry and Alexa ran over to her and hugged her while the fe ale lawyer stood up. " Men and women of the jury my final address what's been made for me as you heard yourself from a 14 year old girl her life with this monster" she sat down and no one listened to the defensive s speech and the hurries retired aNd Sam looked to her sister "Thanks" she muttered and Alexa smiled

"Anything for you" she replied kindly and Jake took her hand

"I think someone needs the hospital" Jake prompted and Alexa rolled her eyes and got up heading with him out the court Room " She better win" Alexa muttered and Jake nodded "defiantly" he agreed taking her to his car and back to hospital and as they set off the jurors came back in and the verdict was announced...


	67. Why should I think about him

**Before people get their hopes up the majority of this chapter is flash backs**

_" Men and women of the jury my final address what's been made for me as you heard yourself from a 14 year old girl her life with this monster" she sat down and no one listened to the defensive s speech and the hurries retired aNd Sam looked to her sister "Thanks" she muttered and Alexa smiled_

_"Anything for you" she replied kindly and Jake took her hand_

_"I think someone needs the hospital" Jake prompted and Alexa rolled her eyes and got up heading with him out the court Room " She better win" Alexa muttered and Jake nodded "defiantly" he agreed taking her to his car and back to hospital and as they set off the jurors came back in and the verdict was announced..._

* * *

Had she just heard it right, no she couldn't and she looked to Tom who looked confused "No way" he muttered "No way" he said again as the prosecution lawyer got up "NO WAY" she protested and Sam froze after everything she had been though, after everything he had done and everything he was capable off.

"Sam" he said carefully but Sam had stopped listening and instead was in severe shock unable to be moved or roused "Sam, SAM" he said a little more strongly and Tom grabbed her and shook her but nothing was going to bring her out.

_Sam, Sam" Tom called her name and she gentley woke up and opened her eyes gently in paeds rhesus._  
_"What happened Tom?" she asked her memory still blurry as she felt a blinding pain in her stomach and she grabbed her stomach. Sam tried to stand after all she couldn't stay down there forever but nealy fell down again and Tom caught her. "Ok Sam I would like to take you to a cubicle" he told her_  
_"I have to stay..." she started but Alexa interupted her_  
_"Go Sam make sure you are ok" Alexa said confidently. Tom nodded his thank you to her and he held her hand and they left rhesus_  
_"Ok Sam cubicle 5's free we will go in there" he told her and he pulled back the curtain and she hopped on the bed. Tom closed the curtain behind her and all the questions started "Ok Sam can I ask you when the last time you ate something was?" Sam had to close her eyes for a second knowing she would have to lie and worse it would have to be to one of the best friends. "Um this morning" she lied hoping that it was convincing_

_"Tom am I pregnant?" she asked calmly and with a scared note in her voice that Tom had never heard before from the army medic.  
"Hey look at me" he said and he sat down on the bed next to her still rubbing her stomach "We both know it is a strong possibility" he smiled and stroked her arm now as well._

_Sam came out the cubicle about 30 seconds later and put the test on the sink. Tom knew that Sam was worried about the outcome and he also knew there were several questions that she wanted the answers to that she wouldn't ask. Sam paced around the bathroom not stopping partly due to nerves partly because her stomach still hurt and the sound of Tom's phone mdae her jump. "Times up Sam" he said and went to pick it up  
"WAIT" she shouted and he stopped and turned to her  
"What?" he asked her.  
"Did you mean it?" she asked  
"What?" he said again confused  
"About being there for me" she said scared that he would say he wouldn't.  
"Yeh of course Sam I would always be there for you" Tom told her stroking her arm "Are we ready now?" he asked and Sam nodded as the test was turned over..._

"_Alexa why don't you go to the cafe" Sam suggested stuttering slightly but trying to maintain a certain level of confindence "But I..." she started "Alexa now" she instructed and stormed out slamming the door behind her. Before she had a chance to say anything he pushed her against a wall and she started to shake uncontrollably as she wriggled out his grip he seized a glass vase and threw it against the wall next to her and it smashed into a thousand pieces. "Dad" she whispered as her Dad grabbed a book and threw it at her stomach and she doubled over and collapsed in pain on the floor "Clear up the mess" he ordered and left her on the floor shaking uncontrolably as she tried to get up and sweep the glass into a pile. She felt a pain in her stomach and just as she had finished cleaning the glass in a pile she collapsed on top of it glass cutting into her stomach and bare arms as she saw blood coming from her trousers. She dug out her phone from her pocket and in doing so another bit of glass peiced her skin and she speed dialled Tom's number as she passed out..._

_"Hey Sam" he smiled not sure if she was awake but he didn't care for now he just wanted to be here for her but she heard every word. She looked so vaunrauble dressed in a hospital gown tear tracks still marking her face and Tom felt responsible he had been so horrible toher this morning he had been a jerk and she had possibly lost the baby because of it. Had she known it? he wondered in those few moments before she had passed out had she known what was going on._

_"Tom" Carine interupted his thoughts and he looked at her and he was suddenly aware of a tear rolling down his cheek._

_"You're upset" she whispered_

_"I just lost a baby and it is probably all my fault" he whispered back emotion spilling out._

_"I lost it" Tom whipped his head round and was suddenly aware that Sam was awake and sitting up in bed giving him an expression of hurt, shock and confusion that made Tom want to punch something why her? Why now? Why was it him. He tried to start to talk but his expression was enough and Sam just sat there slipped back into bed and covered her face up. Tom wasn't sure what to do next and for the next to seconds there was an eerie form of calm followed by a nurse telling him they should leave and as soon as they did Sam started screaming, hysterically crying out to God to take her._

_She panted loudly catching her breath as she reached the ED and she felt like she was about pass out. A couple of ambulances were nearby but none seemed concerned as she stumbled past them and into the ED. It was incredible how invisible you could be when you wanted to and she was able to slip by unditected to the staff room. She stood and swayed for a second soaking wet and trembling. She knew she couldn't stay like this and she fumbled with her locker keys and rested her head against the locker catching her breath again  
"Exuse me patients are not allowed in here" the disaproving voice came from behind her and she instantly knew who it belonged to. When she didn't move he continued "Look I will get security in her" he threatened and she turned slowly taking her hair in her hands and starting to dry it off. He gasped as he saw her and instantly and quickly went to embrace her in a warm hug but she flinched back violently and hit her head against the locker.  
"What happened Sam?" Tom's voice suddenly was concerned and sweet  
"Nothing" she tried to smile but felt to weak and started to step foreward and had an instant wave of blackness fall over her._

_She put her hand to her head and Tom caught her as she started to fall she regiened conciousness after a couple of seconds "Come on we need to get you into rhesus" he said concerned lifting her up "No" she said weakly. "Sam you need to get to rhesus" he pleaded "I said NO" she said slightly more authorativley pushing herself up out of his arms but he held her and laid her out on the sofa. "I need to go" she pleaded trying to sit up but he held her down.  
"You need to warm up" Tom reasoned  
"If not rhesus then a shower" he fussed  
"Fine" she caved nodding as he went to pick her up but she pushed him away and made a point to try and weakly stand. Tom put his arm out to her to assist her but she pushed it away and started to make her way to the door Tom keeping his arms out at a safe enough distance to catch her when she fell. He was proved wrong there for when she got to the shower she sat down on the bench and Tom switched the shower on and put his arm underneath to check the temprature. "It's ok now Sam do you want to shower with your clothes on or I can get someone to help you take it off?" he asked  
"Clothes" she whispered not wanting for him to see the old and some of the new bruises that she knew would be appering. It wasn't a case that she was upset by the bruises after all she knew most of the time she got what she deserved I mean how many times as a child had she been told to stop answering back. Yes ever since she was a child she was expected to abide with certain standards, standards that she knew Tom would not understand. He would pass it off as something else he would claim it was abuse well that's what most people haad tried to claim it off as. She got up and stumbled toward the shower leaning on Tom for a bit of support and she got into the running water, it was scolding to the touch but soon became soothing and she began to feel her extremeties remembering what it felt like to run her hands though her blonde hair. Tom grabbed a towel off the towel rail and when she had finished she wrapped the towel round her keeping her in a warm hug "Stay here Sam and keep this wrapped tightly round you" he ordered and she nodded and Tom left the room. He returned a couple of shivering minutes later with a warm red and white male reindeer jumper and thick black tracksuit bottoms "Put these on" he ordered and when she didn't move he smiled "I won't look" he promised and he turned around.  
"No Tom" she pleaded and he turned round and she stood up "Come on you need to get into something warm I know they are not the most fashionable" he smiled but stopped as Sam didn't move. He very gently approached her "Come on Sam I'll take you to the On Call Room you can lie down there or actually how about I take you to CDU I am encharge of CDU today" Tom told her authorativley.  
"Tom I really don't need-" she started  
"Don't argue Sam you are going to go to CDU" Sam nodded and Tom scooped her up despite her protests carried her out the room covering her face with another bit of a towel. She felt warm and safe like she could fall straight to sleep if it wasn't for the fact her dress was soaking wet that was starting to make her feel cold. She was being put down onto a bed now and he removed the towel covering her face. The curtains were drawn around her bed and Tom handed her the clothes he turned away for a couple of minutes while she changed and turned back around as she told him she was done. He gently tucked her in and attatched a heart rate monitor "I'll be back" he smiled and poked his head out of the curtain "Linda can you get me a warm chocolate with marshmellows, cream and a hot water bottle" he asked and the nurse looked slightly confused but nodded. While she was gone he hung a Do Not Disturb sign on the cubicle and when Linda returned he thanked her and put them on the cabinet next to her "Right I need you to drink this for me and hug this" he told her handing her the hot water bottle. "I'm tired Tom" she whispered  
"I know you are" he whispered sitting down on the bed next to her he took her hand in a suprisingly uncharacteristically reasurring way. "You're ok you know" he reasurred and she squeezed his hand and he squeezed it back and gently lifted up her head and put her hair up in a towel and he gently dropped her head down again. She was still tense to his touch and he tried to relax her he gently using his index finger swirled her finger round the back of her hand and it worked as she relaxed and he wasn't sure how long it was but he felt her grip losen and she was asleep._

_She shut the staff room door and tears began to fall the tears that she had repressed all day, how stupid had she had been to think she could come in here as if nothing had happened as if she hadn't been, hadn't been raped and she sat down onto the sofa and put her head into her hAnds and sobbed and the door banged open. Sam jumped up and Wiped the tears out of her eyes standing face to face with Tom "Tom what are you doing here?" she asked stutterIng_

_"Are you ok Sam?" he asked._

_"Me,ooh I'm fine" she plastered a fake smile on her face and tears were threatning to fall again clouding her vision and stinging her eyes and then she was suddenly aware of Tom's hand on her wrist and she yanked it away_

_"STAY AWAY TOM" she yelled and she backed away suddenly and the tears now fell and she started to cry and she looked up at his face and shock was written all across it._

_"Sam roll your t shirt up" he ordered and Sam looked shocked at him surprise about how harsh and yet how soft it was telling her not to disobey him and she did't dare and neither did she want to and she rolled her t shirt up and Tom stepped forward and took her wrists in his hands tentatively and gently as not to hurry her anymore._

_"What happened Sam?" he muttered soothingly taking her hands now and holding them gently in his hands._

_"I um, It's nothing" she smiled but tears were running down her down her face and she felt nothing but shame and she took her hands out of his and wiped away the tears_

_"It's not nothing you are crying Samantha" he shot back and at the sound of her full Christian name she shuddered with feknows only her father called her that and it was usually when he was angry or upset with her. She turned away from Tom knowing that he would have saw her shudder_

_"Sam answer me" he ordered his voice getting louder "What happened to you?" he shouted and she jumped back in surprise at the anger in his voice_

_"Take your top off" he ordered again his voice calming off slightly but still full of authority and she didn't like where this was heading after all she had never seen Tom like this before and she took a step back from him worried about her saftey despite never actually seeing him this aggressive with anyone, well maybe exept Dylan._

_"Tom" she whispered and she closed her eyes and lifted both tops over her head letting him see all the bruises and all the damage that her father had caused. it was cold in the staff room colder than she had origanally thought especially with no t shirt on and she shivered violantly goosebumps rising all over her body and she took her other hand and squeezed her fingers in front oF her body. Tom came over to her and removed her hands away from her body and tentatively touched her fractured ribs examining the bruises and the state of the ribs._

_"How did you get these Sam?" he asked quickly and sharply and Sam knew that he was trying to ditach himself from her as a patient and when she didn't answer he pressed the same question again "Come on Sam you can trust me" he begged and again when she didn't respond he tried another technique "Sam I'm your doctor how did you become injuried?" he asked again and he touched her arm_

_"I..." she whispered and looked down at her legs and she looked into Tom's face and she saw the thought process that had crossed his mind._

_"Sam tell me you weren't..." he trailed off scared at her answer and when she didn't respond he recoiled "You should put your top on and we should move to a cubicle" Tom said coughing and making a cool ditatchment in his voice but it failed and made him only seem cold_

_"Ok" she muttered and she put her t shirt on and he opened the staffroom door for her and she walked out and he took her over to the cubicle next to his first patient and he closed the curtain behind her._

_"Sam can you remove your t shirt and trousers" he instructed and she did as she was told and took her clothes off and laid them neatly on the bed letting him look upon her bruised and battered figure_

_"Ok can you sit on the table for me and I can examine your ribs" he asked kindly and she nodded and he walked toward her and gave her ribs an examination "Who did this to you Sam who raped you and also who was responsible for all of these old injuries?" he asked tentativley and Sam knew he wanted answers and all she wanted to do was give them to him but if he knew... Then her Dad would tell him everthing and then the police would get involved, no it was safer to lie_

_"I...Um...It was...I was seeing someone Tom" she stuttered avoiding his gaze knowing he could tell when she was lying._

_"You were seeing someone?" he asked and unless Sam was mistaken or maybe she just hoped that she heard jelously in his voice_

_"Yh...I...just 4 weeks" she stuttered and he took her hand and tentativley stroked it._

_"I'm going to get you a rape referal form from reception Sam and then if you want I will come up with you?" he offered and Sam's heart jumped at the chance but she had to make sure_

_"Really?" she queried_

_"Of course you are an amazing friend Sam and you didn't deserve this Sam you are kind, cute, very hot and annoyingly stubbon about gettting your own way you didn't deserve this Sam plus you can get dressed now" he muttered back and he got up from the bed. Sam started to get changed again pulling her t shirt and scrub top on and then her scrub bottoms._

_"Your hair's fallen out" he noted and she bit her lip and nodded. "Do you want some help?" He offered and he went to touch her hair but she jumped back away from scared of being hurt. Tom looked at her a shadow of her former self, she was still Samantha Nicholls queen of intubation still the girl that despite having a rather sexy girlfriend was the one that most of the time he thought about wondering how she was and what would have happened if she had not rejected him. Her blonde, brown hair still hung to just part her breasts and as he had teased her so many times white was certainly not her colour it most certainly was. But this girl with all of these features was now scared, scared of him and probably every man that came toward her and Tom gave her an imploring look wanting to do something to protect her and gain back her trust. At the look he gave her she nodded and conceded and went over to him and he led her to the cream sofa and he sat down on it and she knelt down in front of him and taking one of Sam's hands in his own he gave it a squeeze._

_"Just tell me to stop and I will" he muttered softly and with his free hand he started to comb though her hair with his fingers gently untangling any knots that had formed softly so as not to hurt her. He untangled the last knot and took his hand out of Sam's and scooped all the hair into his hand and tied it in a blue hair band._

_Thanks Tom" she muttered and turned to face him and tears had fallen, silent tears that he had not been aware_

_"It's nothing" he replied putting his hand in her._

_"I meant for everything" she responded taking his other hand in hers as he responded_

_"I know what you meant, and really it was nothing, it shouldn't have happened to you Sam you are an amazing beautiful person" he replied and she craned her neck up not able to hear the last of his words and her __heart raced when she heard them._

_"You think so?" She whispered leaning into him_

_"I know so" he muttered and he couldn't contain himself any longer and his lips crashed against hers. Sam's heart began to pump quickly as she reciprocated the kiss and her hands became hot charged by the attraction between them and their hands broke apart and Sam felt Tom's arms wrap around her body and she did the same all most forgetting how to do it and Tom pulled her toward him and their bodies were close together and they could feel heat coming off one another and the world around then became just a blur and in this new world there were just the two of them, the centre and everything else was moving so fast and Tom could taste the salt from the tears that had trickled down her face and then... They broke apart and the two of them stood staring at each other wondering what that kiss had meant to the other, before all this they could be considered friends but what they were now._

_"Sam..." Tom started to speak when the door opened and Fletch entered the doorway "Hi Sam glad I found you your Dad's here" Fletch said_

_Obviously not aware of the huge elephant in the room "Oh" Sam replied and she got up and mentally shook herself "Pull yourself together" she thought. Fletch was still at the door not knowing what to do_

_"I'm just coming" she smiled warmly and Fletch seemed happier with this response and he left._

_"Sam..."Tom started to say_

_"It's ok Tom I can keep a secret nobody needs to know" she responded and while her voice sounded cool as if what had happened between them was nothing inside she wished he didn't have a girlfriend. She got up and before Tom could say anything else she went out the door. She had to remember who she was after all, if this was a fairy tale Tom would be the prince, Carine the beautiful princess with a heart of gold who the prince loved dearly and she would be the lowerly servant who waited on the two of them helping them to start a life together but every day thinking about the prince. _

_"You would have made more of it that it was" she responded coolly not looking at him and when she finally look back he looked hurt and he continued "Sam he was hurting you, he was using you as a pin cushion" Tom reasoned and Sam didn't look at him again and looked away. Suddenly an arm was put on hers and she flinched grabbing her other arms protectively "You won't admit it though, but he has really physiologically damaged you" Tom said._

_"It's nothing" she replied and he worked his way back onto her arm again and up her arm to her hand and he took his right index finger and started to swirl it in a circle and it drew her in and she turned to face him again. "What are you doing?" she questioned_

_"Experimenting" he responded and Tom started to work his way down her arm toward the base and he leant it "What are you doing?" she asked again a little more forcefully and this time Tom leaned in even closer and kissed her on the lips and passion was bursting though him as their lips worked in one as if one had been designed specifically for the other and he knew something felt right and he felt like this was where he was meant to be finally a place to belong and to understand what was going on and… Sam broke the kiss off and looked at him staring blankly into his eyes_

_"Tom you have a girlfriend" she said independently and rather fiercely and got up quickly "I'm sorry but that shouldn't have happened" she said and she quickly started to walk away feeling weak and helpless again an emotion she thought that would stay with her forever._

_"No it's just it's cold if you wanted to do something else I would understand" he rambled and Sam laughed and nudged him gently "No thanks I'm fine, you just want to get out of buying Ice cream" she laughed and Tom laughed to as her laugh was one of pure innocence "Fine but the first sign of a chill and you are getting in my car and I'm driving you to Jake's" Tom said sternly and Sam rolled her eyes at all these new rules after all she was completely fine. "I'm not kidding Sam" he continued and Sam rolled her eyes "I know, I know you're being serious" she replied and he smiled_

_"Good now Ice cream?" he asked and he started to walk across the car park and toward the park that was starting to bloom with new summer leaves. They stepped into the iron gated park and headed toward the small wooden hut where Ice Cream would be sold and Sam smelt the sweet smell of dew and morning hit her that was masked while just outside the hospital. Tom laughed and Sam looked at him "What are you laughing at?" she asked_

_"You, you look really happy Sam" he said truthfully and Sam gave him a nervous smile as they got to the ice cream booth._

_"Hello can I have one strawberry Ice cream and…." He trailed off turning to Sam_

_"And can I have a Lemon one?" Sam asked nervously to a big mam and feeling slightly ashamed of it. After all there was clearly nothing wrong with man and yet Sam felt herself intimidated by him and so she stepped slightly behind Tom for protection purposes_

_"Sure" he responded and he set about getting their ice creams. The man finished making Tom's and handing it to him and then starting on Sam's while Tom started to lick his Ice cream and Sam leant up and took a lick and he looked outraged for a second "Hey" he protested and she just laughed. The man finished with Sam's and he handed it to her and Tom gave him the money and they turned and started to walk back though the park and Sam felt a shiver run though her and looked to Tom and relief washed over as she saw he hadn't seen. She shivered again as she started to eat the ice cream and her teeth started to chatter and Tom looked over to her "Sam are you cold?" he asked_

_"No I'm fine" Sam protested however her words were masked by the chattering of her teeth. Tom scowled at her "Ok we are going back to my car" Tom insisted and he turned quickly and started to walk to the edge of the park though wet un cut grass thick with dew that went straight though her shoes and made her feet start to go numb with cold as they reached the iron fence and crossed the main and busy road back to the hospital. They made their way across the crowded car park and Tom pointed toward a dark silver A3 Audi and they walked over and he opened the passenger door for her. Sam got in and Tom then walked round to his side of the car and got in as well and turned on the engine with which initiated the heating and colour started to reign to Sam's face and Tom's relief was evident in his face as Sam started to pick up slightly. Sam then proceeded to remove her shoes that were soaking wet and her socks and stick them onto the fans in the car where she knew they would warm and she looked down at her white ended toes and laughed hollowly._

_"You've lost so much weight" he commented noticing how the clothes she was wearing simply draped off her as if she was a manikin and Tom felt a stab of guilt as he looked at her and he realised that he could have done something to prevent it getting this far and Sam bowed her head_

_"I know" she replied continuing to lick her ice cream as it started to melt and the tinge to her voice he wasn't sure if it was annoyance at Tom mentioning it or just sadness whatever it was though was making her unhappy._

_"You still look beautiful though" he commented reassuringly and Sam felt herself blush something she was not use to "Thanks" she replied quietly and Tom edged his hand toward her finishing his ice cream in quick speed and taking her spare hand gently and massaging his thumb into her palm and she turned to him "What are you doing?" she asked_

_"Nothing, nothing" Tom muttered and he stopped what he was doing and took his hand out of hers and cursed his own cowardice and Sam finished her own Ice cream and Tom started the engine "Jake's place?" he queried and she nodded; so he set about taking her there._

_As suddenly Tom appeared really out of breath and a smile plastered all over his face. "I love you Sam you know I do, and you know what it killed me when you went out with him" he gestured at Andrew at the bar and continued. "I know I have treated you badly, and I have been a jerk but please come with me. I have spent the whole day trying to tell you how I feel with those stupid little cards but-"_

_"Hang on the cards they were from you" she muttered and he nodded._

_"There were 6 cards and spelled out Will you go out with me" he said and Sam raised her eye brow_

_"I only got 5 cards" she replied and they both looked stunned at each other and Tom continued_

_"I need you Sam and if you come back with me I'll show you how much" he promised and waited, this was it now, everything lay in the next few seconds in her reaction. He continued to wait trying to scan her perfect complexion for some trace of a reaction and then he thought "I haven't done enough I should have told her how I can't stop thinking about her or how even when she is berating me she is damn sexy" and as soon as these thoughts came in his mind he thought screw it and wanted to say them. Just as he opened his mouth she did as well and closed it again and Andrew came over and put his hand on Sam's shoulder and she tensed "Tom I'm on a date" she protested motioning to Andrew._

_"But Sam we are meant to be" he protested and Andrew looked at him and then back to Sam_

_"I'm on a date" she protested again but Andrew had other idea's_

_"Yes you are with him" Andrew said and Tom and Sam turned to him._

_"Hang on but I'm-" she protested_

_"-on a date with the person your meant to be with, Sam I really like you but you're not meant to be with me" he said honestly and Sam nodded._

_"Though if you wouldn't mind I wouldn't mind the number of the nurse Linda?" he asked and Sam nodded and took his phone and saved her number_

_"Done" she replied and he smiled_

_"I hope you two will be very happy together then" he said and Tom went over to Sam and for the first time since their mistaken kiss he kissed her on the lips and she reciprocated knowing that they were meant to be together. _

_Bright piercing blue eyes stared at her rendering her incompetent to speech but it didn't matter as the rest of her senses were at work scanning the baby. It had the cutest little hands and feet with a cute nose that gad come from her sister "Oh my gosh" Sam mouthed nudging Tom and he looked over._

_"Wow" he mouthed back. Then without thinking mouthed_

_"We could try for one of those" he said and quickly covered his mouth shocked at what he had said but to his surprise Sam smiled and nodded. "Ok" she replied and he looked genuinely shocked_

_"I can't believe that you..." He trailed off and she nodded_

_"Me neither" she smiled widely and he leant in and forgetting that they were in a court room for a second kissed tenderly._

* * *

Sam looked up to another call of her name and simply smiled and Tom looked confused 15 years on good behaviour it may not be ideal after all she had hoped for more but who cares when you have the man of your dreams, a sister who wants to be like you, a brother who is desperate to protect you and a nephew that is so cute it should be illegal. "Sam, Sam" Tom repeated concerned

"I love you so much" she muttered and he looked taken a back

"Where did that-" he started but she interrupted him with a kiss

"Sam 15 years, do you want to talk to me about it?" Tom asked and she shook her head

"As far as I can see this is 15 years without him, just you and me baby" she replied and they smiled and he kissed her again.

**So hope you liked the flash backs this isn't the final chapter there will be one after this but I'm afraid you won't be able to read it earliest Friday because that's when I'm back from work experience and the chapter will hopefully be romantic!**


	68. Ending

**Ah this is the final chapter so hope you like and review it!'! You guys have been fantastically loyal and I want to thank everyone who has contributed to the fic in some way because you have been what has caused me to write this! And hopefully you'll enjoy the ending as much the rest of the fic!**

_ looked up to another call of her name and simply smiled and Tom looked confused 15 years on good behaviour it may not be ideal after all she had hoped for more but who cares when you have the man of your dreams, a sister who wants to be like you, a brother who is desperate to protect you and a nephew that is so cute it should be illegal. "Sam, Sam" Tom repeated concerned_

_"I love you so much" she muttered and he looked taken a back_

_"Where did that-" he started but she interrupted him with a kiss_

_"Sam 15 years, do you want to talk to me about it?" Tom asked and she shook her head_

_"As far as I can see this is 15 years without him, just you and me baby" she replied and they smiled and he kissed her again._

* * *

They climbed up the long winded coastal path nearly tripping over from the jurassic coasts soft rock and Sam ran to keep up him as they crossed to the highest point. Sam looked out but Tom didn't give her long as he started to pull her down the steep slope "Tom wait" Sam cried as she started to pant with the effort of keeping up with him. "Trust me Sam" he replied excitedly and they finally got to the bottom and Tom turned to her and smiled. It was certainly not a conventional beach with large stone rocks that led to a serene clear practically waveless sea. Sam just turned to him "Tom what are we-" she started but Tom interrupted her and put a finger to her lips. Sam shut up and just listened but only the faint sound of the waves slowly crashing against the rocks met her ears along with a faint chirping of bird song and she turned to him still confused. "Tom I still don't know why you brought me here?" She asked and he smiled at her and started to walk toward the sea clambering over the awkward rocks and the ones that were wet and covered with sea moss and dipped his foot in and turned back to Sam "Come here" he said and Sam nodded cautiously and started to climb toward him. "Tom" she said slyly "Tranquility complete peace and quiet away from anything else" he replied and smiled stroking her hair back as tentatively she sat on his lap and frowned she had always hated the quiet it gave her no relief from her screaming pain and thoughts but for the first time she didn't find it that bad

"Tom I still don't understand why you brought me here?" she asked

"Because you are one of the nicest people I know Sam and you are beautiful truly beautiful and I wanted to take to you to this beautiful place to show you how I see you because sometimes I don't think you understand how beautiful you are" he replied and Sam smiled.

"Tom" she muttered and she lent in toward him and kissed his neck and continued to kiss him "Thank you" she muttered and she started to remove his jacket clearly not thinking about the logistics about what was going to happen next while they were on a stone beach but Tom stopped her pushing her off slightly clearly remembering what he was interrupted in saying and Sam looked upset.

"Sorry, Sorry I shouldn't have done that" she said quickly but Tom smiled

"It's not that because if your ready then we can it's just..." he dug into his jacket pocket and fumbled for a second before trying to find what he was looking for and after a few seconds he did and he brought out a small white box with rounded edges and a cheesy heart clasp and Sam took a step back nearly tripping over a huge rock but he grabbed her. Allowing her not to fall and he laughed he handed her the box and she looked skeptical but opened the box and it revealed a green and white Haribo ring and she smiled and Tom took the ring and broke it in half and she took half and he the other and Tom laughed as this time he brought out a small wooden box from his pocket and smiled as he opened it to reveal sat on a cushion of white fabric a silver engagement ring band with a sapphire embedded with diamonds round the outside and Sam looked up.

"Tom..." she trailed off looking at the ring and he smiled

"So what do you think then?" he asked and she looked confused

"Tom I still don't..."and he laughed

"Marry me" he said

"Marry me" she repeated

"Yes of course" he replied and she looked taken a back. After a couple of seconds she replied

"Yeah ok" she replied not looking very confident and Tom noticed this

"If your not sure" he said and he went to take the box back but she shook her head and quickly grabbed it

"No I am sure, I want to marry you" she replied leaning forward and kissing him as he slipped the ring on to her finger.

Xxxx

2 years after that day Sam and Tom were a year into married with a 3 month old girl Amanda after Sam's mum and Tom had been fantastic through out both the years. He had been patient and waited for their wedding night before anything serious happened between the two of them and knowing she would still be fragile but for her he was prepared to wait she was his one and only and he loved her more than anyone else.


	69. keeping track (not real chapter)

**And I don't knowwhy but I'll put this on the end as it is how I kept a record of thedevelopment **

3 Church View

Brian Nicholls 49

He was married but his relationship was a rocky one but he thought it was perfect.  
He was a major in the Army (a soldier)  
His wife died of cancer while Sam was with her in the house  
He has 2 daughters Samantha and Alexa  
He feels closer to Alexa as she is an identical replicate of his wife Amanda  
He has real anger issues from his time in the army and tolerates no nonsense  
He has a very old fashioned look of life and believes a women place is to look after the men  
He feels that after his wife died it's Sam's job as the next oldest female  
He helped Sam become a prostetute after his wife died by recruuiting some of his friends.

Amanda Nicholls (would be 44)

She was married at 20 so her first child with Brian was a bastard (Sam) at age 17.  
She was diagnosed with cervical cancer at 31 and died that year.  
She has 3 children only 2 are with Brian and he is unaware of the 3rd as he lives with his father **BRENDAN WALKER **the child is a boy and his name is** JAKE WALKER  
**She is a genuine cuddly person very happy, very sweet close to both her daughters and wanted to meet her other son but to scared.  
Policewoman

Samantha Nicholls 27

Her mother died when she was 15  
She has a 13 year old sister Alexa and is practically her mother and her father's carer  
She is an army Dr but when things with Dylan didn't work out she was forced to move home.  
She's abused by her father but she dosen't look at it that way she looks at it like getting what she deserves  
After her mum died when they were financially struggling with the help of her father who found clients for her she became a prostute  
She met her ex husband Dylan Keogh though her prostertution buisness but it evertually became more than that after he realised they shared stuff in common.  
She forms a maternal bond to her sister and is desprate to protect her from harm.  
Her prostertute name was Evie

Suffered a miscarriage as a result of her fathers beatings

Alexa Nicholls 13  
She is an identical replicate of her mum **AMANDA NICHOLLS  
**Very Bratty sort of Bitchy  
She gets very distressed when she sees her Dad beating up her sister  
She is dating her tutor who is pretty hot but who massivley takes advantage  
She has a strained relationship with her sister because her sister is like her mother  
She does start to get to know **BRENDAN WALKER **after meeting **JAKE WALKER** her brother

Is alergic to mushrooms

Brendan Walker 48

Met the father of his son **JAKE WALKER** at a drama club when he was 16 and started dating her that year but only got her pregnant 1 year later  
He was going to propose to her but she broke up with him after giving birth to her baby becuase he was leaving for university  
He was granted full custody of Jake despite Amanda desiding to name him he was given to him because she felt she was too young to cope with a baby  
He is a teacher at **ALEXA NICHOLLS** school not her tutor or anyone she knows  
He is married to **ERICA WALKER **

Jake Walker 31

Grew up really without a mum till he was 7 year old when his Dad married his step mum **ERICA WALKER**  
He was as shocked as his sisters were to discover he had siblings  
He has had several girlfriends none of which were as special as **Annie Marlie **who he enventually marries  
He graducated secondary school with A's and got though to Uni where he became a DI training to be a DCI and hoping for a promotion  
His dream is to own his own police devision  
He works in the Emergancy responce unit

Annie Marlie 29

Dating **JAKE WALKER** who took her under his wing when she started at Holby City Police station they consequently became friends and then girlfriend and boyfriend.

Annie was then promoted up to DCI and the boss of Jake despite the fact she is hardly the bossy type more of the friendly slightly authorative figure.

She is allergic to nuts

Her mother is dead and that is one of things her and **JAKE WALKER** share

She has a cat called Tybolt who is a black and white kitten

long brown hair and is white and tall

She is also a sister

Dylan Kayla Hannah Kent 29

Holby Zoo Vet

Tom's half sister

medium Blonde hair with blue streaks

blue eyes very pretty

Very nice person to be around


End file.
